


SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS by Nichelle Wellesly

by NichelleW1



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 132,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.</p><p>Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? </p><p>**THIS IS A WIP AND IS UPDATED REGULARLY**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPACE- THE FINAL FUCKTIER

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Story Notes:

First the Disclaimer: Although I love these characters and dream up ways to stay with them, I do not own them or anything associated with the QAF Franchise (Although I wish like hell I did). No copyright infringement is intended. There will be references and storylines in line with the Canon, however there will also be new characters. All original characters and plotlines are my own.

* * *

_**HUGE THANK YOU TO THE Aaaa-MAAZING** (in my BK voice) **BANNER GODDESS KNOWN AS JACKIE MAG!!!**_

Secrets, Lies and Alibis is dedicated to SunshineSally50! Thank you so much for the plot bunny that had rounded out the storyline which has been plaguing me of quite some time. I hope it is all you were looking for. Thank you for entrusting me with it!

I am SOOOOOooooo NOT a "TURN OUT THE LIGHTS" and "CLOSE THE DOOR" kind of writer (I know some of you appeciate the reference to the late great Teddy Pendergrass..LOL) so YES there shall be SMUT!! Also, I am issuing an angst warning. I am evolving and so is the quality of my work. Some of the scenes will be really intense. I promise to try to include a few fluffy scenes as well to give your poor heart a break!

I hope you enjoy this tale of trouble and triumph! And drop me a line sometime to let me know what you think! HAPPY READING!

 

~Nichelle

Chapter 1- SPACE- The Final Fucktier by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

And here we GO!!! P.S. Forgive the variation on the Star Trek reference but it seems befitting! 

_**CHAPTER ONE** _

_**SPACE: THE FINAL FUCKTIER** _

 

 

 

 

 

_**May 24th 2005** _

Connor James arrived back at his New York City apartment in the company of his brother Brandon, with one thought in mind: He needed to get fucked... _Badly._

The past month of endless travel had resulted in very few prospects for his brother, a fellow actor. They were banking on his success as one of the highest paid models based in North America but it hadn't quite worked out as planned. Connor, an accomplished movie star himself, had spent a fortune on getting Brandon trained and received in Hollywood. Although he did well at the auditions, the directors had decided to take a different direction with the character. He knew that was a load of horseshit but it served to keep Brandon encouraged and that was all that mattered to him. Fortunately their other business ventures were thriving which included a loan service which would bail major corporations out of financial difficulty without them having to apply through the banks. Sometimes, the deal included extra perks which is how he came across Justin Taylor.

His father, Craig was a real asshole by any stretch of the imagination but he provided a very special service to Connor in return. Craig had no qualms or regrets in providing a way to keep his business afloat while Connor was able to keep his biggest secret. It was one thing for the actor who played major gun-toting, body-slinging and potty mouth-having action heroes with muscles budging everywhere and still considered a gorgeous and manly specimen, to be gay (even though very few within the Hollywood set knew that). But it was another thing for said man to take it up the ass and crave being controlled in the bedroom. Justin showing up within the office in time for the contract to be signed was fortuitous for both parties but not for little Justin. Craig hurriedly signed a five-year contract with an addendum which also released him of all financial and moral responsibility to Justin, mainly his post-secondary education. A normal man would have felt sorry for the innocent and unsuspecting younger man but not Connor. All he could see was his own needs and desires bought and paid for in an iron-clad business deal.

"Where is the little fucker? Usually he's sitting on the couch dutifully waiting for us as he should be," Brandon said.

"He's probably in the studio again." It was the one place where Connor had left Justin alone.

He figured that he could be gracious to the young man because he basically owned and controlled Justin's every move. Every last one. Justin was his property and Connor never failed to let him know it.

"Well go get him, Connor. I'm horny and I know you are. I don't know how you've managed to live like a fucking monk for the last three weeks."

"You know how and why, Brandon. But in all fairness, I didn't call him to let him know when we were coming. I thought to surprise him."

Brandon snickered. "Why? Have you really missed him that much? Or are you finally admitting that you're beginning to care about him?"

It was Connor's turn to laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. I haven't grown a pussy so I don't _care_ about anyone, present company excluded of course."

"Then why the sudden need to ‘surprise' him?"

"He doesn't know that the contract is up in six days."

Connor watched as the implication of his words dawned in Brandon's eyes. They had never mentioned the contract again within the apartment beyond the first day Justin was brought to it. In the beginning, Connor had him under guard whenever he went attended classes. The rest of his time was either spent devoted to Connor and Brandon's needs including their public appearances or painting. Admittedly, Justin was a top-notch artist and Connor had decided that it was time to let Justin showcase his work. Although he still wouldn't physically receive the money from those paintings (couldn't let him develop the ideas having money would bring), the money would be used for his upkeep. Sure Connor could well afford to do it with his own dime but because Justin was of age and no longer under contract, it simplified matters. Now it would be all about Connor's pleasure instead of adhering to a bunch of rules and regulations.

Brandon interrupted his train of thought. "So are you going to remind him?"

"Why would I do that? He has no choice but to stay. It's not like he has his own money since I haven't allowed him to work. There wasn't a need to since I've seen to everything- his clothes, food and living arrangements. Now it's time for him to pay me back with interests for as long as I want him to."

"I thought Craig already made the last payment on his debt."

"He did but that has nothing to do with Justin. I'm not inclined to let him go, Brandon."

"Okay. So how do you intend to keep him once he finds out? It's not like you can hide this forever."

"Why all the questions?"

Brandon shrugged. "I just think that we should come up with a plan. He's quiet and introspective most of the time."

"Perhaps that's because of his reward after we finish with him each night."

They both laughed thinking of how rewarding it was to see their form of _reward_ in the flesh. When they grew quiet each had soft, reflective smiles on their faces.

"Go get him, Connor. It's time for a little fun. We both deserve it after these past weeks but especially you."

Connor nodded in agreement. There was no reason why Justin should still be painting at this hour and if he was he would just have to finish it another time. He took the long staircase two steps at a time, anxious to be reunited with the little blond dynamo with the soft skin. He enjoyed marring it to a bright red color, hearing his pleas for surcease. He stopped on the steps to adjust himself, his hard-on becoming painful with every salacious thought of first Justin fucking him and then Connor issuing his punishment for making him cum. He could almost see the welts he would mark Justin's beautiful skin with later. Justin should be well healed from the last time he and Brandon took turns with him and if he wasn't they would just have to go find other ways. He'd been dying to try the vibrating cock ring he'd bought with Justin's huge package in mind. Justin would wear it as he fucked Connor at the same time Brandon fucked him. Connor continued up the stairs with a smile of anticipation on his handsome features. He couldn't wait to hear the moans and screams of Justin as he was prevented from cumming until he was given the permission.

Knocking on the studio door, he was both surprised and annoyed when he didn't receive an answer. Twisting the door handle, he reminded himself to have it oiled, something Justin had asked him to do before. His left wrist was still a little tender from the break although the bone was healed once more. Stepping fully into the dark room, his initial thought was that Justin had fallen asleep. He turned as he heard Brandon bounding up the stairs behind him.

"A little anxious, aren't you?" Connor teased his younger brother.

"Call it curiosity. I've always wondered why he spent so much of his time in here and since you've always agreed to let him have this space to himself, I figured I might as well take a look too."

Connor smiled wide into the blue eyes so much like his own. His brother was always like that. Wherever Connor was going, so was Brandon. Switching on the light, it took a moment to register the empty room. It was not what they had been expecting....at all. It seemed everything Connor had ever bought Justin laid on the futon against the far wall including the brand new cell phone Connor had given him. Picking it up Connor noticed it was devoid of the battery and SIM card.

Brandon moved to the center of the room, stunned to silence. On the wall in front of him was a mural of Connor and Brandon. It was exquisite except for the big red letters reading: CONTRACT TERMINATED!!! FUCK YOU BOTH!!!!! _So much for not remembering._ Brandon looked behind him to find his brother cursing and pacing about the ungrateful blond bastard and what he would do to him when he found him. He had never seen Connor so angry but he really couldn't blame him. It was as if Justin was cutting his losses and had no intention of returning.

"How the fuck could he do this to me, Brandon? To us?"

Brandon stood there shaking his head in shock and frustration. "I don't know but he couldn't have gone far. You kept him deliberately dependent. It's not even like he had friends. We contained and isolated him as much as we could. The only people who may know where he is would be Jennifer and Molly Taylor but I know for a fact they are over in Italy for the duration of the summer. We ran into them at the airport the day they left. It's his sister's graduation gift before she heads off to Harvard."

Connor nodded his head and swallowed hard. He took a deep cleansing breath, calming himself before he spoke again. His initial panic at the thought of losing Justin was gone for the moment. "You're right. He couldn't have gone far. In fact realizing he acted rashly, he will probably come crawling back within a few days."

Brandon didn't think so but he let his brother believe that for the moment. He needed Connor calm so they could figure a way to retrieve their _property_ before the contract was officially up. Had they waited a week to come home as they were supposed to, the contract would have terminated and they wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. It remained a mystery how he had found out about it in the first place but that wasn't as important as finding him."

"Don't worry, Connor. If he doesn't come back, we're going hunting."

Connor smiled his brother. "Miss the chase, huh?"

Brandon flashed an answering smile. "Yeah and so do you if you're honest with yourself."

"Although it would be better if he came back on his own, I can't say that I'll be sorry if I have to go and get him."

They both laughed thinking that maybe there were some distinct advantages to Justin's defection after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**May 2003.....** _

Justin Taylor basked in the glow of his accomplishment. He finally graduated with Honors from the most prestigious Art School in New York State. It was a dream he'd had as long as he could remember. As he sat there with the Career Counselor to assist with mapping out his future career, he thought about all he'd gone through and endured to get to that point. The man formerly known as his father had basically sold him into what one would consider a gilded type of slavery in order to save himself from financial ruin. It didn't matter that Justin knew _why_ the company was in trouble; Craig Taylor had been embezzling the funds for years to support his mistress and the children he had with her. Justin had remained silent not wanting to hurt his mother nor his sister. He wasn't even sure that Craig had known until the fateful day he had gone to his father's office under the impression that they were going to discuss his education. Everything had seemed to be going great or at least he seemed to think so.

_Flashback:_ _**June 2000** _

_To the outside world, both of his parents knew and accepted his sexuality and all. The only request Craig had was that Justin not go around acting like the stereotypical gay male; to not act flamboyantly for the sake of appearances. It was okay to be gay as long as you didn't become a ‘raging queen' within their social circle. Justin walked confidently into the large office building known as Taylor Electronic Corporation anxious to present his business plan to his father. He was going to study art first and then obtain his business degree from Dartmouth. Justin had missed being Salutatorian by a tenth of a point so it wasn't a question of getting a scholarship. His conversation with his high school guidance counselor earlier in the day had assured him that based on his GPA, he could reapply for another scholarship and possibly obtain financial assistance under a tuition reimbursement plan which most employers covered for their employees wishing to return to school. The plan seemed solid and well-planned. He was sure his father would agree because it would mean that he would have the best of both worlds in the end. He had already gained his mother's approval to the plan and Craig usually agreed as long as there was a no-nonsense attitude involved. Justin had scored 1500 on his SAT test and was a chronic studier, so he couldn't see a reason why his plan wouldn't be approved by his father. He had even worked out a payment plan in which to pay for his education with minimal assistance from Craig._

_Once he gained the inner sanctum of the corporate offices, Justin greeted Marjory, his father's assistant who advised he was in a meeting but was expecting him and wanted him to sit in. Since it was a pretty basic occurrence Justin didn't think anything wrong with the idea. He walked in, full WASP manners on display. His father stood to greet him._

" _Hello Justin. How was your day?" Craig asked. He smiled politely but it didn't quite reach his eyes- a fact Justin thought about many times over the course of the three years since he'd last seen Craig Taylor._

" _It was great, Dad," Justin returned the greeting enthusiastically. "In fact, as soon as you're finished here I have something I would like to speak with you about."_

_Craig didn't comment, instead turning to his guests. "Brandon and Connor James, I would like you to meet my son, my only son. Justin, I'm sure you know who these people are."_

_Justin ignored the uneasy feeling he got in the pit of his stomach and extended his hand as was expected of him. "Nice to meet you both," he murmured feeling shy and apprehensive when they smiled at him. Again, he noted smiles lacking warmth or genuine kindness. "I think I'll wait out in the lobby and let you finish your meeting." He turned to leave the vast office space but his father's voice stopped him._

" _No need, Son. In fact you are a key factor in this meeting. Your mother called and advised me of your business plan. I think it's a wonderful idea with one major change."_

_The queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified the longer he stood there amongst the three men. "What's the change?"_

" _Why don't you sit down and we'll discuss it."_

_Craig offered Justin his usual ginger ale as he took his seat at his father's right. Brandon and Connor sat at his left. After taking a huge gulp hoping it would settle his sudden upset stomach, Justin began again hoping that his instincts were wrong as they demanded he bolt out of there. Prone to parental obedience and genuine curiosity, he asked again. "What's the change in the terms, Dad?"_

_Craig took a deep breath before explaining. "As you know, Taylor Electronics is in a bit of financial difficulty, Justin. Mr. James and his brother own a financial loan firm which would bail the company out and that's to the good. However, they also have certain information that could ruin me. So as a trade, they've decided to accept the terms of the five-year contract."_

" _Well that's good. Thank you both," Justin smiled but that apprehensive feeling wouldn't leave him so he asked, "What's the catch?"_ And what the fuck is wrong with my head?He hoped it wasn't another migraine which he was prone to because of allergy season but he hadn't gotten the aura he usually got when one was coming. The new medicine had finally begun to work after twenty-eight days of taking it faithfully at the same time everyday, even on weekends.

_Again all three men smiled and Justin had a feeling that he'd just become a Koi fish in a room full of sharks. He really didn't want to believe the words his father said next._

‘ _Well, Son, now that you mention it, you are the catch. In exchange for the contract being accepted, you will live and service these men in whatever capacity they desire."_

" _Wha- what? Dad, what are you saying?"_

_Craig sat down in the chair beside him for the first time since Justin had taken his seat. "Justin, pay attention now. You are going with Connor and Brandon. They are going to keep you until the contract is up. In the meantime, you will have all your expenses taken care of including your art school tuition. You will be able to focus solely on that instead of getting a job and having to earn your way through. The added benefit of this arrangement for me is that you are no longer my responsibility. I don't have to pretend that I love or even like my gay son anymore. Although you graduated high school, you are still seventeen and as such it is my legal right to do what I please with you. Rather than argue with you about not liking you fucking men, I chose to off load you instead. This also works out because now you cannot tell your mother about Madison and the other children."_ The smile Craig gave him reached his eyes full shine as he concluded.

_Justin stood abruptly but fell back into his seat. "What the fuck did you do to me? How could you? Your own son? How could you?" he asked screaming._

_Craig began to laugh. "Because I can and whether your_ lifestyle _is accepted by society or not, I don't want to be associated with my faggot son."_

" _One last question," Justin slurred and shook his head violently trying his best to clear it._

" _Yes, Justin?"_

" _How will you explain my absence especially to my mother and Molly?"_

" _Listen you little faggot," Craig said sternly. "You are not to mention either of them again. It's no longer any of your business what goes on in my house."_

_Justin closed his eyes, allowing the tears he'd been holding to escape. He issued one last parting shot before he passed out cold. "I hope WHEN she finds out, she takes you for every fucking thing you've got especially this company, you bastard."_

_It wouldn't have made a difference if Craig responded or not and Justin was too sedated to care._

_*end flashback*_

 

Bringing himself back to the present, Justin looked at his counselor as she looked over his records. Ms. Swanson was a tall redhead with gray eyes and a stern look about her. If there was ever going to be someone he had to level with it was her.

"Ms. Swanson, I- I have to ask a huge favor."

"What's that, Mr. Taylor?"

He licked his lips as he decided how much he wanted to tell her. Making a fast decision, he decided to tell her the complete truth of the matter. In actuality, his life depended on it. "Do you see those men outside of the room?"

"Yes. There were bets going on amongst the faculty as to why they were always following you around."

"I'm glad you decided to not allow them in here while I'm speaking with you and that your office is technically unmarked." She looked at him fully and with keen interest as he continued. "You see those men belong to my _keepers_ for lack of a better term."

"Your...keepers?" she looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He knew that he would have to begin at the beginning if he was going to gain her help.

"Before I begin, please promise me that no matter what we discuss, you will not let it leave this room." At her verbal reassurance, he took a deep breath and told her of his upbringing and his father's ultimate betrayal resulting in the _ownership_ of his person _._ "Believe me when I say this, Ms. Swanson, if there were anyway not to involve you or elicit your help, I wouldn't. Connor and his brother are possessive in the extreme. I am not allowed to work or go anywhere unaccompanied. I'm not even allowed a cell phone although I have one."

Intrigued at his resourcefulness she asked, "How did you manage to get one?"

"Fortunately for me, Connor and Brandon are both vain men. They have about one-hundred head shots of themselves lying around the apartment for things like auditions or Brandon's modeling contract. Because the assholes who are required to watch me aren't allowed in the classrooms, I was able to sell them to fellow students who are fans before or after class. Then I asked a classmate to go into the campus bookstore and buy me a prepaid phone and seven thousand cards worth of minutes. I use it when they are out of the apartment or if I'm locked in the studio which he built so that I could complete my assignments on time. It's the only place I'm ever alone."

"So how are you going to be able to accept job offers when they come up?" She was genuinely curious. She had known Justin Taylor since he began classes and he was never prone to lying. _Besides this is the type of story too crazy not to be true._

"Are you able to act as my agent? I know that you dabble a bit as one as well as finding the artists who graduate or need financial assistance during the semester well-paying jobs and commissions. If I could, since I'm kept on such a short leash, I would like to find freelance work. I'll find a way to get a computer which will be kept within my studio and we'll communicate that way. The money from it I would like to go into two different accounts that way if he finds out about one, I still have the other."

"You must have been thinking of this for awhile." She was impressed with his plan. It was sound and made a lot of sense.

"I have since the beginning of this debacle."

"But since you aren't left alone much, how do you plan to smuggle the computer in? You'll also need a scanner and a printer."

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out. Connor and his brother will be heading to Milan in two weeks. Barring some type of emergency, they will be gone for a little over a week. It should be plenty of time for me to get set up. The only good news in this case is that they usually leave me a little bruised up so they have no fear of me going anywhere." He bit his lip fearing that he'd said too much.

She blinked but kept her calm. "I take it, Connor and- what's his name, Brandon?- are into rough play?"

"Not exactly. The problem with Connor is that he feels his manhood within his public persona is at stake every time we have sex." Justin lowered his voice a bit more. "He's a bottom. I'm not sure you understand what that means but..."

She smiled. Ms. Swanson actually had a very nice smile and he thought she should do it more often. "I understand exactly what it means, Justin. It means you're a top although I never would have pegged you for a Dominant."

His eyes widened in surprise that she knew the terms within the realm of Bdsm and basically the gay brotherhood. "I'm actually what one would term a Switch, Ma'am."

"And let me guess, they are abusive _because_ they demand you top and they release but they generally hate that about themselves."

"Exactly. He hates the fact that he's a ‘catcher' instead of the ‘pitcher' and I suffer for doing and giving him what he wants."

"What happens if you refuse?"

"I- I'm not allowed to," he answered simply, tears forming in the cerulean blue eyes. "If I do, they yank the company out from my father."

"But after all he's done to you, you still help him?"

He absorbed her incredulous look. He'd asked himself the same thing but it always came down to his mother and Molly. "My mom divorced him after she found about everything, including what's being done to me. She now owns ninety percent of the company but she allows him to continue to run it on a moderate salary. That is the only thing keeping me sane during this whole thing. I have to endure it until the contract is finished. The only other thing working in my mom's favor is that Connor and Brandon don't know she officially owns it. If they did, they would have yanked the company long since because her background is in real estate and not electronics. But she has my dad under constant surveillance using his assistant though."

Ms. Swanson nodded. Jennifer Taylor was an intelligent woman to keep that cretin under a watchful eye. She hated men like Craig Taylor. He was sneaky and underhanded and the worse type of bigot. She was sorry that Justin had to find that out the hard way. "Well, Justin there are only two things left to do."

"Which are?"

"Discuss my fee and get you set up. Do you have the account numbers on hand?"

He let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "I do."

He pulled out his sketch pad and handed them to her so she could make a note on his record and her palm pilot. He also handed her a flash drive with copies of his work on it in case it was needed.

"I'll be in touch relatively quickly. I have a few companies in mind which can use your services. They usually require a pretty quick turnaround."

"It shouldn't be a problem. Unless I'm painting exclusively for the day, I'm usually sketching when they come in from wherever they've been. Nothing will seem abnormal to them. One other thing, Ms. Swanson. I'm sure by now they have heard from my hired watchdogs that I have been in this office with you for the better part of an hour. I'm sure they are going to check with you to see what we've discussed."

She nodded. "Don't worry, Justin. I'll tell my secretary to inform them that I'm an exit interviewer and that we selected you because of your GPA to give us ideas and suggestions on how to better the program. In the meantime and from now on, I think it's okay for you to call me Joan. Don't you?"

He returned her smile feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of him. Even though it would be short-lived, he decided to enjoy it if only for a little while.

As expected when he returned to the apartment which he always referred to as _Gay Hell_ , he was grilled relentlessly by Connor on who he met with and what was said.

"According to the website, Ms. Joan Swanson is a Career Counselor at the Institute."

Justin's heartbeat galloped at Connor's announcement. Justin felt Connor's steady and intense regard on him almost daring him to lie to him. Whatever Connor, Brandon or Craig thought, Justin was not dumb and he wasn't a fool. It was in his best interests to keep them believing that he was. So after the customary gulp, mixed with a bit of unadulterated fear, Justin spoke.

"They've added to her duties since the website had been updated. They picked the winner of the Graphic Arts Design contest to do the new website. I suppose their plan is to do everything at once but with the new recruitment season it will probably have to wait until the semester kicks in." Justin fought the urge to wring his hands. He didn't exactly lie since there were plans to redesign the website using the winner of the contest. He just didn't tell the full truth for his reason for his meeting with Joan. He was glad he'd already advised her that he would be calling to verify Justin's story.

Connor stood there a few minutes more watching Justin's reactions. He loved the smell of Justin's fear; he was addicted to it. The fact that he was a bottom meant nothing since his every movement kept Justin Taylor in line and under his control. He could sense Justin's independence and unpredictability beneath that innocent regard. Connor thought that if he instilled enough wariness, he wouldn't have to worry so much about what Justin was doing when he was away. Some would call him paranoid and perhaps he was but to him, he was just protecting his investment and somehow Justin knew that.

"So what did you tell her when she asked what your plans were after graduation?"

"I told her that the only thing I was interested in right now were getting my ideas on canvas and that I would let her know in the future if I wanted to take a new tact." _Again not a lie. Just a variation on the truth since he would be painting and sketching._

"And what exactly would you possibly want to do in the future, Justin? Everything you need is already here for you. You don't have to work or worry about your meals. The roof over your head is even paid for."

_Yeah in my blood,_ he thought. "I know, Connor and I'm grateful as I'm expected to be." He curbed his sarcasm so that Connor wasn't quite sure if he was being facetious or not. It was the one weapon he had. "However, I would like to actually have a chance to define myself as a man- not as an extension of you or anyone else."

Connor exploded. "Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position?"

"I'm sure there are many," Justin said quietly while thinking they would probably kill themselves not to be. Sadly, that wasn't an option for him.

"You're damn right there are. You know I think it's time someone taught you the meaning of respect."

"How was I disrespectful?" He asked before he had a chance to stop himself.

Connor's answer was clear, quick and brutal. Justin held his newly healed ribs, feeling as if they'd broken again. And whereas he whimpered at the pain, he refused to beg for him to stop. He knew Connor's power over him came from the cries he couldn't help. He focused instead on what he'd set in motion while Connor continued his mistreatment. Eventually the pain became too much and Justin screamed as Connor continued to make his point. Following his _lessons in manners_ , Justin was once again tortured further with the arrival of Connor's brother, Brandon who chuckled almost uncontrollably as Connor related their conversation and subsequent session in discipline asked if it was okay to join them for the night. Justin did his duty soundlessly as they issued threats toward his mother and sister and taunted him about the punishment yet to be meted out, one word constantly echoing in his head: _Soon._

By the time Connor and Brandon left for Milan following the night of brutality and other events, Justin could barely manage to stand up without causing further injury to himself. Since the two older men believed they'd roughed him up so much, they didn't bother to keep his security detail on. It was fortunate for Justin that they didn't. Using the prepaid cell phone, Justin asked Daphne to meet him at the rear of the building. He had learned how to avoid the security cameras and staff within the luxury apartment complex but still breathed a heavy sigh of relief at having escaped undetected.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asked in panic and shock at the state of her best friend.

"What do you think?" he answered surly but immediately apologized for his tone. "Is Carla working today?"

"Yes and thank God that she is. How much longer do you think you can go on like this, Justin? They'll probably kill you sooner or later, you know?"

He shook his head although the effort to do so made him wince. He had a bitch of a migraine since as further punishment, Connor had confiscated his allergy medication. "No they won't kill me for various reasons."

"What makes you so sure? As it is, if you don't get those ribs wrapped...again, you could make a wrong move and puncture a lung." She hit the steering wheel in frustration. "I wish there was something, anything that could be done to your asshole prick of a father."

"I know but there isn't, Daph. If I don't go through with this you know what will happen to Mom and Molly. They are the only two that matter in all of this."

"And you. What about you, Justin?"

He gave her a little half-smile in response. "Don't worry about me, Daph. I'll survive."

The rode the rest of the way in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Daphne knew of Justin's plans. She didn't really think it could work but she hoped it did. Every time she saw him, he looked more and more frail. She knew the only thing to keep him from doing something stupid was his mom and his sister but jeez, how much more could his poor body take? She also knew the only thing helping Justin to bide his time and endure what he must for their sakes was that he had an active plan going. It kept his mind busy and made him almost untouchable. She suspected that was the real reason that Connor and Brandon always felt the need to harm him. No matter what they tried or how much they tried to break Justin's spirit, he wouldn't let them. He remained as aloof as he dared and from the looks of him, he _dared_ much.

Carla was waiting for them at the hospital employee entrance which was the only doorway without a working video camera.

"This will probably be the last time I can help you guys here. They've all of sudden decided that the fucking camera above the doorway needs to be repaired. Fucking hospital politics is really what it is," she said the three of them continued to the morgue in the bottom of the hospital.

Carla Stokes was a Medical Assistant who was actually studying to become a Doctor of Respiratory Science. When Justin needed his ribs reset, she called a colleague of hers who was able to keep a secret. After she examined him to make sure there wasn't a fracture in his ribcage again, she proceeded to wrap his ribs herself. They all knew that the dressing had to be gone by the time Connor arrived home otherwise he would be livid because Justin went out without permission or an escort. But while he was away, he would the bandage on and follow Carla's orders to the letter. The sooner he got better, the more he could move along with his plans. She asked what he and Daphne were up to and they filled her in on everything. She left them for a few moments and came back with samples of the allergy medication Connor had been withholding from him.

Daphne, I need you to go to my apartment. My roommate is out and about this time of day so getting my office equipment out of the place should be a breeze."

"I can't take that from you, Carla," Justin protested.

"Bullshit, Blue," she smiled at him. She was one of a few people to ever call him that. He missed hearing it. "You need it much more than I do and there's no way you have time to look for what you really want or need. Once you have the computer and print/scan/copy/fax machine, getting a loading the software should be a cinch. You really don't have time to waste. Anything else you need for it, can be gotten another time. Besides it's the least I can do since I can't do much else."

"You've already done plenty, Carla. No one else could have patched me up especially in my guise as the Crash Test Dummy," he said tongue in cheek which earned a laugh from all three of them. "I promise you though, all of your efforts won't have gone in vain. I don't know when I can leave but until then, I'm going to work my ass off provided Joan can find me some work."

"I happen to know that two companies have been inquiring about you, Justin," Daphne said.

"How the hell do you know and when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't want to until we were able to get your equipment but thanks to Carla, we can at least get a slight lead today."

"Well?"

"Oh yeah. So one of the companies Joan emailed about it Kennedy and Collins."

"Fuck! Are you shitting me. They're like the top ad agency in New York."

"Not quite, Justin. My you really have been out of the loop a long time." She shook her head. "Anyway the actual top ad agency in New York is called Kinnetik NY. From what I know of the company they have offices in Los Angeles and also in Chicago. Since opening up in 2001, Kinnetik has managed to seal the deal with every major account they went after, which includes some of Kennedy and Collins former clients."

"Damn. It's going to be impossible to decide which one to do."

"Why not do both? It's not like you'll be working at either place full-time on a salary and benefits package. You're freelance so your only loyalty is to yourself. I have to get back." Carla said.

They followed her out the same way they came in. She handed Daphne the key to her apartment and told her she would be by to collect it on her way home; not to drive back to the heart of the city for a measly key. Justin hugged her lightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek in gratitude. He realized just how lucky he was in his choice of friends.

On the way to pick up the used but new-to-him office equipment, he placed a quick call to Joan advising him that he'd heard about Kennedy and Collins as well as Kinnetik and he'd like them to be approached with a possible freelance commission. She announced that she was ahead of him and had already sent the inquiries and a sample of his work. She also advised that she made a rather large deposit which was split down the middle minus her fee for the artwork she'd sold on his behalf. They consisted of his final projects before graduation. It was a nice start to his escape fund. Justin hung up with her and quickly ordered the art programs he needed which he put a rush order on. He was having them delivered to Daphne's and she would deliver them to him on her way to work the following day. They collected the equipment and headed back to the bane of Justin's current existence. He almost panicked when he saw the back door open but released the pent up breath when he saw Alejandro Suarez, Daphne's boyfriend who had gotten a job at the apartment building just to help Daphne and Justin. She and he had been going out since just after prom. Secretly he was jealous but would never begrudge and Daph and Alex their happiness.

Covertly Alex and Justin loaded everything onto the dolly he'd brought with him and transported everything upstairs to the Penthouse Suite on the top floor. Alex was smart using a pre-taken picture to give the appearance as everything being normal in the elevator. They made a few stops along the way just to throw off suspicion. At the floor before reaching the top, Alex and Justin exited the elevator and used the service stairs to access the hall to the Penthouse. Alex had learned the video camera schedule by befriending one of the building's guards. When the coast was clear, each man rushed inside and immediately up the long flight to Justin's studio. Anyone looking at it would be impressed by the size and natural light filtering in the floor to ceiling windows but to Justin, it was just another part of his gilded cage. The only consignment was that Connor nor Brandon would enter the room. Of course he paid the price for that request but whatever worked was okay for him. It was the only place in the entire apartment that was his and his alone. He still didn't trust them so he and Alex set the office equipment up behind one of the largest canvases in the room which covered the self made hideaway wall. Before Justin had gone to Joan, he'd been planning and his gamble was about to pay off in spades.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Justin's POV- April 30th 2005** _

_This is it. This is FUCKING it! The last time I will be required to fuck either Connor or Brandon. They leave tomorrow for a month in Los Angeles. It's taking everything in my right now to still play along; to let them think they have won and that they have beaten me. The only thing keeping me together is that I know I will never see these motherfuckers again. I know everything to expect tonight including the severe beating afterward. I figured out a long time ago that they do this the night before because they believe with me injured, I won't move from where they leave me and if I have to pop a wheelie with one leg and a kickstand I'm out of this bitch. What they don't know won't hurt them. By the time they return, I will have been long gone and the contractual hold over my mother and sister's heads will finally, FINALLY be lifted. I already received and accepted a job offer in Pittsburgh. One of the companies I've bee freelancing for since 2003 has decided to open another office in Pittsburgh to give support to the Chicago office and the clients in the middle of the country. Ms. Moore and Mr. Kinney offered me the job and are paying my relocation expenses and first month's rent. I declined the rent offer since I want a mortgage instead. They insisted on making the first mortgage payment when I find the place I am looking for. To me, their generosity to their employees is why they are so successful. The benefits package alone is second to none but from what I've been able to research about the company- secretly in my studio of course- the hard work and dedication is established from the top. Mr. Kinney's journey to success is amazing and the fact that Ms. Moore has been with him since the beginning of his career as his personal assistant, is definitely something to be admired._

_Fuck! I can hear them whispering in the next room. They sound like a bunch of rats inside of walls. I know they're planning something especially heinous which always happens when Brandon joins Connor and I. He's vicious by himself but with his brother there to egg him on and degrade his manhood for getting fucked by a Twink- as they insist on calling me- Connor becomes outright sadistic. But I can endure it. I will endure anything tonight as long as the result I begin my mass exodus out of this hellhole._

 

Justin emerged from the bathroom looking wary and trembling with fear just the way Connor liked to see him. The boy still had a bit of an independent streak in him which turned Connor on and frustrated him by turns. Brandon licked his lips in anticipation and Justin shivered causing a smile to grace Connor's lips. Justin looked like an angel which would grace the ceiling a chapel, all pure and blond and light. Looking at him, no one would ever know that Justin Taylor was a beast- a brutal Top in bed. What made it more interesting was that Brandon was allowed access to his ass as well. He didn't enjoy it as much as topping but from Brandon's vast experience, Justin was one of the best, most addictive bottoms he'd ever rammed.

"Come Justin and give me a kiss," Connor ordered.

When Justin complied immediately, he relished the press of the full coral lips against his. He would miss those while he was away. Justin's hand reached up to yank at Connor's hair as Brandon looked on. The kiss was hot, already causing warring sensations of anticipation and anguish- the feeling he always got when slipping into subspace. Justin kept controlling the kiss, parting his lips forcefully demanding entrance which Connor gave in an instant. He wrapped his tongue around Connor's playing a game of lead and follow, changing directions at whim and yanking Connor's hair hard when he didn't keep up. He could tell Justin was enjoying the whimper torn from him as he kept up the steady pressure of the kiss. Justin gripped Connor's shoulder forcing him down to his knees before him. Connor immediately deep-throated Justin's half hardened member. He sucked and made love to it like it was the world's best lollipop, moaning around it. Justin held himself rigid making Connor work harder to please him. He wanted Justin to fuck his mouth hard; craved Justin's juices sliding down his throat. No matter how much Connor coaxed and jerked and swallowed around Justin, he wouldn't give Connor what he craved just yet. After almost a half hour, Connor was rewarded for his efforts by the first whimper and a pearly drop beading the bulbous head of the prettiest cock he'd ever seen. Justin carded his fingers through Connor's hair and buried his dick up to the balls in the awaiting mouth. Connor gagged as Justin seemed to grow even longer and hitting the back of his throat. Justin began fucking his face hard and relentless and Connor was loving every minute of it. Justin ordered him onto the bed, face down as up. Connor wanted to protest desiring to see Justin's face while being fucked. For some reason it was important to him but he ignored it and all the implications associated with sudden tender feelings. All thoughts flew out of his head as he felt Justin's tongue on the tight but already clenching hole. Justin rimmed Connor the same way he kissed him, never allowing him to settle into a pattern. It was fucking frustrating and amazing at the same time. Every time Justin felt Connor move closer to the edge of climax, he pulled back. The only sounds in the room were from Brandon and Connor but that was to be expected. Justin had never been very vocal during sex except for grunts and the occasional moan. Connor didn't mind it as much as Brandon did. For Connor it was the sounds of _afterward_ that mattered to him. Hearing Justin's pleas and screams were a powerful aphrodisiac to the both.

Justin's tongue was replaced by his lubed fingers. Courtesy of the expert rim job, it didn't take long for Justin to open Connor up. He fucked himself hard on Justin's fingers before Justin shifted the angle of the digits and wiggled the fingers against his prostate. Connor shouted and begged to be fucked but Justin determinedly kept up the pulse-pounding rhythm of his fingers, attacking the sweet spot with every thrust.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked then hit the sensitive bundle of nerves again a bit more forcefully.

"Yes- oh god- yes. Please Justin. I need it." He could hear Brandon chuckling while watching the tableau with lustful eyes.

Justin reached for the condom and tore the foil wrapping all the while keeping the rhythm up in Connor's ass. "Hold still," Justin commanded quietly.

Connor fought the war within his body. His body trembled with the added stress of trying to keep still as Justin entered his ass slowly and with intent. He relished the feel of the burn associated with stretching the walls to accommodate Justin's thick dick.

"More," Connor whispered to no one in particular.

Justin took the opportunity to ram his member home causing Connor to gasp at the sudden intrusion as Justin buried himself as far as he would go with still a couple of inches unsheathed although Justin had hit bottom. He began a slow sensuous rhythm while Connor continued to cry out of how fucking amazing he felt to be impaled on Justin's cock. Justin picked up the pace, grabbing Connor's hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises. He heard Brandon giggle again and turned his head to see him stand up from the chair he was jerking off in.

"Ugh," Justin murmured as Brandon pulled at his blond locks into a demanding kiss.

Brandon had sat there as long as he could watching the little Twink make his brother cry and beg for his dick. Watching his big strong brother be reduced to such was an irritant and a turn-on for him. Before they began sharing guys, Brandon would have never believed his brother was a bona fide bottom. But he was. Leading the type of life Connor and Brandon lead, he guessed he could understand the need to give up control when seeking his own pleasure. However, Brandon was not such a man.

"Bend over, Little Boy," Brandon whispered forcefully.

Justin did as commanded without any hesitation knowing it was expected of him. Justin's lack of enthusiasm bothered him but his dick was too hard to examine it further. Looking at Justin's heart shaped, plump ass made his dick ache. The added bonus was that it was the tightest ass he'd ever fucked. Sheathing himself and using minimal lube, Brandon entered Justin without hardly any prep. The boy cried out but as he adjusted to feeling of Brandon in his ass, he went back to servicing Connor. _What the fuck?_ Brandon began to pump forcefully in and out of Justin, matching his rhythm to the young man who was drilling his brother deeply. Every moment Justin made, Brandon felt it intensely. He moved his hands down Justin's torso, stopping at his nipples to pinch lightly at first and then waged an all out finger fuck war on the two pointed tips. He was rewarded with a hiss from Justin and the immediate and repetitive clenching on his dick. He kept up his ministrations until he first the first stirrings of his orgasm barreling down on him. For Justin's part, he reached around Connor to grab hold of the swollen, rock-hard dick as he continued to moan obscenities and spoke of his sexual expectations for the rest of the evening. He spoke of the things he was going to Justin within minutes of their finish. Brandon laughed closely to Justin's ear as he listened to his brother's diatribe. Brandon increased his pace as he added his own commentary to Conn's.

Again Justin whispered _This is it,_ in his mind. He felt physically ill listening to the deviants' plans and ideas for him after they finished fucking. He almost didn't want it to end already dreading the pain but willing to if it means he's finally rid of the bastards. Justin kept his body doing the task at hand but his mind drifted briefly back to his studio. There were only a few minor details to wrap up like sending his computer and his paintings on ahead to Pittsburgh. Other than that he was absolutely ready. _And so is Connor._ Justin leaned forward, taking a firm hold on Connor's dick. And to think I used to fantasize about him when I was thirteen. _Well it must be true what they say about meeting your heroes being disappointing._ Meeting both Connor and Brandon was a bogus as deal right from the start but that didn't matter just then. What mattered was surviving the night which if he screamed and writhed in a sufficient amount of pain might be quickly over. Justin almost laughed maniacally out loud at his reality and all because of a man he trusted. Well he'd learned his lesson very well.

The sound of both men ejaculating brought him back to his current situation and he instantly began to psychologically steel himself against the inevitable taunts leading to Connor's reaffirmation of his manhood. He dutifully held up his hand for Connor to lick his own jizz off and kissed him behind the action as was mandated. Had both men bothered to look, they would have noticed that while they were satiated, Justin was not. He remembered the first time it happened after speaking with her and accusing her of turning him into a fucking eunuch. With the help of Daphne, who was his best friend but also his go to for all thing pertaining to mental health, he'd learned that the mind blocking techniques she'd suggested also affected his ability to cum. She suggested he read _The Book of Tao_ which was available online _,_ became his saving grace in denying them that one small victory and helped him learn other techniques to keep his spirit strong no matter what his body went through. What began as his little act of rebellion quickly became his way of life.

Justin disengaged as did Brandon from him. Tying off the condom quickly, Justin hurried to drop the used condom in the trashcan by the bed.

"Hey bring that back," Brandon demanded. "I want to see how much you came."

_Asshole_ , Justin thought as he reached into the garbage and looked for the one with the least amount in a used condom. Since it was his ‘job' to empty the contents of the can, Brandon and Connor never suspected that Justin had been showing Brandon his own offerings. He walked to Brandon, handing him the neatly tied off rubber. Apparently satisfied with the small amount inside the tube, he held up the new one from the evening. Justin worked hard to keep the sneer from showing on his face as Brandon compared his own sperm as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"Well based on how little you filled the condom tonight, Justin, I think the punishment will be minimal."

Justin knew that meant their torture would only last for half an hour. The sad part was he was actually looking forward to the whip because he wouldn't have to endure another round of bruised or cracked ribs. He was always grateful that no matter what they did, they never marred his face. It would have sparked too many questions and since he was required sometimes to accompany them to their social engagements, it wouldn't do for him to need make up to cover the scarring which would have ensued.

Justin stoically assumed the position against the door, arms stretched wide, feet apart; head and eyes facing front. He was required to recite his ‘sins,' which included taking his time in the bathroom thus keeping his masters waiting, making Connor work extra hard to get a rise out of him and waiting for his reward of pre-cum. The list of supposed infractions also included his silence during the exchange with both men. Even the monotone of his voice just then as he answered their questions was an infraction. And so began the night Justin would have to endure such a degradation. Tomorrow his life would begin anew...and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**May 7th 2005** _

Justin took on final look around the studio within the gilded cage that had been his prison just shy of five years. Everything was in order of how he'd wanted to leave matters.

Alejandro and Daphne had made the trip from Pittsburgh to help him. Molly and Jennifer was also instrumental in getting his artwork out of the Penthouse while he kept up the appearance of being trapped. The cell phone Connor had _gifted_ him with laid open on top of every piece of clothing bought and paid for many times over with the constant abuse of his person. He considered burning the Dior suits but that wouldn't have been wise. He needed the time. Justin was scheduled to begin his new job the following week; it wouldn't have done to be in jail for arson.

Daphne had found him the perfect new home which was being slightly altered to accommodate an area which could serve as studio space within the apartment. He requested that the construction crew knock out one wall so that the adjoining loft on the sixth floor would serve his needs. It was the perfect solution and he had the money to do it right. Joan had been a gem through the years and since he used the money saved on when vitally necessary, he was able to store up a very nice cushion. The fact that he was officially the Art Director for Kinnetik PA was an added bonus.

Placing his newly acquired messenger bag down carefully he had one more piece of important work to add to the mural he'd painted specifically for Connor and Brandon James. It was a parting gift that meant so much more than just being a Justin Taylor original. It showed Brandon and Connor sitting side by side on the California King size bed in the master bedroom. Both sets of cold blue eyes looking out at him with sardonic smirks and hands stretched out. A white sheet smeared intermittently with blood covered their midsections; a host of the items used to torment and torture Justin lay at the bottom of the bed. A thrall collar was painted around Connor's neck announcing his submissive nature to anyone who looked while Brandon lovingly stroked a cat-o-nine tails sporting spikes, chunks of what looked like skin hanging from it. Justin admitted that it was a damn good piece but he was elated t never have to see the damned mural again.

Moving forward, Justin paused briefly to grab the one paint jar left in the room that wasn't spilled over on the futon. Justin studied the painting again, cocking his head to the side first left and the right, trying to determine the most dramatic and impacting way for it to be viewed. Justin smiled wide when the revelation came to him. Justin stood on tiptoe, stretching his arm as high as it would go and began to paint. The red streaks over the heads of both the paintings inhabitants seemed more than fitting. When he stepped back to view his work, he took one of the Dior suits and using it as a rag, smeared the bottom half of the letters while allowing the top half to remain unmarred. _**CONTRACT TERMINATED! FUCK YOU BOTH!!!!**_ He stood silently gazing at the painting for a few more minutes, absorbing that this was really his last moment in that room, in that house, in that prison and he was free. _Finally fucking free._ Justin turned his back, leaving the space determining to do everything in his power to become the biggest motherfucking success so that he would never become a prey again. And in the process, he would finally discover who he is as a man.

 

 

End Notes:

So I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter in this story. I will be updating this and the other work as soon as I can. 

~Nichelle

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	2. SPACE- THE FINAL FUCKTIER

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 2- The SECRET of His Success by Nichelle Wellesly

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

 

 

 

_**THE SECRET OF HIS SUCCESS** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**October 2004- NYC** _

 

"Fuck!"

 

"What is it now, Brian?" Cynthia asked nonchalantly. Having worked with and for Brian Kinney for the last ten years, she was immune to his sudden outburst.

 

"What the fuck do you think it is? The Chicago office is about to cost us another account. A very lucrative account," he answered. "I need to get Ted in here."

 

"He's still presenting so it will have to wait." At his deep frown, she almost laughed. Brian was not a man known for his patience. "What exactly is the problem?"

 

"I only want to discuss this once so we'll wait for him."

 

"Okay." She knew when he was in this kind of mood, it was best not to argue with him. "What did you think of the new layout for Brown Athletics?"

 

"I think you may have hired a fucking genius. Which one of the general fuck-ups did the most decent work the art department has produced in forever? I think the guy either deserves a raise for saving the account or better yet a promotion to Art Director since the one we have now is not living up to his salary."

 

"Brian, that's harsh although I'm not inclined to disagree with you. I've offered the guy the job before but he declined. He's a freelance artist named Justin Taylor. As a matter of fact the painting when you first come into the office is one of his. He painted it back when he was a student."

 

"Well by the look of the work on the Brown account, his talent is improving. So why hasn't he taken the job? And when were you going to tell me you offered it?"

 

Cynthia rolled her eyes. She often marveled at Brian's inability to understand how she has been able to work with him all these years. Brian Kinney was a man who always surrounded himself with the best and Justin Taylor was the best artist she'd come across in ages. If Brian had the opportunity before she took the initiative and presented the employment offer, Cynthia knew he would have jumped on it. "Brian, how long have I been your assistant?"

 

"Since I first moved up to Senior Executive at Ryder. What does that have to do with my questions?"

 

"And when you moved to Kennedy and Collins, I moved here because you wouldn't accept the scatterbrain they tried to give you. When you decided to start your own company after bumping heads with Andrew Kennedy and he tried to undermine your career, although they called it ‘corporate downsizing due to the economy', I went with you without worry or question. Fortunately, they couldn't make that excuse work without a very well-paid severance package- thanks for that by the way. So when you opened the New York office as well as the Los Angeles and Chicago offices and offered the CFO position to Ted in spite of everything that happened, I stood by you. So why would you think that after almost ten years I don't know how you think- well within the context of business at least? I knew after seeing Justin Taylor's work, you would want him exclusively. Right now he said he had some family things which required his attention and he couldn't accept the offer as a full-time employee at the time. However, he did say that he was certainly interested in the future. In the meantime he's agreed to keep working with us on certain campaigns where our art department is either lacking or too busy to fully flesh out your unadulterated vision."

 

Before Brian could respond, Ted came into the office looking harried but he had a triumphant smile plastered across his face. Brian appreciated Ted's newfound confidence instead of the well-worn schmuck appearance his friend and colleague formerly donned. Theodore Schmidt was brilliant in so many ways but he was scared of his own shadow. Brian began allowing him to present to clients as well as maintain his title as Kinnetik Corporation's Chief Financial Officer. As a result Ted began to dress better feeling comfortable in his own skin and he proved to himself what Brian had known for a long time...that he was worth so much more than what he allowed himself to believe.

 

"We got it Bri. We got the account for the asking price, no negotiating the deal. DeAndra Thomas was pleased."

 

"Great, Theodore. Now what could we possibly find out about beauty products?"

 

"I guess that's where the core of the research has to come in. I mean we don't know enough women to figure out how to sell this across the board meaning all ethnicities which is what she wants to do. I don't think giving this to Paul would be in the best interests of our company nor ‘Be You Cosmetics.'"

 

For her part, Cynthia nearly laughed out loud at the dejected looks on their faces. She was tempted to let them stew in their own juices for not thinking ‘her' woman enough to deal with this campaign. She'd worked on many over the years so it wasn't a matter of Brian's trust in her. It rankled that both he and Ted forgot sometimes that she was a woman especially when handling accounts geared toward the female half of the species. She looked from one to the other, seeing frown lines form one each face. Even Melvin in Accounting who moonlighted as the drag queen ‘Melinda Mounds' couldn't take this on or give advice. Glenn in Marketing, who was becoming Grace, was due for the last part of his transitional surgery soon and he would end up having to pass the account off anyway.

 

At their continued silence, she lost her temper. "Oh for fuck's sake, give me the damn file."

 

"What the fuck is your problem, Cynthia? Menopausal?"

 

She narrowed her eyes at him before answering. "That's about as likely as you recapturing your lost youth."

 

"Ouch," both Ted and Brian said at the same time.

 

"Well you deserve it. You both do. I happen to know a lot about the line since I wear the product so I'll take it over."

 

"Well why didn't you say so instead of watching us run through the whole directory of employees?" Ted asked.

 

"Because I was sitting here and it should have been obvious. But then again, you're men so I shouldn't have expected more."

 

"Hey, that's not fair."

 

"Look. Whatever but I have the account now. I'm using Justin for this one so don't try wheedling him from anything else unless it's one of our old and very particular accounts. Now, what was so important that you wanted to wait for Ted?" Cynthia asked effectively dismissing the argument. To her, their success was already assured and there wasn't anymore time to argue with the boys' club.

 

But Brian surprised her by first apologizing for the lack of consideration on his part. "It's not that we forget you are a woman, Cyn. You're just a huge part of the trinity which makes up the company. You keep Ted and I on the straight and narrow and honestly that takes a helluva lot of focus. And now with opening another office, it's going to be a lot more stressful."

 

"Wha-what? Why are we opening another office?" Ted asked concerned. He knew they could afford to do it but Kinnetik NY was successful and thrived as did the other two offices.

 

"We have to, Ted. The Chicago office has costs us some really big accounts and is about to lose another one. It's not that they aren't producing quality work; they've become overwhelmed by the workload. So I've decided to open another office to service the Midwest clientele and backup the New York office, too just in case. The projections for next year are already assuring Kinnetik's need to branch out more. This will help the anticipated growth and perhaps even land us the top spot in the industry. As a boutique ad agency, our uniqueness lies in the ability to assure no two campaigns look alike which is something no other firm does. KNY is doing well handling all of our east coast based clients and KLA is doing well in the west. The only region suffering right now is the middle so... we're going to open another office based out of Pittsburgh."

 

They both looked at him dumbfounded but it was Ted who asked, "Why the Pitts?

 

Brian had fought like hell to shake the dust of the Pitts from his Prada boots and managed to stay away for more than five years. In that time it wasn't hard to see his growth in business and as a man. Without the expectations of his ‘family' Brian seemed to flourish; he seemed able to breathe freely. Ted was the only one who knew how stifling their belief of _who_ Brian is or was could be. Unfortunately he used to be one of the pack passing judgment and making sanctimonious pronouncements over Brian's life and choices unless it was work related. It wasn't until he moved to New York with a job offer from the man himself that could see how wrong he'd been. Brian had given him a job and helped Ted to reestablish and redefine his purpose. In the process, he discovered Brian Kinney was a man who lived by his own rules but never without a heart the way he'd been perceived. He was the most honest man Ted had ever known- true to himself and to those around him regardless of whether he'd be lauded or lamented.

 

Brian took a deep breath before answering. "Pittsburgh is a midway point and it would be a lot easier to bounce between the other three offices. The only office that would still require planning to visit would is the LA office. But they're not having the problems the Chicago office is having. Being there will keep Cynthia and I accessible between NY and them so that no office would be overwhelmed. It makes it even easier to pass the work along if seemingly understaffed. I don't want to lose another one of our major accounts. The three of us have worked damned hard to see Kinnetik grow and I won't let it fall because of promises not delivered, especially if it's within my power to fix it. Which brings us to the next order of business..."

 

He handed each of them an envelope. Within was something he planned on giving them at the beginning of the new year.

 

"What the hell? Brian you can't do this. This is _your_ baby. You just can't..." Ted stammered as he held the documents in his hand.

 

Cynthia's reaction was similar. "I'm happy just being your assistant. I don't want a partnership. I'm already that without a third of the company."

 

Brian smiled at them both, expecting them to say what they had. "Look, I know I wouldn't be here without the two of you. Well okay. I may have been but it would have taken me a lot longer to achieve what we have built together. You both know me; I love celebrating accomplishments and this is no different. You've both earned your right as my partners. In the meantime, Ted you will stay on to run the New York office while Cynthia and I set up shop in Pittsburgh. I know I can trust you with this."

 

"I can't do it, Brian," Ted said.

 

"Bullshit. You've kicked Crystal's ass. Running Kinnetik will be a cinch compared to that. And don't worry, you won't be without support. Cyn and I will be back and forth so much it will feel like we've never left. Now as Kiinetik's CFO, I need you to contact a few Realtors in Pittsburgh to secure office space. I want a complete remodel to our specifications so as soon as you have some prospects, Cyn and I will fly out. No one under any circumstances is to know of the plans and that includes Michael and Lindsey. I know of their penchant to call you if I'm not answering my phone. Don't answer or have Caroline tell them both you and I are in meetings. Also as my personal accountant, I need you to do me another favor. I'm keeping the loft here in the City but now I need a house outside of Pittsburgh no more than thirty minutes away and possibly a loft apartment for times I have to be Downtown early the next morning. I actually like living in Westchester so an area like it would be great. Cynthia will also need a house and I want to absorb her relocation expenses."

 

"And how are we going to handle the staffing of Kinnetik PA?" Cynthia asked. Brian looked at her already knowing what she was thinking.

 

"Honestly, I would like to hire qualified local talent. Except there is one person who I think if you'll both agree will make a fucking fabulous Art Director. I plan on opening KPA in about six months so if he'll accept, the job is his."

 

Cynthia beamed. "I'll contact his agent, Joan Swanson. Although I have his email, I think she's been more like a mother where his career is concerned. If Justin has any questions, she'll be able to answer them all directly. Should I offer relocation expenses for him as well?"

 

"You're a partner now, Cynthia. You can make that decision but just check with Ted first since it will be coming out of Kinnetik Corp's accounts." Brian lifted an eyebrow as he leaned over his desk. "Do you really think he'll be able to handle all this? I know that the campaign he worked on for Brown was top-notch but running the department and fixing their potential fuck ups is another matter." Brian's gut told him he would but Cynthia had contracted the young man and has built a report with him. He wanted reassurance.

 

Cynthia smiled. "Tell you what, you tell me, Brian."

 

"Wait? Who are we talking about?" Ted asked feeling like he came in on the tail end of a previous conversation.

 

Cynthia's smile widened. "Justin Taylor."

 

"Holy shit!" Ted exclaimed. "He's an amazing artist, Brian. I bought some of his earlier work back when he was attending the Art Institute and to think he was just a student then."

 

They left the office and headed toward the lobby where one of the paintings were kept. Brian regarded it with single-minded focus at first. He indeed noted the use of color but there was something else. He was _feeling_ what the artist must have felt when he painted it. The optimism. The exuberance. Freedom and fearlessness.The title of it _Boundless_ was everything Brian had aspired to be in his life and career. He lived life on purpose and it was amazing to see the sentiment displayed boldly on canvas.

 

"Well what do you think?" Cynthia asked.

 

"Do whatever you have to do to get him," Brian answered simply still regarding the painting which spoke to the core of his being. "He belongs with us."

 

"I thought you might feel that way. From what I've heard from Joan, he's had it pretty hard but he still shines from the inside out."

 

Brian was intrigued and wanted to ask what kind of hard time the person who painted the way he did could've had but kept silent. He knew how a hard life could be transformed into a good one or at least a bearable one. Brian often felt like he was fighting the ghosts of his own past.

 

Turning from the painting which caused him to feel things he wasn't used to Brian said, "I'm going to the office. Ted run the specs to Cynthia as soon as possible so she could get Mr. Taylor working on the campaign right away. There's a lot to do before we can begin preparations to complete the opening of Kinnetik PA. Remember no one, and I mean _no one_ is to hear about this. I have enough to deal with already and don't need to answer questions from Michael and Lindsey."

 

Ted nodded. "I got it, Bri. And I really don't blame you but you know when you get there, they'll want to know where you live, what you're doing and who you're doing it with. I've always suspected it was safer in their minds; to their position in your life to have those questions answered."

 

"Yeah, it has been. I don't think they'll be able to reconcile ‘New Brian' with the old one. But that's their problem."

 

"And Gus?"

 

Brian smiled at the thought of his son. If there was one good thing about returning to Pittsburgh, it was being able to see Gus more. "Gus is different. He's never had any preconceived notions based on my behavior prior or even after his birth."

 

"Well if it helps, although it probably won't, I think it's good you are determined not to go backwards. Others probably won't agree with me though," Ted said as he dropped his eyes.

 

"Since when do I give a fuck what others think?" Brian shrugged but his look thanked Ted for his nonjudgmental stance.

 

Ted acknowledged it with a brief nod of his head. "I better get my ass in gear." He said that last in a pretty good imitation of Debbie Novotny who served as a surrogate mom to all the boys on Liberty Avenue but especially Ted and Brian.

 

Brian laughed. "You better not let Deb hear that."

 

Ted smiled as he moved off down the opposite hall to his office while Cynthia moved into her customary place beside Brian. "I'll make the call to Joan while waiting on Ted to run me the numbers."

 

"That's good. Let me know what he says."

 

"I will," she assured him. Then, "Are you planning on seeing Debbie?"

 

"Yes, I'll have to. She's been more of a mother to me than my own. She'll kick my ass if I'm back and she has to hear it from someone else."

 

"And rightfully so but you know that once she knows so will the others."

 

Brian nodded. "I'm not worried about Emmett. Even Melanie is not someone I worry about too much but Lindsey and Michael are another story. They like to plan and map out my life or at least try to. I really don't want to have to cut them out of my life, Cynthia but I will not go back to the life I used to live. I may fuck the occasional guy in the backroom or at the baths- I'm a gay man and have needs after all- but right now, I'm all about business. I find that I've grown used to flying under the proverbial radar without any other expectations than the ones placed on me by business needs."

 

She was happy to hear him say that. She'd always hated it when Michael and Lindsey cornered Brian or put him into a neat little box within their lives. She never voiced it but she was displeased with it just the same. Brian Kinney was one of the few men she had ever met or trusted especially after her own tumultuous teenage and college years. Her first employer had sexually harassed her so much, she'd filed a lawsuit which was settled out of court but until she met Brian as a low-pay-grade secretary, she was black-balled within the Advertising sect. He paid for her tuition to return for her Marketing degree out of his own salary while working at Ryder and collected it on the back end under the Tuition Reimbursement Plan the Ryder Agency offered for their executives and their staff. If she remained in the bowels of the company, she would never have been able to do it on her own. He'd told her from their first meeting that he wanted her with him; someone within the company solely loyal to him able to keep his secrets and watch his back. He promised if he climbed he would take her with him and he had never lied to her as so many others had. So when he left Ryder for Kennedy and Collins, there wasn't even a question of if she would follow when he asked.

 

Brian entered his office, unlocking his computer and began seeking out properties for Kinnetik PA. He put a quick call into Ted asking him to call "New Beginnings Real Estate" company and schedule an appointment. They're first appointment wasn't until January 5th, just after the New Year. Brian thought it worked for him and his schedule. Now the only other problem was Jonas and what to do about the relationship he was involved in. Could he really handle a long-distance situation? It would certainly solve the problem of Michael and Lindsey's interference or at least he hoped it would. Jonas was convenient but...

 

"Bah. I'll leave it up to him," he said aloud to himself.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Humble and NOT so Humble Beginnings (1976- 1996)** _

 

_**Brian's POV** _

 

_People think because you're blessed with gorgeous good looks, impeccable style and the intelligence to carry it off that you were born under a lucky star. It couldn't be further from the truth. I worked damn hard, enduring broken arms and ribs from an abusive father and a sanctimonious, judgmental frigid bitch of a mother who loved laying guilt for Jack's actions at my feet. But the rise of who the world knew as Brian Aiden Kinney had come with a helluva price- mostly my peace of mind... well almost._

 

_In retrospect, I guess he could see what and who I was from the onset... a no-holds-barred-bona fide- potentially successful- out and proud gay man. I couldn't be less smart or less handsome than I was. To the outside world, I wasn't expected to look any less than my parents who were attractive before heavy drinking and constant abuse made them less so. It didn't help that Claire and I were the children they never wanted. It was evident in the way we were treated. For years my sister and I were at the mercy of unhappy people. Claire prayed incessantly to forget; I drank and fucked to excess for the same reasons._

 

_Claire, being raised mostly by that she-wolf, Joan Kinney, was advised that no man wanted a woman who was too intelligent. Anytime Joan caught her studying pass the requisite homework, Claire was beaten to the tune of Bible verses and then dragged off to church to hear first hand what a ‘woman's duty' should be. As for me, I was beaten because I needed to toughen up in order to follow in my dad's footsteps of working at the steel plant. That was fucking bullshit. Even from the age of six, I had no intention of working in some factory. Jack must have somehow known that because he would constantly tell me that I was nothing and nobody; screaming rhetorical questions and accusations at me even as I cowered in a corner to protect my face from his fists. Joan was determined to preach Jesus into me while Jack was determined to beat both Jesus and the devil out of me. There was no one we could tell except each other and Claire and I stopped speaking after the beatings began to get worse and more frequent. I guess she resented me because I was determined to live life instead of waiting for ‘life' to happen to me; she was never really given the choice- or more accurately never dared to make it._

 

_When I met Michael, I'd found someone who in a way was going through something similar. I was being bullied by my parents; he was being bullied by everyone else. Yet I still couldn't bring myself to tell him what was going on in my house. It wasn't so much that I was embarrassed. It was the era where no one talked about the horrors that went on behind closed doors. But I knew every time I showed up to the Novotny house late at night and Deb or Vic patched me up; every time they took me to the hospital, I knew they knew. I thought for sure they would tell or stop me from making their house my home away from the ‘House that Jack Kinney built.' But I was fucking glad they didn't. They kept their silence and I kept mine._

 

_For those four years of high school, Michael and I pretty much became inseparable- well except when I had work, soccer practice or it was time to fuck. My old gym teacher who was also my soccer coach taught me a valuable lesson which lasted me straight through to my move to New York._ Sex was my currency. _It assured me that he would seek out scouts to come to games my junior and senior year. It got the work on my first car done without the money I earned working at the Big Q having to change hands. What my academic and athletic scholarships didn't get me while I was college, my innate talent at sex did. But I'd changed how I dished it out. In high school, I'd get fucked occasionally and became an expert at giving blow jobs; in college I did the fucking and gave a blow job only if I felt like it._

 

_Upon graduation, I also learned having a talented cock would move you up the corporate ladder faster than a trick could drop his drawers. I thought when I landed the job at Ryder Advertising, moving up would be easy. It wasn't. I was stuck at the entry level for almost three years. It was seriously messing with my timeline. I was staying with Michael or other friends I'd met at college. I was tired of sleeping on their couches or waking up with Mikey wrapped around me like a human vice. I needed my own space like a person needed air. I was determined not to go back to Jack and Joan's house even if that meant living on the fucking street. So when a closet case named Bill Dorf crossed my path in Woody's of all places, it was almost a done deal. The next day at the office, I made my move._

 

_We were standing in the elevator on the way up to the twentieth floor offices of Ryder when I heard him on the phone with a woman. I could only assume it was his wife since he had classic breeder written all over him. Once he hung up the phone, I pretended to do a double take._

 

" _Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked casually._

 

He looked straight ahead before he answered, but not before giving me the cursory once over checking me out without checking me out. "I don't think we've ever met. I'd remember."

 

_I had to admit, I was attracted but not to his looks. It was his power I wanted. And I was through playing to get it. I looked around noting the people I rode the elevator with everyday and said only one word low enough for only him to hear. "Woody's."_

 

It was enough to gain his full attention. He was saved from offering any further comment just then by the ding of the elevator which stopped on our floor. We stepped off and as expected Marty Ryder was making his way down the hallway to greet Mr. Dorf. On any other morning, he would have been there already, his secretary in tow. But Mr. Dorf wasn't looking at Marty scampering toward him, he was regarding me as if seeing me for the first time.

 

"What is it you want?" he asked, his voice strong but with a bit of a tremor underneath.

 

" _For now, to be Senior Ad Exec on your campaign. Eventually to own this place."_

 

He smiled. "I like your ambition, Kid. Tell you what. I heard about this place called Babylon."

 

" _When away from the wife and kids, the big dog is playing, huh?"_

 

"Yes well, had no choice in the matter. I love my wife and kids but sometimes I just need.."

 

" _A stiff prick. Hey I'm not judging." In reality I was but if it got me what I wanted, I didn't give a shit._

 

"I see we understand each other."

 

" _Yeah we do."_ Before we could have any further conversation, Marty had reached us.

 

"Mr, Dorf," Marty said loudly while reaching for his hand. "I hope Brian here is not bothering you."

 

_My spine stiffened but I remained silent. Mr. Dorf, however, didn't._ "No. This young man was not bothering me at all, Ryder. In fact I don't think you really understand just how valuable he is."

 

"Oh I'm sure he has wonderful ideas but-"

 

"I want him on my campaign, Ryder."

 

"But Charles Dawson has been working really hard on your campaign, Mr. Dorf."

 

_But Mr. Dorf wouldn't back down._ "Well that's great but honestly I found the last presentation lacking. Perhaps he can assist, Brian and his team. He does have a team, doesn't he?"

 

Marty looked as if he would turn purple at any moment. "We'll amass one for him."

 

" _If I may," I interjected smoothly. There was no fucking way I was going to work with a pre-planned team which would try to sabotage me. I was about to advance even pass Charles and I knew it. "I have some people within each of the departments which I already work well with. I would like them to work this very special campaign with me."_

 

"Who are they?" Marty asked a little perplexed wondering how he was roped into giving in so easily.

 

" _Marshall Franklyn and Tom Haggarty from the Art Department, Theodore Schmidt in Accounting and for my personal assistant, Cynthia Moore."_

 

"Brian, they're all relatively new. You need to be around more experienced Account Execs.," Marty protested.

 

" _No, Marty. Perhaps some new and young blood will awaken the campaign. I also need an office. Working down in the barracks is not good for creativity." I smiled wide as Marty fumed._

 

"How about you get the account first before we talk about an office."

 

_Mr. Dorf interjected on my behalf._ "Ryder, I expect that this young man and his staff have everything they need. If that includes an office and space to work in, then so be it. I have been with this company for the last four years and I would not like to take my business elsewhere because of inadequate work or work ethic."

 

_His strongly worded threat worked. Later that morning I was shown to the last available corner office. It turned out that Mr. Dorf's account was worth thirty million dollars and it was dedicated to surfboards and swim wear, two subjects I knew very little about but I didn't care. Ryder would get five million dollars, fifty-thousand of which was mine when I landed the account. And as a huge thank you to Mr. Dorf, I spent the night dancing with him at Babylon and fucking him well in his hotel room. That account gave us all the the promotions and raises we needed to get out of whatever situations we were in and we became the top team within Ryder Advertising Associates. By my third account, I was able to put a hefty down payment on my loft located at the corner of Fuller and Tremont on the sixth floor above an appliance and electronic store. Although I did most of the work myself, I was fortunate that one of my former tricks was a contractor._ Who said sex doesn't sell?

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**October 2000** _

 

"I'm moving to New York."

 

_Silence._

 

The ‘gang' as Brian called his surrogate family, were gathered at Debbie's for their customary Sunday dinner when Brian made his big announcement. Brian sat regarding each face while playing with his newborn son, Gus. Debbie and Vic were the only two who had known of Brian's decision beforehand. Looking surreptitiously at the two, he was grateful for their support. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he suspected that the two of them knew how fucking scared he was. Brian hadn't even mentioned the move to Ted who was his left hand as Cynthia was his right while working at Ryder but knowing Ted, he understood Brian's reasons.

 

"What the fuck do you mean you're moving to New York, Brian? And when the fuck did you go to fucking New York?" Michael was the first one to break the silence.

 

"Did I stutter, Michael? I'm. Moving. To. New York." Brian annunciated every word so Michael would get it this time.

 

"You can't, Brian. We have a son!" Lindsey argued.

 

"I kinda know that, Lindz since I'm holding him. As far as when I went to New York, applied for a job there, had a three-day interview and I got it." Brian shrugged at Michael who was still voicing his outrage.

 

"And the Loft, Brian? It's your home," Michael continued to protest.

 

"It's a place, Mikey. Just a place. I'm renting it out until I'm ready to sell it. The residual income will add a nice cushion for my new start."

 

Lindsey, still petulant said, "Well you sure have everything figured out." Brian didn't have a chance to respond before Lindsey's partner weighed in.

 

"Well I for one think it's a splendid idea," Melanie said, making her inherent dislike, jealousy and glee clear.

 

"You would," Brian said just as clearly, while noting the displeased sideways glance Lindsey shot at her. He was sure there would be a huge argument over Melanie's overt enthusiasm.

 

Emmett who had Brian had befriended on his third week in Pittsburgh was a bit teary but like Ted, he understood Brian's motives. "I'm so happy for you, Honey. Life won't be the same around here without you."

 

Brian nodded his gratitude. Emmett was special to Brian although he would never tell him. The night he'd met the six-foot-two queen, Brian had stopped a strung out Emmett from getting raped and took him to the Loft since the Drag Queen, Godiva was out of town on tour. The one thing that captured Brian's attention was not only Em's sweetness of character and his innocence but an emotion Brian was all too familiar with...pain. He and Emmett had never talked about that night nor why Emmett who was new to town, had gotten mixed up with Tino in the first place but they remained solid friends because of it. Subsequently, Brian had introduced Emmett to the family and he'd been a part of it ever since.

 

"Look Lindsey and Michael, there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind. I leave next Tuesday and I'm not looking back. It's time."

 

Vic and Debbie nodded. They both knew why Brian needed to go. He was tired of living up to Michael and Lindsey's expectations of him while denying his own. He'd gone through that phase while living under Jack and Joan Kinney's roof. Now with Jack dead, he needed to separate from Joan and Claire who had taken to stopping by whenever the mood suited them to lament his selfishness while requesting money- he was no use to them otherwise. Michael used him to keep from living his own life, constantly living vicariously through him while Brian fucked as many men as he could handle as fast as he could, took as many drugs nightly as he dared and drank to shut out the voices telling him he was worthless plaguing his mind. Sure he was the ‘Stud of Liberty Avenue' but at what cost? As for Lindsey, Brian was also tired of being her ready steady bank account. He was only ‘Gus' father' when it was convenient for her and Melanie. In the meantime, every chance she got Lindsey would pit Brian and Melanie against each other. It was unfair to both of them so he was moving, not only to start his own life the way he wanted to live it but to make Michael and Lindsey stand on their own two feet.

 

He sat there listening to their constant list of complaints and grievances of abandonment and being selfish and thoughtless before he simply got up, handed Gus to Mel after placing a kiss on his head and left. There was nothing more to say. His decision was made as were his plans. Later that night, Brian went to the Diner where he knew Debbie was working the late shift. He was happy to see the place nearly empty. Debbie Novotny had always been more mother to him than his own.

 

"Hey Kiddo. I'm surprised you're not out and about making the last of your rounds tonight."

 

He accepted the coffee she poured him gratefully before answering. "Nah. This is one of the nights I just needed some time."

 

"Bullshit, Brian. You needed to get away from Michael. I don't think I ever felt like choking that kid as much as I did tonight."

 

"Don't be too hard on him, Deb. Maybe with me gone he'll find love, discover the meaning of life and all the other shit that hetero-normative gays are looking for." Brian smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

"And what about you? What will you do now that you won't be 'Cock of the Walk' anymore?"

 

"I don't know, Deb. Concentrating on business and becoming the biggest fucking success out of Pittsburgh since Warhol sounds like a good plan."

 

Deb smiled at the man she considered her son. "Just remember there's more to life than money, Brian. And call every once in awhile. Don't make me have to come to New York to find you. I promise you, the results won't be good if Vic and I have to."

 

He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I promise."

 

***

 

Tuesday came. Brian, who was not normally sentimental, took one final turn around the place which had been his since landing that first big account at Ryder four years prior. Each crevice held a memory- some loved and wanted; others he was eager to forget. Either way, his time in Pittsburgh was finished. He'd gone by the day before to kiss Gus and tell him he'd see him again soon. Melanie wished him well but Lindsey was still barely speaking to him. Same went for Michael. It had hurt but Brian was used to hurting. For him the pain was nothing new, in fact he welcomed it to a degree. If he pushed it down far enough and learned to build walls around himself, then no one could get to him or ever know what he truly thought nor did he have to give a damn of what others thought of him. That in and of itself was freedom. Brian knew who he was, what he was and what he could do but the fear that he would prove Jack and Joan or others who said he couldn't succeed right, is what kept him driven. For every obstacle overcome, he raced toward the next not looking back. It was his gift and his curse but he would survive it all beautifully as always. Looking at his watch, Brian left the Loft for the final time but looking forward to the future.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**January 4th 2005** _

 

If someone had told Brian Kinney five years ago that he would be back in the place he'd first started, he would have put his size eleven foot in the person's ass and cursed the day they were born. When he'd left Pittsburgh, it was his intention never to return to this place. If not for it being a midway point between the Chicago office of Kinnetik and Kinnetik NY, he _never_ would have...not even to visit. As Brian roamed the streets of the city he once called home, he thought back to his youth and his sudden decision to move; of the expectations of those around him prompting him to get the hell out as fast as he could to begin designing the life he wanted to live... the one he wasn't given a chance to live.

 

Michael had already called several times demanding to know where he was staying as had Lindsey. He'd deflected their questions as skilled as an Air Force pilot dodged missiles. Brian had grown used to the peace and quiet of his existence having no need to be the ‘Life of the Party' in order to find fulfillment. He had his work, he had his friends- the ones who didn't have preconceived notions about who and what he was, and he had Jonas. Or he did until he decided to move back to the Pitts.

 

Brian replayed their last conversation in his mind so much it was like a running tape.

 

" _It's not you, it's me," Jonas said._

 

" _That's a load of horseshit and you know it but I'm willing to let you live in your delusion. If you didn't want to go in the first place, why not just be honest and say so? Why let me go through all the motions of setting up house for us if it wasn't going to last? This is the reason I've always hated relationships."_

 

" _I didn't want to hurt you, Brian."_

 

" _Who says I'm hurt? I'm pissed but you don't have the power to hurt me, Jonas."_

 

" _Well it's nice to know that you aren't affected by my decision."_

 

_Jonas' sarcastic tone told Brian that his parting shot had hit its mark. He mentally chuckled. If Jonas Monroe thought he'd best Brian Kinney, he had another think coming._

 

" _Yeah whatever."_

 

" _Well then I guess there isn't anything else left to say then."_

 

" _Guess not," Brian said but then paused for emphasis. "Except do me a favor and tell Ethan I said hello."_

 

_Jonas gasped. "Wh-why would you tell me to tell Ethan Gold hello? He has nothing to do with this."_

 

_Brian laughed but there was no humor in it. "Doesn't he though? I'm sure he was none too happy to discover that his sugar daddy wouldn't be readily available anymore. He must let you fuck him into the mattress quite often."_

 

" _Brian, what the hell are you saying?"_

 

" _I've smelled him on you, Jonas...every night for the past year. There has never been a need to lie to me before so don't start now."_

 

_He watched silently as Jonas went from angry and indignant at the accusation to resigned to speak the truth about himself. "Okay, Brian, you're right. But that didn't and shouldn't affect what we've been to each other."_

 

" _It doesn't, Jonas. You were a means to an end for me as well."_

 

" _You were never ‘a means to an end for me' Brian."_

 

" _Yes I was but then again since you are determined to be in denial, here's a bit of truth for you. I care about you to some degree but I don't love you and I know now that I never could have."_

 

" _Why not? It's all I've wanted you know."_

 

_Brian nodded his head. "Yeah, I know but that emotion and I have never been on a first name basis. So if Ethan's place is where you want to be, you should be there."_

 

" _You- you're kicking me out? But Brian-"_

 

" _Don't think of it as kicking you out but as freeing you to live your own life," Brian answered sarcastically. "Everything you moved in with is already packed in the guest room."_

 

" _I- I can't believe you're doing this. Ethan told me you would but I didn't want to believe him."_

 

" _Well it seems the illustrious Mr. Gold has better sense than you do. Don't let the doorknob hit you where... well you know the rest." Brian smiled._

 

_As he wheeled his suitcase out to the living room, Jonas paused in front of Brian. "You know I really did love you."_

 

_Brian laughed. "Yeah. So much that when the dark haired violinist bent over for you to stroke him with your bow, you couldn't find it in your heart to be honest with the man you supposedly love. Get the fuck out, Jonas... and when he cheats on you, don't even think you can undo the mistake you're making by running back to me. I don't give second chances."_

 

Brian pulled his coat tighter around him walking to his destination. Although he hadn't lied in any way, shape or form to Jonas about his feelings, he would still love to stop remembering the last time he'd saw him. But Brian had a feeling it would haunt him the rest of his life since Jonas was now dead. He'd received the hysterical call from Ethan Gold at about three in the morning and the demand that Brian pay for the funeral and all of Jonas' final expenses, including his upkeep. It was a good thing that upon Brian finding out about Ethan which was many months before confronting Jonas, he had cut Jonas out of his will and removed his name from everything associated with him. Apparently, Jonas had told Ethan of the original arrangement. Unfortunately for Ethan who believed that with Jonas' death he was going to receive what belonged to his deceased lover, Jonas never undid his own will and Ethan had to find out that he would actually inherit nothing except what Jonas had left him...a mountain of unpaid debts. Brian laughed and promptly hung up after disabusing Ethan of the notion that Brian would help with anything or that he was obligated to. _Stupid little fool._ He felt a little sorry for Jonas but not enough to lighten Ethan Gold's load in the process.

 

Which brought him back to being in Pittsburgh once more. The last thing he wanted to do was reclaim his ‘Stud of Liberty Avenue' title but that was what Michael and the others expected. Ted was the only one of their circle who knew Brian- the real Brian- underneath all his bravado. The good thing about Theodore Schmidt was he knew how to keep Brian's secrets. Michael and Lindsey had called the office many times when Brian refused to answer his cell phone and Ted always gave him the heads up for the nature of their calls. He would never betray Brian's confidence which was a lesson Brian had learned a few years ago when he'd had a bout with testicular cancer. The only two people Brian had trusted to help him was Ted and Cynthia and he never had to worry about the company or himself being left in their capable hands. His faith in Ted resulted in Brian leaving Ted in charge of the Kinnetik NY office while he and Cynthia returned to Pittsburgh but they would still spend the majority of the time in New York until Kinnetik PA was ready to be staffed.

 

Arriving at house which held many memories for him, he stood on the sidewalk for a few moments in nostalgia. He remembered the feeling emitting from the brick the first time he'd gone there. The smell of home cooked food wafting through the open windows and the sound of laughter coming from what he would know later to be the mud room off the side of the kitchen. It felt like a home instead of a house of living corpses. He walked up the three steps, careful of the loose brick which was always somehow falling out of place even after re-cemented. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the first time it tripped him up when he and Michael were sneaking in drunk after curfew. He tapped lightly on the door and waited for the porch light to come on, smiled widely at the face which greeted him through the window curtains and was yanked into a bear hug when the door opened.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I almost thought you were a ghost. You look good, Kiddo."

 

"Thanks, Ma," Brian greeted Debbie. He couldn't help but hold her as tight as she held him. He had missed her and although they had talked more frequently than he had planned or imagined, it was still nice to see the face belonging to the larger than life voice.

 

"Come on, Sis, let the boy up for air. Hey Brian," Vic said as he also embraced him. "It's been a long time."

 

"That it has. You look well."

 

"I'm doing better, Son."

 

"Perhaps that's because of Rodney," Debbie said in a singsong voice.

 

"Oh Rodney, huh Vic? And here I thought you were still holding out for me," Brian quipped.

 

"Well I couldn't hold out for you young jet-setter, power corporate types to take care of an old queen anymore." Vic laughed.

 

"So you planning on staying awhile or is my house cold enough that you have to keep on your fucking coat?"

 

Brian shed his coat and immediately sat down at the table as was their custom. He was grateful when Debbie placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him. Sipping it slowly, he closed his eyes at its warmth and taste. Debbie's coffee was like ambrosia, much better than he remembered ever having at the diner.

 

"What's up, Brian?" Vic asked watching the beautiful man who had been like a son to him.

 

Brian smiled. Vic and Debbie could always see through his actions and could tell when he was avoiding or stalling talking about a subject. "I have to move back to the Pitts. For now I'm just visiting."

 

"Business is going okay, isn't it, Honey?" Debbie asked concerned.

 

"Yeah. Business is good although part of the reason I decided to move back and open up a Pittsburgh branch is because our Midwest clientele has increased. The Chicago office is a bit overwhelmed but being here allows me to bounce between New York and Chicago at will."

 

Both nodded at Brian's explanation. They never doubted for a moment that Brian Kinney would make something successful out of his life. He was intelligent, bold and most of all he was determined. They knew where it came from and drove the well-oiled Kinney machine.

 

Vic asked, "So business is good but what else is on your mind?"

 

Before Brian could answer or evade the question again, Debbie intervened. "The truth, you little shit. What has you so on edge about moving back? You know we won't say anything."

 

"I know," Brian assured them. "It's just that...I've changed. I can't go back to being Brian ‘Fucking' Kinney anymore. Sure I'll still fuck the occasional trick but it won't be like it was before."

 

"And you're afraid of the flack you're going to catch behind your choice," Vic said.

 

"Yes. No. It's that I don't want to have to cut anyone out of my life because of them."

 

"You mean Michael?" Debbie asked knowing he did.

 

Brian nodded before answering, "And Lindsey. You both know that they were a big part of the reason I sought the job in New York right?"

 

"I'd wondered," Debbie said. "Honey you had world-weariness written all over you."

 

"I couldn't breathe, Deb and I know a big part of it was my own fault. No one can make me do what I don't want to do."

 

"True, you're on of the most stubborn sons of bitches I know, next to Vic."

 

Vic chuckled. "Aw thanks, Sis...I think."

 

"You're welcome," she said seriously but she had a smirk on her face. "My point is, Brian, that if you know this, then you have to redefine and reinforce _your_ boundaries. Michael and Lindsey will be fine. And if they're not, then they are are just going to have to learn to live with it. I love my son but I love you too. It's time he grows the fuck up...been time really and hopefully this new guy will help him."

 

"New guy? What happened to David?"

 

"He's gone and thank God for that let me tell you. Michael became a real shithead."

 

Brian and Vic laughed. It was a rare day when Debbie said something against Michael.

 

"I'm only sorry you couldn't see it," Vic said. "You would have seen through the bullshit right away."

 

"Hey, I'm in advertising. Bullshit is a big part of the business."

 

They laughed but had grown quiet awhile later. "So how long are you in town for, Brian?" Debbie asked.

 

"This time only a few days. I have a meeting with the Realtor tomorrow to look at some properties for the office."

 

"I guess you'll be moving back into your Loft then," Vic concluded.

 

"No," Brian said surprising them both.

 

"But why not? You'll be close to the office that way."

 

"Actually I can't. I already have a buyer for it. In fact he's planning on redesigning the Loft to include the one next door. But other than that, I think I want to live outside of the City."

 

"You liked your place in Westchester that much?" Vic asked skeptically. They had gone for a visit when Brian first bought the place. Although it could be termed the suburbs, everything was relatively within walking distance.

 

"Strangely, I did. I honestly didn't think I would even as I signed the papers. I missed the City sometimes but after growing up in Jack and Joan's the peace was welcomed especially if I needed to work on a new campaign. I also had the Loft in the City but stayed there mainly if I had a late night at the office because of an early morning meeting the next day. Plus here the Loft was a revolving door between Michael, Lindsey and the endless round of tricks, it was like there was no escape. I had to leave home to catch a break most days. That didn't happen in New York. The truth is if I had stayed here, it would have taken me forever to get to where I wanted to be financially."

 

"Well then, Honey, you owe it to yourself to keep doing right by you and Gus. You two are really the only two that matter in the personal decisions you make. Understand?"

 

Brian smiled. "Yes, Mother."

 

***

 

The following day, Brian paced restlessly outside of New Beginnings Realty waiting for Cynthia. He didn't know why he was so fucking nervous. It wasn't like he didn't know Pittsburgh and he was starting off in a completely new city. Perhaps it was because the office was located in a part of town not popular for the gay community but then that never stopped him before. He didn't know. He only knew that he felt like he was on the cusp of something life altering but he couldn't explain what.

 

He looked at his watch again when he heard the tell-tale click-clack of red bottom high heels. Looking up, he scowled.

 

"I know, I'm late but I brought you a peace offering," Cynthia said smiling.

 

Brian took the proffered tall non-fat latte with his lips twitching. She wasn't his assistant-turn partner for no reason. After a long draught, he said, "Okay, you're forgiven but Cyn."

 

"I know, Brian. The next time, call. Let's go in before we really are late."

 

The interior of the office was immaculate. Massive desks in either oak or cherry wood, hardwood floors and top of the line furniture made the open floor plan feel more like a furniture showroom than a real estate office. The scent of lavender and vanilla permeated the air each occupant at their desk answered ringing phones.

 

"Can I help you," a medium height blonde woman asked from the coffee maker inconspicuously placed on the near side of the potted plant.

 

The red suit complimented her coloring to a tee but it was the warm, soft brown eyes which put Brian at ease instantly.

 

"Yes, I'm Brian Kinney and this is my business associate, Cynthia Moore. We have an appointment to look at properties for Kinnetik."

 

"Well come on in. Your appointment is with me." She extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Jennifer Taylor, owner. I am well aware of your company so I decided to fly in personally and show you the listings."

 

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to do so," Cynthia said. "I know this time of year is usually hectic for real estate markets."

 

"It is and I didn't want to overwhelm my staff in the process. I understand you both are from Pittsburgh."

 

"Yes, I started out at Ryder many years ago. Cynthia did as well."

 

"Well Mr. Kinney since you are familiar with the area, is there any place in particular you would like to start?"

 

"Please, call me Brian and may I call you Jennifer."

 

"Of course."

 

"Kinnetik is not a company who thinks and operates within a box so the first place I think we should look is around Liberty Avenue."

 

He could have died laughing at the looks on both Jennifer and Cynthia's faces- identical in shock value.

 

"I take it you know that area is considered..."

 

"Gay PA? Yes, I'm well aware of it and since I've been a part of gay PA for a long time, I'll feel right at home."

 

Jennifer smiled full-on. "My son is the same way, Brian, out and proud. Don't go all defensive on me." She finished with a raised eyebrow.

 

Both Brian and Cynthia smiled back. Brian had to admit, he really liked her which was unexpected but welcomed just the same. "Then I think we could certainly work."

 

"Good. Let me pull up some listings and before we go out we'll narrow them down, okay?"

 

"Sounds great, Jennifer."

 

 

 

Ironically as luck would have it, the first property had all Kinnetik would need and more. The added bonus was it was in the center of everything Brian held dear at an important time of his life. The blue building formerly known as the Liberty Baths was actually a jewel of a find, never mind that the floor was littered with dried cum and and the walls were disgusting. The building was structurally sound which was a big plus in making it into a corporate office.

 

"Brian, you cannot be serious," Cynthia said.

 

"Sure I am," Brian said with a smile. "I've done some of my best thinking in the old steam room especially during no towels night."

 

"UGH!" Both Cynthia and Jennifer let out at the same time while Brian just chuckled.

 

"Tell me, Jennifer. With all the work that needs to be done on the interior, do you think the owner will be willing to come down on the price about eight thousand."

 

"I don't know. It doesn't hurt to ask."

 

"Let me know. Oh and is Jase Kemp Contractors still in business? They did some excellent work on my old place when I lived here. I'd like to use them again."

 

Jennifer had grown quiet a moment before she said, "Jason Kemp was found dead in New York a week before Christmas 2001. He'd been naked and beaten up pretty badly within his New York apartment. The rumor is that he was tied to the bed face down. His brother closed the business both here and in New York, said it was too painful for him to run it. The murder is still unsolved. He was popular amongst the brokers here and in New York and his work was top of the line. It's been hard to find someone with his vision or talent since."

 

"Are you shitting me? That's too bad. He was young and had a damn bright future ahead of him." Brian remembered the sweet faced young guy. Sure he was a trick and he'd never fucked him past the one night in backroom at Babylon but he was a friendly guy. Bringing himself back to the present Brian had another thought. "Jennifer, I don't suppose you do houses outside of the Pittsburgh area?"

 

"We certainly do and just as with this property, I'll handle your account personally. Are you looking to rent, lease or buy."

 

"Buy certainly. I'd like it to have structural character but the interior updated. If it has to be a fixer and the price reasonable, then I could use the excess to have the house fully gutted and redone to my specifications. I just would prefer not to have a new construction. Too many things could go wrong."

 

They continued to discuss the location in proximity to what would soon be Kinnetik. Brian requested that she also help Cynthia. All in all it was a very good trip without mishaps or running into the two people Brian most wanted to avoid until he was ready to reveal his plans. Every time his cell buzzed, Cynthia would look at him and he would studiously ignore her. The final time it rung, she snatched out of his pocket and went to do _her job_. She delivered the messages from both Michael and Lindsey who had called back to back informing him he was in a meeting. When Michael had pulled the ‘It's an emergency' card, she'd stumped him by asking the nature of the problem. When he didn't provide an immediate answer, she politely but firmly told him that Brian would call him and not to call back before then. Checking into the office, she found that both Michael and Lindsey had tried the same tact with Ted and Caroline was having a time holding them at bay.

 

"You know, you're going to have to talk to them, right?" Cynthia said maintaining her professionalism, but barely. It was one of the things Brian valued in her.

 

"I know."

 

"Then do so before both Caroline and I quit."

 

Brian chuckled at her annoyance. There were very few times Brian had seen Cynthia as pissed off as she was at that moment. "You can't quit. You're a partner now."

 

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'll happily let you buy me out for a large sum of money and then go sit my interminably relieved ass somewhere on a beach where I never have to run interference with _your friends_ again. You'll have a helluva time replacing me, Brian. Remember what happened the last time you tried. Make the calls."

 

Brian shivered with the thought of the twit who just happened to be Andrew Kennedy's lover's sister. The woman was completely useless except where Andrew's partner Dale Collins was concerned. Her tits as big as flotation devices provided him with a lot of hours of entertainment.

 

Jennifer who had stood silent watching the exchange then said, "By the look on your face, Brian, I think you better listen to her."

 

 

 

Groaning, he did what he was told hoping they would finally get the hint: _Don't call me, I'll call you._ But it would remain a pipe dream.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	3. CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE PERSONAL KIND

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 3- CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE PERSONAL KIND by Nichelle Wellesly

_**CHAPTER THREE** _

  


_**CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE PERSONAL KIND** _

  


**_(May 9th 2005)_ **

  


 

  


"What pray tell are we doing here, Daph?"

  


"You need a night out, Justin. After all you've been through you need to mingle and socialize and acclimate yourself to a different type of existence. No time like the present."

  


"Okay, I'll give you that but a masquerade ball at..what the hell is this place anyway?"

  


She huffed a little. She understood what was going through his mind even if he wouldn't voice the fear of being discovered. "This," she said in a broad sweeping gesture to encompass the whole room, "is Babylon and tonight's event is a fundraiser for AIDS awareness being hosted by the Gay and Lesbian Center. Think of the mask as a way to meet people without fear of being recognized."

  


"Fine Daphne, but when the masks are to come off I want to be long gone, understand?"

  


She nodded. She and Alex had already planned to whisk Justin away before midnight for the same reasons he wanted to go. Connor was a well-known man and there was no telling who or how many people he may know in any area. Justin was right to be nervous but she would be damned if he had escaped that hell only to become a recluse.

  


She remembered the day her missing best friend had called her out of the blue, explaining Craig Taylor's treachery. His father had made all those who cared about him think Justin had accepted an early admittance and summer internship at Dartmouth, including Jennifer Taylor. When asked why he never called, he told her honestly of the restrictions he'd been kept, the no contact clause implemented within the contract and how he managed to procure a cell phone without Connor and Brandon James finding out. She passed along all of the information to Mrs. Taylor and told her where to look for pictures and paperwork regarding his father's assets and affair which Justin had been stashing away since the day he'd found out. During one of Craig's "business conventions," Daphne had stumbled over the contract regarding Justin while searching for other documents which would help Mrs. Taylor in her divorce. Those files had awarded Jennifer Taylor everything the family owned including Taylor Electronics which was the cornerstone of Justin's problem in the first place and consequently the house Craig lived in with his ‘new' family. Molly told her mother she should have kicked Craig out but Jennifer had other ideas and had to ensure Justin's safety above all. Daphne told Justin the contract expiration date which Connor nor Brandon had done. It was clear to Justin, Daphne and Jennifer why the information had been kept secret. As a result, Craig was given the same date for his last day of working for the company he built. By the time she'd spoken to Justin again a month later, he had worked out a plan of action to keep them from holding him longer than the contract stated. From that point onward, they all worked hard to help Justin endure a fate he had not decided; and they would work just as hard to make sure he was whole again. She was most determined that the boy she'd known as the most spirited, carefree, daring to the point of being recklessness, fiercely independent person she'd ever met return. And if that meant she had to fight Justin Taylor himself, she would.

  


For Justin's part, he would rather be back at home, snug in the platform bed which had come with his new place. He had been on a whirlwind roller coaster ever since stepping off the plane two days ago. Upon arrival in Pittsburgh, Daphne and Alex had driven him straight to his new loft. It was much more than he could have ever dreamed of when he'd designed it and emailed the pictures of his specifications to Daphne which she, Alex and his mother had seen to during his stay in Gay Hell. Some things had already come with the luxury apartment meant for living- state-of-the-art home appliances, marble countertops, hardwood floors and imported Italian light fixtures- everything to make the place aesthetically beautiful. Justin requested that not only a wall be knocked out to have one continuous space, he'd had also the contractors put in a wall of double-pane bay windows to let in natural light on the areas which would serve as the dining area and entertainment area as well as his studio. The furniture within the space itself was a combination between sleek and high end and plush sofas meant for comfort. Partitions was built in to allow for sections of the home to be closed off at any given time but would remain open until needed. Exposed brick and beams lent a decided masculine appearance while the area rugs defining each portion of the large space was clearly his mother's touch. Glass coffee and end tables held stainless steel lamp while some of his paintings limned the walls in strategic locations. The Master suite in the second loft space had been redone to include a large Jacuzzi tub in addition to the already established walk-in shower. All-in-all, Justin couldn't have been happier with the end results. He'd spent the time getting his studio in order which was the only space left for him to set-up entirely the way he wanted it. He done it but if he had known the end result would be Daphne dragging him out, he wouldn't have rushed to get it finished. He understood her motives but that didn't mean he had to like them.

  


They descended the stairs leading from the catwalk to mingle with the crowd. She could tell that even with the anonymity the mask provided, her friend was still uncomfortable. As she led him to the open bar, she could feel his grip on her hand tighten. They bobbed and weaved through the sea of bodies, hearing the cacophony of people determined to have a good time. His hand was inadvertently jerked from hers when they bumped in to a tall man and medium height blonde. She looked over to Justin to make sure he was alright and nearly laughed out loud at the stunned look on her friend's face. The man Justin had bumped into had the same expression of surprise written on his.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Remind me what the fuck we're doing here again," the gruff voice demanded while the blonde who accompanied him rolled her green eyes. Even with the mask firmly in place she conveyed her annoyance although she kept her voice well-modulated and light.

  


"Brian, you have to be here since technically you are hosting the benefit for the Gay and Lesbian Center."

  


He groaned. "I don't even _like_ the people who run the damn Center. Why would Ted think this was a good idea?"

  


Cynthia had the sudden urge to step on his Gucci-encased foot. Brian wasn't generally a complainer but for some reason he couldn't seem to cease the activity tonight. "It is a good cause, Brian. As far as Ted, he made sure we all had residual incomes. Mine is with Fairmont hotels, his is with the Met Opera House and yours is with Babylon. This engagement was booked in advance and like it or not, you had to honor it. The one thing the sleaze ball, Saperstein did was sign the contract in which ten percent of the ticket sales goes back into the club. Considering he was convicted on embezzlement charges, I think he and the Center did you a good turn. So suck it up and smile pretty, Kinney."

  


They moved further into the room from the right entry way, being stopped every now and again by people meandering by or greeting them before the party got into full swing. Looking at people he recognized even behind their masks, he was grateful for his own. He had been gone more than five years and really had no plans to rewrite history this evening. All he wanted at that moment was a glass of Beam.

  


"Umf."

  


Cynthia stopped as she heard the grunt on her left. She turned expecting to hear an immediate string of expletives spill out of the wide open mouth of her friend and employer. Instead what she regarded made her nearly laugh out loud. In all the years she'd known Brian Kinney, she had never witnessed him speechless. _Interesting_.

  


Brian was having only one thought run through his head at being unceremoniously halted from his pursuit of liquid fortification: _Fuck!_ The unfamiliar jolt which ran through his body at the contact of the man in front of him was foreign and nearly took his breath away. Upon first impressions, Brian could tell he was young but not in a teenager sort of way. The midnight blue Armani suit he wore was from the current spring collection as was the silk shirt just a shade lighter. The mop of blond hair which had been pulled back neatly had a few strands knocked loose and had reminded him of spun gold. The full beard he sported was no less mesmerizing for its deeper shade. But what really caught Brian's attention and almost made him smile was the navy blue Converse All-Stars which adorned the man's feet.

  


"I'm sorry, Sir," the soft yet deep voice said. It had a breathy quality which Brian knew all too well.

  


He swallowed hard trying to tamp down his own instantaneous arousal. "It's okay. I take it we were heading in the same direction."

  


He nodded. "I guess so," he said, sending shivers down Brian's spine.

  


"After you, then," Brian said cordially still trying to regain his composure.

  


He watched as the boy and his companion breezed by with a slight nod of their heads. When he diverted his eyes from Brian, who knew he was openly staring, the one thing the older man wished was for better lighting. He wanted to look into his eyes and played a mental game of what color they would be. He usually liked his men shaved but there was something visceral in that brief connection; something which excited and scared the shit out of him. Brian could feel Cynthia's eyes on him as he watched the hasty retreat of the blond and his companion.

  


"What was that all about?" he heard her ask.

  


Shaking himself he shrugged feigning indifference. "It was nothing."

  


"Uh-huh." The skeptical quality of her tone earned her a stern look from Brian.

  


"Look. Forget it, it really was nothing."

  


"I believe you. Although..."

  


"Drop it, Cyn."

  


She nodded as he led her off to the other end of the bar, away from the blond who had all of her boss' attention...even if he wouldn't admit it.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Brian would have been relieved to know that he wasn't the only one enduring that incessant sizzle in his veins. Justin Taylor had never put much faith in the laws of attraction when it came to people. Considering his limited experience with other men, it was understandable but when his upper body touched the stranger's, he'd felt that elusive jolt he'd only read about in his old physics textbook and the occasional gay romance novel he perused while under lock and key. When the man had looked at him, he'd felt stripped bare as if the all-encompassing look was imagining things Justin was not eager to experience again...at least he wasn't until then. He caught a glimpse of sparkling hazel eyes behind the black and gold mask before quickly lowering his head to shield his own. The man wore the black Armani suit as if it were tailored just for him, the black silk shirt open at the neck revealing tanned skin. But what caused Justin alarm was the power the man exuded. It was as bright as a beacon which lured Justin but also warned him to proceed with caution. He could feel the contradictory feelings warring deep within him.

  


"Hello? Earth to Justin, come in Justin," Daphne's voice interrupted his thoughts.

  


"Um...yeah," he answered as she smiled wide at him.

  


"I asked if you wanted your usual."

  


He nodded not trusting himself to speak until he regained his composure. When the triple shot of Beam came to him, he did his best not to drain the entire glass in one gulp. He still felt nervous and giddy inside as if he was being electrified from the inside out. It was as if the man had somehow imprinted his body onto Justin's. He felt exposed; reluctant but making eye contact with the man who regarded him from the other end of the bar. He raised his glass in silent salute to Justin who in turn raised his own before he caught himself.

  


"You should go talk to him," he heard Daphne say.

  


"What? No," Justin replied a little annoyed to have the wish voiced spoken aloud.

  


"What harm could it do, Justin? You seriously need to regain your social skills. What better way to do that than beside or on top of that gorgeous man?"

  


Justin laughed as he looked down into her upturned face. "Subtly was never your strong point, Daph."

  


"It never had to be. I think he would be the perfect person to help you get your feet wet in a new town...well more than just your feet."

  


Justin shook his head relieved to find somethings never changed. Daphne Chanders was at base still incorrigible and without filter. She always said if she thought it she might as well say it. That kind of raw honesty between them was why their friendship remained strong since they first met back in kindergarten. "I'll think about it okay, Daph."

  


"Damn right you will and I'm going to help by implanting thoughts and dropping verbal boulders over your head until you act on it."

  


Justin was saved from responding by Alex who slid into place beside Daphne and whispered into her ear. Based on the soft smile and the nod of her head, Justin knew he'd be standing alone for a few minutes and mentally girded himself for the eventuality. As they moved off toward the dance floor, he thought back over their conversation since they arrived in the dance club. He knew she was right but he still couldn't help but be a bit reserved. She knew of a lot of his time in the last five years but she didn't know all of it. Even thinking about it while standing in the middle of the crowded space, had Justin signaling the bartender for another triple shot of the amber liquid.

  


"You should probably slow down on those. The drinks here aren't watered down." The voice was close to his ear and he couldn't help the shiver of awareness which raced through him.

  


Turning slowly, he confirmed it had belonged to the man he'd literally run into. He was thankful he decided to not shave for the past week and that the mask, although ornate was still Zorro-esque which shielded all but his eyes, mouth and hair. Justin felt his face heat under the intense scrutiny of the taller man. Daphne's observation about his social skills prompted him to answer.

  


"Thanks for the warning. I'll remember next time."

  


Brian couldn't help the small smile which turned up the corners of his mouth. He knew that should have been the end of it but for some reason he couldn't fathom, he had the urge to linger with the younger man before him. A very familiar song began to play in the background, one that Brian hadn't heard for years. So acting on impulse, he touched the strong hand gripping the glass pushing it down gently toward the bar. Brian was surprised when he didn't encounter immediate resistance but a slight tremble instead. The spark returned instantly making his breath catch. Judging from the choppy rise and fall of the other man, the feeling was mutual. Brian, never one to blow an opportunity, grasped the hand and led him to the dance floor.

  


_Let me hold you tight_

  


_If only for one night_

  


_Let me keep you near_

  


_To ease away your fear_

  


_It would be so nice_

  


_If only for one night*_

  


He let the words wash over him, feeling the other man melt into him as they swayed.

  


"What's your name?" Brian asked, genuinely wanting to hear him speak again. He watched the motion intently as the man in his arms wet his lips before speaking. A small smile played at the corners of his lips.

  


"Blue. And yours?"

  


"You can call me Aiden."

  


_I won't tell a soul_

  


_No one has to know_

  


_If you want to be totally discreet_

  


_I'll be at your side_

  


_If only for one night*_

  


"Ah... Aiden as in ‘fiery one' or as in the benevolent Irish Bishop?"

  


Brian smiled full-on. He couldn't help it. There were two things he valued in people: honesty and intelligence. And although the man who moved like a dream had given him an alias, it still fit. "Most would say the first one fits but there are those who think I'm kind. What do you think?" He was gratified to hear the slight snicker at his reasoning.

  


"I can't form an objective opinion without proof of one or the other," the younger man said breathlessly as Brian twirled him and brought him back into full contact with his body.

  


"The night's still young." Brian's voice dropped an octave and he relished the involuntary shiver it caused in Blue.

  


**

  


_Your eyes say things I never hear from you_

  


_And my knees are shaking too_

  


_But I'm willing to go through_

  


_I must be crazy_

  


_Standin in this place_

  


_But I'm feeling no disgrace_

  


_For asking*_

  


_**Justin's POV** _

  


_What in the hell am I doing? And more importantly, why the hell do I feel so fucking safe doing it? I don't know this man but my body seems to. That has got to be the most fucking ridiculous thought I've ever had. Perhaps this tall enigmatic man with the witty repartee was correct in warning me about all the Beam I consumed. It would certainly explain how I'm not cringing at his touch, or at the intense way he's looking at me. It's so different from Connor's look. It's possessive and all-consuming but it's not angry or mocking. It's not degrading and maybe that's because of this mask. Daphne was right about the anonymity factor. Behind this mask I can be who I want to be and right now I want to be Blue- carefree and normal. Two things I'm afraid I will never be again. But just for tonight, under the hot lights in a dance club turned ballroom, draped in Armani with an equally clad warm man, may be I can be._

  


**

  


With the thoughts circling around in his head, as well as the most suggestive and romantic lyrics of the song and the intoxicating feel and smell of Aiden, Justin threw caution to the wind. _Just for tonight._ He stood on tiptoe, curling his fingers into the nape of the taller man, he brought their lips together. Acknowledging the now familiar awareness of the body pressed against his, Justin snaked his tongue out to tease the corners of Aiden's sensual lips, barely grazing the lower lip when granted entry. Tracing the outline with his tongue, the tactile stimulation painted a perfect picture behind his closed eyes; the taste firing his imagination casting images of what it could be like to have more of this man. Fitting his lips completely on the mouth over him, Justin felt drugged even knowing he was sober and eager. He couldn't get enough and more importantly it was by his design... by his choice. With that knowledge, Justin let loose the reins, changing the tenor of the kiss. Aiden willingly followed, dueling with his tongue and pulling moans from Justin. _God, he tastes so damn good._ His breath became Aiden's and vice versa. He was so lost in the exchange he almost missed the constant vibration from the inner pocket of his jacket. He felt the immediate sense of loss when the man he was just beginning to discover pulled back.

  


"I think you better get that."

  


Justin shook his head slightly to clear it, smiling brightly at the same dazed look he knew he wore plainly visible on Aiden's face. He flipped open the phone noticing the message and then the time. _Shit!_

  


_Let me take you home_

  


_To keep you safe and warm_

  


_Till the early dawn_

  


_Warms up to the sun_

  


_It would be so nice if only for one night*_

  


Brian watched Blue as he read the text message. His scent surrounded him- that subtle aroma of lemons, his aftershave and something that was undeniably Blue. It had taken considerable restraint not to grab him and run for the backroom of the club while they kissed. Brian found himself lost in the exchange in a way he never had been before. No man had ever made him nearly cum with a mere kiss. _But that was no ‘mere' anything._ That kiss was the epitome of what a kiss during foreplay should be. Blue had invaded his mouth and clouded his senses with a single minded focus; thrusting and parrying each time- never allowing Brian to become complacent or used to a set rhythm. _Claimed and conquered._ That's how Brian felt... and for the first time in his life, he didn't balk at the feeling.

  


"I have to go," Blue said.

  


Brian figured as much at the insistence of the much ignored cell phone buzzes. "I want to see you again."

  


He enjoyed the sight of the tell-tale blush gracing his little upturned nose. He would have given anything to see it grace his entire face just then. _Damn masks._

  


"I would like that. Do you come here often?"

  


Brian smiled. "Not for many years. Do you?"

  


"I just moved here about a week ago. This is my first official night on the town."

  


"And have you enjoyed your night?"

  


Blue nodded. "It was a very interesting night, Aiden."

  


He folded his lips in and closed his eyes at the sound of his rarely used or uttered middle name. He generally hated it but Blue saying it made the name sound sexy as hell. "Have you been to the Liberty Diner yet?" He had a feeling he would be sorry for suggesting there but it was a fairly safe place and not far from the club.

  


"No but my friend, Daphne goes there pretty often."

  


"How is your schedule next week?" Brian really wanted to pounce on him but in spite of the passionate exchange, something deep inside of him flashed caution. This was the first man he'd met with a real chance of holding his attention. The fact that he knew that instantly was a miracle in and of itself. Jonas hadn't held it since the third month they were seeing each other. He was attracted to Jonas but certainly not like this.

  


"I start my new job on Monday but perhaps the following week we can meet for coffee. Is that okay?"

  


Brian smiled at his nervousness. Something about him made Brian want to cover and protect him regardless of how strong and sure he looked. There was a vulnerable quality in his eyes that couldn't be buried deep enough that Brian wouldn't see it. Perhaps he was the only one who did. Blue's phone buzzed again. He looked up apologetically.

  


"That's fine. I know you have to go. Here let me have you phone." Brian took the phone and went straight to the contacts icon. He almost laughed out loud when he saw the list of people. It reminded him of how he kept his own contact list with code names for his friends. Someday Brian hoped he would know Blue enough for him to tell him who's ‘Sugar' and ‘Mollusk' are. He already figured who ‘Daffy' is. He was relieved when the man she stood waiting for Blue with had come in. Seeing how close they were, it was almost believable to view Blue and her as a couple. But he had called her his best friend. "Here see if you can find me." Brian handed him back the phone.

  


Brian couldn't stop the smile when Blue laughed at the location of Brian's moniker. "I won't forget Bishop Fire." Blue's smooth tenor voice resonated deep in Brian's core. And with a quick kiss and an uttered "Later" Blue disappeared into the crowd..

  


A moment later, Brian felt his own phone buzz. Looking down was a brief text message with the ten digits he was hoping for and the letters S.W.A.K. He hadn't known his assistant had seen the exchange or noticed the wistful look, Brian didn't have a chance to conceal.

  


"Sealed with a kiss," she said. "Nice." She smiled and winked at him when he frowned.

  


"How much longer do we have to stay?"

  


"We could have gone a half an hour ago but I didn't want to disturb you," she replied with a knowing look in her green eyes.

  


Brian shook his head and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Well let's get the hell out of here." And arm in arm they made their way through the crowd the same way Blue and Daffy had gone.

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


_If Only for One Night- Luther Vandross_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	4. (It's the WRONG time of year) NO TRICKS HERE!!

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 4- (It's the WRONG time of year) NO TRICKS HERE by Nichelle Wellesly

_**CHAPTER FOUR** _

 

_**(It's the wrong time of year) NO TRICKS HERE** _

**_(Justin's Day- May 10th 2005)_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael had had enough of the ‘Disappearing Brian Act.' He heard rumors that his elusive best friend was back in town and making rounds but he'd had yet to make contact. According to Lindsey, his phone was going straight to voicemail every time she called. Mel had even put in a call to Ted for her and he also could not be reached. It made no sense whatsoever. Whenever he would bring it up to Ma or Uncle Vic, they would either stay silent or say that he should concentrate on his own life; that when Brian was ready to reach out he would. Well that was just unacceptable. Ben was out of town and Michael figured it would be the perfect time to have visit old haunts and play catch-up with the man he'd talked to occasionally but hadn't seen in five years. Even Lindsey and Gus had been out to his home in New York whereas every time he thought to invite himself, Brian was busy. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

 

He drove passed the Loft noting there was a Jeep parked in the spot assigned to it. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow Lindsey and I will finally get some fucking answers._ He was determined to get to the bottom of it and confront Brian once and for all.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Justin was quiet on the way home except for the occasional tune being hummed. Daphne smiled to herself and gave a mental pat on the back for a job well done. The almost wistful look on his face was her reward a million times over. When she coerced- no forced- him to come out with her, she had no idea that he would meet someone. The most she had hoped would that he wouldn't freak out in a public setting. She noticed the instant charge in the air the minute Justin and the man whose name he said was Aiden touched; felt the same charge only stronger when they danced. Although the sight of them kissing had completely caught her off guard, she couldn't say she wasn't pleased. There was something about him that spoke of everything her friend needed. Stability. Strength. Skill and Sex appeal. She hadn't even seen his face or spoke directly to him to know the man had it in spades. If it was up to her, Justin would have gotten fucked by him if for no other reason than to erase the constant fear of himself she knew lurked just below the surface. Daphne could feel immediately when he'd withdrawn in the last few days still fearing that if he wasn't careful enough, Connor and Brandon would be on him like white on rice. In her mind, he was free and the best way to forget about one man was to get under a new one. She would definitely be encouraging Justin to get under Aiden and soon!

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"You know when you suggested dinner, I thought we might actually have a conversation," Cynthia said nonchalantly as she watched her boss and friend zone out repeatedly. She was hard pressed not to laugh. In all the years she'd known him, two looks Brian never had in her presence was nostalgic or forlorn. At his continued silence she began again. "Yeah, and I told Ted that I couldn't fuck Mr. Spacely or George Jetson because I was having your baby."

 

"Huh? What? What the fuck did you say about a baby?"

 

Cynthia laughed loud and long then. She couldn't help it. Shaking her head, she decided to find out level with him. "You know, Brian, we've been sitting at this table for a bit over a half hour. You've barely touched your food and your conversation skills are sorely in need of retraining. If I was any other woman, I would probably be insulted." She sighed as she watched him blank his features so she cut to the point. "It's okay to like him, you know?"

 

"Who?"

 

"I've never known there to be owls on this side of Pittsburgh, Brian unless their in one of Michael Novotny's comic books. Don't play dumb, it doesn't become you."

 

He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "I have no idea what gave you that impression."

 

"Bullshit, Brian. And since I am here as your friend tonight and not as your partner in Kinnetik, I feel free to call you on it."

 

Brian laughed. "When haven't you even when you were on the clock?"

 

Cynthia chuckled in response. "That's different. But seriously, Brian. If you like the guy, call him."

 

He shrugged. "Maybe I will but it won't be tonight."

 

"Why the hell not? I wish you could have seen yourselves. He's definitely interested."

 

"I'm Brian fucking Kinney, who wouldn't be?"

 

"But he doesn't know that," she deadpanned. The corner of her lip turned up slightly at the corner. She didn't understand it. The man had fucked more men than half of Pennsylvania's male population- some gay, some straight and undecided. He closed multi-million dollar deals without wrinkling his suit or winking his eye and here he sat nervous about approaching a man? Unless... "What is you want from him, Brian?"

 

"What do you mean?" She just looked at him in that way he hated. It was the look that told him she wasn't going to let him off the hook and that she saw through him. "Oh alright," Brian said testily. "I really don't know but I had fun with him tonight."

 

"Well that's a good start. And for the record, I think he had more than a little fun with you. That kiss he gave you even drew me in."

 

Brian smirked but said nothing. He picked at his food again in an effort to distract him from what Cynthia was telling him. She knew all of his ‘tells' but she allowed him to keep his delusion of aloofness for his sake. If nothing else, Brian Kinney was the most prideful man she had ever met.

 

"You want to know the funny thing, Cyn?"

 

"I'm all ears," she said quietly knowing that what he was about to tell her in confidence was another piece of the Brian Kinney puzzle not many would ever have the chance to see. There was a hidden vulnerability in his strong, steady voice.

 

"I've never had the urge to call someone."

 

"Not even Jonas?" When he shook his head, she continued, "Well don't you think if you're having that urge, it's worth going with? You've never _not_ followed your instincts before."

 

"But this is different."

 

"The way I see it, it's not. Brian, you are the most self-assured, self-reliant man I know. Surely, the Brian Kinney I am sitting with is a clone of some nerdy throwback from high school."

 

Brian laughed. "I was never a nerd."

 

"Too bad because even nerds have courage." His head snapped up, that old Kinney fire in his eyes. _There you are, my friend._ "You're in advertising and can sell bullshit better than anyone I know. Put those skills to work and sell a product with much more value...yourself. He'd be a damn fool to turn you down, although I don't think he will."

 

"What makes you so sure?"

 

She decided that she would level with him. "He's different, Brian. Blue?-" at his nod, she continued. "He was uncomfortable in a way I've only seen once before... in a way only you and Ted have seen-"

 

"You? You don't mean..."

 

"Yes, Brian. Every time someone else bumped into him or came too close, he steeled himself for the contact. He stiffened if someone walked passed him talking to loudly. It was so inbred, that I don't think he even realized he was doing it. But he didn't act that way with you. It was the exact opposite actually; almost like he craved it even as he feared it. And then he kissed you."

 

"How do you know all of this?"

 

"I learned how to read people from the master and what I didn't absorb from him, I overheard from the friend he was with and her boyfriend."

 

"What else?"

 

"Nothing that you can't ask and learn for yourself," she told him. "But my advice, get to know him- really know him- first before you bring that up."

 

Just as he was about to respond his phone buzzed.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Justin walked into the loft... a more accurate description would be floated but he wouldn't think of it. That song had been replaying in his head since he left Aiden standing on the dancefloor. The ironic thing was that he wasn't looking for anyone in particular. He'd decided to go to the benefit to keep Daphne from bitching at him about his anti-social, self-imposed exile from society. It had been a struggle to remain in there but the mask helped, he'd give her that. The problem was that he couldn't help his automatic responses to things like loud voices or being touched unexpectedly. He spent most of the night preparing for the impact, looking for the fist that would inevitably make contact with his ribs. Even with his constant mental reminders that Connor and his degenerate brother was in Milan, it still squelch the fear of discovery. It was ridiculous and made him feel as if he belonged in a psych ward somewhere instead of in a setting with a bunch of happy-go-lucky queers and allies. But after meeting Aiden, he couldn't be sorry he went or that he danced with the man who was light on his feet and innately charming. He didn't feel any falseness within him- like he was someone else beneath the proverbial mask. It made Justin want to know more. In the guise of ‘Blue,' he'd had his first real kiss that wasn't forced or demanded. Sure he'd had a kiss or two during high school but Aiden's kiss had awakened something inside him just as Connor's had deadened and crushed his spirit time and again. Blue wanted to do it again....and again. Aiden's taste was intoxicating- sweet and spicy, alluring and most of all honest. He could feel the erection stemming from the other man and it had taken every bit of will power he had not to reach out and grab it. With Aiden, he didn't feel defective; he felt as if he was living the way he might have if Craig hadn't given him to men who abused him but never appreciated him.

 

He discarded his suit, hanging it up in the empty section of his closet to be dropped off at the cleaners. On his way to the shower, he left a message for Cynthia that he would be heading into Kinnetik in the afternoon to set both of his offices, since interviews for the art department started immediately after the staff meeting on Monday morning. He figured she could take a few of his finished pieces that couldn't fit on the wall and all he wasn't displaying in his upcoming show could rest on the walls of his office in the corporate section and the other within the department itself. It would certainly be better than looking at bare walls all day. She had told him that their boss was very demanding and a perfectionist which suited Justin just fine. He was the same when it came to his work. The staff he hired had to share his goal for excellence. If they didn't, no matter how talented they were, he wouldn't hire them. Plain and simple.

 

As the hot water cascaded down his lithe form, his thoughts once again turned toward the man he met. Aiden. What did he look like beneath the mask? When they met in the light of day, would the instant awareness be the same? If things turned intimate would he mind the lasting scars on his body and in his mind? Would he still think him worth the effort? And what the hell was he doing thinking of the guy while he was technically still under contract with the James brothers? He knew in theory, that he was free and they weren't aware he'd left but he still couldn't put thoughts of them and their determination to destroy him and his family out of his mind. Which reminded him, he needed to call his mother to find out if she'd found a buyer for Taylor Electronics. They decided to off-load it and all association with Craig Taylor with it. It was agreed the new owners would take possession right after Jennifer fired her ex-husband. What he did after that and regarding his new wife and their family was his own business; he would no longer be in a position to use either himself, Jennifer or Molly as scapegoats and instant financial support. Which brought Aiden to the forefront of his mind again.

 

There was no denying the attraction he felt or the fact that when he touched him, Justin began to crave another. The man exuded power and sex appeal like it was natural; like he'd never had to work at it a day in his life. Justin soaped himself as he thought of their dance. Aiden had held him close and firmly but he hadn't felt panic; he felt fucking hot. Justin was far from a virgin but he felt like one again but without the added anxiety. Based on the man's kiss alone, he could tell he was skilled. Justin nearly blushed with embarrassment at the sounds he knew came from him as Aiden's tongue dueled with his own; danced just as sensually as their bodies swayed to the hypnotic music. Justin palmed his dick as he relived every single moment of the exchange and let his mind wander to what might have been had his mom not been ringing his phone. He licked the water from his lips as the water caressed him and aided in providing the slick friction he needed to get himself off. His fantasies were vivid, full and non-stop as he edged himself twice before finally letting go and he felt the warmth of his juices in his hand. The semi-satisfying orgasm made his knees buckle and he found himself coming back to earth seated on the bench he'd had added to the space. He was thankful and giddy he'd had the forethought to install it. Rewashing and rinsing quickly, he stepped out of the shower to finish his nightly ablutions while toying with an idea.

 

Still wrapped in his towel, he grabbed his sketch pad and began fleshing out the images in his mind. From the look on Aiden's face to the time they said goodnight with the promise to meet soon, each image took on a life of his own. He'd decided against adding himself to the sketches; perhaps when he transferred them to canvas later but right then it was just to remember as much as he could before life tainted it. He loved the freedom of just being able to sit in silence, no demands being placed on him- just his vision and solitude. It had been over five years since he'd felt such freedom, the first time in ages he'd been without the specter of expectation. He had choices now; he had to remember that. He smiled at that last thought and decided to exercise a very important one just then.

 

Grabbing his cell phone, he smiled as he typed the message.

 

_Had fun tonight!_

 

_Blue_

 

He went around his apartment turning out all the lights, leaving only the blue contraption over the bed on. It came with the place and he was glad it did. He still wasn't quite comfortable with the pitch black dark yet. He chuckled to himself. It kinda fit his alter ego, too and that more than anything was cool with him. He made his way back to the platform bed, snuggling into the covers with his sketchpad on the pillow beside him. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard the small chiming sound from his phone.

 

_Me too! We should do it again sometime._

 

_A_

 

He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face.

 

_B: Which thing? The dancing or..._

 

_A: Both. What are you doing?_

 

_B: Just getting ready to sleep. Got home a bit ago._

 

_A: I'm just getting home myself. Don't let me disturb you though._

 

_B: Who said I consider you disturbing? Well okay maybe a little LOL_

 

_A: How so?_

 

_B: I don't know. It's weird. Forget I said anything._

 

_A: Well for what it's worth I find you are upsetting my peace of mind, too._

 

_B: Sorry._

 

_A: Liar. You're not the least bit sorry. And neither am I._

 

Justin felt his cheeks flame as he imagined Aiden's voice saying all that he put in the texts.

 

_A: What are you doing tomorrow?_

 

_B: Going into my office to set it up. I start a new job on Monday, remember?_

 

_A: Ah- that's right. And I'll be going into my office on Sunday for the same reason. Although my job isn't new, it's in a new location._

 

_B: So you're from Pittsburgh?_

 

_A: In a roundabout way, I suppose I am. I was raised here, moved away and now I'm back. And you?_

 

_B: New York and now here._

 

_A: How old are you?_

 

_B: Legal...LOL You?_

 

_A: LOL the same. Can I call you in the morning?_

 

_B: Sure as long as it's after I've had my coffee. I'm usually NOT a morning person so if I grumble or am incoherent don't worry. I haven't been cloned by a bear or taken by aliens or anything._

 

_A: That's good to know. I'm a lot like that in the mornings, too. Just something about that first cup.... Well I guess this is goodnight, then?_

 

The truth was he didn't want to stop talking to Aiden but it was late and he had a lot to do tomorrow to get ready for his meeting with Brian Kinney and Cynthia Moore on Monday morning.

 

_B: Yeah it is. I'll talk to you in the morning. Or should I say later_ this _morning._

 

_A:Later_

 

_B: Later_

 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

 

 

Brian laid awake imagining the masked man Blue in his bed somewhere in Pittsburgh. He couldn't stop the sudden smiles gracing his lips no matter how hard he tried. But he figured it was okay because no one else could see how the series of text messages affected him. No one, and he meant _no one_ would believe that he, Brian fucking Kinney had enjoyed a whole conversation in text messages. He would have rather just called but it was late and something told him, he wouldn't have wanted to get off the phone.

 

The information Cynthia had relayed to him in the restaurant was still troubling. It was true, he didn't know Blue but he was intrigued to know his story. He also wondered why he immediately felt the need to protect him even before Cyn had called his attention to Blue's discomfort albeit after the fact. Perhaps it was just the heightened level of awareness he'd never felt with another person before. The ironic thing was that Brian didn't believe in fate or luck or whatever cosmic craziness people were calling their belief system nowadays. But one thing was clear, that jolt didn't lie. It shot straight through his body, heightened his senses to the man he held and stroked some primitive part of him that had been laying dormant just beneath the surface. He could admit that he wanted to fuck Blue- anyone who looked at him would have be it gay man or straight woman. Even hidden behind his beard, that megawatt smile captivated Brian which also was unusual. He wasn't a fan of enduring beard burn but with Blue, the hair was as soft as the hair gracefully lying across his shoulders. He was a study in contradictions- young and manly, hard in the right places and soft in others, worldly and seemingly innocent. He was a fucking conundrum and Brian found himself looking forward to solving the mystery of Blue.

 

He closed his eyes, imagining the first touch of the softest, fullest lips he'd ever kissed. The taste of Beam lingering and the flavor that was undeniably Blue's, enticing Brian to press his lips more fully to the shorter man's. Brian could just about envision those pouty lips and soft hair treading lightly down his body along with that strong hand which was still slender and smooth. His own hand took its cue from the flashes of desire dancing behind his closed eyes. He gripped his cock, tugging delicately at first, only increasing in intensity as the visual got stronger. Brian's orgasm rocked him to his core but he was still dissatisfied. He needed more and any ordinary trick wouldn't do; he wanted and needed that blond-haired, blue-eyed bombshell named Blue. With Blue starting a new job and Brian having to concentrate on staffing Kinnetik PA, meeting before it gets into full operations mode, there was no way to make time to see Blue any sooner. Brian sighed loudly into the darkness.

 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

Deciding that sleep was highly overrated, Justin had rolled out of bed after only two hours and began putting his latest sketches to canvas. Each painstaking and precise portrait of the man featuring prominently in his thoughts was finally ready to add deeper colors around each to create a dramatic flair. He'd hopped in the shower, took care of his hard-on brought on by the fantasies as he worked and grabbed his phone as it rung. By the time the phone call came in, Justin was on his third cup of coffee so he couldn't exactly help the euphoric feelings from hearing the baritone voice which came across loud and clear.

 

"How did you sleep?" Brian asked. For his part he was experiencing the same type of high only it wasn't from coffee.

 

"Okay for the few hours, I managed. But then I got up a worked awhile."

 

"In the middle of the night?"

 

"Yeah. Painting usually doesn't keep steady hours for me."

 

"You're an artist?"

 

"I try to be. I've had some moderate success with shows. The show I'm doing in a few weeks is pretty important though." Justin took a sip of his coffee to calm his racing nerves.

 

"Well let me know. I would like to be there."

 

Before Justin could respond, he heard a key being slid into the lock on his door. "Could you hold on a minute?"

 

"Sure," Brian said to which Justin was grateful.

 

As far as he knew, his mother and Daphne hadn't gotten around to making keys for themselves yet but he could distinctly hear voices outside of the door. Grabbing the nearest object to him, Justin slid into the open kitchen behind one of the beams.

 

"I don't care, Lindsey. And I'm not knocking only for him to ignore me...I mean us."

 

"Suppose he has someone in there with him, Michael. Perhaps you really should knock first."

 

Before she could say anything else, Michael was sliding the loft door open as if he owned the place. "Brian! Briiiaaaaannnn! This has gone on fucking long enough."

 

WHACK!

 

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing? And who the fuck are you?"

 

Justin took the opportunity to hit his unwanted and uninvited rude _guest_ again prior to answering. "I ask the damn questions here."

 

"What the fuck do you mean you ‘ask the questions.' This is my best friend's home. You don't fucking belong here so get your shit and get the fuck out. Briannnn!"

 

As Justin was about to raise the broomstick again toward the little man, the tall blonde spoke. "Hello. We're looking for Brian. Is he here?"

 

Justin rolled his eyes. "As I was just explaining to your...friend, no ‘Brian' lives here."

 

"You're a goddamn liar. He's one of Brian's tricks trying to stay past his welcome. Well he's not going to. Hey pal, I don't know who you think you are but you're nothing to Brian. You could never be anything to him. He fucked you, it's over and now you need to fucking leave."

 

Justin pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the last damn time, no fucking Brian lives here. And I am most certainly not a trick. This isn't fucking Halloween, asshole. This is my place, sign, sealed, delivered, moved in, lived in. Now _pal_ you and the blonde need to leave before I call the fucking cops. Oh, and leave MY fucking keys here. I assume you both have one since you all are _such good friends_."

 

Lindsey took in the decor of the loft as it was just then. Artwork featured on the walls, as well as furniture that wasn't all sleek and modern although there was some of those pieces as well. None of this was Brian's minimalistic style plus it looked as if it had been enlarged. Although the layout was the same, there was no doubt in Lindsey's mind that the young man in front of her was telling the truth. "Let's go, Michael."

 

"But," he began.

 

"No buts. Brian doesn't live here anymore," she said, sadness evident in her voice.

 

"What makes you so sure, Lindsey?" Michael's whiny, petulant voice was really grating on Justin's nerves. It reminded him nails grating across a chalkboard. Justin watched as he folded his arms in defiance at her. It was evident he had no intentions of leaving until he saw Brian. _Whoever the fuck that was._

 

"Michael, take a look around. Does any of these things look like something Brian would buy? Sure everything in it is high-end but but this place screams comfort and cozy. When have you known Brian to enjoy that?"

 

He looked around under the watchful eye of both Lindsey and Justin, finally acknowledging the truth in her words. "Well if he's not here, Lindsey, then _where the fuck is he_?"

 

Justin watched in sheer disbelief as she grabbed him about the shoulder as if he was a lost child and began to lead him out of the apartment. He cleared his throat. "Ahem...Keys on the counter...NOW! Both of you. I don't know how the hell you got through the door front door but this will not be a repeat performance so don't bother coming back."

 

Lindsey obediently placed her key on the counter as did Michael but he added, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer. What you did to me was assault."

 

Justin had officially lost his patience. "Then perhaps you shouldn't engage in breaking and entering. It doesn't matter that you have a fucking key if _I_ didn't give it to you since I _own_ the building. That is something you undoubtedly can't explain. Try explaining how you used said key without permission, I might add, and then when I asked you to leave the first time, you didn't. The cops will look at this all being well within my rights to protect my home from an invasion especially since I don't know you and you weren't invited. That's called trespassing. Furthermore, the two of you might consider that if you don't know where your friend is, then perhaps he has designed it _that_ way. If you used this place like a revolving door and just barged in without thought or care that he may or may not have or even _want_ company, then kudos to him for moving and _not_ leaving a forwarding address."

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Michael blustered while Lindsey said softly, "I suppose we deserved that."

 

Justin turned to Lindsey ignoring the whining man completely. "You did and although I won't take back anything I said, I hope for your sake you find him. At least that way he can tell you honestly whether he wants to be bothered and you can have some closure."

 

He walked Michael and Lindsey to the door but not before returning the militant midget named Michael's glare. He slammed the door, deadbolted it and leaned against it, relieved beyond words that the ordeal was over. Taking several calming breaths, he fought the rising panic that was trying to overwhelm and undertake him completely. He moved over to the sink, splashed some cold water on his face and was about to grab a bottle of water when he realized Aiden was still on the phone.

 

"Hey," he said simply.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just some idiot and a blonde lady looking for the former owner, Brian. I don't know whether to feel sorry for the asshole or be really angry with him."

 

"What do you mean?" Brian was genuinely curious. He had recognized that blood-curdling whine of Michael's and Lindsey's school marm voice. He was happy Blue stood his ground but he was saddened he had to go through it in the first place.

 

"It's just that...why wouldn't you tell your friends where you are or at the very least that you've sold this place to another person?"

 

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Blue."

 

"I'm sure he did too but when I'm the one suffering for whatever those undisclosed reasons are, then I have a problem with it."

 

Brian was silent for a few moments. Well at least he knew exactly where Blue lived. He wanted so badly to make the trip from his condo in Squirrel Hill just to kiss the man for addressing Michael and Lindsey as he had. That revolving door was the main reason why when he found out he was moving back to the Pitts, he'd opted to put the Loft on the market. The fact that the other tenants wasn't sure how a owner would be, had precipitated Blue now owning the entire building. It was a good investment on both their parts. One thing was for certain, he could tell Blue was an intelligent man and that made Brian extremely happy to know.

 

"I have to say, you surprised me," Brian's voice deepened into the phone. _You also aroused me._

 

"Really? Why?"

 

"You didn't panic when unknown people came into your apartment and you didn't cower. What did you hit him with anyway? I heard a cracking sound followed by a distinct yelp." Brian was hard pressed not to laugh out loud.

 

"The broomstick I forgot to put away yesterday. I suppose I should be grateful for my oversight. My mother would have had a fit." Justin chuckled.

 

Brian did laugh then. Even with the long history of his, Michael and Lindsey's, he found he liked talking to this man more than he had them. There was something about Blue that set him at ease and excited him all the same. When Brian heard him basically defending his actions, although he didn't realize he was, Brian was not only grateful for it but uplifted because of it. There were many times in his dealings with the people he considered ‘family' where he was blamed for everyone else's fuck ups and sought after to fix everything. But with Blue, a man he'd just met behind a mask at a gala he didn't even want to go to, he'd found someone who fundamentally understood his actions; a kindred spirit of sorts. Fuck, he couldn't wait to see him again. Plus he couldn't forget the man who dared to wear Armani like a boss but finished the ensemble with a pair of electric blue Chuck Taylor's. Brian mentally laughed at the image which floated through his mind again. Definitely a man of surprises. _No I really can't wait._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Later that day at Kinnetik...._

 

After getting off the phone with Aiden, Justin called Daphne advising he would pick her up instead of meeting at the site of his new offices. After he loaded the last of the paintings he would take into the office, he called Cynthia to confirm she had received his message. She gave him the access code to the hidden entrance in the alleyway beside the building which was closer to the corporate offices. They made plans to meet up while he was there and he was looking forward to finally meeting the woman who took a chance on him face-to-face. At twenty-three years old, Justin was the Director of the Art Department for a multi-million dollar company. It was a major accomplishment especially since most of his graduating class was probably still working in the lower levels of production or struggling trying to make a career. Thanks to Joan Swanson, his family and friends, he had both an art career and an upper-management level position which equated to a six-figure salary. He still couldn't shake the darkness associated with his past but it was a start.

 

The inside of the offices of Kinnetik were completely unexpected. Large, luxurious, well-lit with imported light fixtures, the industrial elements, exposed brick and wood finishings of the space was balanced out with high-end furniture and glass. Instead of the quintessential soft white walls he'd been expecting, the cream and gunmetal colors didn't allow for the psych ward feel he imagined most offices having. As he and Daphne walked down the long hallway ending in the lobby, his breath caught at the sight of his painting _Boundless_ displayed prominently across from the all glass main entrance.

 

"Well this is a plus," he said to Daphne still staring at the painting he never thought to see again. It was one of a few paintings he'd done that he felt a tremendous sense of loss when Joan sold it.

 

"They are already a fan of your work, Blue. That has to be a good sign."

 

"Blue?" Came a gasp from the voice they weren't even aware had entered behind them.

 

Justin and Daphne jumped from the unexpected intrusion but settled down when they came face-to-face with a kindly faced blonde lady with a bright and warm smile.

 

"Justin Taylor," he felt safe with extending his hand. "And this is my best friend, Daphne. You must be Cynthia?"

 

"Yes indeed." Cynthia took the proffered hand. She didn't believe in coincidences but this... _Brian is going to shit when he finds out._

 

"Something wrong?" Justin shifted from foot-to-foot wondering at the intense look she gave him.

 

"No nothing. I just think our boss will be immensely pleased with your work. He was quite taken with this piece and insistent that you be a part of this team we're building here in Pittsburgh." She smiled widely again. Of all the people her boss could have fallen for- because she was pretty sure that's what happened last night- it would have to be his newest employee. _This is bound to get interesting._

 

"Well that's good to know. Justin is an amazing artist," Daphne said. She got the feeling this lady knew more about Justin than she let on.

 

"We here at Kinnetik like to surround ourselves with the best so believe me, if the boss wanted you, he would have gotten you no matter what it took. Brian Kinney is never one to do things half-assed." Daphne and Justin burst out laughing. "What?"

 

Justin sobered first. "The name Brian seems to be floating around a lot today. Strangely two people, a man and a woman, literally broke into my place this morning looking for a ‘Brian.'"

 

Cynthia frowned at that. Odd unless... "Where do you live, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"6 Fuller, corner of Tremont. I bought the building through my mom who is a broker."

 

Cynthia laughed outright. "Let me guess, your un-welcomed guests was a short whiny man and a tall blonde with a voice like honey?"

 

"How did you know?"

 

Instead of answering right away, Cynthia pulled out her cell phone. "Excuse me for a moment will you?" At their nod, Cynthia went over to the corner and speed dialed Brian. "I don't have much time to talk but if you don't take care of Michael and Lindsey TODAY you are going to be minus an employee." She deliberately left out which employee would leave or the details surrounding her statement. She knew Brian would assume they had tracked her down to harass her about Brian's whereabout. If Michael and Lindsey only knew _whose_ loft they barged in, they may not have ever left. As it was, she was going to have to let this play out all on its own and hope Brian didn't fuck it up. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought of both of them discovering just who ‘Blue and Aiden' really were. Making her way over to the duo who eyed her curiously she said, "I don't think you'll have that particular problem anymore."

 

Justin nodded. "I made them leave their keys and threatened to call the police but as a precaution, I'm having the locks and security codes changed."

 

"Good idea. I'm pretty certain those two made copies of the keys a long time ago. Originally they were only given in cases of emergency but over the years Lindsey and Michael- most of all- used it as a way to keep tabs on Brian's whereabouts and relationships if you can call them that."

 

"I understand what you mean by relationships since it was automatically assumed that I was a trick who overstayed my welcome in my own house."

 

Cynthia gasped. "Michael actually said that to you?"

 

"Among other things. Let's just say, I got a pretty clear picture of who Brian was and what exactly has gone on there. Who would have thought I'd end up working for the man?"

 

Cynthia crossed over to look him straight in the eye. "Don't believe everything you heard this morning. They were his two best friends, it's true. He even shares a child with Lindsey. Unfortunately, they could never see the man beneath the legendary Stud of Liberty Avenue. Don't let their opinions cloud your own judgment."

 

Daphne said, "Quite frankly from all my research on Mr. Kinney, I don't understand how he could be friends with those people. In all honesty, I personally stand in awe of all he's been able to accomplish in a relatively short time. I just can't see him being associated with rude and obnoxious people like that."

 

Cynthia smiled at the young woman. She could definitely see why they were friends. While Justin stood tall in his plain sky blue t-shirt, blue jeans and Justice League Chuck Taylor's on, Daphne stood just as proudly with her own blue tee, blue jeans and Wonder Woman Chuck Taylor's on. They were adorable and the connection between them was palpable. Cynthia knew she had an ally in the young woman; she also knew she was going to need one.

 

"I know," Cynthia said. "I've often wondered what made them all so close in the first place. However, I will say this about Brian, he values honesty and loyalty. Those are the things which have made him as successful as he is in life and in business. If you can adhere to that, you'll find that he is very generous with his friendship which can't hurt since there are some occasions where you will have to travel out of town with him. He can be demanding and downright tyrannical but he has amazing vision and he'll respect you more if you don't agree with him all the time. In the case of his private life, or as far as Michael and Lindsey go, there isn't much else to be said there. It's a situation he has to work out himself but if you're ever out with him and they barge their way into your conversation to keep the focus on them which they will most likely do, choose your actions wisely, Justin. Pick and choose your battles."

 

"Thanks for the advise, Cynthia but I'm sure it won't come to that," Justin said.

 

"Oh young Blue, you have no idea. You're an attractive man, with a nice bubble-butt which certainly will not go unnoticed by the boss. Consequently, it won't go unnoticed by anyone when you occupy the same space either. Both of you are gorgeous in very distinct ways."

 

"Yeah but I'm not looking for _that_ kind of relationship." Justin wrinkled his nose.

 

"I know. I never pegged you for that type of person and honestly Brian isn't that way. But you're too attractive for him not to even flirt with the idea or dream up the possibility."

 

Justin laughed. "Well I'm flattered, Cynthia and I will definitely take all of this into consideration. I'd better go measure out that space in the smaller office. Coming, Daph?"

 

"You go on, Blue. I'll be there in a minute." He hesitated for a moment before moving in the direction of the large art department on the other side of the building. "You mind telling me what that advice was really about?" Daphne said sternly.

 

Cynthia's grinned sardonically. _Good the young woman was no fool._ "What do you do for a living, Daphne."

 

"I'm a psychologist. Why?"

 

"Because you're just as good at reading through people's emotions as well as I am and as well as Brian is. What's Justin's story?"

 

"I can't tell you."

 

"Can't or _won't_?"

 

"Both," Daphne answered before letting out a harsh breath. "Let's just say that it's his story to tell but when he shares it, it won't be easy to hear. He was betrayed by the one person he trusted above all. He's still recovering from it."

 

Cynthia nodded. "If there is one person on this earth who can help him, it's Brian Kinney."

 

"Why would you say that, especially since they've never met?"

 

"Actually they have only they both don't know it yet. Does the name ‘Aiden' ring any bells?"

 

Daphne laughed hard then. "In fact it does. Justin told me that he was on the phone with him this morning when Michael and Lindsey showed up."

 

Cynthia joined in the laughter. "That must be what he was trying to tell me when I was on the phone with him. These two..." She sobered before saying, "Did you also see what I saw last night?"

 

"I couldn't miss it," Daphne confirmed. "That was the first person I'd seen him relax with in a very long time unless it was those of us he considers family. Even then he has his moments of distrust."

 

Cynthia nodded. It was as she suspected. "Don't worry about Brian Aiden Kinney. If there is one thing I know, it's that Justin Taylor is in good hands. He's totally enchanted by the man named ‘Blue.'"

 

"Well then that's a good thing, Cynthia because if anyone deserves love, it's Blue."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	5. TALKING BOOK

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 5- TALKING BOOK by Nichelle Wellesly

 

 

_**CHAPTER FIVE** _

 

_**TALKING BOOK** _

**_(Brian's Day- May 10th 2005)_ **

 

 

 

 

_**Very Superstitious, writings on the wall** _

 

_**Very superstitious, ladders bout to fall** _

 

_**Thirteen month old baby , broke the lookin' glass** _

 

_**Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past** _

 

_**When you believe in things that you don't understand** _

 

_**Then we suffer** _

 

_**Superstition ain't the way*** _

 

It had been a long time since Brian had felt the level of annoyance as he had in the moment he'd gotten off the phone with Cynthia. It wasn't her threat of quitting- she'd been doing that for years probably as often as he'd threatened to fire Theodore. It was a standing joke between the three of them but it was only evoked in the most serious of circumstances. Michael and Lindsey's bullshit constituted as ‘serious circumstances.' Then to make matters worse, they had blatantly and unapologetically interrupted what was supposed to be a pleasant morning interlude by barging into his old loft where his new potential friend, fuck-buddy, or more lives now. Coincidence, yes but too much-definitely!

 

Overlooking the unobstructed view from his Squirrel Hill condo, Brian thought of the brief but informative conversations he'd had with Blue; one via text messaging. The fact that he'd even done that was still a surprise to him- a pleasant one but a surprise nonetheless. He'd learned two very important things: he was intelligent and he wasn't a scared little faggot. He still believed what Cynthia had said about Blue but he was glad the man knew how to defend himself if he had the advantage. Brian laughed out loud thinking of the slender man he'd held last night wielding a broomstick on Michael no less. Mikey must have gotten quite the surprise but it served him right. Brian knew he should feel bad for saying that but it did. He sipped his coffee thinking about how many unwarranted and uninvited times Michael Novotny had shown up at his loft while he was balls deep in someone or just finishing believing that he had a right to usher people in or out of his apartment. At first, it was fine especially after he was done because it got the trick out faster and they were not tempted to think of spending the night. But after awhile, Michael had begun to act as a jealous housewife and Brian had gotten the distinct feeling on more than one occasion that Michael was pissed because he couldn't trade places with the chosen few who had graced Brian's bed. Although he was unhappy with Blue having to deal with his baggage, he couldn't be sorry that he had dealt with it the way he had.

 

_**Very superstitious, wash your face and hands** _

 

_**Rid me of the problems, do all that you can*** _

 

As he showered he had another laugh out loud moment as he thought of Blue calling him an asshole. The guy had balls! But he couldn't deny the truth of his words. Perhaps he should have at least told Michael and Lindsey that he no longer owned the loft but honestly, it was none of their business. He'd only been back in town for a week and he was sure that if not for Debbie and Vic's intervention, they would have put out an APB on his whereabouts. With the help of Jennifer Taylor, he'd found the three bedroom condo which had a doorman and no one would be let up without his expressed permission. The fact that the building had a pool and state-of-the-art gym was also a plus. He missed his house in Westchester but living on the twenty-fifth floor definitely had it's advantages. _And entertaining Blue on the balcony would also be an advantage._ He rinsed the soap off thinking of how the slender man felt in his arms. Even though he was a head taller, the shorter man was literally the perfect height. Brian recalled how he'd risen on his toes the night before to initiate the heart stopping kiss and it sent shivers down his spine thinking how much he wanted the younger man. He stopped himself from taking the thought further though because first things first... he had to take care of Michael and Lindsey. He was determined not to return to Pittsburgh the way he'd left it.

 

_**Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong** _

 

_**You don't want to save me, sad is my song*** _

 

An hour later, Brian walked into the Liberty Diner, a man on a mission. He took a moment to look around realizing that in all the years he'd been gone from Pittsburgh, one place truly remained the same. The colorful decor brought back good memories as well as bad but it was just as woven into the fabric of the man Brian had become as deeply as Ryder Advertising was. He looked around, nodding to those he knew and absorbing the whispers around him. A ghost of a smile graced his sensuous lips as he heard his former moniker ‘The Legendary Stud of Liberty Avenue' bandied about. He wasn't ashamed of his past; how and why should he be? That title made Brian feel untouchable during a time in his life when he absolutely needed to be. It kept him centered and focused on his career while it numbed a deep-rooted pain,  although to most of his _family_ it did anything but. Sure Vic understood why Brian was the way he was better than anyone; the rest oblivious and only seeing that which they wanted to or that he allowed them  to see on the surface. For Michael, it was a way to be one of the "cool" kids but for Brian it was a way to hide in plain sight. No one, not even those who he considered family, really knew Brian Aiden Kinney and that was just fine with him.

 

A mop of blond hair momentarily caught his attention but the sound of his name basically being screamed and him being pulled into a bear hug caused him to re-focus on the task at hand.

 

"Hey Deb. New pot of coffee up?"

 

"Just brewed. How are you settling in?"

 

"Okay except for a few mishaps but other than that, everything is on schedule."

 

"My pissy son was in earlier." She gave him a knowing look. "He was complaining about the new owner of your old loft."

 

"Really?" Brian was hard-pressed not to laugh. He knew it would give away too much of his privacy. Besides he liked being able to keep the knowledge of Blue to himself. "Where is he anyway? Cynthia and Ted said that between he and Lindsey, they're ready to quit."

 

"That bad, huh?" She shook her head. "Well you know you brought it on yourself. If you had just told them where you live..."

 

"I will but when I'm ready, Deb not because they feel like they're owed anything. They're not."

 

"Who's not owed anything?" The voice behind him asked.

 

"You, Mikey," Brian answered honestly. "How have you been?"

 

"Lindsey and I was by your place this morning," Michael said by way of a return greeting.

 

"That's impossible since I've been home all morning."

 

"Yeah, about that..."

 

"Yes, Michael?"

 

"Some twink was there."

 

"Oh?" Brian took note of Michael's wrapped hand and almost laughed. "What happened to your hand, Mikey? You and the Professor engaging in rough sex now?"

 

"Ha ha, Fucker. No that's what I'm trying to tell you. Your fucking twink hit me with a goddamn broomstick," Michael said indignantly.

 

His loud voice caused all movement and conversation to cease for a few moments as Brian just shook his head and sipped his now lukewarm coffee. When everyone noticed that Brian wasn't going to respond immediately, the action resumed but Brian couldn't stop the thought which filtered in his mind since he and Deb's conversation was interrupted. _Same old Mikey._

 

Brian cleared his throat a moment before he began to speak. He also took a deep breath to calm the last nerve which Michael's attitude of entitlement was tap dancing on."First, he's not 'my twink' and secondly what were you doing at my old place?"

 

"I saw your Jeep in the parking garage and thought you were at home."

 

"Michael, what aren't you understanding? I don't live there; someone else does. I sold the building nearly four months ago." His voice was as gentle as he could make it under the circumstances. Debbie eyed him as she passed to take care of another customer. He knew her look was counseling him to employ patience but she really had no fucking idea how hard it was in that moment.

 

"So that little asshole was telling the truth?"

 

"Apparently," Brian said while thinking _Pot meet kettle._

 

"So if you don't live there, where are you staying?"

 

Brian couldn't help the smirk which appeared. "Somewhere in Pittsburgh."

 

"You know what I mean, Asshole," Michael said annoyed at Brian's evasion.

 

"Well it's the truth."

 

"Briannnn," Michael whined. When he noticed that his tone of voice wasn't going to get him the result he craved, he said, "Fine keep your secrets," Michael said petulantly but then brightened immediately. "Hey why don't we go out tonight? Woody's and then Babylon to celebrate the return of the great god Kinney, huh?"

 

Brian took one look at the puppy-dog eyes and wished he was still in hiding. _Fucking Cynthia._ "Okay, fine, sure, Mikey. But I have to work in the morning so I won't be out all that late."

 

"But Brian, tomorrow's Sunday," Michael complained.

 

"Yes and just because it's Sunday doesn't mean I don't have things to do." Getting out of the booth, Brian said, "I'll see you at Woody's at eight." Brian moved off, waving to Deb in the process.

 

"Okay. I'll call Ben and Em. Too bad Ted isn't here. It would be just like old times."

 

Brian, turned, smiled and said nothing. _Not quite, Michael. Not quite._

 

_**When you believe in things that you don't understand** _

 

_**Then you suffer** _

 

_**Superstition ain't the way*** _

 

As he walked out, he looked around for the wealth of blond hair he'd seen earlier. Mentally shaking himself, he thought about the odds that they would actually run into each other without plans in place.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Very superstitious, nothin' more to say** _

 

_**Very superstitious, the devil's on his way*** _

 

"Hey would you slow the hell down already? My legs can't move that fast, Justin!" Daphne complained.

 

"Come on, Daph, move faster before he catches us."

 

"Who? Who the hell is chasing us?"

 

"Remember this morning? The fool who entered my apartment was talking to the other guy who had come in not too long before that."

 

"Yeah and?" Daphne looked at him confused once they stopped in the park at the end of the Liberty Avenue. She had never been so happy to see a bench in her life.

 

"And didn't you hear the whispers, Daph? That was the _Brian_. The same ‘Brian' whose loft I now live in. The same fucking Brian who just happens to be my boss come Monday morning."

 

"Holy shit. And that little whining man claims that the gorgeous hunk of gay porn wet dreams as his best friend?"

 

Justin nodded but couldn't help but laugh at her description of Brian Kinney. Leave it to Daphne to come up with an apt catch phrase. If Justin were honest with himself, he would admit to momentarily drooling and thinking that maybe they had met before. But he'd chalked it up to having secret fantasies about what Aiden looked like. "I swear I have the worse fucking luck sometimes."

 

"Why would you say or think that, Justin? The guy was wrong to enter your apartment, key or not. It wasn't his. And even if _Brian_ was there, I doubt he would have been happy at being intruded upon either."

 

"Okay, say you're right about that part, Daph, I still hit his best friend with a broomstick for fuck's sake."

 

She chuckled. "Based on how annoying he sounded, I probably would have paid good money to see it happen."

 

"Daph can you be serious?"

 

"Okay, okay Blue, say he does find out it was you. It was on off hours and has nothing to do with your work or work ethic. End of story."

 

"I hope so but I would know how I would react if someone did that to you," Justin said pointedly.

 

"I know you would try to destroy them but I really do doubt anything will come of it. Relax, okay? You're always so on edge. Are you trying to get prematurely gray or give yourself a heart attack?"

 

"No, Daphne. I just can't relax until _everything_ is taken care of."

 

She nodded knowing what everything entailed. "Has your mom found a buyer for the company yet?"

 

"She's in negotiations with a potential but until she's able to offload it and until the contract expires, I'm still not safe."

 

"Then you have to work your ass off to build and establish your role in Kinnetik before they can think to move against you. The last thing Connor and Brandon will want is a scandal and all their dirty little secrets coming out. That's bad for business- yours and _theirs._ "

 

"You're right, Daph. I just..."

 

"I know, Jus. I know you get scared but so far we have planned for every eventuality. You have to let yourself relax or everything you're fearing is going to come to pass. Think positively! You have a job, they are in Milan and you are not in New York anymore. In fact you're probably in the last place anyone would think to look. Plus you're having a like affair." She gave the universal signal for air quotes, smiling all the while.

 

Justin laughed. "A like affair? Yeah, I guess I am. Aiden is a nice guy- at least so far anyway."

 

"Yeah, Dude, you are seriously in like with Aiden. Do yourself a favor and just go with it; have fun with it for as long as it lasts. Look for the worse but expect the best."

 

He hugged her close. "You know you make one helluva therapist, Daffy."

 

"I'll accept my payment in pizza, popcorn, beer and vegging out at your place for the remainder of the afternoon."

 

He laughed. "You're on!" And they walked the remaining three blocks to his place.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian arrived at what he termed affectionately- and not so affectionately- Muncher Mansion. It was probably the meeting he dreaded the most, not only because it was Saturday afternoon and Melanie bitch lawyer extraordinaire was home, but because although there was a world of difference between Lindsey and Michael, their tactics were similar. Only Lindsey was a bit more subtle and not afraid of using his love for Gus against him.

 

He rung the bell and waited, mentally preparing himself for the wealth of insults to be expertly delivered by Mel. It had been a long time since he'd spoken directly to her. He knew from Ted that she usually called at the behest of Lindsey. Regardless he still appreciated the type of person she was- the no nonsense, take-it-or-leave-it, all-or-nothing type in life and in a courtroom. So it was with a grudging respect that he greeted her when she opened the door.

 

"Jesus Christ, what rock did you crawl out from under?"

 

"Nice to see you too, Mel. Sorry about the apparent wake up call. I forgot bats usually sleep during the day," Brian said in response. "Lindsey around?"

 

She moved to the side to let him in. "She should be back any minute. She took Gus to get a haircut and pick up the groceries. You want some coffee?"

 

"Don't mind if I do."

 

He took a seat on the sofa looking around the living room. There were several art pieces hanging around including a Justin Taylor original. He moved closer to the piece to examine it a bit further. Whereas the one he had shipped from the New York office filled the onlooker with hope, the one he looked upon titled _Soon_ filled him with a sense of foreboding although he couldn't understand why.

 

"Interesting, isn't it?" Melanie asked bearing two cups of coffee as she reentered the living room.

 

"Yes. I have one or two of his paintings myself," Brian said. He actually owned five but Melanie didn't need to know that. "Why did Lindsey pick this one?"

 

"She didn't. I did."

 

"Melanie, I didn't know you were an art lover."

 

"Surprise, Asshole." She smiled over the rim of her cup. "It's not that I'm an art lover per se but when I got this one, Lindsey and I... well let's just say we were going through a rough patch and had split up for a little while."

 

"I didn't know but you're alright now, right?" He looked from her to the painting and back again noting the hesitation before she answered.

 

"Yeah. Yes, we're okay."

 

He nodded even as he wondered what had gone wrong between them. Melanie and Lindsey had been together for ten years with one short breakup that he'd known about. But when he left they were stronger than they had ever been especially after Gus' birth. Truth be told, they may never had found their way to each other if it wasn't for him introducing them while he and Lindsey were still in college. Melanie was just finishing law school and had just gotten a job within the legal department of Carnegie Mellon. It was right after Lindz and him had gotten drunk and had sex after she'd gone through a bad break-up with one of Brian's soccer teammates. He knew he was gay but Lindz was conflicted about herself. She liked men but she was also attracted to women so Brian began to set her up on dates with them. Melanie was the one that won her over.

 

"Good but Mel if you're not happy...'

 

"Brian, it was just an off-time. I was working insane hours and Lindsey was under her own brand of pressure."

 

"And so you bought this dark painting?"

 

"It isn't dark. It's...honest and raw." The shades of gray, black, red, stark white and hints of navy all combined to bring the hidden images to life. "You know, if you look closely, you see things in the silhouettes within the swirls of the painting. It's almost like getting a sneak peek into a novel which has yet to be finished."

 

"I noticed that in a few of his other paintings. The boy is really talented. I'm glad I got him."

 

That caused her to sit up. "What exactly does that mean, Brian?"

 

"Calm down, Mel and get your head out of his ass," Brian said in his usual tongue-in-cheek fashion. "I mean that come Monday morning, he's the new Art Director for the Pittsburgh office." He nearly laughed at her audible sigh of relief.

 

"Well it looks like you'll be making one helluva investment," she said. He was stopped from answering at the sound of the door and a high pitch squeal.

 

"Daaaadyyyy." Brian braced himself for the miniature human missile aiming straight for him.

 

"Hey there, Sonny Boy. What have you been up to?"

 

"Mommy took me to get cut."

 

"Cut? I see no cuts." Brian blew into his neck causing Gus to wiggle and laugh. To him the best thing Pittsburgh had to offer was the little boy giggling in his arms.

 

"No, Daddy. My hair. See?"

 

Brian played along. "Oh now I see. You got a haircut and I have to say, I like it."

 

Gus preened under his father's praise. "Can you play trucks with me?"

 

"Maybe a little later but first I have to talk with your Mommy."

 

Melanie took her cue. She recognized the look Lindsey leveled on Brian which he ignored in favor of Gus. "Come on, Honey. Milk and cookies await us in the kitchen."

 

Gus cheered as Melanie threw a look back while following him.

 

"Hello Wendy."

 

"Don't you ‘Wendy' me, Brian."

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked although he already knew.

 

"Why haven't you told anyone you sold the loft?"

 

"Very simple question which deserves an equally simple answer, Lindsey. It wasn't anyone else's business."

 

"Not even mine? The mother of your child? I don't have the right to know?"

 

Brian thought a moment before answering. "No. Not really, you don't. You have all you need from me and more. Let's cut the shit and not pretend this is about Gus. This is about yours and Michael's need to feature me in some fantasy the two of you have cooked up in your heads. A role that I am not willing to play anymore. So no, right now there is no need for you to know where I live. It is enough that I still support Gus and have regular visitation with him. That's all that matters."

 

"But Brian-"

 

"No, Lindsey and that's my final word on that. Now you can stop calling Cynthia and Ted. Oh and you and Michael can stop running all over town trying to locate me. Michael told me about your little adventure of hide and seek this morning."

 

"So you _really_ don't live there anymore? You always loved the loft. It was your home."

 

"That's right, Lindz, it _was_. I outgrew it and honestly, I wouldn't want it back even if I hadn't. I wouldn't even be back in Pittsburgh if my business needs didn't make it convenient to be so."

 

"Okay, Brian, I get it."

 

"I hope so, Lindsey because this is a conversation that shouldn't be happening. I don't want to have it again. Gus is my business with you; my personal life is not."

 

Gus came back in the room just then. "Ready, Daddy?"

 

"Sure, Sonny Boy." And he picked Gus up heading up the stairs for a fun afternoon with the only one in his life whose opinion mattered.

 

_**Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass** _

 

_**Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past*** _

 

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

 

_Later that Evening- Woody's_

 

Emmett stepped into the bar which had been the source of many laughs and some heartaches for him. It was where he'd first met Godiva, a drag queen of outstanding renown and an even better person. She was his first friend when he'd landed in Pittsburgh finally managing to escape his queer-hating hometown of Hazelhurst, Mississippi. His second friend who had turned out to be the truest of them all was one Brian Kinney. Throughout the years, he was the one constant in Em's life. Ups, downs, good times and bad, Brian was the most honest person he'd ever met, the most dependable and the best at insulting people who really didn't understand they were being insulted until hours after the fact.

 

As Emmett spotted him sitting alone at the other end of the bar, he marveled at Brian's ability to never age. Of course in the world according to Brian Kinney he should have been dead at thirty but to Emmett he'd never looked better at thirty-five. He was still lean and fit, possessed an air of dominance that would make even the strongest queen obey and looks that made one stare even without meaning to. But there were other changes which the casual observer would overlook, the quiet maturity he wore and the lack of self-destructive tendencies he'd formerly indulged in. As Emmett stood just watching, Brian had turned down five tricks as he sat typing on his cell phone, a little smile ghosting at the corners of his mouth. Yep being away from the Burgh definitely wrought some changes in the once-reckless man, Emmett just wasn't sure they were all ready for them.

 

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Brian said by way of greeting.

 

"Nice to see you, too, Brian," Emmett said, big smile in tact. "So where have you been hiding yourself?"

 

Brian looked around with that classic sardonic smirk firmly planted. "Who says I've been hiding?"

 

Emmett laughed. "Oh come off it, Brian. I know you've been hiding and up until last night at the benefit for the GLC, no one had seen head nor hair of you."

 

"How do you know I was at the benefit?" Brian was most curious to know.

 

Emmett huffed out a breath while keeping his smile in tact. This wasn't the first time he and Brian played a solid game of evasion but Em wasn't going to let him get away but so much. "First, no one wears Armani the way you do, as if they designed a suit with just you in mind."

 

"Aw, thanks, Emmy Lou. I'm truly flattered."

 

Emmett continued ignoring the sarcasm. It was always expected when engaging with Brian. "Secondly, no one-even blind people- couldn't have missed the immediate attraction between you and the blond man you bumped into. The picture you two made standing in the middle of the bar traffic could not be missed. And third, let's talk about that stunning and sensual make out session in the middle of the dance floor. The air literally sizzled around the two of you and radiated outward to us mere mortals. Personally, I'm surprised you didn't drag him to the backroom which probably means something."

 

"Oh alright, I was there for a bit with Cynthia. You can't tell anyone, Em."

 

Emmett looked at Brian- really looked at him- and he could tell that there was more to the story of the blond than met the eye. He didn't get a chance to respond although he gave a slight nod of his head to let Brian know that Em would keep his secret. He almost laughed aloud at the nearly audible sigh of relief Brian let out. "By the way, thanks for the start-up funding for Auntie Em's, Brian. Vic and I couldn't have done this all without you." He watched as Brian shook off the comment. Emmett would never understand why Brian refused to acknowledge his gift for helping his friends.

 

"It was nothing, Emmett. Just don't fuck it up like Michael seems to be doing with Red Cape. But then again, you couldn't do that."

 

Em saw his opportunity to bring Brian up on a few more situations before Ben and Brian's _best friend_ arrived. "Speaking of Michael... you know he and Lindsey have been asking all over town if anyone had seen you."

 

Brian rolled his eyes and signaled for another double Beam. "Yeah, I know. He even managed to get hit with a broomstick this morning for his trouble." At Emmett's puzzled look, Brian filled him in on the conversation he had in the diner with Michael which resulted with him being in Woody's.

 

Emmett laughed so hard he began to hyperventilate. "Serves him right, Brian." But then he sobered. "I have to tell you, he has been an obnoxious little fuck since you left. Always whining and complaining about how you never keep in touch and that all the information he receives on you is second-hand because you've found the time to call Deb, me or Vic. Lindsey says the same but I know that you've been in touch with her more because of Gus and don't think Michael hasn't expressed his displeasure because of it."

 

Brian again shook his head. "This is why I was apprehensive about coming back in the first place, Emmett. I'm not sure how much Deb and Vic told you about my decision to take the job in New York..."

 

"They told me it all and what they weren't able to Ted did. I hope you don't mind that," Emmett said a little worried how Brian would react.

 

"No, I'm not, Emmett. I would have preferred to tell you myself but... Anyway, Lindsey was always pitting Mel and I against each other. It happened so much often that Mel and I could be saying the exact same thing but it would turn into an argument anyway. Then there was the inconvenience of having them cockblock whenever the mood suited them, which was often especially in Michael's case."

 

"You know, even though I didn't like David and thought he was a pretentious, pompous asshole, he was right about Michael's obsession with you. Many times it was like your conquests were his, too. Teddy and I used to talk about how he was jealous of the trick but at the same time envious and proud of you."

 

Brian nodded. "And that's the thing, Em. I didn't encourage it. In fact I told him he needed to find his own life many times. Yes I expected him to be there as my best friend during the really important moments like if I needed his support from dealing with Joan or Claire-- fuck who wouldn't?-- but I never expected his childhood infatuation to extend into adulthood. Between him and Lindsey it became exhausting. On one hand, they both held out hope for the same thing- a relationship that would _never_ fucking happen since I hate those and what they represent. I would rather be with someone because I want to be, not because I'm fucking stuck there. Then on the other hand, everything in their world would remain rainbows and unicorns as long as I continued to live within the scope of their _ideals_ for _my_ life. I needed something different so I went out and got it."

 

Emmett couldn't help but smile. Brian had finally gotten the revelation of what he had seen Lindsey and Michael do to Brian for so long. Both used different tactics of manipulation to control Brian's behavior and outcome to suit them. Melanie had also seen it but when she brought it up to Lindsey, a huge argument would always ensue. The last one almost broke them up for good. The best part was that Lindsey's continued obsessive behavior couldn't be directly blamed on Brian since he was in New York and not taking _all_ of the numerous calls from Lindsey, many of which Gus was used as a cover instead of the actual reason. "Well may I say that whatever your reason for leaving was, it worked, Brian."

 

"It did, Em but the two people who need to see it and accept it won't."

 

"Well if they can't or _won't_ accept it, Brian then that's their problem. You keep living your life and look fucking fabulous doing it. Okay, Baby?" He threw his long arm over Brian's shoulder which for a moment Brian embraced him back. That is until they were interrupted.

 

"Sorry we're late," Michael said glaring at Emmett's proximity to Brian.

 

Brian noticed and pulled Emmett even closer when the taller man began to shift away. "Nice of you to show, Mikey. Who's you're friend?"

 

"Brian this is Ben Bruckner, my boyfriend."

 

"Oh the infamous, Professor Ben Bruckner. I've heard a lot about you."

 

"All good, I hope," Ben responded.

 

Brian shook Ben's hand while holding onto Emmett primarily out of spite for Michael. Here he was with his _boyfriend_ and feeling territorial over another man. Behavior like that left no room to wonder why Brian generally abhorred commitments. Besides, he also knew that he had fucked Ben before, a fact Ben also knew by the guarded look on his face.

 

"So what exactly are you a professor of, Ben?"

 

"I teach Gay Studies over at Carnegie Mellon."

 

"Is that how you met dear old Mikey?" Brian was definitely curious. Michael Charles Novotny wasn't the most studious man on the planet. _But then again, there was a doctor...Go figure._

 

"Ben actually came into the store looking for an array of comics."

 

"Well you went to the right place. If it's one thing Michael knows, it's the men in tights," Brian said.

 

Emmett and Ben laughed but Ben confirmed Brian's assessment. "He was absolutely helpful for the lecture and he even managed to be the guest speaker for my class when we were studying Homo-eroticism in Literature."

 

"Yeah, it was great," Michael said smiling up at Ben.

 

"Well I think it's time for another drink," Emmett said. He himself couldn't understand the attraction between Michael and Ben.

 

‘Yeah, Em," Mikey said. "And I think we should toast to the return of the King of Liberty Avenue. Life hasn't been the same around here without you, Brian." He sighed in wistfulness and pleasure; took a sip of his beer before asking, "So who's going to be the lucky trick tonight?"

 

Michael was oblivious as always but Ben and Emmett caught a glimpse of disappointment which entered Brian's eyes before he downed his drink without raising his glass. The sad revelation Brian had just then was that eventually it was going to come down to Michael's wants of what he considered normalcy versus Brian's need to reinvent his own definition of ‘normal.' And Brian could already see the end of the road was drawing near.

 

_**When you believe in things, you don't understand** _

 

_**Then you suffer** _

 

_**Superstition ain't the way*** _

 

 

 

_*Superstition- Stevie Wonder_

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	6. DON'T LET THE SMOOTH TASTE FOOL YA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little lesson in lingo: The term SHOTS FIRED is referred to as Insults which ALWAYS hit their target. Brian was the King of them and as his Assistant, Cynthia has become extremely well-versed in deflating her boss' ego whenever necessary. It's DEFINITELY necessary in this Chapter!

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 6- DON'T LET THE SMOOTH TASTE FOOL YA by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Just a little lesson in lingo for you all...

 

SHOTS FIRED is a term meaning insults hurled. Usually they can be backhanded or straightforward but they always, ALWAYS hit their mark.

 

 

 

I hope you all ENJOY this chapter! Happy Reading! ~Nichelle

 

_**CHAPTER SIX** _

 

_**DON'T LET THE SMOOTH TASTE FOOL YA** _

 

 

 

 

 

_**Monday Morning (May 12th 2005)** _

 

_JustinMania- Loft_

 

Justin laid there hovering in the twilight between satisfying sleep and annoyingly awake. _Hey Baby wake up, Come and Dance with me...Wow Yeah..._ The loud lyrics of the alarm clock sung from the living room, purposely put there so he would have to roll his ass out of bed to turn it off. He reminded himself that the next time he saw Molly, she and the fucking singing clock were getting chucked off the roof. Well maybe not her but she should at least be there to witness the death of the guitar-holding, sunglasses-wearing poultry. He stalked over to the clock realizing that no matter how annoying, it served its purpose. The smell of fresh-brewed coffee pouring itself into his travel mug helped get him moving. _Thank God he remembered to set the timer on the Keurig._ Although early and a little grumpy from lack of sleep, he was still excited for the day. While the shower was heating up, Justin took care of all other preliminaries. He decided at the last minute to shave his beard which had been growing since he'd left GayHell. At first he wasn't going to because it was an act of rebellion for him. Connor had always demanded Justin been clean shaven stating he didn't like the feel of Justin's facial hair when he blew him. Justin's youthful appearance was the envy of all Connor's associates, a fact he'd learned by being accosted over and over again. Unfortunately for Justin, Connor had also decided that Justin enticed the dirty old men and women to hit on him so of course he had to be punished. But this was a new time and place. For Justin, shaving his full beard meant something entirely different. Kinnetik was a multi-million dollar corporation and its owner and his assistant were stunningly beautiful. Justin decided, he could be no less.

 

While showering, Justin ran through all he needed to accomplish for his first week within the company. Past the staff meeting, there were eight interviews. The following day were interviews for five interns and by the end of the week, he would have to make a decision. Based on the work samples he'd received and looked over during the night, the candidates looked promising but it would come down to the other samples of their work brought during the actual interview itself. Justin admitted to himself that he was nervous. He'd spent the day before replaying his conversation in the park with Daphne and she was right. He needed to establish himself right away within the company. He knew in order to do that, he needed a staff which was second to none although they were an extension of the other three offices. If Justin was to succeed, his staff had to be better and more invaluable than the others who already had a rhythm going amongst the employees. He closed his eyes while rinsing his hair under the rainfall shower wondering if he could really make it all happen. If it was solely based on him, he would have said yes. The freelance work he'd done over the years had restored his confidence and kept his sanity in the process. But now he would be working with others, guiding their choices while staying true to Brian Kinney's vision of the product. It was daunting but yeah- he was up for the challenge. From all Cynthia had said Brian was a tough and driven employer but he also recognized the hard work of his employees.

 

Justin still couldn't help but wonder about the man himself. He had glimpsed him in the Diner and heard the whispers directed toward him but he wondered about the man beneath the legend. Everyone knew of Mr. Kinney's rise in the advertising world and he was to be admired. But Justin didn't want to feel like he couldn't approach his boss if something needed to be discussed regarding the campaigns. Based on what he'd noticed on Saturday, Brian Kinney possessed an untouchable aura; like he wore an invisible sign that said _Stay the fuck OUT!_ Then to find out that Justin had damaged the man's best friend while wielding a broomstick, regardless of Daphne's assurances, Justin couldn't help but be concerned of the consequences.

 

He took one more look in the mirror making sure he was perfect. The Boss suit in gray and sky blue shirt set off his eyes perfectly, his matching All-Stars donning his feet for a small touch of whimsy plus comfortability and his hair for a change acted right. He tied the long tresses in a man-bun situated at the back of his head. Looking into his own eyes he was amazed to see the confident and capable creature who had disappeared for a little while. He reminded himself of ‘high school Justin' and all the hopes, dreams and aspirations he'd had back when he didn't seem to have a care in the world. Still young, still beautiful but a lot more suspicious and worldly; no longer naive. If he could say one good thing had come about in the last five years it was that he knew who he was and what he could do. And he would show Brian Kinney all he had to offer.

 

His cell phone rang as he was grabbing his coffee and heading out the door. Hooking his portfolio case around his body, he smiled as he looked down at it.

 

_Aiden: Good luck with you new job, today._

 

While balancing the coffee and keys in one hand, he typed back:

 

_Blue: Thanks! I'm going to need it. Has the staffing for your new office been fully picked yet._

 

_Aiden: Not yet but I'm hoping we'll get it done soon. If we could reopen the doors by next Monday, that would be a plus._

 

_Blue: You'll get it all done. But what happens if you don't._

 

_Aiden: In my line of work, time is money so I won't even tolerate failure. But my staff is pretty competent so maybe I'm just being neurotic._

 

_Blue: LOL. You? Neurotic? Somehow I can't see that but then again I don't know you very well....Yet_

 

_Aiden: Well thanks to Little Boy Blue's schedule, I have to wait an entire week to rectify that, now don't I?_

 

_Blue: :-( Sadly yes but... Just to clarify one thing... Blue ain't so little.. ;-)_

 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

_Kickass Kinney_

 

Brian once again smiled down at his cell phone reading the words: _Blue ain't so little._ The innuendo behind the ambiguous statement made him laugh out loud... and his metaphorical horns raise. Although he knew Blue was starting a new job and it wouldn't do to show up with a noticeable boner, he couldn't help but want to be the cause of it.

 

_Aiden: Watch it, Blue. Not sure you could handle all that statement could mean or the things it could lead to._

 

_Blue: What makes you think I'm not ready?_

 

Holy shit... how to answer that question. Brian was no stranger to sex for sex sake. Nor was he one to over analyze and wrestle with his conscience about a trick. He'd fucked for the first time in a month while visiting the backroom of Babylon for the first time in over five years. He'd picked a blond guy automatically knowing that it wasn't _the blond_ whose company he'd been craving since the moment they met. But it didn't stop him from fantasizing that it was Blue he was balls deep in.

 

_Aiden: Are you trying to make me late for work? What are you doing?_

 

_Blue: Just stopped in the local diner for breakfast before heading to the office. What are you doing?_

 

_Aiden: Trying to drive into work while keeping my eyes on the damn road. Thankfully traffic is light today. You're making me want to pull off on the side of the road though._

 

_Blue: You know.... You probably should NOT text and drive. Then we'd never meet or we'd be delayed in meeting or some other shit. As far as pulling over to the side of the road...you wouldn't want to be late now would you? Although I'll admit I'm feeling calmer with you talking to me._

 

Brian felt a little giddy at Blue's admission. The truth was he didn't want to stop talking with Blue either.

 

_Aiden: Okay my little Public Service Announcement, I won't text and drive. And although I hate to be late, I'll only stay here on the side of the road for five minutes. What are you having for breakfast?_

 

_Blue: Bacon, scrambled eggs and a side of hash browns, toast and pancakes._

 

_Aiden: Damn! First, bacon will kill you- all that grease! How the fuck do you stay so slender eating all that shit? I think I just gained five pounds reading all that._

 

_Blue: Hey- I happen to like grease...LOL Food always taste better with it. Please don't tell me you're one of those over-conscious health nuts otherwise I will have to make it my mission in life to tempt you with carbs every time I see you. As far as my weight, I guess it just gets spread evenly to all the right places._

 

_Aiden: You're tempting enough without adding food to the mix. And yes, I do watch what I put in my mouth. Take that last statement how ever the mood suits you. Are you turning red?_

 

_Blue: I'll never tell you which way I took that statement or if I'm blushing. A man has to have his secrets._

 

_Aiden: I'll take that as a ‘yes' on the blushing and a big LOL on the way you took my last statement. I'd better get back on the road before I really am late. Later_

 

_Blue: Later_

 

Brian pulled back onto the interstate in a better mood than he'd woken up. After the weekend he'd had with Michael and Lindsey, talking with Blue had definitely taken a load off. He knew that he needed to tell Cynthia the specialized instructions for controlling the in-office visits especially since he'd refused to tell the both of them where he lived regardless of their attempts. He also couldn't wait to tell her about Michael's meeting with a broomstick which still caused him to break out into laughter every time he pictured the incident. While he was at Woody's he'd found himself initiating the text with Blue which again put him at ease in a place where expectations were high, not only from Mikey but other tricks as well. He'd told Blue about his best friend's boyfriend whom he'd fucked three times in one night at the White Party a few years back. Instead of being judgmental and disgusted, Blue had asked how he was and wanted names of positions. Blue kept him laughing and intrigued by turns. Moreover, he seemed to understand a great deal about Brian's- _or_ _Aiden's_ \- complicated feelings about his family and those he considered family. Although Brian had refrained from mentioning names, Blue seemed offer comfort and sympathize with his misplaced guilt. He was impartial and provided a fresh outlook. He thought briefly back to the day back in January when he was waiting for Cynthia to arrive at Jennifer Taylor's office. He'd felt like the winds in his life were shifting; that he was on the cusp of something huge. All he could think in that moment of recollection was that he hoped Blue would be a part of it.

 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

_Coffee and Confrontation- Staff Meeting - Kinnetik_

 

Cynthia paced the interior of the conference room waiting for her boss and the new Art Director to arrive. Brian had phoned in to say that he was running about five minutes behind schedule. She didn't think anything of it considering where he lived in Squirrel Hill and just chalked it up to interstate traffic during rush hour. It was her rationale until she saw the sparkle in the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen which belonged to a slender blond young man. Justin raced through the main doors of Kinnetik with a smile that could light up the darkest night. He handed her one of the coffees he toted while placing the other at the head of the conference table.

 

Watching his perky ass flit in the room and then to his office and back to the conference room again, she couldn't stand the suspense any longer. "Justin, what the hell has you so chipper this early in the morning?"

 

"New job, new city, possibly a new man," he said beaming. "What's not to be happy about?"

 

His smile was infectious and she couldn't contain hers. "So things are going okay with..."

 

"Aiden. Yeah, things seem to be going okay. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop but after this morning, I'm not sure there is one."

 

He sat her down and told her about the weekend after she and he left each other on Saturday. The story itself was unbelievable but had to be true even if it was Brian Kinney. He told her how he'd seen Brian but not the other way around and how Brian had basically told Michael that he was wrong for going to the loft. He had escaped narrowly from being discovered as the one who had nearly broken his best friend's hand. Then his eyes softened when he told her about the text messages he and ‘Aiden' had been having nightly and several times during the day. To say Cynthia was shocked would be the understatement of the fucking year. Blue- she meant Justin- was practically bouncing up and down in chair; his energy palpable and radiating warming her from the inside. She couldn't wait to hear more but just then a whirling dervish of a six-foot-two man zoomed passed her and Justin like a heat-seeking missile.

 

"Thank god, coffee!" Brian took a long draught. "And it's fucking perfect."

 

"Glad you think so," Cynthia said smirking as Brian continued to nurse the coffee with his eyes closed as if he'd found the fountain of youth. She cleared her throat. "You might want to thank Justin for being so thoughtful in bringing you a cup."

 

"Sure. Where is he and who the fuck is this?" Brian said pointing to the blond sitting quietly with wide eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that. We didn't fuck. I would have remembered that._

 

Cynthia covered her laugh with a slight cough. "Brian Kinney, I would like to introduce you to Justin Taylor."

 

Justin rose from his seat and walked over to Brian, hand extended. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kinney."

 

"The pleasure-" he gripped the hand in return.

 

Cynthia held her breath. She could tell when both men felt it- that spark which held them both momentarily speechless at the GLC Gala. Justin blinked and tried to free his hand but Brian wide-eyed couldn't seem to let it go. The chemistry rolled off of them in waves as looks of curiosity and recognition passed between their joined palms while both men absorbed the shock. Finally Brian managed to let go of Justin, blinking rapidly to clear his head.

 

"You didn't tell me your real name," Brian said inanely.

 

"You didn't tell me your either," Justin said, biting his bottom lip and shifting his eyes.

 

"Why?" Brian asked the one question he needed to know more than anything in that moment.

 

"Didn't seem to matter then. I actually am called Blue by my family and close friends."

 

"Am I close friend then?"

 

Justin smiled shyly. "That remains to be seen but right now I think we'd better get to work."

 

"Excellent idea, Gentlemen," Cynthia said. She'd seen all she needed to see in that moment. "So far there are eight interviews today, right Justin?"

 

"That's correct. I've looked over all of the samples and they all seem qualified but I'm looking for something _more_."

 

"First you seem kind of young to be running the art department of Kinnetik. But out of curiosity, what more could you be looking for if they're qualified?" Brian asked.

 

Justin took a deep breath. Somehow he was expecting a vague reference to his age but he was hoping it would just be a moot point. "Considering that my artwork is hanging in various places around this office, I'd say that you at least believe in my work. As far as my experience running an art department, I don't have any. However, I have successfully directed the upward mobility of my own career thus far although through another party which includes but is not limited to quite a few successful campaigns with Kinnetik while I was a freelance artist. Third, I am looking for people who create with the same passion that this company was founded. It is okay to have talent, Mr. Kinney; in fact it's highly recommended. But it takes a helluva lot more heart to implement it. I will be completely honest with you..."

 

"Oh that's a first," Brian said snidely.

 

Justin went on as if he hadn't spoken, determined to finish his thought. "Your other art departments are established and have had years to build and create with each other. This one needs to be just as essential to the organization otherwise its existence becomes pointless. I personally do not like to deal with mediocrity and I don't believe you would tolerate it either. So that being said, I want us to be the best at what we do; I want our work to have its own signature. If you give me my head and take my lead on who we hire, I can assure that. Now to address your other comment while the three of us are alone. I did NOT lie to you at any time. For the second time, I didn't think it was important for you to know me as Justin Taylor, Art Director and Painter. I just wanted to be Blue. It's who those close to me or those I let close know me as. If you can't or won't continue to want to know me as such, I'll respect your decision but be advised I don't give second chances." He kept his face serene but inside he was screaming. He hated the thought of losing what was beginning to be something promising. He had already been through and seen too much and had been alone for so fucking long. He was hoping Aiden- now Brian- could change that. At Brian's continued silence, Justin got up from his seat. "Well I guess I have my answer. If you'll both excuse me, I need to make sure all of my notes for the interviews are correct." He left the conference room, walking sedately and not looking back but willing the tears which were welling in his eyes not to fall.

 

 

 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

_Shots Fired_

 

Brian and Cynthia watched the dignified retreat of the young man who only a little while ago radiated excitement and warmth. The room felt immediately colder upon his departure.

 

"Not a fucking word, Cynthia."

 

She swallowed hard. This was one of those times she hated her boss. But she still loved her friend. "You will have my resignation letter on your desk as soon as I finish saying this."

 

"What part of 'not another word' aren't you getting? I said I don't want to talk about this."

 

"Well you're in luck because I want you to shut the hell up and listen." She crossed over to close the conference room door. "You are the biggest asshole I have ever met. Not only that but you're a deaf, dumb and blind one as well if you let him go."

 

"How long have you known?"

 

"Since Saturday. What the fuck does it matter? He's still the same man you met on Friday night and you're about to blow it for what?"

 

"You know how I feel about secrets. They're just lies by omission."

 

"Lies by omission....you are so full of shit, Brian or should we call you Aiden. You lied too."

 

"No I didn't. I just gave him one of my names."

 

"And so did he. Let me tell you one good goddamn thing, Brian Aiden Kinney. That man in there was bouncing off the fucking walls this morning and it wasn't because of a caffeine rush. He was happy to have had another conversation with the man he'd been getting to know as Aiden. And you have the audacity to sit there like some fucking King of the motherfucking hill because he dared to claim a bit of happiness under an alias. I swear for someone so head smart you really are heart dumb."

 

"What do you want me to do, Cyn? You know my policy on office romances. I will not have another office torn up because of star-crossed lover bullshit. Need I remind you what happened with one of Ted's ex-lovers?"

 

She knew he was referring to Thad Ramos. He was obsessed and psychotic where Ted was concerned. Any conversation Ted had with anyone that wasn't him resulted in a tantrum which ultimately destroyed the original accounting offices. "You can't compare the two situations, Brian. Thad was a fucking head case, Justin is not. Secondly, your story began outside of the vaunted halls of Kinnetik PA so technically the rules don't apply here. You're a damn fool to sacrifice your own happiness for some misguided notions or fear that things will end badly. They will if you end them now but who knows what the future holds for the two of you. You sure as hell don't so don't you think you owe it to yourself to take a chance?"

 

She answered the knock at the door. Justin peeked his head in. "The first of the interview candidates have arrived. I'd like to know if you both would care to sit in?"

 

"I have to go type up a letter but I'm sure Mr. Kinney would have a few questions for the candidates so I think it's best to conduct them in here."

 

"Cynthia?"

 

"Yes, Brian."

 

"You know you weren't fucking serious so sit your ass in a chair and let's get on with the show. Justin you can show the first one in."

 

"Sure, Brian," Justin said as he walked back to his office. Brian smiled to himself. That boy was all WASP manners.

 

"For the record, Brian, I was absolutely fucking serious," Cynthia said. And watched with satisfaction as he swallowed hard.

 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

_A Truce Between Tyrants_

 

Justin sat on the rooftop deck, watching the sunset and nursing a tall glass of Beam. The water from the swimming pool glistened with all the colors disappearing onto the horizon, giving a soft benediction to end his perfect day of hell. First had been the shock of finding out the man he had been having a ‘like-affair' with was his boss also known as the Stud of Liberty Avenue and a host of other epithets associated with his prowess. His ability to run Kinnetik's art department in Pittsburgh had been questioned, which he thought he'd handled rather well under the circumstances. Then the icing on the proverbial cake was to have his position threatened by none other than William Wainwright, his biggest rival in art school and the man who outright expressed that he was going to take Justin's job away from him. It was then that he regretted his upbringing, wanting nothing more than to deck the idiot for all his asides and innuendos. The reason he'd chosen to hire William was for one reason and one reason alone... his skill. He was very vocal in his disappointment about not being hired as the Art Director or even the Assistant AD. Justin instead gave the job to an emerging artist named Cassandra Mills. If nothing else, he could trust her not to undermine his orders. With all of that going on was it any wonder why he was contemplating quitting. But he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't give Brian nor William the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten to him.

 

He heard the buzzer to his loft and automatically knew _who_ it was. The text message on his phone which he read but didn't respond to told him.

 

_Aiden: Justin I know you're up there. Your car is parked in the garage and I'm not leaving until we've talked. Face-to-face, no bullshit, no code names- just you and me._

 

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

 

_Aiden: I'm going to keep ringing this damn buzzer until you let me up. You're not due in the office until 12 tomorrow and I can take the day if I want so we can play this game all night if I have to. You won't sleep and neither will I. Is that what you want?_

 

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

 

_Aiden: Seriously Justin? That buzzing isn't getting on your fucking nerves? Okay...._

 

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

_Aiden: come on, Blue. I wanna talk to you. Please._

 

Justin looked at the last text. It pissed him off that Brian would choose to use _that_ name; the same name he'd been pissed off that Justin had given. _Of all the fucking nerve!_ So he was more surprised than Brian was when he heard the loud buzz granting access to the building and even more surprised at himself when Brian made his way to the roof. He watched Brian look around in amazement at the work he'd had done up there. It added more living space to the more than adequate living area in the apartment. Justin resumed his seat poolside under the glass dome which could be enclosed and heated during the winter months so he would still be able to use what had become his paradise. He waited for Brian to take it all in. The sooner he said what he'd come to say, the sooner he could fucking leave.

 

"I love what you've done with the place, Justin."

 

He sat silent, still watching the sun disappear, pretending he wasn't pleased by Brian's praise. But in the end, it didn't matter as much as Justin finding his own pleasure in it.

 

"Are you just going to sit there and not acknowledge that I'm here?" Brian asked while taking the seat directly next to him.

 

"What would you like me to say, Mr. Kinney?" Justin let his voice drip with all the venom he was feeling at the moment; the venom he'd been feeling all day.

 

"Look. I bought pizza and beer. I was hoping we could get a few things straight."

 

"I thought we'd already done that, Brian."

 

"Bullshit. You know nothing has been decided just as I do."

 

Justin reached over grabbing the bottle of Beam to refill his glass. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say just then. Brian had made him feel like shit for protecting himself all day and yet... Yet with the man he'd known as Aiden, he'd been the most _unguarded_ he'd been in years. How was he supposed to feel?

 

"Do you have plates up here or do I need to run back down to the kitchen?"

 

"There's a full hidden kitchen up here equipped with silverware and a microwave if you're hungry," Justin stated.

 

"You're not?"

 

"Look Brian, why don't you just say what it is you want and then leave."

 

"Is that what you want?"

 

"Yes...I mean no...you know what I don't know."

 

"Well that's too bad, Justin because I know I don't want to leave until we iron all this out."

 

"What exactly is there to ‘iron out?' You've made your point of view perfectly clear."

 

"What if I didn't? What if I wanted to start over?"

 

"You can't go back. I told you-"

 

"Yeah, I know. You don't give second chances."

 

"That's right, I don't."

 

"Well technically your point is moot since you didn't give _me_ the first one."

 

"What the hell are you talking about, Brian? I've been more open with you than I have anyone."

 

"No you haven't but I would like you to. I want to know Justin Taylor and if I have to call you Blue in order to do that then so be it."

 

Justin looked into Brian's eyes trying to gauge the sincerity of his words. No one had ever asked him that before. Hell no one had ever _asked_ him anything. They just took and he accepted because he had no choice. That was the scariest thing of being involved with someone like Brian Kinney. If he chose to explore what was happening when they were just Aiden and Blue, it could make their professional life complicated. But if he didn't take the chance he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. He was definitely tired of living with regrets.

 

"We need rules."

 

"What kind?"

 

"The kind that separates work from home. I won't be undermined or challenged at work because I'm jumping on the boss' bones."

 

"But you're not jumping me...yet." Brian smiled and waggled his eyebrows.

 

Justin chuckled. "You know what I mean, Brian."

 

"I think when we're not at work and it's just the two of us, you should call me Aiden."

 

"Only if you call me Blue. Besides, I was beginning to like Aiden. He was fun."

 

"You made him want to have fun, Blue. I haven't had that feeling in...well in a very long time."

 

"Jeez, you really sound old when you say that."

 

Brian playfully punched him in the arm. "Fuck you. I do not."

 

"Yeah you do. But I seem to be developing a thing for well-seasoned men so I guess it's okay."

 

Brian rolled his eyes. "You're making me sound like I'm Colonel Sanders or some shit. Do I look like a bucket of chicken?"

 

Before Justin could answer he found his lips otherwise engaged by the sensual ones of the brunet beauty across from him. His breath left him immediately at the first contact. Brian explored his mouth, kissing him deeply while Justin tangled his tongue with the older man's in return. A soft moan escaped Justin as Brian bought their mouths even closer and he entangled his fingers in Justin's hair. Justin could feel the strain against his sweatpants as Brian continued to devour him. He was disappointed when Brian ended the exchange but delighted that he hadn't moved away from him. Justin got lost in the hazel orbs staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. Perhaps he was.

 

"What is it?" Justin asked softly.

 

"I want to know all your secrets, Blue and strangely I want you to know mine."

 

"Give it some time, Aiden." When he began to move away, Justin held him in place. "It not that I don't trust you. It's that saying it all out loud to you, makes them all too real to me. I need a little time that's all."

 

Brian understood what he was trying to convey and Justin was overjoyed that he wouldn't push the issue. "Any more rules you can think of?"

 

"How about we discuss it over dinner. Do you want to eat here or inside?"

 

"I guess inside since it's getting pretty dark out here." Justin touched a small section on the wall by his chair and Brian watched again in amazement as everything lit up."You know, I'm almost tempted to move back in here just for this."

 

Justin laughed. "No you wouldn't. Then you would have Michael and Lindsey breathing down your neck again and God knows what else. But I might be willing to share it from time to time."

 

"Tonight?"

 

Justin blushed while answering. "How about this? We have dinner, discuss the terms and agreements and then I give you the grand tour. In the meantime, we just go with it."

 

"Sounds like a plan to me. But can we add a stubborness clause or the right to veto an idea...something?"

 

"Why?" Justin was genuinely curious.

 

"Because although you look innocent and taste great, you can be a sour son of a bitch some times."

 

Justin laughed. "You just don't know the half of it Aiden."

 

 

 

End Notes:

BTW....The Singing Chicken clock(actually called Rock-N-Roll Chicken) is a REAL CLOCK and was a real P.I.T.A. (another lingo lesson: Pain in the Ass) for me during high school and college. My parents and their lovely selves (NOT that I thought of them in those terms back then...LOL) used to hide it in my room each night so that I would be forced to get up and find it before turning it off. Attending college I continued the tradition all on my own (Yeah...I was a fool to do it. I think I needed therapy). The clock used to be at a place called Gadgets and Gizmos. I'm not sure how many of those stores are still around.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	7. AIDEN BLUE SUNSHINE

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 7- AIDEN BLUE SUNSHINE by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

It's a short chapter but important. Hope you enjoy!

 

_**CHAPTER SEVEN** _

 

_**AIDEN BLUE SUNSHINE** _

 

 

 

 

 

_The Next Morning_

(May 13th 2005)

_**Justin's POV** _

 

Morning came a little too soon for me as it usually does these days. I'd been up for hours working on another painting from the dreams I'm having. Some are scary as hell and feature none other than my time in GayHell but the others... well let's just say that no one should see or get a hold of those dreams on canvas. I'd probably end up in jail because they're so scandalous and feature the man currently sleeping in my guestroom....or at least he was until...

 

... _..Hey Baby wake up come and dance with me....Woooowwwwww Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!_

 

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!!!!" {Thunk} Brian looked up at the ceiling from his place on the floor having been jarred out of a peaceful, comfortable sleep in my guest room and dumped unceremoniously out of bed by his own doing. I can't help but wonder what he had been dreaming about when the hideous song bulldozed its way into his reluctant conscious. _Wonder what was that little smile and whimper was all about._ Yeah, I'll admit it...I've been watching him for a little bit and sketching. "Justin....JUSTIN! What in the sand blue hell is THAT?"

 

I turned off the alarm clock unable to control my laughter though I tried hard to. "Morning, Brian. May I introduce you to Rock-N-Roll Chicken. Chicken meet an undoubtedly butt-bruised Brian Aiden Kinney."

 

"You think this shit is funny, Mr. Blue Sunshine?"

 

Seeing Brian sitting there on the floor with the most adorable scowl on his face reminded me of what a mutinous five year old would look like. It was so cute, that it should have looked ridiculous on a man his age but it didn't and I dared not tell him for fear he would stop doing it. "As a matter of fact, I do Aiden. Come on and get up. The coffee is already brewing." I extended my hand to help him off the floor.

 

Brian rolled his eyes at me mumbling something about his inconsiderate, overly chipper blond host with an inappropriate sense of humor. He grabbed his borrowed sweats off the armchair in the spacious room, donned his t-shirt and followed me to the original kitchen on the other side of the loft. I heard my phone ringing blaring "Hey Mama" by Kanye West. I turned so quickly that I almost lost my balance. As if in slow motion Brian grabbed my cell and caught me to him. I felt the familiar sizzle speed through my body. He must have felt it as well from the heated look in his eyes.

 

"Sugar's calling," he said simply, not making any moved to release. And I didn't want him to but I took the phone from his hand while still captivated.

 

"Hey Mom," I said.

 

"So that's who ‘Sugar' is," he said low, burying his nose in my neck.

 

I resisted the stupidest urge to giggle. Grown men don't _giggle_ do they?

 

"Hi, Sweetheart, I'm in town for the next few days and wanted to run something by you. Do you have time to meet me for breakfast?"

 

"I was actually getting ready to cook," I answered. "I- I sort of have...company."

 

My mom noticed the hesitation. Her hearing was always too damn keen. "Oh, Honey, I-"

 

"It's okay, Mom. Why don't you stop by?"

 

"Do you mind? It's just that we have a deadline. Molly said that she was okay with everything if you were."

 

"Wait! Is this about the company?"

 

"You got it, Justin. We have a potential buyer but I need to make certain..."

 

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then."

 

She and I disconnected before Brian asked, "Hey. I guess I should get going but at least I know a who a second contact in your coded phone is."

 

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you do."

 

"Why do you call her ‘Sugar' though. Just out of curiosity?"

 

"She's a sweetheart which she somehow insists upon calling me." I swallowed not sure if I should ask for what I really wanted but what the hell. "I wouldn't mind it particularly if you stuck around."

 

"You sure? I heard you mention something about a company. From the sounds of it, this is family business."

 

"It is but being a prominent business man yourself, I could really use your advice."

 

He smiled at me then and I could swear I could almost feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest. Brian Kinney was a beautiful man in a dark angel sort of way. When he arrived last night, I thought it was going to be super easy to write him off. I wanted to after the way things went down in the office. But when he asked to know me, I couldn't resist allowing him the opportunity because honestly I want to know him too. My experience with men is limited and the little experience I have is tainted with memories I don't want. But there is just something about him that makes me want to give him a chance...more than one really. I can't explain it. I'm still going to be cautious around him- that's just my way- but more importantly, I'm going to enjoy him for as long as whatever this is lasts.

 

"Hey where'd you go?" he asked softly.

 

I smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

"Yeah, I would so that I can go to."

 

"I- Never mind."

 

I pressed my lips to his. God they were so soft. I could feel his hands resting on my back gently pressing me closer even as he pressed his lips more fully onto mine. I don't know how long we stood there kissing. Seconds, minutes, I didn't care, I just wanted not to stop but I knew I had to. _But not yet._ I felt the subtle teasing of his tongue on my bottom lip and opened up to allow him entrance. The exchange was light and easy but no less fulfilling than the one last night or even the night we met. I let him control it and me. For some reason I still didn't understand, I felt safe with him. Maybe that was just the magic of Aiden and Blue, maybe it was the promise that when we were alone I could really be who I am without reprisal or judgment. Whatever it was, I was happy to accept it. He ended the kiss and I felt his loss immediately.

 

"You better start breakfast. You told your mom she could eat when she got here."

 

I nodded, still a little dazed. His kisses seemed to have a drugging effect on me and I didn't mind that at all. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anything special you want?"

 

"Egg white omelet?"

 

"Sure. I'll even make special."

 

He laughed. "Wow. The special treatment already after one night and I haven't even fucked you yet."

 

I felt the redness fill my cheeks at his implication. _Yeah it's inevitable._ "Not exactly special treatment but when you do receive special treatment from me, _you'll know._ "

 

"I'm going to hold you to that Sunshine."

 

"Why do you call me that?"

 

"You don't like it?" he asked. "It's just that you kind of remind me of a summer day...all golden and blue skies and the way you smell."

 

"What about it?" I took a whiff of myself.

 

He laughed. "It's going to sound cheesy but you kinda smell like one of my favorite places on earth."

 

"Where is that?" I turned away from him again so he wouldn't see the blush I know was there. I reached inside the fridge grabbing everything I would need to get breakfast going.

 

"Aruba. If we get the account next week, we'll have to take a trip there and then you'll understand."

 

"What account? Hey, take care of these for me will you?" I handed him spinach, onion and bell peppers to chop up.

 

He rinsed off the vegetables and knife while he began speaking again. "The Renaissance hotels are dividing from the Hilton chain. Not really dividing but becoming their own subsidiary so they want to use a different advertising agency for all of their hotels. They have facilities in the States but it's their Caribbean properties they're more concerned with. Without the Hilton name officially attached they are afraid their clientele will go down especially since the Occidental Grande Hotels are also a Hilton subsidiary."

 

"Wait isn't the Caribbean like taboo for gay men?"

 

Brian nodded but explained. "In some areas like Jamaica but then there are more enlightened and well-informed countries like Aruba who adopt a more liberal approach."

 

"Okay. So the Pittsburgh office is taking over the account? I thought New York would be better suited." The frying pan began sizzling so I went ahead and put the bacon on. Meanwhile he started cracking eggs for the omelets. I can't lie. It's sexy as hell watching him in the kitchen with me. It was pretty obvious he knew his way around but then maybe that's because he used to live here.

 

"Hey you told me yesterday what your big plan is for the Art department of Kinnetik PA is. So why balk now?"

 

"I'm not balking, I'm just curious."

 

The intercom buzzed in. I asked Brian to let my mom in while I finished up the food and began to set the table. He walked over to pick up where I left off. I threw him a grateful smile as I moved off toward the door. No telling how my mom would act if I'd seemed to have forgotten my manners. Strangely, Jennifer Taylor always managed the ability to make me feel as though I'm twelve instead of a man of twenty-three. I guess that's every mother's special gift with their offspring. I heard Brian chuckle from behind me.

 

"It's not like you're wearing a suit, Blue. You're wearing a tee and sweats for fuck's sake."

 

"Don't tell me you never act like that when your mother comes to visit."

 

He got very quiet and still before he answered. He had that contemplative look I was coming to know well over the course of the near twenty-four hours we'd spent actually knowing each other by our real names. "She doesn't visit me and even if she did, I wouldn't think it was worth such effort as breakfast and tidying myself."

 

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that but the elevator was arriving so I let it go, filing his comment in my memory bank for another time. No matter how much I saw my mother she was always well put together and timeless. I was still getting used to the idea that I could actually see her when I wanted and not have to sneak around about it. It felt strange being free. I still catch myself thinking of what would earn me a beating from Connor and Brandon especially when I'm doing what I want to do and not what they _instructed_ me to do.

 

"Morning, Darling. How are you enjoying your new place?" she asked me.

 

"It's amazing! Thanks for working out the sale and decorating and all that. I was overwhelmed just picking up the odds and ends. I can't imagine what you went through for me to come home to it."

 

She hugged me. "Well, I had help. Daphne was a real gem and although you gave her a list and emailed her the blueprint of what you wanted done, she gave the contractors hell on your behalf and oversaw the deliveries. She and that boyfriend of hers are some real taskmasters."

 

I laughed at her description of the adult Daphne Chanders. The child and teenage Daphne was much different especially in front of our parents. "Well come on, lady, breakfast is served."

 

We entered the loft and I heard my mom gasp. I forgot it was the first time she saw the place with the finishing touches I'd applied when I got here. My paintings were in place and lit as they would be in a showroom. The antique accessories I found adorned the glass furnishings and picked up the natural light from the bay windows.

 

"This is just... it's just beautiful, Justin. When did you do the rest of this?"

 

"Aw, thanks, Sugar. I had help. Remember that taskmaster you just spoke about? Well Daffy was on my ass to finish it all." I couldn't help but beam under the compliment. It's been a long time coming- for all of us. "Before we sit down, there's someone I want you to meet. Mom this is-"

 

"Brian Kinney," she said in awe.

 

"Hello, Jennifer. It's been awhile," he said walking over and kissing her cheek.

 

"How did you... when did you.." I think that was the first time I'd ever heard my mom speak incomplete sentences.

 

"It's a very interesting story. One, I think Justin will be happy to fill you in on. Right, Blue?"

 

I gasped a little at him saying it just then. It wasn't that I minded my mother knowing about Brian, it was that she _knew_ Brian at all. "How do you two know each other?"

 

Brian cleared his throat giving my mom a chance to collect herself. "It's quite simple. Jennifer is the one who listed my loft- well your loft now- found my new place in Squirrel Hill and helped us get and renovate the building where you're employed."

 

"Mom, it didn't dawn on you to tell me you knew my boss?"

 

"Well Darling, considering he's here in your home this early in the morning, I would think he's more than _your boss_." She raised her eyebrow at me, expecting confirmation or denial immediately.

 

Brian laughed behind his hand while she was completely focused on me.

 

"Shouldn't we discuss business first?" I tried to get out of what Molly and I termed the hot seat when she focused directly on one or both of her kids.

 

"Later. First I want to hear about why the CEO of Kinnetik Corp is in your home this early in the morning and not an ounce of work in sight."

 

Brian pulled out her chair for her as she situated herself and got comfortable. We all served ourselves as I tried to think of the most delicate and easiest way to explain why a man I've known all of four days has spent the night. It didn't matter that I hadn't had sex with him but if this had happened to anyone else, I would have a fit about them living so close to the edge of recklessness.

 

"We really didn't know each other until yesterday," I blurted out. _Wrong move._

 

"What the hell do you mean you didn't meet until yesterday? Justin-"

 

Brian slapped me in the back of the head and murmured, "Nice going, twat."

 

"Jennifer, what Blue means to say is that we met Friday night at a benefit for the GLC. He and I had been getting to know each other even prior to discovering he was the new art director for my company."

 

"I'm not following, Brian. How the hell didn't you two realize?"

 

I answered. "It was a masquerade ball. I told him my name was Blue- which isn't inaccurate- and he told me his name was Aiden."

 

"Which is my middle name," he confirmed.

 

We took turns filling her in on the events of the last four days including the accidental break-in by Brian's two bumbling friends. I was relieved when she laughed instead of suggesting I sell the building right away which if we were in New York that certainly would have come up. I got up to refill our coffees while she and Brian continued to laugh and get reacquainted between bites of food. I couldn't deny that I was pretty relieved that my mom knew Brian beforehand although I didn't. If she was willing to be at ease around him, he had to be a pretty good person. I laughed out loud at the story of their retelling of their first meeting and Brian's idea to turn the notorious bathhouse into the Pittsburgh office of Kinnetik; to screwing the competition while fully clothed. It was fun to see another side of Brian that I would have never known existed but I had to go to work soon. I had internship interviews later.

 

"So what was it you needed to see me about, Mom?"

 

She got right into business mode while Brian sat quiet but attentively. "We have a potential buyer for Taylor Electronics."

 

"I figured as much. Who and exactly what do they want to do with the company?"

 

"His name is Jim Stockwell and he owns and operates a conglomerate ranging from clothing stores to international travel."

 

"Why does that name sound familiar, Mom?"

 

I watched as she swallowed hard. "You've been out of the circuit for awhile now but Jim married Marcia Hobbs after her husband died."

 

"Marcia, as in Chris Hobbs mother?" When she nodded, I had made up my mind. "The answer is no. Absolutely not, under no circumstances."

 

"But Justin-"

 

"No, mom. I don't trust anyone affiliated with the Hobbs family and it's not because of the underhanded shit Chris did to me back in high school. I'm so over that but getting into bed with them will literally fuck us over."

 

"How do you know this, Justin?" Brian asked quietly. I could see from the stiffness of his posture he had his own thoughts on the subject.

 

"Mom, he's also associated with Vanguard who runs his ad campaigns but like others of his _ilk_ , he likes to change the terms and conditions of contracts at the last minute. I'm also willing to bet you that he'll rehire Craig at his former status once the company is in his hands. In addition to that, he- " I had to stop myself from saying more. Jim Stockwell was also associated with Connor and Brandon who have used some of his services before and they run their contracts the same way- with hidden clauses bordering on human trafficking. Suppose it was Molly or Jennifer he wanted this time since he was a known homophobe? There was no way I was going to let us get involved with them. _She cannot go into business with the asshole!_

 

"Jennifer, if I may?" Brian asked calmly.

 

"By all means, Brian. The offer is pretty lucrative and it's a lot of money to turn down."

 

He nodded. "Blue, I need to use your computer for a moment." I brought the laptop over to him. I would do anything, including stand on my head and sing the national anthem if he could get my mother out of even thinking this was what she wanted to do. He typed a for a few minutes before turning the computer screen where she and I could both look at it. "This is the recent canceled contract with Stockwell enterprises before they began advertising with Vanguard. My legal team caught what I had missed. Whereas it seems on the up and up, look at the fine print and who they wanted working directly under them."

 

"Holy shit! Cynthia?" Both my mom and I couldn't believe what we were seeing.

 

"Yeah, he wanted Cynthia to be his _personal assistant_ and not in the business way. By signing this contract I would have actually severed ties with her, allowing Stockwell and company to employ her and use her to do God knows what. I knew it wasn't so that he could fire his own personal assistant. Janice Avery has been with him for twice as many years as Cyn has been with me. He'd be a damn fool t let her go.  In addition to that, I never get into bed with people I don't know." At my smirk, he laughed. "At least not with my Armani suits on. I had a background check done and although everything regarding the conglomerate seems on the level, it's the other businesses he's secretly involved in as a silent partner which are not. He's provided funding to several corporations including Taylor Electronics."

 

"So basically if we say yes to this deal, we'll be adhering to the same terms as before I received the company in the divorce settlement. And one of those conditions would be Craig back in a position of power." Mom sat back in the chair and huffed out a breath. "Well that settles that. There's no way I'm going to let Craig Taylor have the company back after all he'd done to ruin it." _And Justin._ She didn't say my name but I knew that's what she meant.

 

My mom called the attorney while Brian and I cleared away the breakfast dishes. I couldn't help but sneak little peeks at him wondering just how much of my story he would know and if he'd done a background check on me. I couldn't help the abject panic and fear spinning their wheels inside my mind at the thought that he would know about the James brothers and the psychopathic bullshit they'd put me through for the past almost five years. I felt the attack getting ready to reveal itself- my insides shaking like the leaves on a windy day, the horrible waking nightmares trying to crowd my mind as I stood almost paralyzed trying to beat them back into the ugly place within myself where I kept such memories. I balked briefly as I felt the hand on my shoulder. Even knowing who it was I wanted to escape it.

 

"What's wrong? You don't look so good, Justin."

 

"I'm...I'm fine."

 

"No you aren't. What's got you spooked? You were about to fly out of here a second ago." I looked into the concerned eyes of the man I'd just met four days ago. I couldn't tell what he saw or what he thought he saw. "Why don't you go in and lie down, Justin? I'll finish cleaning up and I'll call Cyn to cancel your appointments for the day, alright?"

 

"I'm really okay," I protested.

 

"Didn't we say we would be honest from now on, Blue? You're not fine so go lay down for a bit."

 

I nodded and let him led me up the three wide steps leading up to the bedroom. He watched me settle into the same bed where he once laid his head some years ago. Mom came into the room, sitting at the bottom of the bed as Brian went back down into the dining room area. I saw him pull out his phone and knew he was calling Cynthia.

 

"Have you told him?" she asked me, her voice low so that only I could hear.

 

"No."

 

She nodded. "Are you planning to?"

 

I shook my head. "Not if I don't have to, Mom. The very idea that he might even suspect my involvement with them sends panic through me. I'm glad you are not going into business with Stockwell, Mom. He's as evil as Connor and Brandon. He was at several events they forced me to go to- the ones were they had to appear to be the straightest of heteros. I knew Stockwell and several others recognized me. The only thing that saved me from the questions and innuendos was that they knew I was an artist."

 

"Well at least that kept you somewhat safe among them."

 

"Mom, I'm worried about being able to offload the company before the contract is up."

 

"So am I, Blue. My company is too small to turn into a conglomerate and most of the money we make goes back into the business to expand."

 

"As it should. Besides, this is my problem; your name is only attached by association."

 

"Justin, don't start this conversation again. You can't fix everything."

 

"I know but I feel like the universe owes me something good for a change."

 

"And it's come through in a lot of ways. You're in your own place, have a new job; you're creating a new life for yourself. This too will pass, Justin. It doesn't have a choice to do anything else but in the meantime, we're going to fight for our- yes _our_ \- independence. Craig and those like him will not win and that includes those in the closet."

 

She leaned over and kissed my forehead before departing the loft with a promise to call me later. Brian came back into the room then and laid down next to me.

 

"You know what I missed doing today?" he asked.

 

"What?"

 

"Texting you," he said, smiling and winking at me.

 

My heart skipped a beat but I smiled. "The day isn't over you know." I grabbed his hand and in the process, absorbed a little peace.

 

 

 

 

 

End Notes:

Will TRY to post again this weekend....

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	8. THE EX FACTOR

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 8- THE EX-FACTOR by Nichelle Wellesly

 

_**CHAPTER EIGHT** _

 

_**THE EX-FACTOR** _

( ** _May 12th 2005)_**

 

 

_**Fool's Gold** _

 

"DAMMIT! I can't believe I didn't see this shit coming!" Ethan Gold paced the floor of his top floor condominium. _Or what used to be his_ at any rate. The thirty-day eviction notice he held in his hand care of Kinnetik Corporation was just another nail in the proverbial coffin of unpaid bills and financial ruin thanks to Mr. Brian Kinney. "Fucker," he growled as he slammed the notice on top of the steadily growing pile.

 

He thought back over the cause of his current misery...Jonas Monroe. He should never have entered into domestic partnership with him. He'd had his doubts from the beginning. His career was going great at the time, things were looking up. There wasn't a reason to keep sneaking around because Jonas had finally left that idiot Brian behind. They had enough in their individual savings and Jonas even got to keep his condo. Or so Ethan thought. Brian Kinney- that ever present thorn in Ethan Gold's flesh- had withdrawn his hand from everything that touched Jonas. His business. His insurances. Hell Ethan had to even pay funeral costs so that Jonas could be buried in an actual plot instead of a community burial ground. It had wiped out all of what Jonas had left him and half of his own savings...money which could have been better spent right now finding him a decent place to live instead of the shit hole Jonas had moved him in from. But he owed Jonas that much. When he called to tell Brian of his ex-lover's death and to ask for his financial help back in January, the man on the phone just laughed and told him it wasn't his problem. _Now this_. Well it was time Mr. Kinney and he have a chat about responsibility and accountability. It was time he did something for Jonas other than what he'd done prior which was just use him as a convenient cum receptacle.

 

A half hour later, Ethan stood outside of the enormous steel and glass building known as Kinnetik's headquarters. It was located in the center of Midtown Manhattan and a veritable hub of activity. As he stood there mentally preparing his speech and the ultimatums he was prepared to give, the constant flow of foot traffic to and from the building made him question if he was doing the right thing. It was no secret that he felt Brian should pay- he'd told that to anyone who would listen- but the place reminded him of stories he'd heard about getting into the United Nations building. It was the same situation at the building where the illustrious Mr. Kinney lived. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself into the heavy glass doors in the hopes that he could finally get the monetary payback due him.

 

The lobby of the building was as magnificent and imposing as the outside of it. Steel beams ran from one side to the other providing a solid structure while the the rails and walls of every floor was all glass. The ceiling ushered in the natural light from the outside. The only warmth in the austere building was provided by the restaurants teeming with people which could be seen in the back of the lobby, plants and familiar paintings which lined the walls.

Curious, Ethan walked over to them to view the names of the artist. He was surprised they were all from a fellow graduate of the same Art Institute he'd graduated from. _Justin Taylor._ He remembered him as the shy blond who always had people following him around on campus. No one could get close to him although he himself had tried. Any hot blooded gay male would have since Justin was beautiful as well as talented. Thinking of the luscious blond gave him a hard-on even as he stood there viewing his artwork. There were several rumors as to why the men guarding him were dogged in their jobs but his story still remained a mystery. Ethan wondered what he was doing now and where he was; if he still had those men following him. Perhaps when Brian reimbursed him for what he'd paid in Jonas' expenses, Ethan would seek the elusive Justin Taylor out.

 

"May I help you, Sir?" the security guard who had been watching Ethan closely asked. He was not the typical type of person to float around the lobby of the multi-million dollar company.

 

Ethan rolled his eyes at being interrupted from his fanciful daydream of the most desirable blond. "Yes. I'm here to see Brian Kinney," he said without preamble, barely concealing the disdain from his voice.

 

It didn't go unnoticed by the guard who looked the man before him up and down. "While you hand me your identification, I will call up and see if he is available. I just need your name and the nature of your business."

 

"Ethan Gold and it's personal," he responded hotly. _What the fuck does he think this is? The White House?_

 

Ethan yanked his wallet out of his back pocket, annoyance evident in his posture as the security guard got on the phone.

 

"Hello, Marcy, it's Phillip. Yeah everything is going okay. And the kids are fine, how are yours?" Phillip knew he was pissing the little impatient imp in front of him off but he didn't care. He knew Brian wasn't in the office but Ted had already given him the warning about Ethan Gold possibly coming into the building. If it was up to Phillip, he would have tossed the twerp back out onto the sidewalk and had done with it. But that was Ted's call as acting CEO to make. "Okay, I'll send him up."

 

"It's about time," Ethan whined. His patience was already short and his time was being wasted in the lobby there with Robocop.

 

Phillip chose to move even slower on purpose while logging Ethan's information into the computer. He could've done it in all of fifteen seconds but the young man's sense of entitlement was pissing him off. Plus Ted was on the phone with the Pittsburgh office to advise about Ethan's visit. He handed back the ID to the unkempt man, resisting the urge to immediately pump out some of the antibacterial gel next to the computer. "Take the last elevator on your left to the twentieth floor, Mr. Gold. It will take you to the Executive offices."

 

Without so much as a ‘thank you,' Ethan moved passed the guard in a hurry. Phillip sent a quick instant message to Marcy and Ted warning them to have a guard on standby since it was evident Mr. Gold's visit could get ugly. Watching the young man get into the elevator, Phillip began to clean and sanitize both his hands and his desk wishing he could be at the outcome of that meeting.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Sins of the Father** _

 

James Harrison Stockwell- or Jim to his intimates- sat reading over the original contract between Taylor Electronics and James Financial and he could only wonder what the hell went through Craig Taylor's head when he agreed to it. No, he wasn't the most honest of businessmen- to get where he was, he couldn't exactly afford to be- but he drew the line at using his family for personal gain. The contract, though vaguely written in some areas, basically showed the lengths Craig had been willing to go to keep his family's company which included basically selling his own son into slavery. James was well aware of Connor James and that the man didn't have any scruples when it came to getting what he wanted. Based on the amount used to bail Craig out of debt, he must have wanted Justin Taylor a lot but what he couldn't figure out was _why_. The man seated before him knew the answer but he wasn't talking.

 

"Well Craig, it looks like the offer I made to your ex-wife for Taylor Electronics may be accepted. She said she needed a few days to think about it which she would do while on her trip," Jim said evenly while still perusing the contents of the contract.

 

"That's good. And you will resell it to me once you get it back, right?" Craig smiled widely when he thought of thwarting Jennifer. He had waited all these years to have his company back in his possession. He was so close, he could taste it.

 

"It's what we discussed. But I'm still curious about how Justin fit into all of this."

 

"Justin was my insurance policy, nothing more," Craig answered vaguely. He was concerned about what would happen once the contract was up. During his last conversation with Connor a year ago, he said that he planned to keep Justin permanently. That solved a major problem for Craig, especially financially since it would keep Justin from being able to influence Jennifer from his maneuvers. The one thing his faggot son excelled at was business. He would be able to see Craig's hand all through the carefully worded contract James had given to Jennifer before her departure. He brought his attention back to his current meeting with his longtime friend and business adviser.

 

"Insurance for what exactly, Craig? According to this, Justin was an extra bonus to the repayment. It was almost like you threw them a bone."

 

"Can I be honest, Jim?" Craig asked even though he had every intention but to be so. "At the time, that was the only way we would be able to pay for Justin's education at the Art Institute. He'd received several scholarships from schools like Dartmouth, Penn State and Brown but it would have been a waste to accept them. He's a fucking genius when it comes to business marketing and finance. The business plan he came up with before I entered into the agreement with the James Brothers was just beginning to turn a nice profit but we were still heavy in debt. He's a very talented artist who deserved the chance to really study and hone his craft. This was the only way we could give him that."

 

Jim looked at Craig trying to figure out if he was really buying his story. On one hand, it made sense since James Stockwell was a fan of Justin's work. He really had a knack for making the viewer feel the mood he was in when he painted a piece. However, certain other things weren't adding up. If the business plan was working as Craig said- and it was based on the reports that Taylor still used Justin's ideas which was keeping the company lucrative- then why not have Justin put off school for a year? Why basically sell him to the highest bidder? There was more to the story but Jim decided to let him keep his secrets...for now. Closing his copy of the contract, Jim said, "Well Craig, now all we have to do is wait on Jennifer and by this time next month, you could be back in your old office."

 

"I hope so. Madison has not taken well to living on a budget. We always seem to be running out of things with three small children under foot."

 

Jim nodded. "I remember those days well. Junior especially seemed to grow out of everything the week after he wore it. The wife's monthly allowance definitely wasn't enough to keep up."

 

"But now look at you, big CEO of your own conglomerate and living your dream all the way back from college. I remember our late night conversations even if we were drunk half the time."

 

Jim laughed. "Yeah. Good years at Dartmouth."

 

They both grew silent for a time lost in memories. Craig had met Jennifer and married her upon graduation since he was taking over the family business. At their wedding, Jim had met his future bride and married six months later. Who knew that Craig and Jennifer who had known each other since their second year of college would be divorced while Jim and his wife would still be going strong and still in love all these years later. Life was weird that way though. Even though Jim had his occasional affairs, he still loved his wife. She was one of those rare women who understood that love and lust had little or nothing to do with each other. He was just lucky she opted not to seek out an affair of her own.

 

"Jim, once I get the company back, can you help me start my own conglomerate?"

 

"Why now? When I offered some years ago, you had no interests in expanding your empire so why the change of heart?"

 

"Because I never want to be in this type of position again."

 

"Treat your family right, especially Madison and don't get divorced again then you won't have to," Jim answered seriously.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Ignorance Isn't Bliss** _

 

Ethan was even more blown away by the inner sanctum of the Executive offices of Kinnetik. More of Justin Taylor's artwork was displayed and again he thought what a pity he wouldn't get to meet the young artist or afford his work. Ethan was a sucker for beautiful things and had always enjoyed the finer things in life. Having Justin in his bed and his artwork to supplement Ethan's income would have been a nice payoff. There was no doubt in Ethan's mind that his artwork, even as a relative newcomer to the art world, that Justin Taylor was raking in a lot of dough...much more than his appearances as the prinicpal chair in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra where he played. He wondered what his connection was to Kinney the reason so many of his works were displayed.

 

"May I help you?" said a feminine voice from behind him while he once again found himself drawn into one of Justin's paintings.

 

The lady was probably in her mid-to-upper thirties with the most striking combination of black hair and blue eyes he'd ever seen. Although Ethan was gay, his agent and record company deflected all allusions to such which of course helped his record sales and appearances. Admittedly, he expected Kinney would have had someone older minding his front office not this attractive youngish lady. Turning on the charm Ethan responded, "Yes, I'm here to see Brian Kinney. My name is Ethan Gold."

 

"Mr. Kinney doesn't see anyone without an appointment," she said. For her part, Marcy Seabrook wasn't a fool. A Brooklyn-born native, she was used to all sorts of people and vermin. Looking at Ethan Gold over the rim of her glasses, she instantly labeled him as a two-legged sewer rat- the kind of man one would never think was scary until up close and personal with him. She didn't like the looks of him at all.

 

"That's beside the point, Miss," Ethan said, his patience instantly blown by her resistance. "I demand to see Kinney. Now. Right Now. This second. We have important matters to discuss and I haven't got all day."

 

Marcy remained unruffled by his display of temper. In fact she wanted to break out laughing at his attempt to be stern with her. Working for Brian Kinney, one got used to it. She was saved from further comment when the door to the CEO suite opened.

 

"Marcy, is there a problem?" Ted peeked his head out.

 

"No problem unless you count this... _person._ " She pointed toward Ethan in a nonchalant way. She could tell he wanted to say something but refrained when Ted turned his gaze on him.

 

"What seems to be the problem?"

 

"This is Ethan Gold," she said barely keeping the contempt from her voice. She knew all about Brian's former relationship with Jonas and Ethan's part in breaking it up. To her, the loss of Jonas Monroe wasn't a great; she was thankful it wasn't to her boss either. He was a pompous, arrogant prick much like the asshole in front of her. 

 

"I know who he is." Ted extended his hand. "I caught some of your earlier work, especially your renditions when you were strictly playing Paganini. Very good job."

 

Ethan looked smugly at Marcy. "Thank you. As for the problem, I have business to discuss with Brian. May I see him now?"

 

Ted invited him into the office. As Ethan passed him, he winked at Marcy who in turn smiled back. She would call security the minute the door closed. Already apprised of the situation and what Brian wanted done regarding the condo where Ethan Gold was residing, Ted was advised to oversee the matter in full. "Have a seat, Mr. Gold."

 

Ethan was once again losing patience but was reluctant to say anything when Ted took the seat behind the massive mahogany desk. "Where's Brian? My business with him is of a personal nature."

 

Ted cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. "Mr. Gold, it's obvious that Mr. Kinney isn't here. However, I'd like to introduce you to the gentleman sitting next to you. This is Donovan Davis, Mr. Kinney's personal and one of Kinnetik's attorneys. I take it you received your eviction notice today?"

 

Ethan jumped out of his seat, leaning over the desk. Saying through gritted teeth, "I don't know what kind of game you people are playing here but again this is a personal matter between Brian and I. I will not be put out of my home based on some vendetta about me stealing Jonas from him."

 

Ted laughed lightly. "First, let's be clear, you didn't _steal_ Jonas away from Brian. You don't have that kind of power. Brian let him go. There is a big difference. Secondly, you will move out within the next thirty days, Mr. Gold. The condo- in fact the entire building- belongs to Mr. Brian Kinney. You have been living there for the last five months without paying both mortgage and maintenance. He was very gracious in letting you stay since the original terms were to evict you after sixty days of nonpayment and the mortgage was not in _your_ name. Therefore, Mr. Kinney has now exercised his right as the building's owner to evict you. It was all there in black and white. Didn't you read the notice?"

 

"You can tell your boss that he can go to hell. I'm NOT leaving."

 

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, Mr. Gold, I can't stop you. However, I would advise you to get a really good attorney who specializes in housing law. Mr. Kinney is well within his rights and he's even giving you an extra thirty days to find a place to live. If you choose to take him to court, you will lose."

 

Ted watched as the words finally began to sink into Ethan's brain. Originally when Brian told him to have Donovan draw up the eviction notice, Ted thought that perhaps Brian should have sent warning letters beforehand to the young man since Jonas had died. Brian then explained the phone call he'd received on the night of Jonas' demise, a story Brian hadn't shared with anyone since his return trip from Pittsburgh back in January, and Ted then began to see the opportunistic young man for what he was. Looking at him standing in the office, Ted could understand why Brian wasn't prepared to show the pretentious musician any goodwill. He was arrogant, churlish and quite frankly a brat with a sense of entitlement. Brian wanted all ties cut to the life he had with Jonas; this was the last one.

 

"Fine," Ethan said, flouncing back into the seat. But Brian owes me money."

 

"Whatever for?" Ted asked, genuinely confused. There weren't any outstanding expenses Brian was responsible for in reference to Jonas.

 

"What for? I'll tell you what for, _Ted,_ " he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "All of Jonas' final expenses have been on me including his funeral, past bills and other expenses. I've had to use my savings to cover them."

 

It was Donovan's turn to laugh. He'd been sitting silent and expecting this subject to be brought up. Brian had called him and expressly told him to be on the alert for Ethan's arrival. Before Brian had broken it off with Jonas, Donovan was the one to make sure that Brian's name was completely free and clear of all of Jonas' accounts in reference to his business and personal life. Brian had bought the building even before he and Jonas broke up in order to break into the real estate market. SInce Brian Kinney was a man all about acquisition, he wouldn't have taken on a project or given free will to a cause without a return which would benefit him in the long term. "Ethan, you and I both know that Brian doesn't owe you anything. He doesn't even owe you the month he is giving you to find yourself someplace else to live. As I'm sure he explained to you before when Jonas first died, since you are his legal and domestic partner, it was your _responsibility_ to take care of matters...NOT his. If you try to pursue this avenue further, I will file several papers on his behalf including a restraining order in regards to his businesses, person and home."

 

"You can't do this to me," Ethan threatened.

 

"Can, will and am doing, Mr. Gold," Donovan said in a wry manner. He really wanted to smack some sense into the young man and was struggling to maintain his professional demeanor. Ethan was a gold digger of the first order but he would be damned if he would let his employer and sometimes friend suffer for this young man's greed. "I think it's time to call an end to this meeting, Ted. We have another meeting in less than one half hour."

 

Ted nodded in response. He also needed to call Brian back with an update. "Mr. Gold, please be advised that there will not be an extension given on the time frame in which you have to vacate the premises. Six months is a long time and quite honestly, you should have been looking for a place of your own long since. It was not Mr. Monroe's place to leave you property that wasn't his to begin with. I wish you well in your future endeavors but right now it is time for you to leave."

 

Ethan watched helplessly as Ted dialed the phone and the office door opened. Phillip, the original security guard which had signed him in, awaited him in the open door frame. Ethan looked back again, feeling dejected but they had him by the short hairs and he knew it. But he couldn't resist one last parting shot. "This isn't the last you've seen of me."

 

Donovan said spoke for him and Ted. "I'm sure we'll see you on a stage somewhere eventually, Mr. Gold but inside this building or the one you currently reside in, we won't. Phillip, please note in the system that Mr. Gold is not allowed into any of the Kinnetik offices or facilities again per Mr. Kinney's orders."

 

Phillip winked. "Yes, sir. Will that be all?"

 

"For the moment but see me after your break. I have additional work for you," Donovan said.

 

Once the door closed, Ted went to refill his coffee in the corner. "That went rather well, don't you think?"

 

Donovan nodded but instantly frowned. "What other trouble do you think he could cause? With the press release in all the major newspapers of the new branch in Pittsburgh launching next week, I don't expect that he won't try something else."

 

"That's why you asked Phillip to return, isn't it?"

 

"I have a bad feeling about Ethan Gold. No matter how much of a brat he is, Ted, he's also in a desperate place in his career and you know what that means."

 

"Desperate men do dumb ass things."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Truth, Dare and Consequences** _

 

Craig arrived home at the modest house he'd been living in for the past four years- a far cry from the Brownstone he once shared with Madison. After Jennifer got through with him during the divorce, not only had she gained Taylor Electronics but all the other property Craig had accumulated with and _without_ her knowledge throughout their almost twenty year marriage. To be fair, he deserved it. She had taken a lot of his shit over the years in reference to his affairs. But it wasn't like Jennifer to be so cold to another woman and children regardless of the fact she was the wronged party. It was like their son, Justin though and it wasn't possible for him to be reached in order to guide her decisions. If Craig had his way, it would stay just like that.

 

Sometimes he wondered how Justin was faring under Connor and Brandon James' rule. He'd heard rumors that he'd been seen around town occasionally in their company. All Craig cared to know beyond that was that the boy was no longer his responsibility. He had a new family and his old one was of no importance, especially his homosexual son. Justin was Craig's greatest disappointment even in his incarceration. It was the pictures and copies of business documents which helped Jennifer during the divorce settlement and he would never forgive Justin the part he played in it. When he asked Jennifer where she'd gotten her information, she stated that she and Daphne found it in Justin's room after he'd told her what he'd done with her son. _Bitches._ Part of him wished Justin would die- that would surely hurt Jennifer and pay her back for what she'd reduced him to. But Craig was also forced to acknowledge that without his despicable and disgusting seed, there wouldn't be a company for him to fight to regain. He just hoped Jennifer would accept Jim's offer. She'd be a fool not to since he was offering a quart of a million dollars for the company- _his company._ He and Jim were taking a big gamble relying on Jennifer's wish to be rid of the company. He could only hope she remained in the dark about _why_ Jim was offering for it in the first place.

 

It unnerved him that Jim was asking all of those questions about the contract between the James brothers and himself. Craig didn't like having to lie to his friend. In his mind he didn't lie exactly; just omitted very key portions of the truth. James Stockwell knew the truth about Justin's sexuality, everyone did, but he didn't know how that affected Craig. To the outside world, he was a liberal man...except when it came to his family, especially his son. Jim was very family-orientated and Craig was fairly certain that if the real reason he basically sold and disowned Justin came out, Craig could definitely cross him off his list of supporters to regain his business. It didn't matter about Jim's own business dealings both legal and illegal. What mattered was that Craig could get back to the life he was accustomed to living. He was tired of having just enough to keep the roof over their heads, the electricity on so the kids could watch the idiot tube called the television and shop for groceries according to his paycheck. Tired of living hand-to-mouth on a fifty thousand dollar a year salary. At first, he and Madison looked at it like an adventure but then reality set in. She had suggested several times that maybe it was time to move out of the city but he wouldn't hear of it. What the hell would he do in the suburbs? Manhattan was close to everything he needed to be close to: his business despite the fact that Jennifer owned it for now, his contacts like Jim and the Hobbs family, his mistress, Angel, who no one knew about. No, he couldn't leave Manhattan at all. And if everything went according to Jim's plan, he wouldn't have to. As far as Justin went, he was on his own. Hopefully Connor would find a way to keep him long after the contract was up. It would be one less thing to come back to bite Craig in the ass.

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	9. SLEEPING DOGS AIN'T LYING

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 9- SLEEPING DOGS AIN'T LYING by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Smut Warning!!!!

First: I won't tell you how tough this chapter was to write because of the situation regarding Justin's traumas. Some portions may be a bit graphic depending upon what your definition of the word is. I will try to issue a warning each time one of these come scenes come up. Please be advised and govern yourselves accordingly.

Secondly: In writing this chapter, I listened to "These Are the Times" by a group called Dru Hill. The song fit this scene in so many ways but primarily because of Brian's struggles between who he was and who he is now. If you get a chance to listen to the beautiful song, definitely do! I hope I did this first encounter justice! Happy Reading!!! ~Nichelle

 

_**CHAPTER NINE** _

 

_**SLEEPING DOGS AIN'T LYING** _

**_(Continuation of May 13th)_ **

 

 

 

 

_**Old Brian vs. New Brian** _

 

_**Brian's POV** _

 

_The whimpers and moans are what started me to waking up but it was the screams which jarred me. I opened my eyes to look around, realizing that I was still at Blue's place. After my conversation with Ted and making sure Justin was resting comfortably, I made sure the alarm was set- he still hadn't changed it- and decided to get some work done. It's fairly dark out and all I can hear are his screams. I look over to the bed and he's fighting like mad. Covers thrown every way, making choking sounds as if someone is constricting his air. Maybe they are...or did. I don't know what the kid has been through or why he's literally having night terrors but I know Cynthia was right when she said someone hurt him. From the sounds of it, they hurt him in some of the worst ways imaginable._

 

_Crossing over to the bedroom and bounding up the steps, I know I have to wake him up otherwise he'll be consumed both waking and sleeping by whatever is terrorizing him. As I'm preparing to do just that, I'm trying my best to keep out of the way of his balled fists, which amazingly look really big when they are uncontrolled and at the end of never-ending flailing arms and feet that are constantly moving. I wonder if I've ever looked like this when facing down my own fears and memories while I'm asleep. Maybe. But there is never anyone there to see or to tell me; all I remember afterward is the coldness. He's close to the edge of the bed and although it's not a far way to fall, in this state he could knock him self out on the corner of the bedside table. That would be one more fucking thing he just doesn't need. Sitting at the edge I just removed him from, I do what I came over here to do._

 

"Justin, wake up." I'm shaking him but he just keeps fighting me.

 

"Get off me. Get the fuck off me. Get off-"

 

_I keep shaking him and he keeps fighting. He's a tough little shit even when he's sleeping. I know there will be bruises from this tousle tomorrow but at the moment I don't give a shit. Part of me is tempted to ask his mom what the hell this dream is about._ Does she even know about them? Does his friend, Daffy or Mollusk? _Someone has to know why he has these literally violent nightmares. I'm definitely not keen on all the psycho babble bullshit but in this case, maybe talking about them would give it less power over Justin. We all have our ways of coping with the shit life has thrown our way but this....this is something else altogether._

 

_The fight seems to have left him but the whimpers have returned while he's moved into a protective little ball, his knees as far as they can go into his chest, arms wrapped around himself seeking shelter or comfort-I'm not sure which. He's sobbing piteously and moaning that he's sorry, he'll behave and that he won't do it again. All sentences that I've heard my own fucking self utter millions of times until I was old enough to not give Jack the satisfaction of begging for his mercy or tall enough and strong enough to fight back. Most people would swear I don't have a heart and okay perhaps I'm just as cold as the fucking the marble statues Jack called Joan, but he's fucking breaking mine. When Justin Taylor is awake he's sharp, charismatic and quick-witted so it is very disconcerting to see this side of him...the side where the sunshine leaves his smile and the blue of eyes look haunted, where his usually well-modulated voice is risen in sheer terror or lowered in unimaginable pain._

 

_With the little light left in the room, I see his tears and the sweat pouring off of him. He flinches at my touch so violently that I'm once again afraid to try and soothe him. But I have to try._ I have to try. _I put one hand in his hair, watching almost mesmerized at the way the strands slide through my fingers. It's so thick but soft; the smell of lemons wafting from it. I'd be a fucking liar if I professed it wasn't a turn on. Yes the fuck it is and part of me feels like shit because it is but he's hot as fuck and I'm Brian fucking Kinney so it's the norm for me. If I had no reaction to the feel of him at all, I would wonder if my dick still worked but that's not what's important right now. My other hand is under the back of his shirt hoping that the skin on skin contact will ground him, will bring him back from what ever nightmarish plane he's traveling. Over the muscle and bone and sinew and the softest skin I've ever touched, I wonder what else I'm feeling. My fingers trace the grooves that feel like they were once deep gashes but have healed in such a way that it reminds me of butter-soft leather. Before I can continue my exploration and place where I know the feeling of them from, he's stirring, sitting up and dislodging my hand from his back but not the one from his hair._

 

_His eyes flutter open, blinking in rapid succession. As he looks around seemingly trying to remember where he is, I'm gratified because he's leaning a bit into my touch instead of pushing me away. His breathing is slowing down while I'm watching the rise and fall of his chest, feeling the silent little puffs of air as they pass through his slightly parted full lips. He closes his eyes again, his head still leaning into my hand, absorbing the only comfort I can offer him; the only closeness he'll probably allow right now._

 

"You want to tell me about it?" _I ask. I can't help but to. I've never seen someone that traumatized by a nightmare before- not even myself and I've had some that should have waken the dead._

 

He shakes his head. "No. I'm okay. Just a bad dream."

 

"Bad dream or a memory?"

 

He goes completely still for a few seconds and I have my answer. "I know you don't want to talk about it now but if-"

 

"Can we just forget it happened? I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

 

_I silence him with my lips. Just a brief kiss to let him know I'm here. His lips cling to mine almost reluctant to break the contact. Even though I don't want to, I pull back before it gets any deeper. From the little groan which escaped him, the feeling was mutual. I clear my throat before speaking. I still don't know why he affects me the way he does...all pleasure and painful want; almost unbearable need._ "Don't apologize, Blue. Never apologize. I just wanted you to know that regardless of what is happening between us, you have a friend first."

 

He nods but his next question kind of stuns me a little even though I wanted it. "Will you kiss me again? Please."

 

_And I do, letting him set the pace and depth of it. He's like a little skittish cat when I touch his shoulders to bring him in closer but he doesn't pull away. In fact after the initial flinch he leans towards me just a little more before climbing into my lap and wrapping his arms around me. It feels like he's trying to lose himself while at the same time he's trying to take care of me. I've never had this; never allowed myself to have this...closeness I guess with someone. The Brian Kinney that left Pittsburgh five years ago would have never allowed this. He would have flung the trick on the very bed we're sitting on and fucked him every which way loose, especially his ass and then tossed him out on it without so much as a by your leave or thanks for coming both literally and figuratively. It's not that I'm a cold hearted bastard; it's just that I don't play well with others. I don't do emotions. I don't do what lesbians like Lindsey and fucking Melanie call intimacy. I don't do anyone else's comfort except my own_...until now, except his _._ _What remains a mystery is why I care so fucking much. From the moment I met him, I seem to have cared what happens to him. Now I'm faced with what happened_ before _he met me but he_ won't _tell me. I guess in some ways I understand. Hell I'm the king of secrets and leaving the past behind and all that other shit; the epitome of the native New Yorkers' slogan, ‘Forget About It,' which I learned from Marcy. With Justin, with the man I've come to know as_ Blue _, I feel it's more than that like a compulsion that I can't get rid of; one I'm not sure I want to be free of. I want to push to say what's haunting him, and pursue and subdue whatever it is, then protect him from the fallout but... bah! He'll fucking tell me when he's ready. We're at least working toward that, right?_

 

_His lips feel so fucking good and he's subconsciously grinding on me. In spite of all my thoughts and noble intentions, he's making me crazy with the feel of him, the smell of him...fuck, the taste of him. So sweet and so damn warm. And God he's fucking sexy with his hair hanging like a lemon-scented cloud around me. I want him so fucking much but we aren't there yet especially not on the heels of whatever dream was chasing him a few moments ago. It won't be long though with him grinding his sweatpants-covered cock into mine. No it won't be long at all._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Hunger Pains** _

 

_**Justin's POV** _

 

_God, he feels so good underneath me especially after waking up from the fucking hell I just did. Is it wrong to want him? I mean we've only known each other a few short days but I feel like I've known him a lifetime. Between our dance and the text messages, our late night conversation on my roof and after my near breakdown this morning and tonight, I feel like we're well into the ‘Getting to know you' stage. This is where not having a boyfriend before has fucked me and not in a good way. I feel like I'm on pins and needles, like I need something...more to calm me. That dream has fucked with my sense of self and security and it feels like he's the only one who can fix it and me right now._

 

_In the dream, I was back in Gay Hell. One of a million memories I have from my time there- a night when Connor, Brandon and a friend of theirs was feeling particularly vicious. It was the very first night, Connor used the whip on me when I refused to service his brother and his friend. They made me fuck Connor first, then when I made him cum the three of them handcuffed me face down to the bed and whipped me until I was unconscious. When I didn't come to fast enough, I got doused with cold water and whipped again for being a fucking weakling. Then Brandon and their friend took their turns with me for the rest of the night. Over and over again until the only thing I could do was scream, whimper or beg for hours and hours. In the morning the cycle started all over again until their afternoon appointments. That was the day that I really understood what it meant to be_ owned _by Connor James._

 

_Before I can stop the words running around in my mind, they slip out anyway._ "Aiden, make me forget." _Kiss._ "Please make me forget."

 

_He stops and looks at me. It's completely dark in the room now but I can feel his eyes, see how they glitter at me in the dark. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen- hazel one minute but the next they change with his mood. When he found out my real name they changed to storm gray. When he came to apologize and he asked for a chance with me, they were moss green. I wonder what color they are now but I don't want him to see me right now. For once the darkness is my friend. I can feel bold and seductive and free in the dark. I can be someone else...not the man who has become scared of his own shadow although I put on a brave front. I can really be Blue instead of ‘Justin'- Justin is the one who always gets hurt, the one who was hurt and betrayed by his own flesh and blood, the one who was beaten and abused for breakfast, lunch, dinner and in between snacks. Justin was the one who had his independence virtually snatched from him but not Blue. Blue is the one with guts and courage, the one no one has ever been allowed to hurt. I want to be Blue, not Justin._

 

"You're controlling this, Blue. But are you sure you're ready for this?" Brian asks me.

 

_I know why he's hesitating; why he's concerned. He's the only person who knows this happens to me- even though he doesn't know how often. He doesn't know that it's happening every fucking night that Connor or Brandon are away from me._ Except the night I met the man I'm kissing and rubbing against as Aiden. _My Aiden, Bishop of Fire_ \- _well that's how I think of him in my head. I've never told anyone- not mom, not Daph. I wouldn't have told him if he hadn't been here to see it for himself. How ironic that instead of fearing him like I do other men, I've never felt closer to a man but can't bring myself to tell him of this. The truth is he makes me burn but I don't want his pity nor his scorn; I don't think I could take that. Right now all I want, all I need..._ "I just want to feel good. Please." _Part of me is embarrassed by how needy I sound but the other part is relishing the moan he just emitted from beneath my lips._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Brian- Wants vs. Needs** _

 

"I want you to make me feel good, Aiden."

 

_His pleas reach me in a place that I thought was long dead within me, beaten out of me by my abusive father, prayed over by my passive-aggressive mother and fucked out by the two men I've ever allowed to top me. But, I have to question this a bit. What's ironic is that we are in the same place where I have fucked hundreds, maybe thousands of men in this same spot- this same bed but he would be the only one that mattered. I don't want to be some replacement or substitute for whatever demon is chasing him. I want it to be memorable and yes...after everything he's apparently gone through, I want it to be special for him. The kid has been through some sort of hell and this kind of fear doesn't magically go away with a fuck no matter how spectacular it is. I should know since I'm the King of Pain Management. Drinking, drugs and nameless faceless countless dudes got me through some of the worse moments of my life and earned me my stud status in gay PA. Sure I could fuck him to sleep, solve his immediate need with multiple and explosive orgasms but what happens when I'm not here? The fact that I'm even sitting here contemplating that makes me want to check that I haven't grown a pussy but based on the way my cock is stirring underneath his sensual movements, I'm quite sure it's still here. Old Brian would have had him on his back from the word please and part of me is still tempted to. But Justin Taylor isn't just any trick. I know that even in our short acquaintance. There is something about him... it's special and resilient and untouchable no matter how hidden it is. It's fucking irresistible. Fuck it! I'll give him what he needs because honestly I fucking want him, too. I have from the moment I met him._

 

"If at anytime you need me to stop, Blue, say so. Got it?" _I know my tone is a little harsh but I need to know that he feels free to do so for whatever reason._

 

"I will," he says, breathless and the small triumph in his voice is evident.

 

"I mean it. Justin, look at me," I demand. "No matter what."

 

"I promise, Aiden."

 

_I nod while bringing our foreheads together. I don't know why but it felt right to do in this moment. I'm relieved when he doesn't fight it but leans into it, closing his eyes at the contact._ "There's one more thing you need to know. I fuck, I don't get fucked."

 

_He smiles at me wide and bright, letting me know that my nickname of Sunshine for him is absolutely fucking perfect._ "That's good, Aiden, because I want to get fucked."

 

_I could swear that the words ‘this time' were about to follow his declaration but I can't worry about that now. I remember Michael telling me once that when he tried to explain how different sexual attraction was for men than women, I thought his initial explanation of ‘It's more immediate' was absolute bullshit but for once Mikey was fucking right. Now that Blue has given me permission and full reign, all I want to do is pounce on my prey; control him, own him, make him mine in ways that I can't describe. I really don't know what it is about this boy...this man, that makes him so fucking different. I just know that he is. His smell- fresh, new...almost innocent. The little gasps he's making while my fingers run through his hair, gripping his head one second, carding through the strands in the next second. The surprise of finding one of his nipples pierced letting me know he has a definite wild streak and God help me, I want to bring it out of him. I want to see it, want to be the cause of him letting it loose and claim it for my own. And I fucking will._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Less Means More** _

 

The room had lost what little natural light was available so Brian switched on the fixture over the bed. He smiled as the blue filtered light filled the space, memories of when and why he'd bought what would ultimately be considered a sex light. That was partly true but there were other reasons for the light that was less pleasant. It was Brian's way of knowing where he was when he would wake up from his own nightmares in the same space in which he'd now sat. The irony that both the old owner of the loft and its new owner would be there sitting there preparing to fuck was not lost on either man.

 

"Do you want to set any other rules before you fuck me?" Justin blushed a bit when he asked and Brian was hard pressed not to grin.

 

"We can do all that later, Blue. Right now, I want to watch you strip." He immediately saw Justin flinch and grow pale so Brian decided to try and put him at ease. "I already know about the scars on your back. I figured when you're ready to tell me about them you will."

 

"They don't..." Justin swallowed hard before continuing. "They don't disgust you?"

 

Brian shook his head. :"I didn't see them and I won't now if you don't want me to but I felt them when I touched your back. Besides, I don't think I could be disgusted with you. They are a part of you but not who you are."

 

Justin's eyes began to water and he blinked rapidly to stem the tide he felt coming on. It was one of his biggest fears to be rejected because of the violence inflicted on him. If he'd told his father-even if he could have- Craig would say he deserved them; his mother would be ready to kill. Daphne already was ready to kill Connor and Brandon without her knowing of the markings. So no...no one knew of them except the man in front of him patiently and calmly waiting for Justin to show them. He knew he would have to tell Brian sometime if they were planning to continue after tonight but he just wanted to forget; just wanted to pretend for a little while that he had no past and no future- only _this_ , whatever this was or is.

 

He took off his t-shirt first, letting it drop at his feet. He didn't know why but he trusted Brian's words and he felt that he wasn't being judged based on a past he wasn't yet able to talk about. He felt Brian's regard like a visual caress, felt his nipples hardening from the predatory look within the hazel orbs. Emboldened, Justin hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats. He held Brian's eyes with his own as he let them fall to drape his ankles. Stepping out of the discarded article of clothing, he kicked both items off to the side and stood still allowing Brian's eyes to drag over his body again. When Brian told him to turn around, he hesitated in defiance wondering why but he realized why his soon-to-be lover made the request as he continued to lose himself in those amazing eyes. This wasn't about obedience; it was about trust. Brian was giving him the chance to refuse him... to make the decision that _Justin_ never had the opportunity to make but as Blue he called the shots. _Aiden and Blue_ were on equal footing there in that space, in that place, in that time... and that was what mattered. With that in mind, he complied with the request, flinching slightly as once again he felt the perusal of Brian's eyes traversing the plains of his body. He could tell when his eyes stayed in one spot as well as when they moved to the full globes of his ass.

 

Justin heard the rustling behind him and turned around. Brian unashamedly began to undress in the same manner he had done, only in quicker succession. Before Justin had a chance to look his fill, Brian pulled him into a kiss so potent and powerful, it stole Justin's breath. Brian's hands were everywhere all at once, caressing every inch his hands could reach as they stood there on the side of the bed, illuminated by blue lights. Everywhere he was touched felt like a trail of fire heating him from the outside and sinking bone deep, weakening his knees. He was relieved when Brian dragged him down to the bed, positioning his body across the width of the bed. He was enjoying the weight pressing him down into the mattress when Brian stopped, looking deeply into his eyes.

 

"Virgin?" Brian asked, chuckling at Justin's blush.

 

"No," he laughed back. "Slightly... inexperienced."

 

Brian nodded accepting that as the reason for his hesitance. "It's okay if you touch me back, you know. I'm not going to bite you...well not yet." Brian was happy when he'd heard Blue's small laugh at his attempt at levity. He could feel the slight tremors racing through the luscious body pressed tightly against his own. Brian didn't want the man in his arms skittish of him or much more accurately, sex with him. One thing Justin Taylor was not with him when they were fully clothed was _skittish_. A little passive-aggressive in the office, yes but never afraid to say what needed to be said where business was concerned. He also had no problem telling Brian to take a hike until he'd asked to be let into Blue's world. "If you're not ready-"

 

Justin cut him off. "No. It isn't that, Aiden. I just want..." the words fell away..

 

"What, Blue? Tell me what you want. If this is going to work, you have to say it."

 

He was momentarily mesmerized as he caught the movement of Justin's tongue wetting the softest lips Brian had ever kissed. It took all of his restraint to take it slow with this man especially with the scent of mutual arousal filling his nostrils and the evidence of Blue's pressed against his own. But he didn't want to rush things along. In another life, that thought would have sent him kicking and screaming as fast and as far away from the beautiful blond as Superman could fly- _fucking Mikey references_. The strangest thing was that Brian felt as if he'd been waiting forever already. The instant attraction; that shock of recognition between their bodies the night they met would have had the younger man fucked and dumped in a matter of minutes but for the first time in his life, Brian wanted more. Nothing followed his usual pattern when it came to Blue.

 

"Skip the foreplay for now, Brian and just fuck me," Justin said low as if he was embarrassed by the request. His eyes looked everywhere but at Brian.

 

Brian smiled which pulled Justin's glowing blue eyes back to his own. He shook his head. "Don't shy away from me. Now say it again like you mean it. Fucking demand it from me."

 

He watched as his words registered with Justin and rubbed his erection more firmly against the man pinned beneath him. He could have cum right there watching the younger man's teeth literally rape his bottom lip as he thought of what Brian had said to him; watching the fire ignite and the terror-induced tremors change to quivers of anticipation and heard the low moan which accompanied it. Brian's felt the gentle but sure caress gradually climb from his lower back, up his spine, gripping briefly at his neck to bring his face closer, splaying and burying itself in his hair until it yanked hard causing Brian to gasp from the pleasurable pain inflicted by the artist's hand.

 

"Fuck me," Justin said, ending on a gut-deep moan as Brian took hold of his cock and pumped it firmly.

 

Brian didn't wait. He looked inside the bedside draw and located the lube and condom therein. There were some other items he decided they would revisit later but for now it was all about getting his dick in the man damn near about to make the air need a cigarette. Although he wasn't disregarding Blue's ‘no more foreplay' request, he still didn't want to hurt him so he lubed his fingers to prep Justin to take him. Upon the entry of one finger, Brian pushed past the ring, pumping in and out slowly. He heard the slow hiss leave Justin's lips as he continued pushing the lube inside, smiled as he felt his finger being gripped tightly in response to his ministrations. He found and caressed the prostate causing Justin's body to bow sharply, another low moan escaping him. He touched it again just before easing the second finger in beside the first. Brian watched his fingers disappearing inside, wiggling and scissoring them to aid in the stretching. He looked up at Justin, whose eyes were closed tightly in concentration as his body tried to claim the climax Brian kept just out of his reach. A string of curses and pleas left Justin as Brian's mouth engulfed his dick. Brian continued to finger-fuck Justin as Justin fucked his mouth, going deeper and deeper until he hit the back of Brian's throat. He allowed his tongue to swipe the younger man's balls as he eased his third finger in to join the others constantly pistoning the man writhing beneath him. The moans were coming faster and faster while Brian was tending to Justin, trying to keep his own hips still as he watched Justin approaching the point of no return. _Fuck, he's fucking beautiful._ His thoughts were completely centered on Justin's pleasure, enjoying the gasps and keening cries and demands spewing forth as Brian kept him teetering on the edge- pulling back at just the right moment to deny the immediate gratification but making the desire for it stronger. Brian couldn't wait anymore; he had to have the delectable blond... _now_!

 

Removing his fingers, he stilled Justin as he placed his knees over his shoulders. Justin thankfully didn't question his motives or Brian would have to tell him that it was a rare occasion he did this. With Jonas and others before him, Brian preferred them on their knees for better access since all he was interested was their asses anyway. But this time he wanted to see it all- Justin's pleasure, the emotion to make sure he was relaxed and not fearful, his imminent climax and the release of whatever was plaguing him a little while ago. He didn't know why; just that it was fucking important for him to see those things.

 

"You ready?" Brian asked just before plunging in.

 

"Yeah but...go slow. It's-"

 

"Shh. Don't worry. Just relax and let me have you" Brian assured him.

 

He leaned in to kiss the slightly parted bee-stung lips before him. He felt Justin take a deep breath as he entered him, releasing it to allow him to slide deeper into the tight fit. Brian struggled with the urge to pound his way to completion held himself still, watching the panting breaths. It was the tightest ass Brian had ever been in. Snug as a specially made glove, he could feel Justin's heat even through the rubber. He pulled back and when Justin took the next deep breath, Brian pushed until he reached bottom. Allowing the blond a little time to adjust, Brian once again held still but leaned forward to lick the tantalizing nipple with the ring in it. Brian felt Justin's cock jerk between them in response so he did it again.

 

"Fuck, Brian-" Justin moaned.

 

"Uh-uh. If I was fucking you in the office across my desk or on the couch, then you could call me that. Here, in this bed, you can call me Bishop Fire or Aiden will do." He smiled at the small chuckle which escaped Blue was quickly replaced by gasping moan as Brian adjusted his weight a fraction. He still didn't understand so much about his encounter with the man beginning to writhe beneath him but he knew that in that moment, in the bed where he redefined and caused the word promiscuity to be respelled and replaced in the gay PA dictionary with B-R-I-A-N, he just wanted to be someone different.

 

"That goes for you too," Justin panted out. "I don't want to be _Justin_ when it's just us. Fuck me, Aiden. It's time."

 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Brian pulled back, and pushed again forward, readjusting himself until he found the sensitive sweet spot of the man moving against him. Brian couldn't get over the tight but abso-fucking-lutely perfect fit. All nine inches of him fully sheathed in the hottest ass on the planet. If they were going to continue whatever this was that was going to be one of the fucking rules: Justin or Blue could fuck whomever he wanted but no one was to fuck this ass but _him_. He increased his speed and depth until he was balls deep and breathless. Even then he couldn't stop indulging and from the grunts and groans he heard from Blue, he better not had. Brian wasn't ready to let him go just yet but their orgasms were fast approaching. Brian bent forward again taking advantage of the succulent lips of his lover. When Blue rolled his tongue into Brian's mouth pulling the air from him and replacing it with his own, Brian couldn't deny what he wanted anymore. He gripped Justin's ass tighter, angling him a little higher so his abs massaged the rock hard cock bobbing and leaking copious amounts of pre cum.

 

"Oh. My. God. I'm... I'm cumming," Justin panted out.

 

"Let. It. All. Fucking. Go, Blue. Cum dammit." Brian stroked more deeply inside Justin.

 

"Harder. Faster. More."

 

"Bossy. Fucking. Bottom."

 

He heard Blue chuckle even as they both raced toward the climax. The sweat pouring off both of them, mingling in pools at various points on Blue's body. Brian had the sudden urge to mark the man and latched onto the spot where Blue's shoulder and neck met; Blue was returning the favor, biting Brian's neck and clawing his back as Brian kept drilling him. For Justin's part, he couldn't believe that this knees were literally near his ears. He knew he would be sore and possibly bruised the next day but he didn't give a fuck. He was with someone he wanted to be with, someone who treated him like he mattered- someone who at least liked him if not loved him. He could live with bruises if it meant he didn't lose what he was finding with Aiden. With that thought in mind, Blue came hard, shuddering as if he'd never had an orgasm before with his lover following close behind. He would examine the difference between this one and all the others he'd ever had at another time; he was just relieved and happy he didn't have the urge to put up the mental blocks. Aiden made him forget all of that, even if it was only temporarily.

 

They laid there together still shuddering but content not to move. They kissed and wiped the sweat off each others brow, not saying anything with words but somehow they understood each other through their actions and their eyes. After a time, Brian felt himself going soft so he took the opportunity to dismount from Justin, who in turn felt the loss keenly. Justin righted himself in the bed and invited Brian to join him. He noticed the brief hesitation before the older man laid down next to the welcoming blond. Each of them lost in their own thoughts, Justin was surprised when Brian stretched out his arm in invitation. It took Justin a moment to recognize what Brian was doing but then he smiled that big sunshiny bright smile Brian was coming to love and moved closer to rest his head in the space between Brian's neck and shoulder. He would never say anything to Brian but he felt a sense of rightness with all that happened between them.

 

"Thank you," he said softly.

 

"What for?" Brian asked genuinely puzzled.

 

"I feel much better. Thank you for that, Aiden."

 

Brian didn't respond except to draw the blond in as close as he could. He didn't know how to verbally respond to that but he was glad that Justin was calm again. It was what mattered to him the most and now they had to decide where they go from here. One thing was for certain in those quiet moments for Brian... he didn't want to let the little blond dynamo go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End Notes:

_Chorus to "These Are The Times"_

 

_These are the times we all wish for_

_The moment when less means so much more_

_We don't have to do a thing at all  
_

_We can take our time and talk_

_And this is the way things need to be_

_No pressure from you and none from me_

_Just let the mood set the moment off_

_We can make love or not at all_

 

See why I couldn't NOT write to it??

Anyway, for TU Volume II fans, DON'T WORRY, I have NOT abandoned it!! Because of where Chapter 34 left off, I have been debating whether to begin the next volume or to continue with this one since there is still a lot of storyline to go and their enemies, both individual and collective, are still being major pains! It is a big decision so thank you for your continued patience and also for your unflagging support of my work! New Chapters on both SLA and TU coming soon!! Happy Reading! ~Nichelle

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	10. THE QUIET STORM

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 10- THE QUIET STORM by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

I'M BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! FINALLY! Today was the first day of school here and it was WONDERFUL to have my six hours back!!! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Happy Reading! ~Nichelle

_**CHAPTER TEN** _

 

_**THE QUIET STORM** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Open for Business** _

**_(May 20th 2005)_ **

 

 

If anyone had ever doubted Justin Taylor's ability to rise to the top and rule the Art Department with an iron fist, they had another think coming. So far Kinnetik PA had been open three days and he had managed to reject every single proposal his staff gave him for a presentation scheduled for Friday morning with Renaissance Hotels. The account was valued as a sixty-five million dollar account for which Kinnetik would get thirteen million as a contracted fee. Based on the other top accounts the company won and managed to keep over the years, Justin was determined that his art department would do no less. Landing this account would not only prove their worth but begin building a reputation within the corporation as a whole. There was no fucking way he would allow them to fail.

 

Earlier in the week, he'd ordered his staff, through his assistant, Cassandra, to make individual boards since none of their ideas seemed to match up with the vision both Brian and Justin had for the campaign. He would pick the best of the ideas from each board and combine them with his own vision in time for the presentation. Of course William had been the staunchest opposer believing that he should have been given the assignment outright; negating the talent of each member of Justin's team. Finally when he realized his argument was getting nowhere with Justin, he at first refused to do anything on the account.

 

"If you were just going to do the work yourself, why hire a staff?" he questioned.

 

"Perhaps for my own amusement, William," Justin answered dismissively. "Or perhaps because the work load expected after we land this account will triple in volume. Either way if you have a problem with the way _I_ am running the department, feel free to quit now. It's no sweat off my ass and might save me the trouble of firing your ass later. It's your choice but if you intend to stay, I suggest you get _your ass_ back to _your cubicle_ and get to work. The deadline is at five."

 

He knew he'd been effectively dismissed but it didn't stop Wainwright from pleading his case to first Cynthia and then to Brian himself, both who told him that they stood by Justin's decision and laid out the same options. However, Brian took it one step further advising that he was never to come to him with such menial bullshit again. Since Justin was his immediate boss and Cassandra his supervisor, it was a situation which should have been handled without bothering him with it. Justin knew then, his job was safe but his Art department was in trouble and all because of a whiny, tempermental brat of a man whose mentality is stuck in puberty while his artwork is mature.

 

He continued looking over the boards, Sharpie in hand, marking off what could be used, what should be played up and what had to be discarded immediately when his office phone rang.

 

"Taylor," he answered, distracted by a board with a perfect Divi Divi tree drawn against the turquoise backdrop of the calm side on Aruba's southern coast. The colors on the board were so vibrant, he could almost feel like the office he stood within had melted away. Looking at the back of the board, he was pleased that it was Cassie's work and decided to use it as one of the main focal points on the final board.

 

"Hi ya, Justin. If you're not busy, there are a couple of things I need to discuss with you," Joan said on the other line.

 

He smiled hearing his agent and friend's voice. It had been a couple of weeks since he'd left New York and although she had reached out, he'd only spoken to her twice in that time. "Well, I'm always busy but that's a good thing for an artist, isn't it?"

 

"Sure thing, Darling. How are things going with the new gig? Well I hope."

 

"I can't complain except I hired William."

 

"William Wainwright? Why would you do that, Justin?" he could tell from the exasperated tone of her voice what she thought of his choice of employee. Joan had always considered the young man pompous and unnecessarily arrogant about his work. Justin had always thought she was being harsh but his opinion was changing drastically by the second.

 

"Well he was one of the best applicants who applied for the position. We were in a bit of a time crunch since we are presenting this Friday but I'm learning that all of your previous assessments of him were true."

 

"Damn right they were and still are I'll bet. He would have been better teaching remedial finger painting to first graders than actually in an adult setting. Has the little shit been giving you trouble already?"

 

"Of course but that's William- always looking for a way to tear down the competition instead of earning the accolades like everyone else. I really wish I could find the idiot that inflated his ego so I could punch them in the face but right now, I'd settle for a priest to perform an exorcism on Satan's whiny little imp. Anyway I take it you didn't just call to hear about the office politics." He heard the deep breath she took through the phone. She always did that when she didn't want to tell him something. "Out with it, Joan. I'm a big boy."

 

"Oh alright, Mr. ‘I'm a Grown Man Now.' You remember that violinist who was following you around, constantly trying to get your attention during your attendance and sort of became like a stalker to you?"

 

"How could I forget that asshole? Every fucking day he would wait outside of my classes in the art wing when he knew damned well he was supposed to be on the other side of the building. I guess I should be grateful for Connor's oppressive security detail back then. But why are you bring up Ethan Gold now?"

 

"He came in this morning demanding my assistant to produce you and trying to buy your "Fantasy" piece."

 

Justin knew he wasn't going to like the rest of what he would hear. "Please tell me you did not sell it to him...or at the very least upped the price so high that he couldn't afford it? The last thing I need is the vision in my head of him looking at my painting and jerking off to it."

 

"Oh God, now you've put that image of the greasy bastard in my head, Justin. Kill the visual Jesus!! Please Lord, have mercy."

 

Justin laughed aloud. "I never knew you were religious, Joan."

 

"Ordinarily I'm not but since I feel like I want to pour bleach in my ears to clean out my brain now, I figured it was worth a shot. Anyway, my usually-smart-but-occasionally-brain-dead assistant let it slip that you were no longer in New York but in Pittsburgh. I'm so sorry, Justin. I would fire her but she really is a gem at vetting out the most money in the room when it comes to selling your work."

 

Justin's stomach dropped a bit but he covered his feelings to spare Joan. He could hear just how distraught she was over this mess. "It's fine, Joan. I'll handle it and I know that even if he finds out where I work, he won't be allowed within the building. Hell honestly, he probably won't be allowed within thirty feel of me if Brian has anything to say about it."

 

"Wait- Brian who? You don't mean..."

 

Justin cringed at what he'd let slip out. "Yeah, I do mean him. It just sort of happened and now it just keeps happening and I know I have to stop it but I don't fucking want to," he rambled.

 

"But Justin, he's your boss. You know how this will look to the staff."

 

"I know, Joan which is why we don't in the office although, it's-"

 

"Tempting," a new voice entered the conversation from the doorway.

 

"Is that him?" Joan asked.

 

"Yes, Joan, the one and only eavesdropping billionaire I know." Justin smiled Brian still standing in his doorway while receiving a sexy smirk in return. Justin felt breathless but managed to pull himself together."I have to go, Joan but is everything in order for the show at the beginning for June?"

 

"So far everything is looking correct. I'll overnight to new contract to you about the change in price for a few of the pieces. As far as "Fantasy" do you want to include it in the show?"

 

"Why not since the show is scheduled for the date the contract ends. Perhaps I should change the name to _Sweet Liberty_ instead."

 

"No I think it's perfect the way it is. However, if you'd like to add another painting by that name, I wouldn't be adverse to buying it myself."

 

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, thanks for the heads up regarding the impending chin rat trouble."

 

She laughed. "You're welcome. You could always send Daphne in to do your dirty work. I so love that girl."

 

"Me too. Hopefully it won't be necessary. Even though I abhor possessive men, he's good in bed so I think I'll keep him around awhile."

 

"Just be careful, Blue. From all I know and have heard about Brian Kinney, he is a man... _a real man_ and won't back down from what he wants easily."

 

"I know but I'm not easy pickings either. I think he's learning tat a little more each day. We'll talk soon." Justin disconnected the phone.

 

"Trouble in the art world?" Brian raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

 

"Unless you count these boards, it's nothing I can't handle." Justin went back to marking off another section on Cassie's board.

 

"Take a break then," Brian said.

 

"I can't. We have until Friday to get this completed otherwise the boss will have my ass."

 

"Yes well the _boss_ is going to have your ass anyway....again...and again...and yet again."

 

Justin laughed. "I get the point."

 

"Good, then you know that you can take a break now and join me for lunch. I'm going to the diner and by the sounds of the beast in your stomach, he agrees with me asking you along."

 

Justin put is hand to his midsection wishing he could say no at that moment but knowing that Brian was right. He hadn't had anything except coffee since he'd left home early for the office."Fine but I'm bringing my sketch pad and I don't really want to hear anything about it, Brian."

 

Brian made the lock-and-key motion with his hand by his lip. He was learning that there was no separating Justin from his art. He admired that trait in Justin but he knew the blond also used it as a shield of deflection whenever the conversation got to serious for his comfort. Ordinarily, Brian wasn't overly conversational either but with Justin, it just seemed natural to him to want to know everything about his life.

 

They left the office after advising Cynthia they were taking a late lunch at the diner.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Introductions and Innuendos** _

 

They walked into the Liberty Diner during one of the busiest times of the day. Looking around, Brian smiled to himself spotting Emmett occupying their usual booth directly across from the counter.

 

Debbie as usual was speeding by like her already red hair was on fire but stopped long enough to inform Brian that Em was waiting for him and she would be to their table in a moment. Noticing Justin's sudden nervousness, he placed a comforting hand on the small of the younger man's back issuing one small order as he did so. "Relax. You're with me so no one is going to bite you... well unless it's me."

 

Justin let out a small laugh. "I'll hold you to that promise later."

 

They weaved their way through the crowd still waiting for seating. A few people nodded to Brian while others called out that it was good to see the Stud of Liberty Avenue back after his long absence. There were even some who were more bold in their approach eye-fucking both him and his companion. Surprisingly after Brian's little quip, Justin seemed to take the attention all in stride. The boy was fucking beautiful and anyone who dismissed him would have to be fucking blind to do so. Whereas he wore his blond mane in a long ponytail at the back of his head while in the office, whenever away from it he either wore it on top of his head or hanging long as it was now. Brian's hands itched to run his fingers through the thick strands but he wasn't sure how Justin would feel about being publicly claimed in front of the gay PA lunch crowd. Besides,he was liking the subterfuge involved in keeping their budding relationship out of the public eye. It gave the predator in Brian a thrill knowing he had to chase Justin during the day only to be rewarded for his efforts after hours. Had someone told him even a month ago that he would be enjoying getting to know the young man slightly ahead of him as they moved steadily toward their destination, it would have been laughable but he really was. Justin Taylor was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. Enigmatic, adventurous, demanding and energetic in bed, talented beyond words and most important incredibly intelligent. Brian actually craved knowing what Justin was thinking.

 

Emmett looked up from the fashion mag he was reading, at first stunned and then smiling wide at the newcomers.

 

"Emmy Lou, what's up in the world of Dolce and Gabana today?"

 

"The usual, Brian but thankfully fashion week will be coming up soon and thanks to the word of my last big name client, I'll be there working."

 

"Fuck, you're catering fashion week. You're really moving your cupcakes up in the world. Pretty soon even I won't be able to afford you, Honeycutt."

 

"Stop, Brian, and don't call me Honeycutt" Emmett said even as he blushed at the compliment. He and Brian had become really good friends over the years. Out of those considered family, Emmett and Ted were probably the only two members of their group who knew just how generous and caring Brian was. "So who's this little cutie, Brian? My aren't you a gorgeous little thing."

 

Brian felt Justin stiffen marginally but as he realized the tall queen didn't mean it as n insult, he relaxed and gave Emmett a mega-watt smile which Em fully returned. Brian was glad and could tell in that instant, Justin had made a new friend. "Emmett, this is Justin Taylor, the head of the Art department for Kinnetik PA. Justin, this is Emmett Honeycutt, Pittsburgh's gay version of Martha Stewart- and probably more queenly too."

 

Emmett rolled his eyes at Brian's introduction but still smiled in welcome. "Don't listen to him. I'm not yet up there where the Hetero Maven of Home and Hearth is yet but I'm getting there. So how do you like working for his majesty here, Justin?"

 

"It's been an interesting ride so far but I'm looking forward to being challenged. He doesn't let me rest on my laurels and I call him on his shit. I think it's a win-win," Justin said laughing.

 

"Well there's only three people I know who could survive working with Big Bad Brian here and that's Ted, Cynthia and Donovan Davis the corporate attorney. I say if he hasn't chewed you up spit you out yet, you're going to be around for quite a long time."

 

"He might chew me up but I'm a little too sweet to spit out, right Brian?" Justin and Emmett laughed at the brief look of discomfort on Brian's face which actually turned into a slight smile before he responded.

 

"I don't know. I'll have to bite you again later to find out if you're to my liking."

 

"Wait- you mean you two are-"

 

"Maybe Em, but I know I don't have to tell you to keep that under wraps," Brian said meaningfully.

 

"You know you never have to worry about me betraying your secrets, Brian. Personally, I hope you both are because the looks that are being shot sideways at both of you could burn this place down."

 

Thankfully Debbie happened up at the table before Brian was forced to respond. "Brian, how's the new office? Everything up and running?"

 

"Not as much as you, Deb but everything is going okay. We're presenting for a huge account on Friday providing my new Art Director can pull it off."

 

"Oh I can pull it off, Brian," Justin responded full of bravado and an arrogance to match the man sitting next to him.

 

Emmett watched the exchange and couldn't help the little snicker which escaped him. _Oh my gay God, Brian Kinney may have actually met his match. Michael and Lindsey are going to shit bricks and cinder blocks. Fuck I can't wait!_

 

Debbie looked closely at Justin. "So you're the new art director for Kinnetik PA, huh? You're kinda young aren't ya?"

 

"Deb-" Brian started but quieted as he felt Justin's hand inconspicuously cup his knee under the table.

 

"I know I may look young. I'm actually twenty-three, graduated at the top of my class from the Art Institute of New York, sold out several art shows since graduating and have been working freelance for Kinnetik NY for the last two years as well as Brian's former employer, Kennedy and Collins. Getting the offer for steady employment while still being able to work on my independent art career has been a big accomplishment especially for my age- or so I'm told. I have a show coming up here in Pittsburgh at the Bloom Gallery in a few weeks which you're invited to even if you feel it would further _qualify_ me to work for Kinnetik Corporation."

 

Brian, Emmett and Debbie were all stunned to silence at Justin's speech but eventually Debbie laughed. Not many people, especially ones as young as Justin, were able to stand up to Debbie who was considered the mother of all the gays on Liberty Avenue. For the little blond dynamo to do so with style and grace, detailing his credentials succinctly and directly without batting an eyelash spoke volumes of the young man's character to Debbie. "I like you, kid. I already know what these two are having so what'll it be for you, Justin?" She'd already heard his name flying around as the vultures began circling for information the minute Brian introduced him to Emmett. Justin Taylor was a beautiful young man but he wasn't a fool. She liked that about him.

 

"Cheeseburger, fries and a side salad with a chocolate shake and Brian's paying."

 

"This just gets better and better. Coming right up, Sunshine."

 

Justin was stunned. "Debbie why did you just call me that?"

 

"Because your smile brightens up this whole place. Why? You don't like it?"

 

He blushed and looked briefly at the ghost of a smirk on Brian's lips. "It's not that. It's just someone, who is becoming kinda special to me and who I'd like to consider a friend, called me the same thing recently."

 

"Well believe him, honey, because he speaks the truth. He always does." She winked at Brian as she left to put the orders in.

 

Brian reached under the table to place his hand on top of Justin's which was still resting on his thigh. Strangely, he found the contact comforting. Debbie, although meaning well and acted most of the time in his best interests, could still be overbearing and harsh at times. No matter how unintentional the words, she always said what she was thinking and let the chips fall where they may. Brian, himself, was sometimes the victim of her unfair judgments but he was always able to overlook them because of what she gave him in return- a home, a hug when he needed it and a verbal ass-kicking when warranted. Between she and Vic's support, he would never had found the courage to go off on his own and make his own way in the world. Which bought him to the reason he had Emmett meet them there for lunch.

 

"Emmett, I have a business proposal for you. I'm looking into forming a conglomerate." He felt Justin stiffen by his side and his hand tighten around his thigh but he ignored it for the time being. "I wanted to know if you would be interested in becoming a subsidiary of Kinnetik Corporation?"

 

"You know I don't mind going into business with you, Brian, but I already owe you for the start-up costs to Fabulosity Catering and Party Planning. What exactly are you offering?"

 

"Cancellation of the debt which I told you didn't have to pay back anyway for starters. You get to keep ninety percent of the profits even though I will absorb all the costs to keep you in business. Instant access to my client list to grow and expand your business and the protection of an LLC company. In addition, you get access to all of Kinnetik's staff including attorneys, advertising and sales executives- the last being optional. You still get to keep ownership except now you have the financial backing and partnership of a large and steadily growing company."

 

Emmett weighed all that Brian told him. Contrary to popular opinion that Emmett was just a silly queen looking for love in all the wrong places, he was actually a shrewd businessman and able to quickly calculate the pros and cons of any business deal. "What's in this for you, Brian. And don't give me the polically correct, blow-smoke-up-my-nelly-ass version. Give me the whole story of why you're proposing this now so that I can make an informed decision."

 

"Okay. I want to buy a large, well-to-do electronics company which belongs to Justin's mother. She wants to sell it but the men offering for it aren't people she's willing to do business with as they are linked in some ways to her ex-husband who is Justin's father. She worries that if she sold it to them, the company would end up back in his hands even though it was awarded to her in the divorce settlement. That would be counter-productive for everyone _except_ Craig Taylor."

 

"And how do you feel about all of this Justin?" Emmett was very interested in hearing the blond's thoughts since it was his family's company.

 

"Personally, the sooner my mother can off-load it, the happier she, my sister and I will be. The company, no matter how lucrative, has been nothing but trouble for the three of us and since it's the last link to my father, we want it gone."

 

Emmett felt that there was more to the story but he decided not to push. Justin would share his story whenever he was ready but it was enough to know that he wouldn't be part of a hostile takeover. If Justin's relationship was anything like his was with his own bigoted father, Emmett could well understand the need for closure. "Okay, Brian. I'm in. Who else are you thinking of asking. Michael?"

 

Before Brian had a chance to answer the man in question showed up.

 

"Brian! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your cell and I found the number to Kinnetik PA online so I called there this morning but you haven't returned my calls." He turned on the puppy dog waterworks and pouted to show his displeasure with Brian's defection.

 

"You know me Mikey. Busy, busy," Brian responded barely able to stop the eyeroll which almost escaped him automatically.

 

"Not too busy for lunch though," Michael said petulantly before inviting himself to the empty seat next to Emmett. It was then that he got a good look at the fourth occupant at the table."YOU! What the fuck are you doing here?"

 

All activity in the diner stopped. Brian loved attention at times but this certainly wasn't one of them. "Michael, keep your fucking voice down."

 

"What the fuck do you mean? This is the little shit that hit me when I went to the loft."

 

Justin spoke low and calm. He didn't feel the need to make any more of a spectacle as the whiny man across from him was already doing. Turning on his WAP upbringing to full blast, the haughty tone with which he spoke even gave Brian the chills. "Michael, if you're going to tell the story, you should the _whole_ story and not the just the parts that make you look like a victim which you most certainly are not."

 

"You fucking hit me after denying you knew Brian."

 

"Who I know and who he does or does not know is none of your fucking business, Michael," Brian was a hairs breadth from losing his temper. Justin's hand began stroking his thigh which began to sooth him back down to at least mildly irritated. _How the fuck did he do that?_ "For the record, Justin is the new Art Director of Kinnetik PA."

 

"Why would you hire him? Are you trying to go out of business hiring someone who is clearly unqualified or was it what's between his legs and the crack of his huge ass that got him the job?." Before Justin could defend himself, their food was placed on the table and Michael was soundly hit upside his head. "Ma! What the fuck was that for?"

 

"Number one, keep your fucking voice down, Michael. You're irritating the other customers and if it affects my tips you're going to have a lot more than a slap upside your fucking head. Number two, Justin works for Brian. It is not your business how or _why_ Brian hired Justin. Why don't you concentrate on your own job. Don't you have inventory or something to do besides cause trouble and sling unwarranted innuendos around?"

 

"Ma. This is the little asshole who hit me and messed up my hand."

Emmett said low, "It's too bad he didn't mess up that voice." Justin laughed and Brian kicked him playfully underneath the table.

"I heard that Emmett. Why are you defending him? He deserves the slap; I don't," Michael complained at the top of his lungs.

 

"Again, you fail to tell the whole truth,Michael, so I'll help you out this time," Justin said keeping his icy demeanor to the forefront. "Did you or did you not use a key to enter _my_ _loft_ under the assumption that it was Brian's?"

 

"Yeah but-"

 

"And did you or did you not attempt to throw me out of _my own home_ assuming I was a trick of Brian's?"

 

"Yeah but-"

 

"And when you were told that Brian didn't live there, did you leave?"

 

"Not right away but-"

 

"And did you continue to insult and disparage my character in the home that I pay the mortgage on?"

 

"Look that still didn't give you a fucking reason to crack my knuckles with a fucking broomstick, you asshole," Michael whined.

 

"As far as I see it, I had every right to defend my person and my home under the law. Perhaps you should look up the definition of breaking and entering. Technically if Brian had wanted to press charges at any time while he _was_ living there and you used your key without his express permission, you were breaking the law. So I was well within my rights."

 

"That doesn't count. We're best friends and have always looked out for each other." Michael folded his arms, wincing slightly at his still-wrapped hand.

 

Brian shook his head at Michael's antics. It wasn't the first time Michael tried to garner sympathy for his injured hand since the incident happened. "You were wrong. You got what you deserved and honestly, you're lucky Justin didn't press charges against you and Lindsey. Now get the fuck over it, Mikey."

 

Michael got up to leave after not receiving the attention he felt he deserved as they all focused on the blond devouring his lunch. "Well, Brian, call me when you're through playing arts and crafts with your little boy toy. I'm going back to the store."And he stormed out the same way he came as conversation resumed inside the place where he'd spent most of his childhood and adult years.

 

Deb went back to get more orders which had come up indicated by the small ding on the cook's counter. Emmett, Brian and Justin continued eating as conversation turned back to Brian's business proposal for Emmett.

 

"Well I guess you won't be asking Michael to join the conglomerate after all," Emmett said mimicking Brian's tongue in cheek style.

 

"Even if the store was lucrative enough to join it, I wouldn't ask him. Michael is a bad credit risk and lacks initiative. Just look at what he's doing with the store...nothing. Had it been you or I, Christ even Ted, we would have done much more than just have a brick and mortar building."

 

"I've offered him advice many times, Brian but all he's done is disregard it and me as someone with no business acumen," Emmett said. "Fabulosity has been doing well since it opened and Ted has increased my investment portfolio. I even talked to him about letting Ted have half the profits to invest to no avail. Personally,I'm glad you're not asking him. Our joint venture would either be doomed to fail because of his accidently-on purpose mistakes so that you will put all your focus and effort on him or we would all work our asses off while he reaped the benefits."

 

Brian thought about all Emmett had stated and had to agree no matter how much it pained him to do so. Michael was lazy in terms of business and education. He partly held himself to blame for that since he wrote all of Mikey's papers in high school using it as practice for his own work so he could get scholarships and apply for grants. He had always worked for what he wanted whereas Michael always expected someone else to do the work while he skated through life on their knowledge and success. Sadly, his inadequacy showed itself big time when Brian wasn't there to cover for him since he was away at college. As a result, Michael dropped out of college and went to work at the Big Q while Brian went on to get dual degrees in Marketing and Finance and went to work for the top agency in Pittsburgh at the time. Looking back he didn't understand how he and Michael had stayed friends so long when their lives were clearly on separate paths but it was evident that at one point in time, they both lived a codependent existence. Brian had risen above it whereas Michael was trying to rekindle it. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

 

"Hey. You okay?" Justin nudged him with his shoulder, his look full of compassion and concern.

 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. We still have business to discuss. Are you going to join in?"

 

"Why is this even a question, Brian? If it means my mother is free of Craig, of course I'll join my interests with you guys."

 

"Interests?"

 

"Yeah...interests- plural. I own the freelance business, a logo creating business, two galleries and also three Torso stores- on here in Pittsburgh, another in San Francisco and the other in SoHo New York. The one in New York caters to everyone, not just queers."

 

"You're the buyer for the clothing store?"

 

"Indeed I am although I have partners in that venture. I'm sure once I speak to Daphne and Carla, they'll be all for it. We've been friends since grade school so they know the entire history of my family and why this is so important."

 

"Out of curiosity, exactly how much money do you have, Justin? Emmett you should see what he's done to what used to be my loft," Brian said.

 

Justin smiled. "Let's just say I'm about as well off as you are, Brian. I don't have to work ever again but I like working and I like money so if I get to have both I'm happy."

 

"How the hell did you accumulate so much in so little time? It took Emmett and I years to achieve what we have."

 

"My grandmother on my father's side left me a nice little nest egg. I invested half of that into my mother's real estate company and the other half I split into owning shares within major companies. In fact I own a share in Kinnetik past what was alloted in my contract, Brian. Right before you took over Kennedy and Collins, I doubled my profit share of Kinnetik Corporation. I later invested five percent in oil since if you look at gas prices now, they're astronomical, the rest I put into owning my two galleries in which I receive ten percent of the artist's profits unless it's my own work in which I receive the entire amount. On the real estate side of things, I'd get the properties really cheap at an auction that my mother attended, fix the houses up at my own expense and resell the house at double market value. Between the real estate and galleries, I flipped some of it and put it back into the businesses and the income I made from my freelance work, I haven't touched until I was ready to renovate the loft and move here permanently. So my money works for me instead of the other way around."

 

"Fuck!" Emmett and Brian said in unison.

 

"How the hell did you learn to do all that, Sunshine?" Brian asked. He'd had Ted to back him up and guide him through the murky waters of investing but how the fuck did Justin learn all this?

 

"I watched some of my father's business associates down through the years. Before things went south between he and I, he used to have me sit in on meetings with him and I paid attention. Before I graduated high school, I was already investing my allowance money in various things; experimenting with what would work and what wouldn't to build my portfolio. My GPA was high enough that I was valedictorian of my graduating class with a 3.9 average and the 1500 on my SATs guaranteed me a free ride to any Ivy League school in the country, including Dartmouth, Brown, Harvard and Yale. However, I chose to follow my own dreams since I already knew the right questions to ask and was steadily increasing my wealth in my own way."

 

"So two questions, Justin: Do you think your mother will get on board with this and can we cut out your salary so I can save the money you really don't need?"

 

Justin laughed. "The answer to your second question is not a fucking chance, Mr. Kinney, since I'm worth every penny. As far as my mother's interests are concerned, I think she'll be fine with the idea but you would have to ask her. Since this is your brainchild, I think it's only right."

 

Emmett nodded. "He's right, Brian. If this is going to work, it all has to come from you since you _are_ Kinnetik. Nothing works with out you at the head. Perhaps in the future that may change with the recent growth of the company and now with us pooling our resources and companies, but until that time you're the captain in this."

 

"I have to call Ted when we get back to the office. The restaurants which pay us rent inside the building at Kinnetik headquarters in New York, Chicago and Los Angeles should be given the option to be included in this too. Babylon is already included in this because I own in outright. I'm not sure how much of the Fairmount Cynthia owns or how Ted invested in the Met Opera but I think they will probably have to either buy other businesses or come up with ones on their own. Either way we only have a week to get this up and running since she wants to get this done before the first week in June."

 

"Why so soon, baby?" Emmett asked Justin.

 

He was debating what to tell him. Exposing the James brothers and their brand of crazy would be outing himself. Instead he just said, "There are some people whose contracts are coming due at the beginning of the month and she would rather not do business with them again. Since she can't find a graceful way to bow out without renewing the contract, she would rather wash her hands of the entire mess, collect her money and focus on her real estate business." _The truth...evasive but the truth nonetheless._

 

"We better be heading back before that Wayne guy decides to cum all over my desk, Justin. And yours, too. Don't think I don't see the looks he sends both of our ways when he thinks neither of us is aware. I can't even imagine fucking the ass hole of the asshole. Why did you hire that guy again?"

 

Justin cringed at the unwanted visual image of Brian and William together. It wasn't that William was unattractive. It was that he was as annoying as Michael Novotny had been- clingy, territorial and whiny as fuck. He probably even whined when asking to be fucked. Add to that his arrogance and the dude was just a major turnoff. "I'm beginning to wonder that exact same thing, Brian but we can't fire him without just cause. Since he's after my job,I doubt he'll quit. Regardless of all his bullshit though, he's a talented artist even if he has a highly inflated opinion of himself. And he does."

 

"Well pray that he doesn't make me want to kill him and hide his body. He really aggravates the shit out of me."

 

Justin closed his eyes and placed his palms against each other. He looked like one of the statues of angels Brian's mother used to keep all around his former house of horrors- all blond and light. "Jesus, please be some patience for Brian. I don't want to have to put up bail money or worse be tempted to join him in jail after we hide the body. Amen."

 

They left the diner to the sound of Emmett's laughter following them.

 

 

 

 

End Notes:

More soon!!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	11. SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 11- SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

My internet connection is sketchy at best so I will try to update this and TU Volume II ASAP. Because the problem is underground, it is causing my entire neighborhood untold distress. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading! ~Nichelle

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN** _

 

_**SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW** _

**_(Still May 21st)_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Mixing Business and Pleasure** _

 

Brian and Justin walked into the loft and one very obvious sensation hit Brian... this place felt vastly different than when he used to call the loft ‘home.' It wasn't just the man he was with although for some odd reason, Brian was beginning to feel as if he'd known Blue all his life. No. It was that he was comfortable in Blue's house in a way he'd never been anywhere. It felt as if he belonged there, was meant _to be_ there. Strange indeed! The fact that they dropped the employer/employee relationship and their real names the minute they entered the welcoming space was an added bonus. He turned off his cell phone as Justin was turning off his. They had agreed when they were leaving the office to do that. If there was an emergency with Gus, Lindsey knew Brian always carried an emergency prepaid phone which stayed on

 

"I'm going for a swim. You're welcome to join me if you'd like," Justin said heading toward the staircase leading to the rooftop deck.

 

"I would but I didn't bring a suit." Brian smiled at the sudden pink color which tinted the younger man's cheeks. In the week, he and Blue have been spending time together- although neither would call it dating- he often said things that would get a rise out of the younger man one way or another.

 

"I won't tell if you don't but this is a clothing optional resort. Besides you don't have anything I haven't seen, tasted or ridden faithfully in the last week."

 

His eyebrow lifted at the implication of what Blue really wanted. "In that case, maybe we should eat first before that beast of yours begins growling."

 

Brian's heart skipped when his companion produced that sun-bright smile for which Brian had named him before he replied, "I suppose you're right. It actually might be even better because I can pull back the awning if it's dark. It looks like it's going to be a clear night; it's definitely warm enough."

 

Brian nodded. Pittsburgh had been going through unusually warm weather for May all week. "That's up to you but I think it will be nice. So what should we order?"

 

"Well it's nowhere near seven yet, Mr. Health Conscious, so I say pizza."

 

Brian frowned. Somehow he knew that would be what Blue said. "Taking full advantage of the situation are you?"

 

"Of course I am, Aiden. I can tell that you deny yourself a great deal and for what? You already have a perfect body." Brian felt Blue eye-fucking him even from his position by the stairs.

 

Brian nearly had to lean against the kitchen counter to steady himself from the onslaught of lust which hit him. He had wanted the man all day but even more so after lunch when he told off Mikey. The ease in which Justin Taylor asserted himself both with Debbie and Michael all the while calmly stroking his leg under the table had been a major aphrodisiac for Brian. The man before him was far from just a pretty face- he was smart, sexy and satisfying. Brian couldn't wait to find out how much more _satisfying_ Justin could be but it would have to wait until after dinner.

 

"Keep looking at me like that and we'll be skipping dinner and heading right for dessert."

 

Blue smiled at him effectively taking his breath away. "Not exactly, Aiden since I'm hungry for both carbs and cock. But then again if I can have them at the same time," he said with an eyebrow raised causing Brian to laugh.

 

"Now, now young man, I'm sure Jennifer taught you to eat your dinner before dessert so call it in."

 

"My mother also taught me not to play with my food and to chew before swallowing. So I guess my idea of _dessert_ before dinner is off the table."

 

"Or it can be _on_ the table later," Brian said. The sexual connotation was not lost on Justin, indicated by the slight hitch in his breathing Brian was fast becoming addicted to. _Fuck, he's so damn hot when he does that. Maybe we should just skip dinner._

 

As that last thought invaded Brian's mind and bombarded it with images of ice cream and Justin spread eagled on the table, the younger man placed their order with a side salad for Brian. It was funny how they were getting to know all the idiosyncrasies of each other- small things that in the grand scheme of Brian's life were larger and more telling than the grand gestures. Justin paid attention and for his part Brian couldn't not take notice of the things he normally wouldn't have given a second thought in another person.

 

Blue hung up the phone. "So what do you want to do until dinner gets here?"

 

"What do you think about the conglomerate idea?" _Business was always a good deterrent otherwise I'd be fucking the shit out of him right now._

 

"I actually think it's a great idea. I wouldn't have thought so at first because I usually don't jump into bed with people I don't know."

 

"But you know me," Brian said on the defensive.

 

Justin smiled. "Yes I'm well aware of the fact that I know you- biblically at least. But I mean Emmett and all the other companies that are coming in on this deal. I'm usually one for autonomy where my career is concerned."

 

"You still have full range and run of your businesses, Justin as well as a stake in mine."

 

"True I do but I'm talking about being a part of a large corporation. The thing that works well in your favor with me is that I _know_ how you do business. I also know that you can be cunning and reckless if the situation calls for it. I picked up the same vibe from Emmett which is why I said yes. Neither one of the three of us got to where we are being safe- we've taken risks and reaped the benefits of them."

 

"So what do you propose to make you feel even more comfortable in terms of the other companies joining the conglomerate?" Brian was genuinely interested in his answer. He could already see the hamsters running in his blond little head but they weren't aimless thoughts.

 

"Kinnetik has three partners, yourself included although you hold a major share. I want in. And I want thirty-five percent of the conglomerate as a whole. Currently you hold seventy percent while the others combined hold a small percentage each. I want half of yours since technically my businesses will bring in the most money bar Kinnetik of course."

 

"Strange but I never figured you for the power-hungry type," Brian said in amazement at his business acumen.

 

"I'm not per se but I'm also not the type in business to let decisions be made _for_ me, no matter how much I might trust someone."

 

It was Brian's turn to smile then. "So you trust me?"

 

Justin thought a moment and then said in all seriousness. "Yeah, I do. I haven't figured out why yet but it's the truth. However, that doesn't mean that I trust _blindly_."

 

"Well I can't fault your reasoning or your faith in me. Let me call Ted and Donovan in the morning and see what the numbers look like on paper. He's already said that there are some other companies within our Chicago and Los Angeles buildings which want to sign with Kinnetik Corporation. So technically the advertising giant ‘Kinnetik' is now ‘Kinnetik, Incorporated.' Are you going to expect a name change to reflect yours?" Brian turned his cell phone back on to send a quick text to Ted that he needed a videoconference first thing in the morning. 

 

"No, it's not necessary," Justin answered. "It's enough for me that you and I- no matter how this ends up- will make the decisions together or you can buy me out at double what my businesses are worth."

 

The buzzer rang just then signaling the arrival of the food. "You drive a hard bargain, Sunshine."

 

Justin looked over his shoulder on his way to answer the door. "Was there ever any doubt, Mr. Kinney?"

 

The look spoke volumes to Brian, both mentally and physically. "Not one, Mr. Taylor."

 

Justin laid the pizza on the coffee table in the living room where there were fluffy overstuffed pillows arranged. Brian grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and made himself comfortable opposite the younger man. During dinner, Justin had called his mom and left a voice message as well as Daphne who opted to join in the Kinnetik Corporation. She would still be in private practice but now Kinnetik's employees also made up her clientele. She also opted to keep her consulting job at Allegheny General on the weekends. Alex's contracting business had also teamed up with Kinnetik Corporation which meant a lot more business and substantial contract would go his way. Carla, Daphne and Justin had made a joint decision to join the conglomerate. So far this all was shaping up quite nicely and a publishing company was in the works. Justin had acquired another business which he was originally going to turn into a standard coffee shop until this idea of Brian's took root. He'd spoken to Joan earlier and she said it's a doable investment to keep it as a publishing house but add more to the whole idea of it. He and Brian bounced the ideas around and decided that they could split the publishing company into two- one side publishing only hetero reading materials while the other served the gay population. It would also have a place for authors to get away so they could work uninterrupted. The place would include a coffee house and a spa like atmosphere for those people who wouldn't mind beta reading for the authors. Since it would be open 24/7 except Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years, it was definitely on its way to becoming a lucrative investment for the company.

 

Brian's cell phone rung as they were just finishing up dinner.

 

"Auntie Em. What can I do you for?"

 

"Not a damn dime since you don't have enough money," Emmett responded making Brian snicker.

 

"So tell me, what's up?"

 

"Have you spoken to Michael after that little contretemps with Justin or Lindsey?"

 

"Is Gus alright?"

 

"He's fine, Brian but you might want to pick up your cell phone. Where are you?"

 

"Busy."

 

"With that cute little blond I hope. But seriously, Brian, you need to go get Gus."

 

Brian shook his head. _So much for dessert._ "What's going on?"

 

"Apparently Mel and Lindsey had an argument. Michael was there and of course you were at the center of it."

 

"Me? What the fuck do I have to do with the Munchers' tongue lashings?" Brian shivered at the imagery.

 

"Not a damn thing but I'm sure it had to do with that little blond dynamo you're with right now. I was going to visit Mrs. Watson, their neighbor like I do every Thursday. She was a friend of my Aunt Lula's you see. Anyway she said the yelling was so loud between the three of them that she called the police. Anyway, I don't think Gus should be there tonight. They sent a cop car, Brian, and Child Protective Services on standby. Luckily someone named Daphne Chanders was there and suggested I call you."

 

"Justin, remind me to give Daphne a raise," Brian said exasperated. "The girl just signed with us and she's already proving invaluable. Emmett, I'll be there in a bit. Has Michael gone home and things calmed down yet?"

 

"Things are calm while the police are still there but they aren't willing to leave Gus there for the night in case Lindsey and Melanie start back up. They told Michael to go home but he said not until you got there."

 

"Fuck this. They are all a bunch of fucking children and my son is mixed up in this shit. Sometimes I really regret jerking off into that fucking cup. Justin and I are leaving now."

 

"Brian? Are you sure it's wise to bring him? I mean-"

 

"Emmett. Look, I might as well start as I mean to go on. In truth this shit is interrupting _my_ evening so technically Justin has more right to be with me than they do to question it."

 

He could hear the smile in Emmett's voice over the phone. "Well excuse me but what have you done with Brian Kinney?"

 

Brian laughed. "Don't be a fucking drama queen, Emmett but they might as well get used to seeing Justin. I was going to introduce him to Gus this weekend anyway. So what if it happens a little sooner than later?"

 

"I hear you just...keep your temper in check, will you?"

 

"See you soon, Emmy Lou." Brian disconnected the call and turned to Justin.

 

"Brian maybe Emmett's right. This is some sort of warped family thing and..."

 

"And what, Blue?" he looked straight at the man standing before him wanting nothing more than to kiss the worry from his mind.

 

Justin cleared his throat. "Never mind, Brian as long as you're prepared for the fallout."

 

Brian placed a quick hard kiss on the upturned lips. "I'm always prepared, Sunshine. Always."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Meanwhile at Muncher Palace** _

 

Michael stood on the doorstep tapping his foot with impatience. He was still fuming from his run-in with Justin Taylor while Brian sat there and let the boy talk to him as if he meant nothing. _What the fuck's wrong with Brian?_ Then his mother defended the little blond haired shit, reprimanding him in front of everyone like he was five. _Who the fuck did the little shit think he was? Jesus?_ Well Lindsey and him needed to come up with a plan. He didn't like the way Brian looked at the interloper. He didn't like the way Justin acted proprietary of Brian and he damn sure didn't like the way he spoke to him. He was the fucking new person here, not Michael. As Brian's best friend, he should have taken priority- employee or not. Michael compulsively abused the doorbell again even more angry than he was when he first arrived which had only been three minutes.

 

"Michael, Jesus, will you calm down with the fucking bell? Gus finally went to sleep," Melanie scolded him but Michael was not in the mood.

 

"If you had answered the door the first time I rung the bell, there wouldn't have been a second, third, fourth or fifth time."

 

"I'm sorry but since you don't pay the mortgage here- or anywhere for that matter- you don't have a say in when we answer the door."

 

"Then you don't have a say in how many times I ring the fucking bell, Mel."

 

"Will you two quiet down already," Lindsey said as she rushed down the stairs. "I could practically hear you yelling in Gus' room."

 

"She started it," Michael began while Mel defended that it was Michael's fault.

 

"I don't care whose fault it was. God, listen to yourselves for Christ's sake. You both sound like children." Turning to Michael she asked in her calmest tone, "Now, Michael what was so important?"

 

"That little fucking twink works for Kinnetik," Michael exploded.

 

"Who? You know what, start from the beginning."

 

Lindsey listened as Michael detailed what happened at the diner when he'd run into Brian. Lindsey was becoming more and more angry although her WASPy upbringing prevented her from displaying it as much. Melanie laughed at the recounting of Saturday's events when they technically broke into the loft and Michael received bruised knuckles for his trouble.

 

"Well that ought to teach you about breaking and entering, Bonnie and Clyde," Melanie said still laughing at them.

 

"Shut up, Mel. This isn't funny," Michael whined.

 

"It certainly isn't, Melanie," Lindsey concurred.

 

"I don't see why not. You two break into a man's home-key or not, it doesn't matter- he hits Michael with a broomstick and you want to press charges? You're fucking lucky he didn't have a gun. He would have been well within his rights to shoot you both in your asses."

 

"Fuck you, Melanie," Michael spat.

 

"Sorry Michael, it's not my lifetime for men. In any event you were wrong both legally and morally."

 

"We had a good reason. Brian hasn't been returning any of our calls, no one knows where he is or where he lives. Surely Mel you can at least agree that we should know where he is in case of emergency," Lindsey reasoned.

 

"No _we_ should not. If Brian wanted you to know all that, he would have told you. It still didn't give you the right to go barging into someone else's place regardless of if Brian was living there or not. You two have such a problem with boundaries it's not even funny. In fact it's fucking pathetic. Answer me this Lindsey because I am genuinely curious. Were you really thinking of Gus at all when you went over there? What would you have done if the new owner chose to have you arrested."

 

Lindsey had the good grace to flush at the inquiry but Michael couldn't let it go for even a moment.

 

"What right did he have to hit me, Mel? See my fucking hand? It hurts even to wipe my ass with it!"

 

"Ugh. The last thing I need is the visual of you playing in your ass, Michael, with either one of your hands. Secondly, you had no right to do anything in his house except leave when he asked you to. Did he ask you to leave?"

 

"What the fuck's that got to do with anything," Michael yelled.

 

Melanie yelled back. She'd be damned if he continued to talk to her in the house she paid for- or didn't pay for at the moment. "The point is that you violated _his_ rights, Asshole. You had none and still don't. Whether he is involved with Brian or not really doesn't negate what you did. Besides why should it matter anyway. YOU have a boyfriend and Lindsey HAS a partner. Where Brian sticks his dick or doesn't really shouldn't be any of YOUR concern."

 

"Oh my God, Melanie, must you be so crude?" Lindsey complained. "We're only looking out for Brian's best interests."

 

"Oh please, Lindz. It's always the same with the two of you."

 

Michael interjected. "I can't believe you're actually standing here defending Brian. You know Lindsey and I have been worried about him for months."

 

"Bullshit, Michael. First of all, I am not defending Brian but his right to privacy. And yeah, I'm defending Justin Taylor's right not to have his fucking house broken into by two uninvited guests. That fact that you both can't see anything wrong with what you did makes me wonder if you have fucking brains at all. Furthermore and like it or not, you two were the reason he took that job in New York." Melanie held up her hand to stave off their objections. "It's fucking true and both of you know it. Lindsey couldn't do without him being the father of Gus. She just _had_ to have that connection to him. And you Michael, as his supposed _best_ fucking _friend_ , you encouraged him in his fucking escapades so that it would benefit you because you can't do shit on your own."

 

"That's not true," both Michael and Lindsey said in unison.

 

"What the fuck do you know about it anyway, Mel since you hate Brian?" Michael asked belligerent in his stance. "He moved away because of you. You demanded he give up his rights to Gus. You were fucking happy to have him out of your life. You were nothing but a selfish fucking bitch to him."

 

Melanie shrugged. "That maybe true but I was also an honest bitch. He agreed to my terms in any event. Lindsey and I are Gus' parents while Brian enjoys an uncredited guest appearance- his words, not mine. I think the arrangement has worked out for everyone but every fucking word out of your mouth Lindsey, is ‘Brian this' and ‘Brian that,' Brian, Brian, Brian. And you Michael, how about living your own fucking life for once instead of being a whining sniveling little boy trapped in a thirty-five year old body."

 

"You sound jealous, Melanie. I'll just bet that you don't cancel out the checks he send for Gus," Michael sneered. "That's all he is to you- a fucking checkbook. A way to pay for this house, a sperm donor because YOU don't have a dick yourself. Jealous!"

 

"Apparently you don't have one either, Michael," Mel yelled back. She'd just plain had e-fucking-nough.

 

At that moment, Gus began to cry loudly from the top of the stairs which made Lindsey add her own to the conversation, her tone cutting and angry. "I hope you two are happy now. You've both woken up _my son_."

 

"Yeah. _Your son,"_ Melanie said while moving toward the door to answer it. She was surprised to see the police standing in front of her. "May I help you, officers?"

 

"We got a call about a disturbance at this address." The taller of the two policeman asked as Gus continued to scream that he wanted his daddy.

 

_Just fucking great. Brian strikes again._ But she knew she couldn't really fault him. Lindsey and Michael's obsession with Brian Kinney and his whereabouts was totally and completely the problem. Over the years, it seemed to have gotten worse than better when he abruptly moved to New York. Melanie had thought that Lindsey would finally get him out of her system. But no. Things had not gone as Melanie had hoped. Brian would very rarely call Lindsey for updates knowing how the conversation would ultimately go. Instead he would call Melanie who could appreciate his ‘no bullshit' approach. Both were extremely busy and often didn't have time to poke and prod in each others' lives. In addition to that, Brian would often ask Melanie if the checks he sent were enough to make sure they didn't end up homeless. When the furnace broke, he'd deposited the extra money into Melanie's account so that she could have it repaired. Since Ted still handled Mel's finances even from New York, it was easy to keep things on a business-only relationship between herself and Brian especially because Melanie paid all the bills. Now Michael was once again dragging Lindsey into his grievances with Brian. She knew with Brian back and now this...Justin person, shit was definitely about to hit the fan. She refocused on the task at hand while mentally cursing out her nosy neighbors in the neighborhood Lindsey insisted they move to.

 

"It was just a misunderstanding between the adults, Sir. It should be calmed now."

 

"Not from what I'm still hearing in the background. May we come in?" he signaled to another person to join them. "Since the call said there was a child in the house we brought along two colleagues of ours."

 

"I'm an attorney. I can also tell you it's not necessary for any of you to be here."

 

"Be that as it may, Ms-"

 

"Marcus. Melanie Marcus. I live here with my partner, Lindsey Petersen."

 

"Ms. Marcus. We still have to make sure everything is on the up and up. Surely, you understand that."

 

"I do but my main concern is for my son, Gus."

 

In all honesty, she did. The windows in the house were wide open and since this was ordinarily a quiet neighborhood, she could understand why someone would be concerned at the violence of the argument. She'd felt like punching Michael in his mouth more than one time during the entire exchange so maybe it was good in a way that the cops had shown up. They entered the house and Melanie explained to Lindsey why they were there with a Social worker from Child Protective Services were there as well as a Psychologist. Both of the women looked familiar to Melanie since she'd recently represented a child custody case in which the child was physically assaulted. She had to admit the women were good at their jobs but that didn't mean she was happy they were in her home, judging what went on in there. Mel couldn't stand the sound of Michael's voice without wanting to do him bodily harm so she opted to stand on the porch instead of staying within the confines of the living room.

 

"Is the little boy who's crying Gus?" the short black woman asked.

 

"Yes. I'm afraid he hasn't been feeling well today and this disagreement between my partner, myself and a family friend didn't help matters. He'd just fallen asleep when we brought him back from the doctor."

 

"So I take it the man is not the father he keeps asking for."

 

No. Beg your pardon but who are you?"

 

"I'm sorry Ms. Marcus. I should have thought to refresh your memory. I'm Daphne Chanders. I have my degrees in Child and Adolescent Psychology as well as industrial Psych. I also specialize in patients with developmental disabilities. We worked the Johnson case last month. Has the child been resettled with his mother?"

 

Melanie nodded. "Yes. I spoke with Marie earlier in the week. Her son has settled into the routine of her and her partner, Dusty with ease. It's been a relief."

 

"That's good to hear and I was happy to help. I don't think being gay or straight should decide the overall fit for a parent as judging by that case," Daphne said calmly. She thought immediately of Craig Taylor and his treatment of Justin but kept her own counsel. _Another straight abusive asshole only in a different way._ Daphne thought that this would be a good time to pull more information from the woman standing in front of her. She didn't doubt that this wasn't a case of abuse but since she'd been asked to consult on the case, she figured it would be good use of her time to help diffuse the situation- whatever it was.

 

"I can assure you that Gus is well cared for."

 

"I know, Ms. Marcus but if that gentleman is not his father, perhaps it would just be easier to let him see him."

 

"I'm sure my partner has tried to call the asshole numerous times by now and so has Michael," Melanie muttered. Daphne asked her to repeat herself and Melanie did without thought or question. Her patience was being tried beyond its limits with the whole situation. "Brian is the reason this whole argument started in the first place."

 

"Brian?"

 

"Yes. Brian Kinney," Melanie answered nodding her head.

 

As Daphne was about to suggest she try calling him another voice entered the conversation while climbing the steps of the house.

 

"Melanie, I can't help but notice the company you're keeping these days. What on earth is going on?" Emmett asked.

 

Melanie had to chuckle. To know Emmett Honeycutt was to absolutely see joy personified most of the time. "The same old and the usual, Emmett, only this time one of the neighbors called the cops."

 

"What-"

 

"Michael arrived here and went on and on about some blond twink Brian is now seeing. Only he's not seeing him. He happens to be the new Art Director at Kinnetik. Anyway, Michael of course is not happy that he got chewed up by the same man who cracked his knuckles with a broomstick on Saturday morning even though Michael and Lindsey basically broke into his house...a house Michael literally tried to throw him out of by the way. When I called Michael on his bullshit, this was the result. I'd forgotten the windows were open which when Lindsey and I argue we always make sure they're closed so one of the neighbors called the cops and was worried about Gus and now I have all of this to deal with on top of every fucking thing else." Mel couldn't stop the rant once she got started as both Emmett and Daphne listened on.

 

Daphne turned to Emmett once Melanie had grown quiet. "Do you know Brian Kinney?"

 

He was somewhat taken aback by her boldness but then he liked bold women just not to fuck. He looked at Melanie to confirm it was okay to speak with the younger woman. "Why yes I do. I take it you want me to call him."

 

"If it's not too much trouble..."

 

"Emmett. Emmett Honeycutt."

 

"Daphne Chanders." She reached out her hand to Emmett, deciding that she liked him instantly.

 

Emmett dialed his phone to give Brian a heads up on the situation at hand. When he hung up he turned back to Mel and Daphne advising that he would be right over. "Brian is coming but-"

 

"Why is there a ‘but,' Emmett?" Melanie asked.

 

"He's bringing someone with him," Emmett said in hushed tones.

 

"It would be just like Brian to bring his fucking trick du jour into this," Mel raved. "He can't think with anything other than his fucking cock."

 

"Me, it isn't like that," Emmett said in his most placating tone. "I was at lunch with he and Justin today and believe me nothing is as it seems there."

 

"Justin?" Daphne questioned at the same time Melanie said, "Yeah right."

 

"Daphne? Hun, you wouldn't be the same Daphne that's in business with Justin Taylor are you?"

 

Daphne smiled brightly. "Yes, I am, Emmett. I have known Justin all my life and I can assure you that the last thing he is is a ‘trick du jour. He and I own Torso together with another partner. This is my other job."

 

"My, my aren't the young resourceful nowadays." Emmett shook his head marveling at this new information. "Did you also join the conglomerate?"

 

"I did with both Torso and my private practice. But why is Justin coming here with Brian? I thought he had to work."

 

"Oh he's working alright," Mel mumbled.

 

Emmett shook his head. "As I was saying, I was at lunch with the two of them earlier today when the mess with Michael kicked up. Brian and Justin are presenting to a very lucrative client on Friday but they have another meeting with Ted and Donovan in the morning about the conglomerate. If Kinnetik gets the account... well let's just say that the newest business venture for Kinnetik Corporation will catapult Brian Kinney and company- us included- into the number one spot among Advertising giants."

 

"Fuck. Justin must be nervous as hell," Daphne said.

 

"If he is, he didn't show it. I get the feeling that behind that mop of blond hair lies a brilliant brain. And he'll have to have one to deal with Michael and Lindsey."

 

"If it's just business than why bring him with him?" Mel asked but before Emmett had a chance to answer, the corvette parked directly in back of the police cruiser.

 

Brian walked around the car motioning for the passenger to get out. After what seemed an interminable length of time, some gesturing and eye rolling later, a blond man appeared directly next to Brian. Melanie had to admit, even if only to herself, that they made an attractive couple. She noted the small smiles on both Emmett and Daphne's faces as they continued to approach.

 

"What the fuck is happening, Melanie?" Brian asked. The exasperation in his voice was evident and it was clear he would have been anywhere else but there. As it was Cynthia had called right after Emmett to advise she'd scheduled a meeting with a new client for the morning. Tasker and Co. was another big name company; he and Justin needed to prepare for. The short notice coupled with the unneccessary mayhem, was wearing his patience even thinner than it normally was.

 

"Look Kinney, if I had my way I wouldn't have called at all," she retorted.

 

"You didn't. He did and at the request of one of my newest partners." He nodded at Daphne before turning back to Mel. "Why the fuck didn't _you_ call me?"

 

"You weren't answering your phone for Lindsey and Michael so I just thought..."

 

"When have you ever called me and I didn't answer, Mel?" Brian asked, his voice low so he wouldn't alert those inside to his presence yet.

 

"This was different, Asshole. _This_ was about your little twink here."

 

"Justin is far beyond a ‘little twink' and I think you know that." Brian let his displeasure flow through his voice. Justin grabbed his hand while looking at him. He would never understand how his mere touch could calm him. Taking a deep breath, Brian continued. "Look, Mel, I know we have had and continue to have our differences but _you can call_. I know you would never do so without a reason relating to Gus. The call should definitely have come from you especially if he was asking for me. I saw twelve calls from Michael and Lindsey within a five minute span."

 

"How many?" Daphne asked amazed.

 

"Twelve, each," Justin said. "Hi Daph."

 

She waved and mouthed ‘ _We'll talk later'_ as Brian continued to address Melanie.

 

"So let me guess. Michael arrived here butt hurt from the verbal spanking he received at lunch."

 

"That about sums it up, Brian. I told them that it was none of their business but since you went to New York five years ago, this has been their ongoing issue. You don't keep in touch enough; they feel like you've forgotten or are ignoring them. I told them that when you wanted to let them in on your business, you would if that time ever came. Lindsey and I..." she let her voice trail off.

 

"Lindsey and you what?" Brian asked although he was beginning to see how all of this had affected Mel. It wasn't that he cared so much about her- he fucking couldn't stand her on most days- but Lindsey continued to put him in the middle of their relationship. Brian knew this which was why he'd left Pittsburgh to begin with.

 

"Nothing," Melanie answered realizing what she'd almost let slip out. She wiped the sweat from her eyebrow with one hand as she drummed the fingers from the other against the railing. "You better go get Gus. I don't think he'll calm down until you do."

 

Brian nodded. Whatever was going on in Muncher Mansion wasn't his concern unless it affected Gus. "I'm taking him with me for the night. Can you get his bag ready?"

 

It wasn't an unreasonable request as she knew once everyone cleared out of the house, she and Lindsey would be back to arguing again. She turned to Justin introducing herself to him. He was a very polite young man and she could tell he and Lindsey had similar backgrounds. She could tell a WASP blindfolded. It was in their mannerisms, the way they spoke but unlike Lindsey, Justin seemed more down-to-earth and more approachable. It was no wonder why Brian gravitated toward him. She just wondered how much so. Shaking her head of her revere, Mel moved into the house followed by Brian, Justin, Emmett and Daphne. She already knew the scene which would greet her and steeled herself not to respond in anger. _This was not Brian's fault...this was not Brian's fault. This was NOT Brian's fault._ The mantra played itself over and over in her mind.

 

Lindsey and Michael looked up at the same time as did Gus.

 

"Brian" the older two exclaimed.

 

"Daddy!" Gus said, smiling for the first time in well over an hour.

 

Melanie moved passed them on the stairs on her way to Gus room. She met his eyes. In turn he nodded in an almost imperceptive gesture acknowledging that they were still in agreement. Like it or not, Brian was a good father and his sole focus was on the well-being of his son. Melanie couldn't find fault with that.

 

"Hey there, Sonny boy," he answered hugging Gus close to him while ignoring Lindsey and Michael. The five-year old frame tucked into him while Brian blew a raspberry onto the little boys neck.

 

"That tickles, Daddy."

 

"I know, Son. Hey how would you like to come out with Justin and I for a little bit? Then we'll drop him at home and we'll go back to my place where all the cool movies are."

 

"Who Jussin?"

 

As if on cue, Justin stepped forward and bent down to Gus' eye level, introducing himself to Brian's son. "I've heard a lot about you, little man and am very happy to meet you. Ready for a little fun?"

 

Before Gus could answer, Lindsey spoke up. "I don't think that's a good idea, Brian. Gus had a doctor's appointment today and had to get a shot. He hasn't been feeling well so perhaps another time."

 

Brian smirked at her haughty tone and hadn't missed the way her eyes cut at Justin while she spoke to him. "Well Lindz, I have taken care of Gus before after a trip to the doctor. This isn't anything new for me."

 

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

 

"Well I do," Melanie said from the stairs. She was already expecting this from her partner. "Gus needs time away in an environment where he can sleep in peace and this is not it."

 

"Melanie, please, this is not the time for you-"

 

"For me to _what_ exactly?" Melanie asked before turning to Brian. "I packed some of his things and his school uniform in case he's able to go tomorrow."

 

"Thanks, Mel," Brian said. Handing the bag to Justin, he picked up his son and headed further down the stairs. "I'll call you later and let you know how tonight went."

 

"I thought we were supposed to go to Babylon tonight Brian," Michael had finally spoken.

 

"No. You asked and I said no, Michael. Why don't you ask that professor... Ben to go with you?"

 

"Ben's busy and can't go. Why don't you pay the kid here a fee for keeping Gus a few hours and come hang out? We haven't had a chance to catch up yet. Besides, I'm certain he can use the money. Most teenagers can," Michael sneered in Justin's direction.

 

Brian bit back the retort he was about to spew. It wasn't lost on him that the police and lady from CPS were watching the exchange avidly, ready to intervene immediately if necessary. "Go home, Michael. You've done enough damage here for one day."

 

"But Briannnn," Michael let loose an ear-splitting whine.

 

"I said go the fuck home. And do not call me the minute I leave here. In fact do not call me tonight at all. I will be busy with my son... and Justin."

 

"Always fucking Justin," Michael cried. "You still have yet to say sorry to me for letting him speak to me the way he did or make him apologize either. Since he's _your employee_ you should have demanded it."

 

"Do you realize how you sound, Michael?" Emmett asked unable to keep silent anymore. "No one can _make_ Justin do anything and you can't _make_ Brian make him do anything. Brian is right about one thing though...it's time for you to go."

 

Emmett reached around, turning Michael toward the door and none too gently hustled Michael out of Mel and Lindsey's living room. The shorter man's voice full of expletives reaching the ears of the occupants still remaining in the house. Brian took hold of Justin's free hand as he prepared to exit the house as well. Lindsey's words stopped him before he could make his escape.

 

"Brian, I still don't think this is a good idea. Plus I'm not at all happy having _my_ child around strangers."

 

"Justin isn't a stranger to me so Gus is totally safe, Lindsey. No need to worry your pretty little blonde head about it."

 

"Brian-"

 

"Would you give it a rest Lindsey," Mel interrupted. This was the one time she agreed with Brian Kinney although God knew why. The man had proven he could be trusted with Gus' care long before now. _This_ was about a certain blond that was not Lindsey and anyone who couldn't see that was either blind or stupid. No one in the room could be accused of being stupid. "Brian, please call us later tonight so we can say goodnight to Gus. Justin it was a pleasure meeting you." Melanie shook his hand.

 

"The pleasure was all mine, Melanie. I'll make sure Brian remembers to call." He smiled at her and she could instantly see why Brian liked this kid.

 

"I trust you Justin. Oh and good luck on the presentation tomorrow or is it Friday?Emmett says it's a huge account."

 

"It's on Friday and it is a huge account," Justin answered smiling brightly at Mel. He decided that he would reserve judgment but so far he liked her. "But I have faith in the team I've put together. Between Brian, Cynthia and Ted, I'm certain we'll get it."

 

"Go figure. A younger blond version of Brian Kinney." She laughed. "Your confidence matches his."

 

"It has to, Mel, or I wouldn't be in business with him," Justin said smiling again as he took his leave.

 

Soon the officers and Social worker took their leave happy to have the issue resolved at long last. Daphne was the last one remaining. "Melanie, if you ever need to talk, my door is always open for you."

 

"I thought you only handle children, the disabled and corporate."

 

Daphne shook her head. "I also work with adults. Nevertheless, for you it's a different matter altogether. And don't worry no one has to know if you don't tell them."

 

Melanie understood what the young woman was saying. "I know," Mel said, the sadness in her voice evident.

 

Daphne patted her on the shoulder as she exited the house hoping that Melanie would come to see her sooner rather than later.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Escape and Escapade** _

 

"We can't go back to your place for the night, you know?" Brian stated casually while steering the car in and out of traffic. At Justin's puzzled look, Brian said. "I'm not much worried about Lindsey tonight but Michael won't leave you alone. He'll attack the buzzer constantly even while you're trying to sleep. With me there it will just be an added incentive."

 

Justin shook his head and sighed. "I know you're right but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of running me out of my own home, either. Damn why do your friends have to be so clingy?"

 

Brian laughed. "And you don't have clingy friends? What about Daphne?"

 

"Daph is protective. There's a big difference. It's almost like you're not allowed to have your own life."

 

"Michael and I have been best friends since we were fourteen. I admit that we grew kind of codependent at a time in my life when I needed...reassurance that there were good people in the world."

 

Justin could relate to that somewhat since he too had been put into a situation where it was easier to distrust people and yourself but he couldn't tell Brian that. Not yet. "Well what's Lindsey's excuse? Even though she wants what she can never have which is you, she can't let you go your own way. It's almost as if she believes that if she holds on and loves you hard enough that she'll turn you straight and you'll suddenly like pussy."

 

"Hey little WASP boy, my son is in the backseat." At Justin's chagrined look, Brian laughed. "Don't worry. With me as his father, he's probably heard worse. Anyway I think you're delusional about Lindsey. It's in her nature to want to take care of me."

 

"Yeah as a husband, Brian."

 

"Jealous?"

 

"No. Why should I be?" Justin asked as he looked back at Gus sleeping. He couldn't help the smile which graced his lips. "I can do what Lindsey can't."

 

"And what's that?"

 

"Fuck you to within an inch of your life, suck you until you scream for mercy and ride you like a prize stallion in a rodeo. The best part is that you wouldn't do anything to stop me." Justin eased his hand up Brian's thigh as he spoke.

 

"Fucking right I wouldn't but that still doesn't mean you're right."

 

Justin changed the subject. Michael and Lindsey would learn soon enough that as much as they were territorial about Brian, Justin didn't need to be. Brian wanted to be with him and the feeling was mutual. "I think we should stop by the loft and get my car."

 

"Why? Afraid of arriving at work tomorrow with me?"

 

Justin laughed. "Hardly but I do need to grab my suit. Plus I think Gus would be more comfortable in a car with more room than your fuck-mobile here. If you want, you can leave the Vette at my place tonight."

 

Brian thought it over deciding that Justin was right. Besides, the truth was that he was enjoying his time with Justin even with tonight's strange turn of events. He took a slight detour to pick up dessert and a grill cheese sandwich with tomato soup for Gus from the diner on the way to Tremont. They loaded a sleeping Gus and his booster seat into Justin's jeep but Brian thought it better to drive the vintage car back to his side of town rather than leave it unattended in the parking garage. It would just be one more thing for Michael to bitch over. He had a feeling that Michael would definitely be lurking somewhere close by waiting for the right moment to confront Brian or Justin or both. If two things could be said about Michael it was that he was consistent and often predictable. It was that last factor which made Brian so sure inviting Justin to his place was the right thing to do. Up until then, Brian had always taken pleasure in being at the loft with Justin and he had taken the younger man up on his offer to leave some of his suits there for when he didn't feel like driving home. It almost startled Brian at how fast things were moving between them but he'd always gone with what felt right; never allowed himself to think or dwell on events too much. Sure he would weigh every possible outcome but once he made a decision, that was it. His process wasn't any different when dealing with the man he considered a friend- maybe more- and now business partner.

 

Justin agreed to follow him to his condo in Squirrel Hill, making sure to keep up with the speed demon in front of him. Brian had officially ‘outed' them as...something. _A couple? Fuck buddies?_ Well whatever it was, Justin couldn't be sad or upset about it. Brian was the closest thing he'd ever had to a real boyfriend in his life. He couldn't deny the way the older man made him feel. Giddy. Nervous. Excitement. Insatiable but it was more than that. Justin just didn't know what _that_ was. He knew the time was fast approaching where he would have to tell Brian everything but not yet. He didn't want to end what had become one of the most important relationships in his life. That's part of the reason he asked Brian what he did regarding the conglomerate. The other part was the money and power that went with it of course. Justin's position was precarious at best. The deadline was next week. If Jennifer didn't agree to this or signed the contract over to someone else, all of his and Brian's planning could go straight to hell and he'd be potentially at Connor and Brandon's mercy again. They wouldn't let him go or give him a chance to escape if he ended up back there this time nor would they let him kill himself.

 

_Bleep bleep_ , the message alert sounded on his cell phone. Reaching over to see who rung in, he smiled.

 

_A: you and Gus okay?_

 

_B: yes we're fine Aiden LOL. Why are you texting and driving?_

 

_A: for the same reason you're answering and driving._

 

_B: fine, I'm calling you now then. You'll be on speaker so watch your mouth_

 

_A: Make me._

 

Justin laughed out loud. Brian was such a tease and a daredevil. He dialed the phone, careful to keep his eyes on the road. There was precious cargo in the backseat. He'd fallen instantly in love with the little boy who looked so much like his father right down to his hazel eyes. Brian picked up the phone.

 

"Miss me already, Blue?"

 

"I guess I must. Is the feeling mutual?"

 

"I guess so. I find it's not so fun to be in my car without a certain blond feeling me up."

 

"I would tell you to take care of that, Aiden, except that you're driving and we're on speaker. I don't think I can take hearing that gasp-moan-sigh thing you do especially with Gus in the backseat."

 

Brian's voice deepened on the other end of the phone. "So you like that, huh?"

 

Justin could feel his cheeks heat up- both the ones on his face and the ones he sat on. "You know I do, you fucking tease."

 

"Who's a bigger teaser than you are? Offering for me to swim in your ‘clothing optional' pool. If there's one thing I regret about tonight, it's that I didn't take you up on that. I was looking forward to seeing that awning opened while we were in the water."

 

"There'll be other nights." Justin smiled brightly at the phone.

 

"You bet your ass there will be and more of what would have happened in that pool too."

 

"Swimming?"

 

He and Brian laughed. "Turn off at the next exit and then we'll be at my place in about five minutes from there."

 

"Okay," Justin said. "I still don't know how you managed to keep _your_ friends away."

 

"Emmett knows where I live but he would never stop by uninvited. He's a southern guy and maintains that sort of etiquette. As far as Michael and Lindsey well that's been kind of easy. Lindsey I just won't tell at all and after the last time she asked, I don't think she'll ask again anytime soon. As far as Michael, he's tried to follow me home a couple of times but it's easy to just wait him out or my favorite has been to leave with you in your car without him knowing so he thinks I'm still at the office."

 

"Oh. So I'm the scapegoat."

 

Brian chuckled. "More like a scape twinkie but never a goat."

 

"Smart ass."

 

They pulled into the parking lot. Brian was allowed two parking spots- one for the resident and the other for a guest so it wasn't difficult for Justin to find his own spot. Brian met him at the driver's car door, opening it before he even had a chance to unfasten his seatbelt. His toes curled in his sneakers at the kiss Brian planted on him. Justin loved kissing Brian's soft lips; the taste of him was intoxicating. Justin moaned into Brian's mouth hurriedly undoing the seatbelt and pulling the older man closer at the same time. His fingers curled into the auburn hair holding Brian still as Justin attacked his lips with fervor. He felt like a thirsty man deprived and Brian was a tall cool drink.

 

Brian let Justin have his way, enjoying the young man's attentions. Kissing Justin was like nothing on this earth- the softness of his lips, the taste of him, the way his tongue thrusts and parries- all of it combines to make Brian feel as high as if he's taken E, K and GHB at the same time. He rubbed his hardened cock against Justin. Gus was still sleeping soundly in the backseat despite the semi-lewd noises Justin was making as Brian continued his sensual assault. He never failed to marvel at how responsive the blond was to his touch. It made Brian want to keep doing it. He placed his hands on Justin's ass to bring them closer as he continued to move against him.

 

"Brian...Gus," Justin said in between shallow breaths, his eyes tightly shut and forehead pinched with the lust he was feeling.

 

"Is sleeping soundly which he always does after a trip to the doctor and will continue to do so if you'll be quiet." Brian slipped his hand into the sweatpants Justin still donned, palming and stroking the younger man's heavy cock slowly. _Velvet over steel with a little curve to it._ Brian loved the feel of it in the palm of his hand.

 

He dropped to his knees in front of Justin, needing to taste him in an entirely different way. The parking lot, although not entirely dark, wasn't lit where they were standing. Since it was just after dusk when they arrived, it was still adequate enough for Brian to see and Justin to see as well as feel what Brian was doing. He engulfed Justin's dick, swallowing around it.

 

"Fuck," Justin nearly yelled.

 

"Shh.. You wanna wake up Gus and kill all the fun? This must be what all those hetero parents and the munchers go through." He went back to task at hand.

 

Justin gasped out a chuckle. "Don't fuck up my hard-on right now with the imagery. Suck it harder."

 

Brian did causing Justin's hips to buck forward. He kept a punishing pace even as he reached into his pocket to pull out the lube and condom. Brian was determined that the night wouldn't pass without him being buried inside Justin at least once. He squirted some lube onto his fingertips before spreading one plush but toned ass cheek out and greasing up the outer realm. Brian felt him push back into his fingers while holding Brian's head to him. Brian let his tongue dance around the organ as he penetrated Justin's hole with his index and middle fingers. The sigh and moan which left Justin went straight through Brian making his dick even harder. He knew then that he didn't have much time before he exploded but he wanted to be inside Justin before he did.

 

"Goddammit, Brian. No more. Fuck me," Justin said.

 

Brian didn't waste anytime in deciding or with anymore teasing. Rising from his knees quickly, he donned the condom while spinning and bending Justin over the hood of the jeep. The both moaned at the sensation of Justin's ass clamping down around Brian's hardness. No matter how many times they fucked so far, Justin was still as tight as a virgin. Brian groaned as Justin readjusted himself to take more if him. This was not going to be slow and gentle but fast and furious. Brian wrapped Justin's long ponytail around his fist, bringing the younger man back for an open-mouthed, deep-penetrating kiss as he reached bottom. Brian could feel the breath leave Justin at the impact. He pulled out halfway and repeated the motion, adding a snap to his hips against the prostate. Justin grunted as Brian set the rhythm. Brian pulled back from the kiss to stare into the blue eyes reading every emotion imaginable and one he couldn't name. The lust between them was palpable as he continued to pound into Justin. He'd never been able to go so fucking hard with another man before he caved but with Justin it was different. Everything was fucking different. He gave as much as he took and then gave Brian even more than he demanded of him.

 

"I'm bound to never get tired of you." The words slipped out before Brian could catch himself.

 

"Then don't," was Justin's reply as he pushed back hard into Brian causing him to groan in response.

 

They kept the grueling pace, each one pushing the other and commanding the other with their bodies. Upon the last entry, Brian smiled knowing it was the one that would send his lover over the edge. Justin let out a loud shout, spilling his seed all over the hood of the car not needing to touch himself for completion. The force and strength of the orgasm sent Brian spiraling into his own, Justin's ass clamping around him mercilessly and milking him bone dry. Neither could control the trembling of their bodies- they wouldn't have wanted to anyway. After Brian pulled out and disposed of the condom in a nearby bush, he turned Justin to face him. He stared into the shiny orbs wondering at the clouds which suddenly appeared even as the dazed relief and other emotions swirled in them.

 

"Justin-"

 

But Justin stopped him with a heart-stopping kiss. Brian felt the wetness against his cheeks but knew that Justin wasn't in a place where he could vocalize whatever was bothering him. Brian vowed to wait until Justin was ready to trust him completely. He hoped it would be soon.

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	12. AND IT STARTS.....

  
[SECRETS, LIES and ALIBIS](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Justin has escaped a gilded cage mired in abuse. Having finally broken free, he is now looking to redefine himself as a man.  When the offer to become the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA comes in, he jumps at the chance for freedom.

Brian hires Justin as the new Art Director for Kinnetik PA but Brian has secrets of his own. Can each of them teach the other to trust someone other than themselves? 

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Abuse](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Anti-Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=100), [Anti-Lindsay](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=257), [Anti-Michael](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=101), [Bdsm](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=51), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Hurt/Comfort](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Jealousy](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=168), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Out of Character](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358), [Violence](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=35) Characters:  Ben, Brandon, Brian, Carl, Cynthia, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Gus, Hunter, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  12 Completed: No  
Word count: 84792 Read: 16093  
Published: July 03, 2015 Updated: October 13, 2015 

Chapter 12- AND IT STARTS..... by Nichelle Wellesly

_**CHAPTER TWELVE** _

_**AND IT STARTS....** _

  


  


  


_I can't help but to pace up and down. Of all the fucking nerve... How can they not see that we are perfect for each other? He's the very air I breathe, the song which makes my heart find its melody. He and I belong TOGETHER!!! DAMMIT! But I know what I have to do first; I have to get rid of that motherfucking Justin. That bastard keeps ruining everything, all of my carefully laid plans. I can't stand the attraction displayed between he and Brian. You can feel it from the top of your head to the sole of your feet- it's there. Whether they've fucked or not, it doesn't matter- it's there... and knowing Brian as I do, it's inevitable. And so what if I'm in a relationship...now. I won't be when he's free and clear. What I do know is that something has to be done and soon. No way I'm going to sit back and watch the only man I've ever loved- will ever love be taken from me by some blond boy ass. It's the only way I'll be able to make Brian see that we are perfect for each other. I don't know how but I'll know when my chance arrives. In the meantime, I will do everything in my power to make sure they don't get any closer. I've been around too long- too fucking long in Brian's life and world- to let some fly-by-night blond boy usurp my position as Brian Kinney's soul mate. His days are numbered and God help the fool who tries to stand in my way._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Family Ties (May 22nd 2005)** _

Another nightmare had forced Justin from a relatively peaceful sleep held tight by Brian and Gus at the break dawn. At first he was unsure of his surroundings which almost caused a panic attack but then once he felt the stirring of a small body next to him along with the soothing large hand of the boy's father, he'd immediately calmed down. Easing himself out of the bed, he looked back to stare at its remaining two occupants unable to prevent the small smile which graced the full lips. Even in sleep the two looked like identical twins born thirty years apart. Justin couldn't stop the compulsion to capture this moment on paper at least since he was nowhere near his canvases. A long standing habit, Justin grabbed his sketchpad and seating himself by the bedroom's sliding doors, he worked to capture the beautiful and peaceful picture they made before it faded from his memory.

As he made the preliminary lines, he thought back over the past two weeks since fleeing the hellhole he was trapped in and designing a new life in Pittsburgh. When he accepted the job he'd never expected to meet a man like Brian Aiden Kinney. Hell...meeting a man of any type was the furthest thing from his mind. He didn't trust them. He loathed the way they held the power over someone they considered weaker. That wasn't the case with Brian. At the first brush of their bodies at the benefit he wasn't even planning to attend, his first inclination was to run like hell. However, his body had different plans. His feet were riveted to the floor for those brief moments; the sizzle in his chest where his collided with the lithe one of the taller man ingrained itself deep within him. When Justin heard Brian speak, it melted the steel which sealed in a bone-deep chill of fear placed there by years of abuse. Yes, Justin's reaction to Brian was different on every level- reassuring, comforting, sensual and sexual but most of all his instincts told Justin that he could trust the man behind the mask with glittering hazel eyes. Justin wanted to believe so badly, wanted Brian to be the one he could confide in not only as his lover, but as his friend. Sure he had Daphne and Alex who had known the situation almost from the beginning but he needed to _tell_ Brian.

Justin wasn't sure how long he sat there but the sun was just beginning to peak over the buildings in the distance so he decided to make breakfast. When he reached the kitchen it wasn't a surprise to find it devoid of what he wanted so leaving a note in case Brian woke up and grabbing the house key Brian had placed on the table by the door, Justin decided a market run was in order. Thankfully Brian had introduced him to the night watchman last night but he trotted over to introduce himself to Calvin the day watchman and to ask where the nearest supermarket was. After getting his directions, Justin went about making the trip to the grocers to make breakfast for the two men he loved.

_Loved? Where the hell had that thought come from?_ Justin mulled it over in his mind as he went up and down the aisles grabbing ingredients for pancakes for Gus and a vegetable omelet for Brian. He guessed what he did feel for Brian was a degree of it- almost like Daphne but stronger. He felt strong and protective of Brian which transferred itself to Gus, since the little boy could be used to hurt Brian. It all came back to his feelings about the older man though. He loved spending time with Brian both in the office and especially away from it. Sometimes they would talk about work which would phase into other conversations about their individual goals. The moments he loved the most were the ones where they would end up laughing like hyenas for the stupidest reasons. It always delighted and surprised him to know that beneath the tough as nails exterior laid the goofiest sense of humor. It was something that Justin found endearing but also something he craved and needed like the air he breathed. His feelings terrified him but he wouldn't trade a moment of it. They scared the hell out of him that it could be taken away in the blink of an eye but he wouldn't push them away or bury them. So yeah he loved Brian and Gus by default because they made him feel human, made him feel normal and most of all they made him feel...loved and wanted.

Justin arrived back at the condo with his arms full and prepared to dazzle young Gus-Gus with the best pancakes he'd ever tasted. The pep in his step was not lost on the older man when he arrived in the kitchen moments later looking dazed, confused and amused at the sight of the blond whirling dervish moving seamlessly around his kitchen.

"Good morning, Brian. Coffee's ready if you want some," Justin said as he stirred eggs into a bowl Brian didn't remember buying.

Moving over to the much needed beverage, Brian was amazed that it didn't smell burnt or under-brewed. Fuck it smelled great. He poured himself a cup, savoring the taste. It was even better than when he made it. "This is fucking amazing. What did you do? And how the hell did you learn to use my coffeemaker so perfectly when I'm still learning."

Brian noticed the brief shadow which entered Justin's eyes before the younger man shook his head and smiled brightly at him. "As for the maker, let's just call that beginner's luck. As for the coffee itself, it's three different types blended- French roast, vanilla and bit of hazelnut. The vanilla smooths the strong taste of the other two. I had the grocer mix it to my specifications so there's more for when I'm not around."

"You planning on going somewhere?"

Before Justin could answer, Gus entered the room full of energy. "G'mornin, Daddy. Juss! You're here!" The little boy ran over to his new friend, hugging him around the knees.

Justin reached down to pick up the slight frame. "Well where else would I be, little man? I promised I'd be here when you woke up." The two smiled wide at each other. Justin had bonded with Gus while watching a collection of Disney movies Brian kept at the condo for Gus' visits. Brian remained silent listening to the two discuss the finer points of the Lion King until it was time to put Gus to bed. He extracted Justin's promise to be there in the morning which Justin promptly gave to get Gus to settle down.

"Whatcha making?" Gus asked.

"Pancakes for you and an omelet for your daddy. Bacon, eggs and home fries for me."

Gus cheered at the idea that he was going to get pancakes which he only gets when he's with his father since Lindsey was always on some sort of health kick or another. The little boy watched Justin closely and kept up a steady stream of conversation while Brian looked on. He couldn't stop smiling watching Gus enchant the blond.

"Daddy, do I have go school today?" Gus asked Brian. His first inclination was to let the boy play hooky and come with him to the office but he knew he would catch shit from Lindsey if Gus wasn't sick.

"Yes Gus and your Mama is going to pick you up."

"Why can't you pick me up?"

"I'm going to pick you up again tomorrow. Justin and I have a very important meeting this morning and may have to work tonight."

Gus looked at his father as if turning what he said over in his young mind. The look was so like his own that Brian couldn't help but smile. It made him proud that Gus not only looked like him but he took in information and reasoned like a Kinney despite the fact that his last name was Petersen-Marcus.

"Okay Daddy. As long as you and Juss don't forget to pick me up tomorrow, I guess s'okay."

Brian was saved by the ringing of Justin's cell phone. Calling Gus over to him to allow Justin privacy and to get Gus ready, Brian took his son toward the master bathroom.

  


Justin checked the Caller ID both grateful and dreading the identity of the caller. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi Mom."

"Justin where have you been? I've been to the loft and have been calling you since last night. Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Some short man was also here looking for you?"

_Shit. Michael Novotny._ "I'm fine, Mom. I'm over at Brian's in Squirrel Hill. Did you get my messages?"

"Yes which is why I flew out last night. I wanted to meet with you both and get a look at the contract for the sale if that works for you. What time are you due at Kinnetik?"

"We're due in at ten for a staff meeting and the first presentation is at twelve today." Justin looked at his watch, deciding that he would have to cut the phone call a little short if they wanted to have breakfast and make it on time. It would already be cutting things a little close because of the detour to Gus' school. "For what it's worth, I've already put my businesses into the conglomerate but we could meet at the office around eleven today to answer the other questions you might have about that and about the contract for TE."

"That works for me, Son. By the way, Molly will be flying in and should arrive in about an hour from now. I thought that since this concerns all three of us, she should be included."

"That's fine but what about her classes?"

Jennifer laughed. "You know sometimes you're more of a parent than I am. She's got everything handled. The last of her finals will be taken in a few days when she gets back."

"As long as you're both sure. Has she decided where she wants to transfer to yet? I mean she's in fucking Harvard; it's not like there are too many schools that compare to it."

"She applied to Penn State and Carnegie Mellon but I think if she has her way, she'll go to Carnegie. She should know by next week."

"Why Carnegie? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a great school. But Mollusk is on the Ivy League track and you know Craig."

He could hear the smile in Jennifer's voice over the phone. "She figured that if she could get a paid internship at her brother's company then perhaps she can finally cut all ties with Craig."

Justin laughed. "As incorrigible as ever. I'll talk to Brian about it since it's _his_ company. In the meantime, tell her don't say anything to Craig. He's just spiteful enough to cut her off now and just smart enough to figure out where I am. We still have a little over a week until I'm free and clear of this whole mess." He heard the bathroom door open from the kitchen and the sound of Brian's voice talking with Gus. "I have to go now, Mom. I'll see you in about three hours."

"I'll text you when I have Molly. See you soon."

Justin disconnected the phone and went back to plating the food for Brian and Gus. He thought over all of what he and his mother discussed. His overall feeling was that she was going to include her company in the conglomerate but wondered if that would be a good idea considering she was selling Taylor Electronics. If Kinnetik Corporation bought it, would it technically be considered a conflict of interest since her real estate company would be in the mix? He would need to speak with Ted and Donovan personally and the only way to do that was through Brian. _Another reason why I need to become a partner._

Shaking his head out of his revere, he smiled as father and son entered the room. He would have the next three hours to mull over the pros and cons of business but right now he was going to enjoy being part of a family.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Unexplained Jitters** _

Connor really needed to get laid. Not just any form of _laid_. He needed to be fucked to within an inch of his life and then he needed to enact his revenge on the only one he could. _Justin_. The boy had a natural talent for sex. He was the very definition of Switch- dominant when he had to be and submissive when he needed to be. The fact that he was physically weaker and beholden to Connor was everything the man could have asked for. Punishing Justin restored his pride for loving the young man's stiff and well-endowed cock up his ass.

Having Brandon there also helped but in an entirely different way. Brandon would see what Connor would miss while bent over; would see the expressive boy's feelings written over his face. There were times when Justin would smile at having gotten Connor off, thinking that it would save him from punishment. Connor would _reward_ him with a thrashing instead. Brandon would join in as well. He was excellent at administering pain and prolonging the sensation. Together they ruled the headstrong kid- had broken him and beat him into obedience; had whipped the thoughts right out of his head and replaced them with their wishes and wills. It would be hard to find another to train so thoroughly or another who would keep Connor's darkest secret out of fear. Justin was perfect in every way imaginable and Connor couldn't imagine replacing him. He had to find a way to make him stay.

"What are you thinking about so deeply, Con?" Brandon asked. They were on the way to yet another awards show.

"Justin," Connor answered truthfully.

"What about the blond boy? He's at home where he belongs. Better to think about this monumental task of acting straight right now. You know Diana Flemming is dying to fuck you."

Connor laughed. "Yeah, I know. It's enough that she serves as my beard even though she doesn't know it. Maybe I should just fuck her and get it over with."

"It has been a long time since you fucked a woman, Connor. Not since you've had sole control over Justin. People are beginning to wonder what's with you."

"What do you mean?" Connor couldn't keep the alarm from his tone. He looked over to see Brandon smirking.

"Calm down, Dude. They are beginning to suspect steroid use which is known to fuck up the libido. Every movie you do requires you to look like a fucking superhero in some form. Whatever hours we don't spend at the business or you being ass up for Justin, finds you in the gym pushing yourself harder and harder to maintain your image. You've already had to have your suits refitted twice in the two weeks we've been on the award circuit here in Italy. Maybe you should cut back."

Connor thought about what Brandon was saying. He hasn't used steroids since the very early days of his career. Once they started to change is attitude and he hit a guy just for asking for an autograph, that was the end of his love of the juice. They had served their purpose and started him on the right road for maintaining his physique. That had been over thirteen years ago. But Brandon did make a valid point about his fixation with the blond. He was almost afraid to try to have sex outside of Justin for fear of calling his name during it or worse not being able to get it up at all. It was time to at least _try_ to fulfill Diane's wish to a degree. He couldn't ‘date' her indefinitely anymore without a public acknowledgment and a public breakup. Connor took out his cell phone.

"What the fuck are you doing, Con?"

"Checking on our ward. I'm going to fuck Diane tonight and I just want to hear his submissive little voice before I have to play straight."

Brandon chuckled. "I somehow thought that might be the case. Well tell the little bastard I said hello and that I can't wait for the next week to be up."

"Yeah. That will give him something to look forward to. Hopefully he would have healed from the injuries of the last time. If not, we'll have him blow us until he chokes."

Connor let the phone ring several times. The fucker didn't even have the wherewithal to set up the voicemail so the automated voice grated on his nerves. He would have to teach Justin a further lesson in obedience when he got back.

"No luck?"

Connor shook his head. "He must be in the fucking studio blasting his music again. It's only ten in the morning in New York right now but still this shit is unacceptable. Aside from the third day we've been here, I haven't been able to speak to him."

"I never understood why you let him have that studio in the first place."

"The boy needed something and honestly it was better than seeing all his art shit lying around while he was at the Institute. He needed a place to paint and I didn't want the fucking condo smelling of that disgusting turpentine. I don't know how the fuck he manages to breath it in."

"Perhaps it was his way of getting high and remaining numb to all we've done to him. It would explain why it took so long to crush his spirit. Have you noticed how quiet he's been lately; how obliging? If breathing in that shit helps him disorientate him enough that the iron will we've seen in him is now malleable, then I hope he keeps taking the shit in. Dealing with a headstrong teen is fucking exhausting."

Connor laughed. He often had to remind Brandon that Justin wasn't a teenager anymore but a young adult. Either way, Brandon was right. Justin had been quiet and agreeable lately... and that was the problem. He was always often lost in thought or had a blank look about him. He didn't smile secretly anymore; didn't voice an opinion. He basically did _nothing_ to earn him a reprimand or a punishment. He didn't even beg for them to stop anymore which would often piss Connor off even further. All Justin would do was look at them with those cold or devoid eyes. It was like he didn't care about living or dying. Maybe it was time for them to reevaluate their methods when dealing with the sullen youth.

Connor didn't like where his sudden thoughts were taking him. He shivered before saying, "After tomorrow's engagements, we're heading back to New York."

"Why?" Brandon wasn't immune to his brother's change in mood.

"I just need to make sure the boy hasn't done anything stupid."

"Like kill himself?"

"Yeah... among other things."

"And if he has?"

"We'll deal with it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Blessed Quietness** _

Melanie woke up with the backache from hell from sleeping on the futon in her home office. After she and Lindsey's _talk_ last night, she felt lucky that was all she felt having escaped without a massive headache after halfway drowning herself in a bottle of tequila deep into the night. As expected the conversation which had started off about them and their relationship ended up being about Brian and potential relationship. That was how Lindsey put it- _‘potential_.' It occurred to her right then just how much had not changed in the five years that Brian Kinney was not part of their daily lives. And the worse part was that she couldn't even blame the man in question. While their conversations over the years were far from friendly, they weren't hostile either. To this day that still managed to surprise her. They were both driven in their careers but they both also loved Gus- a fact Mel could accept now. Which brought up another problem.

Mel showered and dressed for work before stepping foot outside of what had become her refuge within her own home. Making her way to the kitchen, she looked both ways before deciding it was safe to venture in to grab her travel mug while avoiding her wife. Mel was due in court within two hours and her opponent as well as the judge was tough. She needed all her energy put there otherwise it could mean the worst possible situation for her clients. What she did not need was another conversation with Lindsey or her criticisms of what Melanie wore to work. Or how many hours Mel had been spending at work lately or... just ‘or.' _There was always something to complain about and compare._ Before she would put it off to Lindsey's upbringing but it was the fact that she was _not_ Brian. It was beginning to feel like Lindsey thought she had settled for Melanie which pushed her to resent the innocent party in the whole mess...Brian Kinney.

Mel almost laughed aloud at the thought. Brian and innocent were never synonymous- at least not since he was probably a child. She knew all about the Kinneys and their mistreatment of him. Consequently the very things she hated about him, were the very reasons she also understood his outlook on life. His ‘fuck'em all' philosophy, the blatant and often brutal honesty he administers, his motto of no apologies, no excuses and no regrets... all of these things she understood even if she didn't like them. But she secretly admired him for it because it took guts to live life on his own terms and society with their often biased and censorious views be damned. _I used to be like that; a whole fucking lifetime ago but I was._ As she left the house, making a quick stop at the office before she was due in court, she decided that maybe it was time to adopt the Brian Kinney way of living her own life. The problem was that she also had a wife and responsibilities including a child. But in truth, so did Brian. Mel sighed. She wanted change- wanted things to change for herself before it was too late for her to do anything about it. Right now it felt like she was watching the life she was trying to design for _her_ family was slipping away and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It felt like she had lost herself, like her life with Lindz was sucking the life and essence of who she was out of her body little by little, like her very soul was being crushed. Maybe she would take Daphne up on her offer to talk. She always believed in therapy helping her clients so why not her too? One thing Mel knew for certain was that she needed to figure out if all of the heartache and struggle over the last eleven years with Lindsey, all of the worry and sacrifices she had made thus far, was still worth it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Friends and Lovers** _

Michael was having the most amazing dream. He and Brian were back at the Loft, having a smoke of Brian's expensive chronic, vegging out listening to music and reminiscing on the good old days they'd spent up in his room at his mom's house. Then Brian kissed him and asked him what was his fantasy. He responded with the single word, ‘you' and Brian smiled telling him it was a good answer. Brian took him to his bedroom and began kissing him all over... Behind his ears... down his neck... on the little patch of hair separating his nipples. EVERYWHERE. Just as Brian was moving downward toward his groin, Michael reached out to caress his descending head, reveling in the little biting kisses to his stomach. He opened his eyes and... froze.

"Michael, baby, you're going to be late for work if you don't get a move on." In between each word another peck was placed on his quivering abdomen.

"B.. Ben, what are you doing here?" Michael stuttered. The dream had seems so real. Deep in his fogged mind, he wished it was.

"What?" Ben chuckled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about what happened last night, Michael. I'm so glad you finally agreed to come home with me."

"I did?" Michael couldn't remember everything that happened after his fifth beer but he vaguely remembered his and Ben's conversation about him not wanting to be alone. After the way Brian spoke to him at Lindsey and Melanie's, he was not only angry but hurt. "I did. Thank you for bringing me here, Ben."

"It was my pleasure, Michael and I hope a bit of yours as well. But now we both have to get to work. So how about you go take a shower and then I'll make you breakfast...?"

Michael roused himself quickly. The thought that he would miss having breakfast with Emmett in his mind but he wanted to see Brian. Hopefully yesterday was just a big misunderstanding and it would be the perfect time for he and Brian to make plans to hang out tonight before he got busy with Kinnetik business. He just hoped Blondie wasn't with him. He was soooo not Brian's type, yet there was something between Brian and Justin Taylor besides _work_. He was sure of it. Something that needed to be STOPPED immediately if he was going to have his best friend back. And that meant climbing out of this warm bed with a hot-as-hell male and getting his priorities in order.

"Although I'll take you up on the shower, can we take a rain check on breakfast? Emmett and I made plans to meet this morning."

"You're sure you don't want to call and postpone it until lunch?"

Ben removed himself from the bed, dropping the towel wrapped loosely around his hips. The bulging biceps and well-toned chest was glistening with beads of water, some already sliding down to those perfectly formed abs. Michael couldn't help but follow the line of moisture as it continued its descent disappearing into the nicely trimmed pubes. Nor could he help the fact that his mouth watered at the sight of the erection nestled within the wiry bush. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before answering.

"I can't cancel on short notice especially with Emmett's schedule. But next time, I'm all yours for breakfast."

Ben nodded and smiled as he began to get dressed. He could hear the small groan which escaped the man on the bed as he put on his underwear first and then his tee. He couldn't help the mental laugh as he noticed Michael sudden pout at being denied his eye candy.

"It's okay. I understand. Will you be at the store around one today? I thought maybe since I don't have another class until four, you could give me another comic book dissertation to add to my lectures for my classes. It's kinda fun being the professor who can relate to his class full of young hopefuls."

Michael chuckled. He really did like Ben. He wasn't _Brian_ but he liked that Ben was funny and smart and super talented and a good fuck. "I guess there are advantages to being known as ‘Professor Cool.' Yeah, I'll be at the store later. I have inventory and a new shipment coming in that's going to take awhile to catalog in."

"Great! So I'll see you then. In the meantime since you're not sticking around for breakfast, can you lock up before you leave? I'm just going to grab a muffin on my way to work."

"Sure or we can just leave together now. I have to go back to my place to change clothes anyway and I'll be closer to the diner then too."

"Okay, that'll work. Let me grab my keys while you get dressed and we're out of here." Ben crossed the room over to where Michael was dressing, putting his arms around him from behind. "You know I really did like having you here with me. We should let it happen more often."

Michael was torn. He really liked Ben but he wasn't in love with him. Perhaps they were moving a little to fast. He turned to tell him so when Ben took advantage of his open mouth. Ben brought him closer against his long muscular body, pillaging Michael's mouth in such a way all he could do was moan into the kiss. _Maybe I..._ Michael quelled that thought immediately, concentrating on just the moment. When the kiss ended both he and Ben looked a bit stunned. Ben recovered first.

"There's no rush, Michael. Let's just give this a chance to see where it leads."

Michael nodded. "Take things slow and then maybe..."

"No. Let's not speak of the maybes now. One step at a time isn't necessarily a bad thing- even for gay men." Both of them chuckled at that since most of their acquaintances considered themselves in a relationship after a two-night stand. "When the time is right for the next step, we'll know. In the meantime, let's see how lunch this afternoon goes. Deal?"

"Deal."

Michael finished getting dressed, marveling at the ease he felt at having settled things with Ben about where they were going for the interim. One thing remained on his agenda though. He had to speak to Brian.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**WASP Training** _

With Brian dropping Gus off at school, Lindsey was all thumbs and at a lost of what to do for the day. From the moment Gus was born, her entire existence had revolved around her son. Hers and _Brian's_ son. During her talk with Melanie the previous evening, her partner had asked her what she wanted to do with herself now that Gus was finally attending school all day. Melanie had suggested finishing up her graduate degree in Education or working at a gallery or museum. In theory, Melanie's suggestions had made sense. After all that was the original plan after Gus was born. Lindsey would continue teaching Art History at Carnegie and Melanie would continue to climb the corporate ladder while Gus was placed in daycare the preschool and finally Kindergarten.

It wasn't until Lindsey and Melanie were raking the leaves with Gus in tow during his first year when they'd seen their hetero neighbors walking their child along the street when Lindsey brought up that she would like to stay home for Gus' formative years. When Melanie reminded her of their plan to remain financially independent of the child's father and that it was going to be really difficult to sustain their lifestyle without two incomes, Lindsey asked her if she thought any parent who had stayed home during the first year ever lived to regret it. Mel had gotten with Ted and somehow they had managed to make the numbers work so that Lindsey could have her heart's desire. That was five years ago and in the world according to Lindsey, all was as it should be. Brian paid enough in child support so that coupled with Mel's salary, they were able to maintain some form of the WASPy environment which Lindsey was accustomed to even if it was on the outer fringes and she got to be the stay-at-home mom her mother, Nancy, should have been if she wasn't so busy being a socialite.

As she sat with her cup of coffee, absorbing the silence, Lindsey began to think of what a battlefield her peaceful little world was becoming. Granted, Melanie was tired all the time and quiet for the most part lately. When she did speak, she and Lindsey would start off civil which quickly turned into chaos. She couldn't see what Melanie's problem was when Lindsey would bring up Brian. For the past five years he wasn't even a permanent fixture in their day-to-day. Oft times it was impossible for Lindsey to reach out to him; he was always in a meeting or not answering his cell phone. Okay perhaps it was the little subtle hints Lindsey would drop about Brian's upward mobility in reference to his career or the fact that they didn't have enough money without the child support but they could if Melanie took on a bigger case load. Melanie would then argue that if Lindsey went back to WORK there wouldn't be an issue. Lindsey's argument was that she does work since being Gus' mother was a full-time job but if they were to ask Brian to take Gus sometime, they would all be a lot happier. That would spark a whole other round of arguments notably featuring Brian and Lindsey's _obsession_ with him which of course the blonde would deny. It wasn't that she was obsessed with Brian but she did admire his tenacity in getting the things he wanted. Melanie was like that when they had first gotten together but somehow she'd lost her way. It was up to Lindsey to redirect Melanie's focus just as her mother had done for her father on many occasions. There was nothing wrong with having ambition as long as the dream was able to become a reality. Lindsey's job as Melanie's partner was to direct and channel that ambition so they ALL benefited in the long term. Brian would have understood that but Melanie... no, Melanie "My way or the Highway" Marcus only sees Lindsey's advice as a threat or another way of turning her into a female version of Brian. She would just have to change her tactics.

As far as Brian's new boy toy masquerading as the new Art Director for Kinnetik, she would have to give him some serious thought. It rankled her nerves that Brian hadn't even thought to ask her to help with his company now that he returned to Pittsburgh. Granted she had seen the young man's work- even owned some pieces- and they were quite good. But Kinnetik was still a _family_ business. Ted was their Chief Financial Officer and Melanie acted as another of Brian's attorneys when necessary. Why couldn't she have been included especially since it was their son's legacy? In any event, she would definitely have to keep her eye on the situation between Brian and Justin Taylor. She certainly didn't appreciate the young man and Melanie undermining her or even Michael's position in the hierarchy of Brian's life. It was something Brian wouldn't have ever allowed if the little blond usurper wasn't present. They were always there for each other and Brian would have listened to her if Justin and Melanie hadn't stuck their nose where it didn't belong. No, she and Michael would never be close _friends_ per se but that didn't mean they didn't respect each others' roles as Brian's oldest and closest friends. Whatever was between Brian and Justin had to end before it had a chance to get started. It was bad enough that Michael influenced his decisions to some degree but Lindsey knew she couldn't stand to have to compete with another blond- this one male, an attractive male. No... it would never do but how was she to interfere when they worked side-by-side, day in and day out and now apparently into the night as well. She would figure it out. And Michael would help her. After all, it paid to have a lackey with the same goals.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**It's Just Business** _

Brian and Justin arrived at the office a few moments after Cynthia. She watched surreptitiously from her vantage point inside the breakroom as her boss and the Art Director entered the building. As a casual observer, she noticed the sly touches, the longing looks and the gleam of their eyes as they spoke to each other upon entry. Justin looked up at Brian laughing hard at something he said and it made Cynthia smile in return. She had heard on a few occasions Brian refer to Blue as Sunshine and she understood in that moment _why._ The younger man radiated with happiness. The wariness of the sparkling blue eyes was still there but not as often as she'd seen since she'd met him and definitely not toward her or Brian. For her boss' part, she noticed the relaxed air surrounding him for the past few weeks. Brian's edge and intensity hadn't lessened but she noticed the subtle tension he'd carried in his shoulders from years of having to watch his back constantly disappeared when Blue was around. They entered the room just as she was finishing making her coffee.

"Morning guys. What brings you two in so early? The meeting with Ted isn't until nine."

"Morning, Cynthia,"Justin responded politely, smile still beaming.

"What? I can't come into work early now? I supposed that's only reserved for my assistant," Brian said, rolling his eyes causing Cynthia and Justin to chuckle.

"Not at all. I just thought you two would still be engaged in... whatever it is you do in the mornings."

"Oh yeah. We're about to _engage_ in it, aren't we Sunshine?"

"We most certainly are, Aiden. Coffee heavy on sugar, light on any substance coming right up."

Cynthia laughed. "Well it seems that he has your coffee order down packed and on such acquaintance too."

Justin arched an eyebrow at her while still pouring. "Well what can I say other than I'm an over achiever." He handed the cup to Brian who in turn stole a brief kiss as Cynthia looked on. Turning back to his own cup, he began preparing, he said, "We moved the meeting with Ted and Donovan. My mom is due here any minute."

"Oh and what has she decided?" Cynthia was anxious to know. Gathering the potential partners for the conglomerate had been her primary focus for the past week. So far everything had gone well.

"I think she'll go for it but again that's up to her. Either way I think it's good that we're going ahead with Kinnetik Enterprises. In the grand scheme of things, it can only work to everyone's benefit."

As they moved toward the conference room, Jennifer arrived. Justin offered to fix her a cup of coffee. Ordinarily she was a tea drinker, having had given up coffee a few years ago. With all they had to discuss with her, Justin persuaded her that it was for the best to overload on caffeine first out. His mother laughed at him and told him that he made a persuasive argument.

Settling themselves in the chrome and white room, Justin marveled to himself at how well his time at Kinnetik was going so far. It had only been a short time ago when this dream of a job was only that... a dream. Now things were finally coming together and he had found friends like Brian and Cynthia. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Emmett would become a friend too as well as Ted who he'd only met through video conference calls but was engaging in all their interactions. Part of him wished he'd met them before he'd become an unwilling party in the Connor and Brandon show but then he reasoned to himself that it was better late than never that he'd met them all. If not for his time in Gay Hell, he wouldn't have had a chance to hone his art skills and business acumen to the degree it required to work for Kinnetik Corporation.

Ted and Donovan appeared on screen and after the usual exchange of greetings and good-natured jibes, it was time to get down to business.

"As Justin may have told you Jennifer, there are two reasons we asked you here this morning. The first was to allow you to become a part of an elite group of business which will be known as Kinnetik Enterprises and also to talk about the next step in acquiring Taylor Electronics."

"What are your plans for TE once you get it? Since its main specialty is only geared toward the distribution of entertainment devices, I can't see how it would benefit Kinnetik as a whole, let alone a conglomerate." Jennifer was genuinely interested in what Brian and Justin had come up with.

Ted took the liberty of answering from the financial point of view. "Based on TE's current profit, it would not be a hardship to divide the company in two. One section would still deal with distribution while the more technically proficient of the staff can handle repairs in house as opposed to shipping the products overseas. There is also another possibility to increase the profit margin which I think Justin would be ideal to head up. He mentioned to me some time ago about wanting to branch off into Video game manufacturing. Considering his minor in Computer Graphics and the upward mobility in that market, I think we should take a serious look at advantages. "

"So the employees who work for the company now would be safe?" Jennifer asked. That was her main concern about this entire venture.

Ted nodded. "All except five who Donovan and I found out are sympathetic to Craig and his machinations. Even though they don't know the full extent of the circumstances, I still can't trust them to do their jobs effectively since they've done their best to undermine you while you've the CEO of Taylor Electronics. Donovan and I have put together a short list which should be coming through on fax now." As Cynthia went to retrieve the fax, Ted continued to explain. "The names on that list are the people who have aided Craig in finding a potential buyer and they each have family ties here in New York to the men who have been offering for the company."

Justin and Jennifer looked over the list. One name in particular caused an involuntary shiver and momentary paralyzing fear on Justin's part.

Brian noticed and shifted to look over the list as well. "What is it, Justin?"

"We know most of the names on this list," Jennifer answered.

"I know but there's something else," Brian said watching Justin's reaction. "You want to tell me what's with _that_ look, Justin?"

Justin swallowed hard at the sound of Brian's voice. "Chance Morrison is Stockwell's nephew. He's also a closeted homosexual."

"Okay. So how do you know that?"

Justin laughed mirthlessly. "Everyone knows he's Jim Stockwell's nephew." He looked to Jennifer. Her eyes also widened at the implication and she returned his look.

Brian noted the silent communication between mother and son. "Not that part, Justin and I think you know it."

"Justin, whatever you tell us won't leave this room. You have to believe that," Cynthia said, trying to assuage the fear which gripped the younger man. It was palpable permeating every corner of the large office space.

"Chance was also the reason Craig Taylor was able to secure the loan from Connor and Brandon James in the first place."

"Oh, Honey..." Jennifer began watching helplessly as her son's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom... if... If we... If we don't do this now, they will send someone else. You know that right?"

"I know, Justin. Craig won't stop and neither will the rest of them."

"No they won't."

"Who won't stop? What the hell is going on, Jennifer? Justin?" Brian stood there wanting- needing- to know what he could do to fix whatever was going on with the little blond Taylors.

"I think I can answer the questions, Mr. Kinney." A strawberry blonde woman entered the room crossing over to Jennifer and Justin. "Sorry I'm late everyone. My plane was delayed and I told Sugar to come on ahead. I dropped my luggage at the hotel and got here as soon as I could."

"And you are?" Cynthia asked.

"Malinda Taylor but you all can call me Molly- all my family and friends do." The young woman smiled as she bent to give her mom a kiss on the cheek. Standing tall, she embraced her brother. "Hiya Blue. I've missed you, you know."

Justin returned the gesture unable to believe how much she had grown since he'd seen her last. "Five years is a long time, Mollusk. I still can't believe you're here."

Brian was loathe to break up what was clearly an important moment in the Taylor family but they had clients due in less than an hour and there was still so much to be discussed. Plus the staff was sure to begin interrupting once they made it into the office. He was relieved that he didn't have to say anything because Molly detached herself from her brother determined to answer Brian's question.

She turned to Brian, Cynthia and the screen housing Ted and Donovan. "Hold on to your hats lady and gentlemen because the answers you're looking for are neither pleasant nor safe but I know that Justin can't speak on them personally yet. However, I have no such qualms in at least telling you who the major players in this particular drama are." She took her seat, not letting go of Justin's hand. With the other hand, she nabbed his coffee and took a long draught, winking at her brother as she did so. "So the question, Mr. Kinney, was basically who is Chance Morrison and what does he have to do with Stockwell.

Brian nodded. "Any light you'd be willing to shed on this would be appreciated."

"Jim Stockwell and my father- if you can call him that- go way back to their college days. They maintained the friendship for many years even before Justin and I were born. Ironically before my mom met Craig Taylor, he was involved with Stockwell's sister who is Chance's mom. There was always some question, although not formally announced within our sect, of whether Chance was actually Craig's child before he and Sugar married. I'm not ashamed to say that the idea has merit considering that chances coloring does appear similar to the asshole's."

"Molly, don't talk about your father that way," Jennifer scolded.

"What way exactly, Sugar? You have always told Justin and I to tell the truth. Craig Taylor is an asshole, and believe that's one of the nicest names I actually call him. I'll spare your delicate ears the rest." Molly smiled at her brother and took another sip of coffee. "About seven years ago, Chance had just graduated college and Stockwell had asked Craig to give him a job. By then Craig was already setting up house with his chick on the side though none of us knew it."

"Except me but I didn't say anything," Justin stated.

"I'm still pissed as hell that you didn't tell me, Blue. We could have avoided all of this. Anyway, the stipulation or should we say the carrot dangled, was that Craig would give Chance a job if Jim supplied a few of his contacts. Taylor Electronics was just beginning to be in financial trouble at the time. So fast forward two years when Craig was noticeably taking more money out of the company than they were pulling in so that he could maintain his TWO households and enter the dastardly duo of Connor and Brandon James."

Justin stiffened at the mention of the beginning of what would become a five-year living nightmare.

"The actor and his model brother?" Ted questioned. "Why would they be involved with Craig Taylor?"

"They own a loan company which bails big corporations out of trouble- big corporations who the banks will no longer fund. Corporations like Taylor Electronics," Molly answered.

"Okay I'm getting the picture here. So what does that have to do with this Change or Chappy or whatever-the-fuck his name is?" Brian asked while still watching Justin.

Justin closed his eyes as he felt Molly and Jennifer hold his hand even tighter. He dreaded this conversation even more than the possibility of Connor and Brandon finding him. Tears pooled behind the closed lids as he replayed ever minute of torture in his mind's eye- seeing the bruises and broken ribs among the repeated rape of his person. But he knew that to be free of it, he had to tell Brian and the others. There wasn't a way to cover it any longer unless they went off on their own. And the three of them couldn't. On their own, they didn't have enough backing that a major corporation would. Sure they had buying power represented by heft bank accounts but without the clout to write their own destiny, they would be sitting ducks in a matter of weeks. Using that rationale, Justin opened his eyes to look at Brian directly.

"I was part of the deal, Brian. In exchange for saving the company, Craig traded me in addition to an agreement to pay back the monetary sum lent. Connor and Brandon were very specific in their agenda. They would fulfill their end of the contract which included my attendance and subsequent graduation at the Art Institute and bail Taylor Electronics out in exchange for the continual possession of me until the contract was up on June first."

"Possession? What the hell does that mean, Justin?"

"To put it simply, I was owned by Connor and Brandon James. I fulfilled everything including their sexual favors in order to keep Taylor Electronics in the family."

"You agreed to this?"

"Is that what you think of me Brian? You think I would have willingly chosen that life for myself? No. I had no say so in any of it but if I didn't abide by it Mom and Molly would have suffered even worse than they are now. For a little over a year, neither of them knew where I was; Craig kept a tight lid on that. By the time they found out, I was already locked away in their penthouse only to be let out under heavy guard to attend classes."

"And you allowed this, Jennifer?" Brian's voice had risen as he addressed Justin's mother.

"I had no choice but to, Brian. By way of the law, I was just as guilty as Craig and I had Molly to think about. So I did the next best thing. With the help of Daphne, Molly and I gathered all the information we could to wrest control of the company from Craig in the divorce settlement. Then as much as we were able, which really wasn't much, we helped Justin to survive as best he could. Connor and Brandon were extremely controlling and possessive but Justin was resourceful in his own right. He procured a prepaid phone which he kept in the only place within that hellhole he was allowed any privacy- the studio. He completed his assignments, graduated and thanks to his career counselor and agent was able to secure commissions, including freelance work with Kinnetik, secret his money away between Daphne and Molly and escape their prison only a few weeks ago in time for him to be here."

"You can't blame her, Brian. I would have endured whatever I had to to keep Sugar and Mollusk safe. Daph and her boyfriend, Alejandro, along with my other business partner in Torso were big helps to me during that... ordeal."

Cynthia shook her head. She knew something had happened but there was no way she could have imagined that. "Why would your father do that to you?"

Justin smiled slightly as much as he was able. "To Craig Taylor appearance is everything. There was no secret that I was gay and he was fine with gay people in general. As long as they weren't _his son_. He made a big show of accepting me as is but when the opportunity arose to hide me away and at the same time help one of the biggest, most famous closet cases in Hollywood in exchange for saving his embezzling ass, it only made sense to him to give me away. So he drugged me during one of his meetings. It wasn't uncommon for me to sit in on the corporate meetings so it didn't dawn on me that he would do something like this."

"So what happens now?" Ted asked. He had heard some horror stories from some of his friends about how their families reacted to having a gay member. Hell Emmett's own family tried to have him and a bus load of people murdered in order to wipe him off their family tree but this... THIS was way beyond what he could have ever dreamed up.

Jennifer cleared her throat. Her heart still ached for Justin in ways no one could possibly know. "Brian, may I have a dollar?"

At first he threw her an incredulous look but reached into his pocket anyway. Walking over to her he handed her the money.

Molly smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Kinney. You've just bought Taylor Electronics."

"For a dollar? For a fucking dollar? Are you people nuts?"

"Not at all, Brian," Jennifer said. "For what my children- especially Justin- and I have endured for this company, we don't see it as worth much more. Our pain and suffering can never be measured in dollars and cents. However, that doesn't mean that I won't get the biggest kick out telling Craig that his profit from the sale is only fifty cents." Turning her view to the screen, "Donovan, I would like you to draw up the bill of sale immediately and have it faxed here. As for the employees including Craig, Brian, I will leave you to handle that. As the new owner, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Ted, take care of it and take Bill Bronson and his staff with you. I'm fairly certain that the only one you'll have to bodily remove from the premises will be Craig Taylor. Advise Bill that he has my permission to be as rough as he needs to be. While you are firing them and they are in the office, make sure that security with the exception of Bill and one other are clearing out their personal effects. I want Bill and the other guard of his choosing in the room with you and Donovan at all times. Also confirm their addresses and advise that their severance pay will be mailed to them. Since the company is newly acquired and now officially a Kinnetik Enterprises company, they can't expect us to have full access to their financial information just yet but I expect you to by the end of the day."

"Gotcha, Boss. And the other piece of business about the conglomerate?" Ted said as he made notes on what needed to be done.

Jennifer smiled at Brian and Ted, the relief evident in her posture as she sat primly in her seat flanked by her two adult children. Brian wondered briefly if he would ever sit side-by-side like that with Gus someday.

"Well Jennifer, what'll it be? You in or you out?" Brian asked employing a dazzling smile of his own.

"I'm in. New Beginnings Real Estate is now part of Kinnetik."

"I'm sure my _partner_ in Kinnetik Enterprises will be very pleased, isn't that right Mr. Taylor?"

"That's a definite, Brian especially since you can't make a decision without me." Justin smiled but Brian noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"There's more isn't there, Blue?"

Justin looked at him about to give voice to the thing he most feared. He nodded solemnly looking at all assembled. "Don't ask me how I know this but they're coming for me. There is still a week left to the original contract. If they touch down in New York prior to June first, they're going to be looking for me."

"Who other than the people here knows where you are?" Donovan asked.

"Other than Joan and Carla, there shouldn't be anyone who isn't already here. But that won't stop Connor and Brandon. They don't like to lose."

"And I never lose," Brian answered assuredly. "Look I know you're afraid but you're also a fighter, Blue. Unlike before, you have help now- you all do- so we're not going to worry until we have to. Let's live in the solution, not the problem."

He reached out to touch Justin which caused the young man to flinch at first. Brian almost snatched his hand back until he felt Justin relax into his hand. Yeah... they would get through this because Justin was HIS and he'd be damned if he let Connor James, Craig Taylor or Christ himself take him away.

  


  


 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3321>  



	13. THE GAMES WE PLAY

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
THE GAMES WE PLAY

 

Assed Out  
Ethan stepped onto the curb outside of Pittsburgh Airport in one of the foulest moods ever. It was bad enough that he was currently homeless, having refused to go back to his apartment after receiving the eviction letter but it turns out that he didn’t even have an apartment to refuse after all. Ethan’s accountant decided that it wasn’t worth the expense to keep paying for a place that Ethan wasn’t living in so he’d let the lease expire. Had Ethan bothered to answer his accountants numerous phone calls -- well that is WHEN he had an accountant -- he would have been informed that prior to Randolph Greene leaving Ethan’s employ, the savvy accountant had left things in order including investments and the hefty sum Ethan was saving by NOT having the apartment expense. Instead, Ethan with his high living was BROKE...not just any broke but squandered One-hundred, sixty-seven thousand dollars and now without a pot-to-piss-in-nor-window-to-throw- it-out of BROKE.  And his string of bad luck just wasn’t seeming to end. 

The flight would have been uneventful had Ethan just moved from first class on his own instead of having to BE removed. The airline had tried to contact Ethan several times from the moment he booked his flight. Apparently, although Ethan had bought a first class ticket to Pittsburgh with the charge card from his record company, since it was not a company related expense, the record company downgraded the ticket from First Class to Coach which caused embarrassment to the boastful musician. Ethan made such a scene, Airport security was called and advised that he either to go to the designated section as advised by the flight attendants or disembark from the plane and banned from the airline permanently. Hailing a cab, Ethan twisted his lips at the irony of his choice. He just hoped Justin Taylor was worth all of the hardship he’d endured thus far.

Arriving at the hotel forty-five minutes later, he once again found that his life had drastically changed… for the worse.

~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~

Credited Guest Appearance

Brian, Justin and Cynthia said their goodbyes to Jennifer and Molly. They had already given the last minute instructions to Ted and Donovan on how to handle things over at Taylor Electronics. Brian still couldn’t believe he’d acquired a multi-million dollar company for a buck and had no problem expressing that to Cynthia and Justin.

“Justin, if Jennifer wants to renegotiate the price, it wouldn’t be a problem for me,” he offered.  
“No worries, Brian. Like you, Jennifer Taylor- businesswoman, doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do. Although I don’t always agree with her, in this case I do wholeheartedly. It helps that we’re literally equal partners in this venture. So basically she sold it to ME for a dollar.”

“Well I’ll be sure to deposit your fifty cents into your account.”

Justin laughed. “No need for that Mr. Kinney. Just being free of Craig Taylor and his ilk is payment enough. I just wish I could see the look on his face when he receives the news that the same son he’d tried his best to get rid of, now owns the company he sold me for. That thought alone is priceless,” Justin finished quietly.

Cynthia crossed over to him and laid her hand gently on his shoulder. Justin flinched but didn’t pull away this time. “Well you have most assuredly risen out of the grave he tried to dig for you. What’s next?”

“Hopefully Aruba. I know we’ll be working but it will be good to get off of American soil for a while,” Justin said.

Brian picked up on Justin’s sudden nervousness immediately. “They aren’t going to be able to touch you again, Justin.”

“You don’t know that, Brian. Connor and Brandon aren’t the type of people to let things go. I only have one card to play in getting them to back off but even that doesn’t guarantee anything.”

“What are you talking about, Justin? If there’s something else you need to tell us now,” Cynthia said.

Before Justin could answer them, there was a knock on the closed conference room door.  
Jessica, the new receptionist peeked her head through the door, her gaze encompassing all three occupants of the elegant space. “Justin, there’s a Leda Tarlo here to see you. Should I have her wait in your office?”

A wide smile broke out on Justin’s face. “No you can send her right in.” Turning to Brian and Cynthia, he couldn’t contain his excitement. “She’s a fabulous photographer who I think would do well with Kinnetik. She owns a gallery which of course we could add to the conglomerate but I thought she would make a better Senior Account Executive. I know she was doing some freelance work but… never mind. Just wait until you meet her.”

Just then a six-foot tall woman came into the office wearing an elegant suit with her hair pulled back from her face. The sparkle in her green-gold eyes was as unmistakable as the red and gold highlights in her hair. But what really announced her presence was the confidence in the way she walked right up to Justin and planted a kiss on his lips which made them both part laughing.  
“Sweetness,” she murmured. “You’re sure you don’t want to bat for the other team. Those lips could make a woman very happy.”

Justin chuckled. “I’ll start playing for women as soon as you start riding men.”

Leda laughed at that. She was what many would call a ‘Lipstick Lesbian’ and she knew it. “Fair enough. You stick to cock and I’ll stick to women. Everyone will stay happy.”

Brian cleared his throat before speaking. “Melanie and Lindsey know you’re in town?”

Leda turned and smiled. “Nice to see you too, Brian.”

Justin wrinkled his nose at the tone they were using. Something was off although he couldn’t tell what. “How do you two know each other?” He was almost beginning to regret his suggestion of offering her the senior management position for Kinnetik. 

Brian answered. “Leda and I go way back even though I never knew her last name.”

“I’m the evil ex of one of his child’s mothers- at least that’s how Lindsey refers to me. Melanie and I dated for some years before she met Lindsey.” She turned to Brian then. “Is my becoming part of Kinnetik going to affect Gus? I wouldn’t want that you know.”

Brian was silent for a moment before answering. He knew Leda’s work and work ethic. It helped that Justin also knew her and they had built a raport with one another over time. Brian worked hard to separate his business and personal lives and he had to admit that if he was only interested in working with the best, Leda fit the bill. The problem wasn’t Melanie per se, it was Lindsey who could pop into the office at any time. Although Brian had nothing to do with that whole fiasco, Lindsey would still see it as some sort of betrayal -- a slight to her position as Gus’ mother. 

“Brian? Brian, what is it?” Justin asked.

“It’s... It’s nothing.” Making a split second decision he regarded Leda again. “How soon can you start?”

Justin and Leda let out a piercing yell before she answered. “If it’s alright with you and Justin. I can start today but I was also due here for a meeting with a company I’ve been doing freelance work for.”

“Telson Tires?” Brian asked and when Leda nodded he continued. “How much were you making on this deal?”

“Couple of thousand for some pictures,” she answered. 

“Depending on how this meeting goes, we could definitely use you as the Senior Account Rep within the office and of course when we travel. But I don’t want you to have a conflict of interest with Telson. I’ve dealt with him some years ago but that’s ancient history. Do you know who is he sending today?”

“I’m not sure yet but I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Leda said, noticing Justin had tensed suddenly. “What’s with you?”

Justin fidgeted but shook his head. “Nothing. You know I still have that anxiety issue from time to time. It’ll pass.”

Cynthia, Brian and Leda looked at him with concern. Considering all Justin had been through just that morning alone, Brian and Cynthia were almost tempted to tell him to sit out of the meeting to come. Leda’s concern was a bit different although she didn’t think anyone but Justin would notice. When they had met initially it was at a function that the James Brothers were attending. Connor had gotten drunk and started spreading the most vicious rumors about the young blond. She didn’t know what to think or believe at the time but over the years she began to suspect they were true to some degree. Whenever she would see Justin out and about, there was always an air of fear and apprehension about him. Brandon had told her once that Justin was uncomfortable in crowds but now looking at him with the color drained from his face at the mention of Telson, she wasn’t so sure. She vividly remembered the broken ribs the last time she’d seen him. The excuse was that he’d lost his footing while carrying one of his canvases. It seemed plausible then since everyone knew Justin was an artist who was completing his final assignments. But why would he be nervous at the mention of Thomas Telson or the possibility of seeing the man directly? 

She shook herself out of her reverie as the man in question breezed into the office. It was soon after the man arrived that Justin excused himself to his office saying that he’d forgotten to check something on his computer. Yes… there was certainly something afoot and Leda was afraid that she knew exactly what it was.

~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~

Shaken, Not Stirred

The object of Ethan Gold’s obsession was currently in a quandary of his own. The morning’s clients had arrived on schedule. The problem was WHO the client was. 

Justin had excused himself from the conference room for a few moments as Brian, Cynthia and Leda continued to make small talk with Thomas Telson - a man Justin had no wish nor desire to see again...EVER. He sat heavily at his desk, wishing for all the damn world that he was anywhere else but in the same office as one of his captors’ closest friends. In fact, Telson was often referred to as a beloved uncle by Connor and Brandon although there wasn’t any blood relation. Coming off the heel of revealing all about himself during the morning meeting with Jennifer and Molly, this was NOT something Justin was prepared to face.

“I thought I might find you in here, Justin,” Thomas’ voiced oozed into the quiet of Justin’s office.

Justin raised his head off the desk, resisting the automatic shiver which raced through his body at the sound of his unwanted visitor’s voice. Even though he was about ready to puke at the sight of the well-dressed, fifty-something man, Justin steeled himself against the impulse. This was HIS life - one of his making - and he’d be damned if the likes of Telson was going to take it from him. 

Justin narrowed his eyes, putting on the WASP armor he was so accustomed to donning in moments such as this one. “Mr. Telson, if you’ve lost your way to the restroom or require assistance finding your way back to the conference room, I’ll be happy to ask one of my employees to show you the way.” To any other listener, Justin would have sounded composed and cordial but there was ice and a bit of steel underlying every single word he uttered. And they both knew it.

“I have not lost my way or anything, Justin, and I think we both know that. On the other hand, I think Connor and Brandon have lost something of great value.” Thomas smiled nastily as he made to close the door.

“Don’t,” Justin warned softly keeping his eyes glued to one of the men who haunted his dreams.

“Ah...still don’t trust me, Justin?  You know you should by now. After all we go way back, don’t we?”

Justin released a mirthless laugh into the air even as he kept a sharp, keen eye on the man before him. “It is EXACTLY the reason that I don’t trust you, Telson. And NEVER will. Now, I do believe we have a meeting to get to. As part owner of the company, I really should set about being a good example for our employees.” Justin made to move passed Telson but was stopped by the man. 

“Owner? Do my nephews know? I wonder how your boss would feel if he knew what I knew about you...that just a few months ago, you were a sex slave and squealed like a fucking pig after taking my cock up your ass the entire night, Justin. Over and over...for hours and hours.”

Justin broke out into a cold sweat but still refused to show any fear to the man who threatened all he was coming to hold dear. Performing a nonchalant shrug, he said, “Tell him whatever you’d like, Telson, I don’t care. As far as WHAT your asshole nephews know, I don’t give a shit. As far as you’re concerned, try to ruin me and I RUIN you.”

Telson was shaken by the steady blue eyes which only a few months ago regarded him in fear if at all. This was NOT the same young man who cowered into corners begging to be left alone, or the young man who screamed loud and long as he and Brandon rammed him for hours on end; this wasn’t the young man who stayed in the bathtub afterward before having to be dragged out by the hair after two hours from trying to drown himself. No, THIS Justin Taylor was different somehow but Telson didn’t know how or why. It was unnerving and wholly unacceptable. It was time to show this man-child who was really in charge, but first he needed to know what Justin was planning. So he verbally pushed Justin again, hoping to get a rise out of the self-possessed man before him; to make him falter in his resolve and dissolve into fear again. “Meaning what exactly, Justin? What the fuck could a kept boy like you do to someone like me?” Telson taunted as he grabbed Justin’s arm.

Again a laugh without humor escaped Justin. He shook his head even as he snatched his arm back. Straightening his suit jacket and readjusting his hair tie on his wrist, he said, “Don’t forget that the world - including your clueless wife and kids - believes you are straight, Telson. I KNOW differently. Push me and I’ll expose YOU.” Without another word, Justin left the office on his way back to the conference room.

~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~

Indecent Exposure (Wainwright’s POV)  
Holy shit...HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! That was close! If I had been caught outside Justin’s office there would’ve been hell to pay, especially because of what I’d just learned. The run to this bathroom though was one helluva hike from where I’m supposed to be right now but damn it was worth it. I just heard that the fucking blond bane of my existence used to be a fucking...sex slave? Rent boy? Whore? And they say I’m fucking sleazy?! Well now I know HOW he’s risen to the top so fucking fast- by sucking, fucking and getting fucked by the high-and-mighty types. God what a life! It’s kinda surprising though. I mean with all of his country club manners who knew he was such a common slut. But...I wonder who this Brandon and Connor are. Perhaps, they could help me with Justin Taylor’s downfall once and for all. Regardless of everything, can't deny the asshole is talented. But he's also arrogant and I'm personally sick and tired of being considered second best to him. I'll just have to keep my eyes and ears open; there’s got to be a way to finally beat him and be rid of him at the same time so that the BETTER man - meaning me of course - will finally have my way cleared of blond boy trash.

“Wainwright, they’re waiting on you.” The urgent whisper from the Assistant Art Director, Carmen, came through the door. That job that would have been mine if Justin wasn’t so fucking arrogant. 

Well that doesn’t matter now. Justin's days at the fucking top are numbered. I think and  smile to myself while making one last effort to straighten my tie and calm down before exiting the restroom, moving full-steam ahead into my future in Justin’s place and Brian’s bed. 

~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~

Who’s the Boss?

Meanwhile, Ted and Donovan were headed to Taylor Electronics to deliver Craig Taylor the news that the world as he knew it was coming to an end. After learning about how callous and unfeeling Craig was, neither man spared any empathy for the snake. Any father who would sell his own son into slavery doesn’t deserve to drink the spit that rolls around in his own mouth.

“Ted...do you think this Taylor guy will use common sense and just accept his fate quietly?”

Ted laughed. “Not likely. Let’s look at who he’s aligned himself with again. Stockwell- a man who will do whatever is necessary to achieve his own ends. Gardner Vance- another ruthless man who has an axe to grind with almost every business he’s come in contact with, thanks to Brian. Senator Clydesdale- whose son works for Taylor Electronics and whose daughter Craig had intended for Justin to marry, before he came out. No, Craig won’t go quietly but now we can effectively limit his resources within the company.”

Donovan nodded, seeing Ted’s point and confident they contained at least one beast. “And no way will he be able to touch Justin again. Now that the young man- who was quite well off to begin with- has joined with Kinnetik Enterprises, that puts his net worth even passed the Senator’s. He’s a smart young man.”

“More than that, Donovan. He’s driven and he’s scared. Working with Brian all these years, you get to know the type. Reckless but savvy; determined but still cautious with whom he trusts, and based on that alone, I’d say we’re all in good hands with Brian and Justin at the helm.”

“Do you think they’re…” Donovan let the question trail off.

“Oh, Hell yeah,” Ted laughed. “You know Brian. But I think it’s good and there’s no way the fact that they are an item is going to interfere with business. Instead, I think it’s going to enhance both their business and personal relationships.”

They arrived at the security desk and were greeted by James Murphy, the head of security for Taylor Electronics. Jennifer and Cynthia had already called ahead advising that they were now the new owners of TE. James had been with the company for fifteen years and was secretly relieved that he wouldn’t have to answer to the likes of Craig Taylor anymore. The man was an asshole to all of his employees who were without political or financial connections. The former Mrs. Taylor wasn’t anything like that but still… 

James went about the business of showing them around. He knew more about the ins and outs of each corridor than anyone who worked there. Based on that, James took them up the back entrance to the CEO’s office. Franchesca, the Executive Secretary for the acting CEO when Mrs. Taylor wasn’t in, already told James that per Gary Sapperstein and Craig Taylor, no one was allowed in the corporate suite today. At first he wondered why but then he found he already knew. Ever since Jennifer Taylor took over the company, the two had been in cahoots to make her look incompetent at running the corporation. It rankled that she showed them up at every turn during board meetings in a room full of men. Craig wanted his company back and she wasn’t going to let him have it. He couldn’t resist the mental chuckle at the thought of the purpose of the two men slightly behind him. He also noticed two other hulking men who accompanied the Accountant and the Attorney.

“James, I have a special assignment for your staff while we’re taking care of things in here.” Ted handed the security guard a list of names. “As we call each one in for their one-on-one meeting, we’d like your staff to accompany Bill and the Kinnetik staff we’ve brought with us to collect their personal effects from their desks and have them waiting at the security desk to escort them out.”

James smiled already liking the way these men did business. “That shouldn’t be a problem at all, Sir. I’ve already put them all on high alert since I found out you were coming.”

Ted nodded. “Good man and thank you for being so cooperative about this on such short notice.”

James shook his head at the gratitude. “No need to thank me, Mr. Schmidt. It’s my job. Besides if you ask me, this housekeeping has been a long time in coming.” 

Ted turned to Bill Bronson, head of security for Kinnetik NY, and asked, “Do you mind if we let James in on the fun?”

The balding six-foot-seven former body builder smiled giving a generous show of his twin dimples. “Not at all. In fact Mark and I were going to suggest it, Boss. By the sounds of it, we could always use more muscle.” 

Donovan chuckled as he finished up a brief phone call back to Cynthia. “Well boys, let’s get this show on the road. But please, let’s limit the opportunities for lawsuits shall we?”

All three men smiled back but promised NOTHING. And for some reason Ted found that not only reassuring but amusing as well.

Entering the inner sanctum of Taylor Electronics, James greeted and introduced Franchesca. She in turned asked to be called Frenchie instead. Of medium height, she was an elegant dark haired version of Cynthia. Her brusque manner and no nonsense attitude, made her an ally among the men of Kinnetik. There was certainly no love lost between her former boss and the acting CEO. 

“Frenchie, have the termination packets been prepared yet?” Ted asked.

“Yes, Mr. Schmidt. Someone named Cynthia called and forwarded me all of the documentation. I just finished putting together the last one since it was the thickest of them.”

Donovan asked to see it. She handed it over without hesitation, unable to contain the ghost of a smile gracing her red-painted lips. “Ted, let me have the check for Craig.” Donovan looked at it and smiled wide.

“May I see?” Frenchie asked, genuinely curious how much the company sold for. She knew that Jennifer Taylor wanted to off-load it quickly and she was also one of the few who knew WHY. She was there the day Craig had pulled that dirty trick on his young son, having only started a week prior to the incident and training to replace the original secretary about to retire. Looking at the check she couldn’t help the gasp and the laugh which escaped her. “You’re shitting me right? She actually… Jennifer actually sold the corporation for a dollar?”

The others couldn’t stop the laughter but Donovan confirmed it. “Yeah, she did. She said that it was only worth about that much to her.”

“She had been threatening Craig with that scenario for years. I never thought she would actually go through with it though. My respect for her just shot up even more than it already was...and that’s saying a lot.” 

Ted sighed. “Well I guess we should get started. I suppose it would be appropriate to begin with the two in the room but it would just seem anti-climatic somehow and not at all befitting of Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor or Kinnetik Enterprises.”

“What the hell are you thinking, Schmidt? You have a gleam in your eye that I only see in Cynthia and Brian.” Donovan knew what the look meant and that this was going to be painful.

“I think we should invite the men to stay and watch as all they’ve been planning and plotting gets destroyed right before their eyes. Brian, Justin and Cynthia would approve, and more than that, I want to see the look in their eyes as it happens.”

Donovan looked over at his friend and associate. An involuntary shiver raced through him while looking into the chocolate brown swirls in Ted’s eyes. Normally Ted was so easy going it was hard to imagine him being malicious to anyone. But based on what they learned this morning, Donovan couldn’t blame Ted for wanting this vengence to be as painful as possible. He wanted the same but it was even more sinister coming from a sweet guy like Theodore Schmidt. 

“Why Ted Schmidt you old sly dog,”  Donovan purred seductively, with a smile that could have melted a glacier in the north pole. “Ruthlessness becomes you so much, you just gave me a hard on. I didn’t realize you cared enough about me to give me that. Now only if you’d give me a chance to alleviate it.”

Donovan then let out a hearty laugh while Ted just shook his head at his friend, and proceeded to deploy his devious plan. “As always, Donovan, you sure know how to sweet talk a guy.” Ted chuckled not sure whether Donovan was joking or serious. But he could examine it and find out later; right now was a business-only zone. He wouldn’t mix the two. 

They didn’t bother to knock as they entered the office, their entourage of muscle and Frenchie following closely behind. Ted and Donovan registered the looks of both shock and fury on both men’s faces as they continued their progression to the large mahogany desk at the back of the large space. Without preamble, but only a head nod to Bill and Mike,  Ted ordered for the various papers and belongings of Gary Sapperstein to begin being cleared.

Gary snapped out of his stupor at seeing his things unceremoniously dumped into plain cardboard boxes which looked to be from Staples. He aimed his contemptible comments at his secretary. “Franchesca, I thought I told you I would be in closed door meetings all day and that I didn’t want to be disturbed for any reason.”

Her eyes widened at his tone but she remained silent, taking mental glee in the knowledge of what was to come for the odious man. Instead Ted addressed the man who was huffing and puffing while hurling abusive epithets at his former secretary. 

“I assure you, Mr. Sapperstein, that she IS following the dictates of her boss; as is James. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ted Schmidt, Co-Owner of Kinnetik Enterprises. This well-dressed gentleman beside me is our corporate attorney, Donovan Davis. To be short and to  point, Kinnetik Enterprises now owns Taylor Electronics and all employees therein.”

“What the fuck do you mean, you own this company? You can’t possibly own it, I do! And I didn’t approve ANY sale.” Craig who had been silent up until that point, exploded. 

The most condescending smile Donovan had ever seen appeared on Ted’s face as he began speaking. “Quite the contrary, Mr. Taylor. Your ex-wife, Jennifer, owned Taylor Electronics. As of this morning, we have already closed on the deal. I assure you everything is airtight and quite legal.” 

“But the board - the shareholders - didn’t vote on this matter. I should know;  Gary nor I  was called into any meeting about it.”

“Well I’m sorry about that for your sake, but Ms. Taylor’s silent partners bought out the shareholders at the current value so the ‘Board’ only consisted of three people who voted unanimously for the sale. Although for the moment, you both are still within your job titles, there are some employees which need to be terminated immediately.” Donovan concluded placing a most congenial smile on his lips.

“If you two would like to stay during these proceedings, we’ll be happy to disclose more information at the close of the meetings.” At their collective nod, Ted continued.  “Very well then,  Mr. Sapperstein and Mr. Taylor. You both may occupy the available sofa while Mr. Davis and I along with Frenchie set everything up. James, I’m going to ask you to take this list and collect the people on it. Instead of bringing them in individually, I think a more collective approach is less time-consuming and will achieve our ends much more effectively.”

“No problem, Mr. Schmidt. I think everyone on this list is in the office today,” James said as he turned toward the heavy office door. He threw a wink in Frenchie’s direction which caused a small chuckle to escape both of them before flinging it open and disappearing to the other side. They had shared many secrets over the years but this one gave them the most pleasure.

The atmosphere remained oppressive for the duration that James was gone. Ted took a call from Marcy, his secretary over at the Kinnetik NY office while Donovan informed Cynthia that things over at Taylor Electronics were moving right on schedule and that both he and Ted should be able to make their 4pm flights to Pittsburgh. As they each concluded their business, Ted and Donovan noticed the looks on both Gary and Craig’s faces as the employees who were to be terminated filed in. 

The surprise and fury couldn’t be any clearer on Craig and Gary’s faces as they registered each and everyone of their co-conspirators in Craig’s quest to wrest his company back from Jennifer’s hands was hauled into the large office space. Ted’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“As you all are probably aware by now, Taylor Electronics is now under the ownership of Kinnetik Enterprises. Ordinarily, we would not engage in this type of… mass firing, however since time is of the essence and you are all department heads with the exception of Chance Morrison, whose termination is VERY personal for one of the partners in Kinnetik, you will each be given a packet with all the details of your dismissal. The only detail we will need from you is confirmation of your mailing address so that your final payment for services rendered can be mailed to you posthaste. We are taking this company in a new and more lucrative direction and are putting our own people into your now vacant positions. You can certainly submit your resume for review after the requisite ninety-days, but as we are redesigning the franchise at this time, such action is ill-advised. Franchesca, please hand out each envelope in the order we discussed. As soon as you receive your packet, you are free to go.” Ted couldn’t help the small smile as he watched the action. “Thank you for your part in making Taylor Electronics what it WAS but we’ll take it even further from here.”

Donovan was having a hard time keeping the glee from his features altogether especially as one young man burst out, threatening legal action against the company.

“My uncle will NOT stand for this shabby treatment of me. You will be hearing from my attorneys as soon as I leave here,” Chance Morrison yelled. He couldn’t stand idly by as he watched all the promises Craig Taylor had made him and his family over the years disappear into thin air as he looked at the papers he’d been given.

Donovan’s look was full of unconcealed contempt as he sneered, “By all means, young man, have your attorneys call and I’ll be happy to enlighten them of ALL your misdeeds. Again, your termination is for an entirely DIFFERENT reason than that of your superiors. I would suggest you either wait to voice your displeasure until the present company is disbursed. Or feel free to take your chances, keep making an undignified spectacle of yourself where you will be embarassed and have an office FULL of witnesses as you are forced to admit your part in a gross miscarriage of justice. Personally I hope you choose the latter option, little boy.” Donovan sneered as he stood close and looked down on the little shit, pleased that he’d cowed the asshole enough for him to shut the hell up. Nepotism could sometimes be useful but then there were times it was the bane of Corporate America. Chance Morrison was an example of that. 

Ted placed a hand on Donovan’s arm in both understanding and warning. He agreed and shared his friend’s anger at the wrong done to Justin simply because he was gay. The fact that his father enlisted help to torture his son was just despicable on every level, it was taking Ted an insurmountable amount of self control not to floor the fuckers. But he had a job to do and if this was the only way to derive a  modicum of satisfaction on Justin’s behalf, then so be it. 

As the rest of the terminated employees were given their packets and began filing out of the office in shock and with minimal fanfare, Frenchie stood with two thick parcels still in her hands. She knew that things were about to get very interesting indeed, especially if Craig Taylor remained true to form. 

For his part, Chance was still waiting within the office eager to have his say. Before he could begin his new wave of tirade, Ted began speaking.

“Now gentlemen, I think the five of us have one final order of business to address before all of you may be on your way. Frenchie, please hand Gary and Craig the packets in your hands. Be advised gentlemen, that the heads of Kinnetik Enterprises did not come to this decision lightly. In looking into your performance on the job, it has been determined that the three of you with the aid of those who just left, have done everything in your power to undermine the former owner. Since you have proven yourselves to be untrustworthy in every sense of the word, Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor who hold the controlling interests in Kinnetik, have deemed that your employment be terminated effective immediately. Craig, in addition to your biweekly paycheck, you will also find your half of the proceeds from the sale as well as the receipt for Taylor Electronics.” 

Ted and Donovan took immense pleasure in the florid color of Craig’s face at the mention of his long-forgotten son. “This is so fucking impossible,” he whispered to no one in particular.

Donovan answered. “I assure you, Mr. Taylor, it is possible and moreover it is TRUE. Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney are the new owners of Taylor Electronics under the conglomerate of Kinnetik Enterprises. You will find your severance pay within the envelope. Unlike the other former employees who just left, it is our collective desire- especially Justin’s-  never to hear from any of you ever again. Should you three make ANY attempt to contact, threaten or harass anyone affiliated with Kinnetik and its affiliates - which includes both Jennifer and Malinda or “Molly” Taylor as she’s known -  be advised that not only will legal action be taken against you in this matter, but any and all evidence surrounding the wrongful kidnapping and repeated rape of Justin Taylor that is available will ALSO be included in the case against you. And I assure you, there is plenty. Simply put, don’t even think about taking action against us or we’ll bury you.” 

“But Justin is under contract for another we…” Craig began but stopped at the look on the Kinnetik representatives faces. Both were smiling evilly at what Craig had confirmed. 

“No, Craig, he isn’t. Justin has more than paid the debt you made and he is NOT of a mind to do it again or suffer any longer because of who he is. Personally, if you were my father, I would have hired a professional hitman to off you, but Justin thought this was a more fitting punishment for your betrayal at this time. His words were that ‘you’re not worth the bullet.’ But don’t push your luck with him. This was about business for him; I warn you not to make it personal again,” Ted said. 

While Chance and Gary checked their envelopes and were satisfied with the compensation there in, Craig was neither satisfied nor ready to go quietly.

“Fifty fucking cents? That’s ALL I get?! That BITCH sold the company for a fucking dollar?! How fucking dare she do this to me! I have a family to take care of; she knows this and yet she sold a multi-million dollar company for a fucking DOLLAR!! That vicious cow-brained cunt! I’m going to make her and that fucking faggot pay,” Craig ranted. “She thinks she can just take the money and run, and that fairy son of hers thinks he’s so fucking smart. I’ll show them. I’ll teach them NOT to fuck with Craig fucking Taylor. I’ll fucking sue them, I’ll…” 

Craig went on and on, spewing unfounded allegations and hateful threats even as Bill, Mark, and James moved into position to “assist” the former employees off the premises. When a mottled-faced Craig snatched away moving quickly to launch himself at Ted and Donovan, he found himself looking up from the his position closer to the ground- but not quite there- before he even registered what happened.

Frenchie, who had seen the attack coming, stuck her forearm out and clotheslined Craig causing him to fall back into the waiting arms of Bill Bronson and Mike Stokes. For him it wasn’t a good place to be. Ted looked at the petite woman in awe while she giggled and shrugged before saying “Six brothers,” as if that explained everything.

Bill and Mike literally dragged Craig who was undignified in his indignation as James followed both Gary and Chance from behind. The latter two kept their eyes averted as they passed onlooking coworkers even while Craig continued to protest the mistreatment of his person and the takeover of HIS company. Amid the whispers and outright laughs of many they pushed into the elevator disappearing from sight. The protests could still be heard from the enclosure and even still as they alighted from the glass and chrome elevator of the six story building. Grabbing their personal effects, Gary and Chance continued on their way from the stifling atmosphere Taylor Electronics had become. However, Craig felt compelled to once again make his displeasure known.

“Tell that fairy bastard son of mine, that he hasn’t seen nor heard the last of me. THIS isn’t over,” he spat out. “He will rue the day he was ever born!”

And with that Bill and Mark dumped Craig and his belongings in front of entrance to the corporate building, even as the gawkers went from being familiar to strangers surrounding the irate man.


	14. WHERE HAPPINESS LIVES

Justin stood on the balcony of the suite Brian had rented for the night at the Aruba Marriott Hotel on Palm Island and thought about the week thus far since their arrival in Oranjestad Aruba. The island was as beautiful a place as Justin had ever dreamed of going. The lush scenery, the feel of the Tradewinds and its relaxed atmosphere energized Justin in a way that few things could. Perhaps it was the feeling of freedom or being completely out of reach of Connor and Brandon James. He didn't know, but the island whose motto was "Where Happiness Lives" had certainly provided a much-needed respite from real life and made his sorrows disappear at least for a time.

 

There wasn't a doubt that on the business end, everything was a success. His art department proved to be worth its salt. Without Wainwright's presence, the team congealed and worked together as if they had been working with each other for many months instead of a little more than the two weeks it had been. Justin wondered if he should consider buying out his nemesis contract. From all of the feedback, both solicited and unsolicited, it was evident that the man was trying to make Justin's life a living hell both in and out of Kinnetik. According to his employees, Wailwrong, as they had taken to calling him, was spouting all kinds of implications on how Justin had landed his position as the Art Director. Much to Justin's chagrin, a lot of what Wainwright had spoke of was true although not in the proper context. Justin wondered how the obnoxious man had obtained his facts but when the select group he'd brought with him to Aruba began quoting specific details about his private life before he signed on with Kinnetik, Justin immediately knew that the fucker had overheard his conversation with Ted Telson. He had wanted to fly back to Pittsburgh just to kick the shit out of Wainwright and then fire him but Brian who had heard all of it, stopped him saying that such an action would lend credence to their employee's claims. Justin could understand why Brian had counseled him that way but it still rankled that the details of his time with Connor, Brandon and the despicable Telson was being bandied about by an asshole with an axe to grind.

 

On a positive note, Leda was proving to be a major asset to the team with her background in photography and her fluency in Dutch. She and Justin amazed everyone, including Brian who had no idea that either of them knew the official language of Aruba. A major selling point for the island as a tourist destination was that every native of the island began learning a foreign language as early as Kindergarten and by the time they graduated many were fluent in as many as five languages.

 

renaissance aruba and casino1.jpg

 

renaissance aruba and casino lobby.jpg

 

The Renaissance Hotels, which were a chain of the Marriott brand, were very special and offered many amenities in the heart of a tourist town. It consisted of two hotels; one on the Marina side and the other with beachfront and full ocean views. Each hotel had its own casino as well as many places to eat. Located in the capital city, they were close to everything whether you wanted to shop, party, scuba dive or simply watch the cruise ships rolling in and out of the marina. The hotels were at the center of it all and had gained a reputation for being attractive to those who wanted to remain somewhat close to the airport. They also provided shuttles to various tourist sites, such as the Natural Reef located in the Palm Island area of the Aruba and had a speed boat which left the Renaissance Marina every fifteen minutes which took its passengers to the hotel chain's private beach with a nude or prude side.

 

Private Beach of Renaissance Aruba.jpg

renaissance aruba and casino2.jpg

 

 

At night, the strip would light up in a scene that would rival Vegas. Since they had spent most of the mornings working their asses off, Brian often gave his accompanying staff the evenings to themselves. Ironically, the group never tired of hanging out with each other beyond work so they would visit both the casino and clubs together. Carlos and Charlie's was always first on their list of things to do. Amid a lot of flirting and constant goading by their coworkers, Brian and Justin rewarded their avid audiences by dancing closely and taking body shots of jello off the other. If there was any jealousy or ill-feelings among the staff about Brian and Justin's closeness, it wasn't known. Even Cynthia had gotten into the spirit of the atmosphere and allowed Leda to do the same to her. That was probably the biggest shock to Brian as he'd never expected that from his number one gal.

 

When he pulled her to the side and questioned her, she looked him square in the eye and said, "So there you have it Kinney. My secret is out. I'm a fluid hetero."

 

"What the fuck does that mean exactly, Cyn? I've never known you to be into pussy."

 

"It means that although I prefer dick, I can just as easily go with the flow if the pussy in question sexy as fuck and is of a mind to do the same. As long as I'm satisfied by the end of it and she doesn't catch feelings, who the fuck cares."

 

Brian eyed her suspiciously, gauging the truthfulness of her words. Although Cyn felt the beam of his stare, her eyes were glued to Leda who was grinding sensuously on some other young chick within the club. Brian and Justin watched as Cyn became mesmerized by the movement, unconsciously licking her lips as Leda eye-fucked her while bending her dance partner over, giving all three voyeurs a show. Leda raised her hand and brought it down hard on her dance partner's ass causing an audible gasp from Cynthia as the other woman moaned. Brian and Justin, who were no strangers to arousal, could tell that the blonde was immensely turned-on by the action. Biting her lip, Cyn continued to watch until Justin put her out of her misery.

 

"Be careful with Leda, Cyn. Don't jump her bones too badly. We need you both at work tomorrow not in traction."

 

Cynthia smiled wide and winked her eye at Justin. "Take care of your own Stud and let me worry about handling the Wildcat." And with a little chuckle Cynthia moved away joining Leda.

 

As the two men watched Leda and Cynthia go at it on the dancefloor, Brian asked, "So how much do you want to bet that Cynthia ends up on top?"

 

Justin laughed. "Only if Leda let's her. But shit the way they look, they will probably take turns."

 

Brian nodded. "So how about we give them a run for their money, Blue? Can't have them taking all the attention from the two hottest guys in the place."

 

In answer, Justin grabbed Brian's head and gave him a kiss that would curl the toes of any onlooker but lift the cock of the man standing before him. It was a relaxed and jovial atmosphere within Carlos and Charlie's that night.

 

By far, the most fun Justin had had to date was watching Brian and Cynthia have shop-gasms over the hotel's connected mall. From Louis Vuitton to Gucci to Carolina Herrera, Brian and Cynthia flitted from store to store as if they had taken all the Alphabet drugs and were high as kites. The funniest moment was when Brian's Black Am Ex card was declined while he was making yet another purchase to be shipped from a high-end store. The card company had said that the amount of spending Brian was doing was unusual for that time of year; the amount wasn't a concern. Justin couldn't help but laugh at Brian's face as he explained that he was in Aruba on business and decided to do a little shopping. After confirming all of Brian's information the agent promptly asked the brunet if he had a boyfriend. When Brian scrunched his nose and responded in the negative, the agent asked if he would like to. Justin burst out laughing at the exchange as did the shop attendant who was waiting on Brian. Needless to say, the attendant in Burberry had earned a very hefty sales commission that day.

 

renaissance aruba and casino shopping.jpg

 

 

As a reward, Brian escorted Justin to the Mopa Mopa Art Gallery located in the Aruba Marketplace. Although a separate entity, it was also connected to their hotel. Justin was enchanted by the colors they used to create unique historical and modern art which told the story of their island. Some it was poignant and jubilant while other pieces evoked anger, frustration and hurt. The experience inspired him to create several of his own pieces when they returned to the U.S. There was certainly more bad humors that should be purged from his soul regarding his time in Gay Hell. But first there was something much more important that he had to do. He had to tell Brian all of it.

 

Standing on the balcony of their suite, Justin debated with himself of how he should broach the subject of his captivity. Molly had helped in an enormous way by putting the truth as she saw it out there. He had followed it up with as little information as possible but no less damning in its delivery. But there were the things that no one knew; things that still haunted him in the night that Brian only had an inkling about. Whenever Justin woke up in a cold sweat, it was Brian who held him, who made love to him although Brian would call it fucking. Justin knew it for what it really was. The brunet had made Justin forget that he was damaged. He made Justin feel whole and capable. If that wasn't love, then what was?

 

The scenery on Palm Island was just as breathtaking as the views from their hotel in the Marina. b&j getaway1SLA.jfif

Justin wanted nothing more than to stay hidden away on the island where happiness lives forever but they would be going back to their real lives in less than twenty-four hours. He dreaded the confrontations that he knew in his heart were fast-approaching; secrets that would have to be divulged in order to keep him safe from those that sought to destroy his sanity. He instinctively knew that Brian would help him but it wasn't his battle to fight. It was Justin's. And that was the core of what worried him.

 

"Penny for your thoughts," Brian said as he wrapped his arms around the blond from behind.

 

Brian had stood within the room and observed the blond from a distance. He watched as Justin allowed his hair to flow free and twist in the tradewinds even while he was deep in thought. Upon reflection, Brian couldn't remember ever having as much fun as he had during their stay in Aruba. The shopping, the clubs and casinos...it was all great but what he really enjoyed was spending time with the man in his arms.

 

Justin was special. He had known it from the moment they had touched the night they met. It was funny to him that after all the years of being an eternal bachelor and even with his semi-relationship with the deceased Jonas, that nothing had managed to make him feel as whole as Justin did. He was sure that it had nothing to do with the fact that Justin seemed to need him. The younger man had survived so much prior to their meeting that Brian was sure that had they never met, Justin would have still come out of his ordeal just fine. But it was something else. It was as if he'd simply been existing all this time; as if his life had stopped and was waiting for the blond's advent before moving forward full-steam ahead. If anyone had said these thoughts to him, Brian would have accused the person of being a dickless fag- in other words a lesbian- but it wasn't anyone else. There was no denying the ease or sense of rightness that Justin had brought into Brian's life. And he would do whatever he could to preserve that sense of well-being.

 

"We're leaving tomorrow," Justin responded simply.

 

"I know. Is that what's bothering you?"

 

"Yes and no." Justin turned away from the remainder of the sunsetting view to look at his companion. "I don't want to leave but we have our lives to get back to. But there are some things about my life that I want to tell you."

 

Brian pulled the younger man closer, wrapping his arms around him more securely. "You can tell me anything, Blue. You know that."

 

"Yeah, I do but..."

 

"No buts. Don't you trust me?"

 

Justin exhaled a sigh. "It's not a question of trust, Aiden. It's that this...what I want to tell you is not pretty. In fact, it makes me sick to even think of it but I can't seem to stop."

 

"Then tell me so that we can fix it. What are you afraid of? That I'll see you differently than I do right now? That I won't want you? That I'll think you have too much baggage?"

 

"All of the above but most of all I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

 

It was Brian's turn to sigh before speaking again. "Justin...Blue, in the short time that we have known each other, I would like to think that we have become friends. I think we have both proven that we can trust the other and we haven't done so blindly or without good reason. I would never judge you or betray your confidence but you have to believe that I won't. I can't make that decision for you."

 

Brian felt the blue eyes studying him. He could tell that Justin was warring with himself. But Brian knew that he needed all of the facts before they could come up with a solid plan to protect Justin on all fronts. The nightmares that the blond was having was getting worse and more vivid. The good news was that even with them returning to the States tomorrow, the contract deadline had passed by two days. Yet something was still worrying Justin to the point where he was scared most nights to fall asleep. Although Justin hadn't said so, Brian could tell that it was the case. On the night of the deadline, Justin had drank more alcohol than even Brian had consumed, hoping that he would finally sleep an entire night without waking up. It hadn't worked.

 

"I trust you Aiden and so that's why I've decided to tell you everything." Justin detached from Brian's arms and headed into the suite. After a few moments, he came back out through the sliding doors and handed Brian a tattered book.

 

"Reading wasn't quite what I had in mind this evening," Brian said as he looked at the front and back covers of the worn book. Thumbing quickly through the pages, he asked "What is this?"

 

Justin seated himself in one of the chairs facing the ocean as he began speaking. "That is one of the reasons Connor and Brandon will come after me Brian. That book contains the people who have been in my position with them one way or another. Take a look at the last name in there."

 

Brian did as he said, eyes widening upon reading the last line. "Jason Kemp? How the fuck is a dead man involved in all of this?"

 

"Because Jason is dead because of me."

 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose to get his bearings. "What the fuck are you talking about Blue? According to your mom, he was found face down in some bed, tied up and beaten to death."

 

"I know but he wouldn't have been there at all if it wasn't for me. You see, Jason was the contractor that Connor used to make me a studio in the condo. I needed it for school and Connor would have a fucking fit if the place smelled of turpentine. He would repeatedly beat me for everyday that the studio wasn't finished because I would be forced to work out in the open on my assignments for class. On one such occasion, Connor was unaware that Jason was upstairs working in the room. Both Connor and Brandon came in and I was painting. I had an assignment due two days later and it was almost finished. Anyway, they dragged me upstairs to Connor's bedroom. Connor had me fuck him while Brandon raped and beat me from the back. My hands were tied above my head so I was unable to defend myself. Jason heard my screams and rushed down to see what was happening to me. He had thrown Brandon off of me and was trying to untie me when Brandon had gotten up. They fought for awhile and just as Connor was cumming, Brandon had knocked Jason out with a lamp over the head. With Connor's help, Brandon stripped Jason and tied him spreadeagled to the bedposts of Connor's bed. Although Jason had tried his best to free me, it didn't happen so I was forced to watch as they beat and sexually assaulted him not only with their dicks but other objects around the room. Between screaming in pain and passing out, the James brothers made Jason's life a living hell. Brandon put a pillow under his face and suffocated jason as he fucked him. By the time Brandon had gotten off, Jason was no longer screaming; in fact he had turned blue from the lack of oxygen. Brandon and Connor took Jason's body and moved it to one of their warehouses. The news broke the next day about the man who was found tied up and beaten."

 

Brian sat in stunned silence at what Justin had told him. Jason Kemp was a good man especially to try and help Justin.Once again, Brian wished that he could kill Craig Taylor's selfish and bigoted ass for putting his own son through this. "I knew Jason. He was an excellent contractor having worked several jobs for me. Why is his name listed in this book?"

 

"Connor and Brandon have been into human trafficking for a really long time. Consequently, they are very selective about who they let into their inner circle of friends. Jason wasn't a part of that but he knew their secret and apparently had for a long time from the mumblings of Connor and Brandon during his execution. The names in the book are people who they trafficked, abused, killed and wanted. If you notice, my name is just above his."

 

"God Justin." Brian reached out to embrace the man again. He couldn't imagine the pain and guilt the young man must feel at watching his would-be-savior die in front of him. When Cynthia had told him that Justin was hurt although she wasn't sure for how long, neither of them could have pictured it to this extent. "You should either go to the police or give them the book back, Blue. They will come for this."

 

Justin shook his head. "I can't. Yes, the book is dangerous to them but they want me more. They had decided to keep me even after the contract was up Brian. I overheard them the night that they invited Telson over to have his way with me. I sat in that fucking bathtub for over two hours after the three of them had finished and listened to them spout their plans. Telson and Taylor Electronics were the keys to making that happen. I tried to drown myself just wanting to be free and not seeing any way out. They ‘rescued' me as they called it and then my torture began all over again for me trying to take my own life. I can't, WON'T go back Brian!"

 

Brian could feel Justin trembling underneath his hands. The retelling of the experience had taken its toll on the victim in all of this and Brian felt the anger welling as a mighty tide within him. The games these people played with the lives of others had to stop. First thing he needed to do was talk to Jennifer, Molly, Ted, Donovan and Cynthia when they got back to Pittsburgh. There needed to be a solid plan for taking down the James brothers while keeping Justin safe. It was only a matter of time before the past caught up with him. But for tonight Brian would soothe and restore him in the only way he knew to do so and hope that Justin would let him.

 

"Blue, I want to do something for you; want something from you."

 

"You don't have to do anything for me Aiden," Justin said as he buried his face in Brian's chest. "You've already given me so much. You gave me a chance for my freedom and to never be beholding to another person again."

 

"I didn't give you those things Justin; you've earned them and almost paid with your life."

 

"I still might you know?"

 

"No!" Brian moved his head until he was able to look Justin in the eyes. "No, you won't pay with your life. I won't let that happen. But here's the thing: I want you to fuck me."

 

"I would give you anything BUT that, Aiden. I won't top you, not now, not ever."

 

"Why the fuck not?" He couldn't understand the full-extent of Justin's reluctance. Brian rarely bottomed. After his own bad experience with it, it had taken many years for him to put himself in such a vulnerable position with another man. Jonas had never even fucked him no matter how much he begged Brian but Justin... Justin was different. Brian couldn't explain it but he intrinsically trusted Justin more than he would ever trust anyone even Mikey or Lindsey. Brian wanted this not only for Justin but for himself. "I don't understand your reluctance. I'm not Connor."

 

"I know that! But you have to understand what it was like to give pleasure and receive ridicule and pain as a reward. Brian, every single time I did what he wanted me to do, I ended up hurt afterward." The tears slipped unbidden from his sparkling blue eyes, running down his cheeks unchecked to fall onto his shirt. "What if... What if the same thing happens with you?"

 

Brian closed his own eyes at Justin's admission and question. He understood what was troubling Justin. Making an irrevocable decision, Brian took a deep breath and spoke again. "Blue, not all guys hit, you have to know that. I understand what you're feeling more than you could possibly know. My own parents instilled the same type of fear but in a far different context. It's the reason I have so many trust issues. The people who were supposed to care for me, protect me... to love me physically and mentally abused me from the time I was two. At first it was a spank here or a slap there but the next time would get progressively worse. I ended up with broken ribs many times from my father's fists or his feet. My mother would lock me in closets so that I couldn't escape before my father would get home. Once she dislocated my shoulder because I fought to get away from her before she threw me down in the cellar simply because I forgot to take out the garbage. So yeah, I understand your fear. But I'm nothing like them, Blue. Sure I can defend myself if I need to. I can be just as cold and calculating in any harm I inflict but I make a conscious effort never to be like them no matter how angry or disappointed I get. I used to drink and drug heavily, fucking everything that moved to forget about them until one day I decided to take a job in New York. Part of my escape had to do with Michael's and Lindsey's clinginess and control but most of it was for cleansing; to go somewhere and heal without all eyes being on me. I needed that. I needed to move passed all of it to know myself again. What I'm offering you isn't just for you; it's for me too. So please Justin..."

 

Justin stared at the brunet for a long time, not saying anything. They had gotten to the point in their friendship where looks and actions spoke what words couldn't say. He had never seen pity in Brian's eyes when he looked at him. Justin had seen anger on his behalf but never directed at him. He'd also seen emotions that he could not name but he absolutely knew beyond doubt that Brian cared for him. It was amazing that after so many years of being hated to find someone who actually liked him- not for what he could do but because of who he is. He owed Brian so much. He could at the very least honor him in this way.

 

Shifting his body toward Brian again, Justin reached up, carding his fingers through the soft auburn hair he was becoming addicted to. He separated the strands through his fingers, watching intently as they slipped through his fingers. The artist in him catalogued the way they laid and lifted in the night breeze. Blue eyes finally met hazel as Justin brought their foreheads together in a show of solidarity. "Promise me that if you become uncomfortable at any time, we'll stop."

 

"I promise but I won't Blue. I want this; want you this way." Brian pecked him on the lips. "For now Brian and Justin are gone and we're just Blue and Aiden again. The Smurf and Bishop Fire."

 

Justin snickered and Brian chuckled, breaking the tension of the moment. They began to kiss again in earnest, tongues tangling, fingers carding through hair. Growls of pleasure emitted from both men as they strove to divest each other of their clothes in the warm breeze. Finally being free of any encumbrances, Justin worked diligently to arouse Brian, shifting his lips to the spot beneath Brian's right ear, nipping the earlobe and then soothing it with his tongue. He was rewarded with a moan and a request for more which he happily obliged. Justin alternated between subtle bites and long licks as he moved down Brian's body, briefly stopping to linger at all of Brian's erogenous zones, tongue-bathing him until the man beneath was a hot writhing mess. Justin smiled as he noticed to ice bucket sitting long-forgotten on the table next to the dais. Grabbing a piece of ice, Justin allowed the cold water to slip down his throat before placing the remainder of it between his teeth and beginning his seductive torture all over again. His cool fingertips caressed Brian's body as they were followed by the continually melting ice, leaving puddles which Justin licked up.

 

By the time Justin made his way back down, Brian was sporting an impressive erection that couldn't be denied any longer. Justin kissed the side of the fleshy column, relishing the gasp coming from Brian. He released a small chuckle as the organ twitched in his palm and underneath his full lips. Inserting just the reddish-purplish head, Justin sucked on it hard, pausing long enough to allow Brian to get his breath back. Taking more of the appendage into his mouth inch by slow inch, Justin flexed his throat muscles around the head as his tongue danced at the base of Brian's dick. He relished the sensations of hot and cold as his throat flexed around the column of flesh. Brian groaned loudly, trying to flex his hips upward to make Justin move but the younger man held them in his firm hands while still holding Brian in his throat. Justin closed his eyes to enjoy the slightly salty and clean taste of Brian even as he felt his long hair being wrapped around Brian's fist.

 

Disengaging from Brian, he whispered, "God Aiden, you taste so fucking good," before he began blowing him in earnest. Justin released Brian's hips from his iron grip allowing his hips to collide with his mouth and chin, as the older man began to pump into his jaws. The grunts and groans of both men could be heard as Justin continued his ministrations to Brian's needy cock. Playing with his jewels, Justin pressed the magic spot beneath them causing Brian to buck up into him more firmly. Justin's finger caressed the spot, toying with the small seam that could be found there while he listened to the chants for more from up above him.

 

Justin moved his own hand down the front of his body, caressing his own nipples until he reached his hard and leaking cock. He couldn't remember ever being this hard. He palmed it as he continued to caress and suck Brian. Justin was so engrossed in what he was doing that he was surprised when Brian held out a condom and lube to him. Taking it from the outstretched hand, Justin snapped open the top on the lube, wetting the tip of one finger with the slick substance and introduced it to Brian's anus. Toying with the outer rim first, Justin waited patiently until Brian was gasping before inserting the marauding digit into him. Moving the finger in and out gently at first, Justin felt his finger being squeezed from the inside as he unerringly zeroed in on Brian's prostate. The contact had Brian bowing his body which delighted Justin in ways that words couldn't say. Adding more lube, he took his time in stretching Brian by adding a second and then a third finger while continuing to suck Brian's leaking cock.

 

When Justin deemed Brian ready, he opened the condom between his teeth then handed it to Brian. "Put it on me." Brian reached down, rolling the condom over him, lingering there to stroke and caress Justin. Justin bit his lip to stay the groan trying to escape. When Brian made to turn over, Justin stopped him. "I...I need to see you. Please."

 

Brian met his eyes and nodded, understanding Justin's need to know who it was he was fucking. "Okay," he said simply, then lifted his long legs to wrap around the lithe body hovering over him.

 

Justin breathed a sigh of relief at the understanding he'd read in Brian's eyes. He was a little afraid that the older man would tell him ‘no' but he hadn't. It was then that Justin truly understood the gift he was being given. Moving into position, Justin leaned down bestowing a toe-curling kiss on his lover before introducing his cock into Brian's waiting hole. Feeding him his cock, Justin pushed in slowly allowing Brian to take more of him at will. It had taken all of Justin's willpower not to ram the tight ass swallowing his cock in increments. But knowing that Brian didn't bottom very often helped guide Justin to exhibit patience. Brian had the hottest and tightest ass he had ever fucked. Once hitting bottom, he shifted his pelvis to the left a little causing Brian's breath to hitch. Justin smiled knowing that the head of his dick had just found the pleasure center inside every man. He began to move in long, sure strokes, taking care to snap his hips forcefully every time his crown came in contact with that small bundle of nerves. Over and over, increasing his speed or slowing down to prolong the sensation, Justin fucked Brian with precision, relishing the gasps, moans, oohs and ahhs coming from his lover. More than anything, Justin wanted to please and satisfy Brian. He bent forward to run his tongue across Brian's puckered nipples. He loved the way Brian's rectum contracted around him, holding him in a state where he didn't know whether to push in or out every time Justin's tongue flicked the sensitive flesh.

 

Brian reached down, one hand gripping Justin's head and the other his ass, bringing him in full body contact. The brunet was lost in a state of ecstasy as Justin increased his pace again, hitting his prostate from a different angle each time. He could understand why Connor wanted Justin to fuck him repeatedly; the blond was fantastic. Brian had never been fucked with such accuracy in all of his life. Justin not only took care in preparing him, he was indefatigable and it made Brian insatiable in a way he'd never been. Brian wildly writhed beneath Justin, trying to get more of him inside, never wanting Justin to leave his ass. Between kisses, Brian begged to be fucked "Harder. Deeper. More," surprising himself as well as the man above him. He had never been nor felt so needy for cock except with Justin. It was disconcerting and yet exhilarating to Brian.

 

The culmination for them both was happening too soon in both of their opinions. Justin felt the quickening in Brian immediately. He, himself, was passed the point of no return. Pushing himself up and tightening his hands around Brian's slim hips, Justin rammed into him, pistoning into Brian's tight ass with every ounce of strength within him.

 

"Fuck! Oh....Blue...please....FUCK!!"

 

Brian went over the edge, shooting his cum high in a continuous stream even as his ass clamped down onto Justin's member. Their eyes connected as they both climaxed, neither man willing to look away. A wealth of words and feelings passed between them as they continued to tremble in post coital bliss. Justin licked the jizz from Brian's chest, sharing a kiss with him before resting his head briefly on it. Both were reluctant to separate for even a minute but Justin had to dispose of the condom and that took momentary precedence over any want or need. Each were silent with their own thoughts as they listened to the sound of a nightbird singing sweetly above the waves crashing on the shore. The moon added to the ambiance of peace and tranquility they had found on the island where happiness lives.

 

They made love three more times that night, Brian topping Justin each time they came together. Both men were reluctant to leave their little hideaway but they knew they had to get back to meet with the Renaissance Hotel staff before their departure for Pittsburgh. They ignored the knowing looks passed among their staff, each smiling in greeting but giving away nothing which had transpired between them. Brian did manage to call Ted and Donovan to advise them to meet them at the airport when they arrived later in the day. Brian had also asked Cynthia to stay behind with them and Justin had pulled Leda to the side to ask her. Brian was puzzled but didn't say anything about Justin wanting an additional person. He figured that the younger man would tell him all he needed to know when Justin felt it necessary. Brian had promised the staff of the hotel that they would visit the island again soon and in the meantime be in touch with them via email and conference calls to go over the final plans before the new campaigns came out. It would be just in time for Carnival which was in October, which gave them four months to complete everything. Brian nor Justin were worried if the Pittsburgh team could make the deadline. Thanks to all their hard work and even harder play, each member had an idea of how to get the work done with time to spare for any changes be they major or minor.

 

The flight back to the United States was uneventful. The hotel was so pleased with the work the team had done, they had the airline bump every single member up to First Class instead of just Brian, Justin and Cynthia as the owners of Kinnetik. The staff was still on a high as the disembarked the plane, talking a mile a minute on their upcoming plans and brainstorming when they were approached from two different sides.

 

Ted and Donovan greeted them as usual but it was voice which came from the other side which caused Justin to stiffen immediately.

 

"Hello Justin. Fancy meeting you here instead of in New York where you belong."

 

Justin turned, eyes wide to the two people who he would have rathered never see again. Drawing himself up to his full height, he said, "I don't fucking belong in New York and you both know it."

 

Brian had gripped him from behind, knowing instinctively that whoever these people were meant trouble for the young blond. It wasn't lost on him that there was an inordinate amount of policemen standing behind them. "Justin? Justin, who are these people? What's going on?"

 

Before Justin could answer, Connor did. "I would suggest you remove your hands from my husband before I have you arrested."

 

Brian, Justin and all of the staff behind them gasped. "Husband?"

 

Brandon smirked as Connor produced a document stating that fact. He looked coldly at Justin. "I have had the police looking for you for over a week. Imagine my surprise when my uncle called and told me that you were in Pittsburgh playing at being a CEO of some fucking company. Well dear, half of what you own is mine too. And you will pay dearly for making me chase your ass and your disobedience. Let's go!"

 

Connor made to grab at Justin but he snatched away causing the older man and his brother to narrow his eyes. He had felt the strongest he ever had and he wasn't going to allow Connor and Brandon James to take that from him. "Go fuck yourself, Connor and while you're at it, fuck Brandon too. I'm not, nor have I EVER been married to the likes of you no matter what some trumped up fucking paper says." Gripping Brian's hand, he leaned closer to the angry actor. "Fuck with me on this Connor and I swear you and Brandon will live to regret it. What you two did to me is OVER, do you hear me? My contract with you is FINISHED and I WILL NOT go back to that hellhole willingly."

 

Connor shifted his eyes to the hazel eyed man holding tightly to his property and snarled. "What do you think your new boyfriend would think of you if he knew that you were MY whore?" He was disconcerted by the mirthless laugh which answered his threat.

 

"Oh, he already knows ALL about you, Connor. And if you're not fucking careful, the police behind you will know too. Now take that bogus piece of paper and fuck off," Justin yelled as he disengaged his hand from Brian's and pushed forcefully against Connor causing the man to stumble into Brandon's waiting arms.

 

"You will regret that," Brandon sneered.

 

"The only thing I regret at this moment is being the son of Craig Taylor and having to endure my time with the likes of both of you. But it's over Brandon. Ask Connor what I've told him on your way back to New York. And do yourselves a big fucking favor, leave me the fuck alone."

 

Justin turned his back on them as he heard the sputtering behind him coming from both Brandon and Connor. He knew that no matter what he said, this wasn't over but he had bought himself a little time. "Donovan, I know that it isn't true but can you check and see if that fucker had me sign any paper saying that we are married. In the earlier years, they kept me drugged up and although I know that I would never willingly enter a union with that motherfucker, I still need to protect myself if I did."

 

"Don't worry Justin, I've already looked into all of your background since finding out what Craig had done to you. You were right not to believe him. Judge Russo is being arrested as we speak for Conspiracy and a host of other legal infractions the judge should have known better to commit. No court of law will uphold a document forged or signed through coercion."

 

Justin nodded his thanks still shaken that his nightmare had almost come true. Now he just had to take extra precautions to keep Connor and Brandon James from gaining his person or threatening those he loved again.

 

Brian stopped him as they were about to re-enter the lounge. He had released the staff asking for their silence about what they had witnessed. All of them gave it without a second thought, feeling bad for Justin and wanting to lend their support. They considered themselves fortunate that Wainwright wasn't with them during the contretemps or matters would have been made much worse. After the week they spent in Aruba, each staff member had felt an incredible loyalty to their bosses and they wouldn't let anyone betray them, not even one of their own. Standing there looking at the brilliant blue eyes which were both angry and sad, Brian had come to an immediate decision. He took a deep breath and exhaled harshly before saying, "Justin, I want you to marry me."


	15. INQUIRING MINDS WANT TO KNOW...

Chapter 15- INQUIRING MINDS WANT TO KNOW… by Nichelle Wellesly

 

CHAPTER 15- INQUIRING MINDS WANT TO KNOW...

 

Connor and Brandon left the airport majorly pissed off. Justin Taylor was going to pay for that very public slight. And so was the man with him. Fucking Brian Kinney.

"I can't believe that little shit, thinking that he wasn't coming back," Connor groused.

"Well he isn't here, so there may be some truth to what he is saying," Brandon said. "The question is: what exactly can we do about it? The boy has not only lawyered up but now he has a rich and powerful friend in his own right."

"Bullshit!" Connor exclaimed. "I have more money and even more powerful friends than Brian Kinney does."

"That may be true Connor, but the truth is that we have more important things to worry about that a piece of blond boy ass."

Connor stopped in his tracks on their way to the limo waiting curbside. Looking his brother square in the eyes, he noticed something that he had never seen from Brandon before. It wasn't only anger, which Connor was accustomed to, but fear. It was unnerving to say the least. "What the fuck have you been keeping from me, Bran?"

Brandon knew there was no way to spin this with his brother looking at him so intently. Full disclosure was the only way to protect themselves now. Taking a deep breath, Brandon told Connor what he needed to know. "He has the book, Conn."

"Book? What book?" Connor asked. His eyes widening in understanding as Brandon nodded his head yes."

"The little fucker has the power to burn us in more ways than he possibly could understand. Although from his parting comments before he pushed you, I'm not so sure that he doesn't comprehend the significance of those records."

"FUCK! We have to get it back," Connor said as he turned around, prepared to march back into the airport and shake Justin to within an inch of his life.

Brandon reached out to stop his brother's progress. "No. I think I have a better idea. We need to call Taylor and Stockwell immediately. Uncle Tom should be in on this too since he has just as much to lose as we do should Justin play the trump card he holds."

"Russo was supposed to fill him in."

As Brandon was about to answer, his cell phone rang within his pocket. The one-sided conversation caused Connor's blood pressure to skyrocket. That book held all of their secrets, including the double life each of them lived out of the eyes of Hollywood. If the contents within it became public, it would not only mean their careers, but jail time, both state and federal. They needed some kind of leverage over Justin Taylor to bring him to heel and they needed it NOW.

Brandon hung up from the phone call, a stunned look on his face. "Russo has been arrested. It turns out that Justin wasn't lying when he said that he had been truthful with Kinney. Taylor and Sapperstein were ousted from Taylor Electronics two weeks ago and the company sold to Kinnetik Enterprises."

"What the fuck is that?"

"The company that Brian Kinney AND Justin Taylor OWN. But that's not even the worst part Connor. Fucking Justin Taylor has made himself invincible." At Connor's confused look, he continued. "Without the legal formality to be had in the state of California, Justin is almost as good as married to Brian Kinney. He is worth much more than we could imagine. And not only Justin, but so are Brian, Jennifer, and Molly Taylor. If ANY of them were to disappear, not only would there be a nationwide search on a local level, but federally as well. Justin has just become the second wealthiest man in America only topped by..."

"Brian fucking Kinney. How the fuck has this happened? We left Justin with the bare minimum of necessities."

Brandon went on to explain to Connor what Justin had been up to since beginning the Art Institute. Ever since their discovery of Justin's disappearance, Brandon had questions that could only be answered with a thorough background check and a private investigator. The fact that the little fucker had been so resourceful both impressed Brandon and irked him to his core. He, like Connor, had thought that they had beaten the willfulness out of the blond, but finding out that they were both wrong, rankled. Justin had managed what none of their other sex slaves had. He had managed to endure the torture while carving out a future for himself independent of Connor and Brandon James. And there wasn't a fucking thing that either one of them could do about it.

"What the fuck are we going to do now, Brandon? If word of all this gets out..."

"I know. Look, Conn, the bottom line is that we need help. There is just no way we can do this alone. The only one with more to lose than any of us is Craig Taylor."

"What good can he do? He has no reason, nor any resources left that we can use to make him do what we want. Justin and Taylor Electronics were our trump cards. Not even Jennifer and Molly can be touched. And from what you said, his wife left and took the fucking kids. So what does he have left?"

Brandon smiled evilly at his brother. "The only thing any of us have at this moment, Conn. He has a thirst for revenge. I think we owe it to him, to give him a call and find a way to make all of this right. After all, if it wasn't for him, we would never have known the best slave we've ever had and WILL have again. We just have to find the right angle to make it so."

And with that, Brandon and Connor began to plan as well as make the call to the loathsome creature who was Justin's father.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

.... "Justin, I want you to marry me." 

 

Justin stood shock-still as he tried to process the words which had flown between Brian's lips... in Brian's voice... with Brian's intense gaze reflecting back at him. The words and intent repeated in Justin's brain as if a shot had been fired which kept ricocheting off of every single available surface without an end to the turmoil in sight. "Marry me... marry me...Justin, I want you to marry me." Words that he would never have thought he would hear in a million years, let alone in the few weeks of knowing Brian Aiden Kinney. Justin could feel the heat, the sweat that such words and thoughts produced but...

"No." Justin said the single word before he could take it back and moved passed the angry and shocked expression of his business partner and friend.

"What do you mean ‘no?'" Brian yelled, not giving a thought to the curious gazes being launched his way. His sole focus was on the blond man who had literally thrown his proposal-- one that had even surprised him no matter how much he meant it-- back in his face.

"Just what I said, Brian. I won't marry you," Justin turned to face him, his face a mixture of hurt and anger that Brian couldn't understand.

"What the fuck? Justin, look, if it's about..."

"It's not," Justin answered hurriedly, trying to reassure Brian that it had nothing to do with his past even if it affected the situation. This was more about why Brian was asking, not the need or wanting to be with each other. "I won't allow you to make that kind of sacrifice to fix MY problem Brian. It's enough that you offered but that isn't the answer to dealing with Connor and Brandon James."

Before Brian could answer, Ted broke through his own astonishment to ask, "What the hell is going on, Brian? Justin, what is this about a marriage proposal?"

Justin removed his eyes from the hazel orbs glaring daggers at him in order to answer Ted. He found that even in his amazement, Ted still had some of the warmest and understanding brown eyes he had ever seen. He was also smart and undoubtedly looked out for Brian's best interests. "Yes, Ted. Brian asked me to marry him. But I said no."

Ted nodded. "That much I gathered but may I ask why?"

"I don't want him sacrificing himself to fix something that ultimately isn't his problem."

As Brian started to retort, Ted held up his hand for his silence. The meaningful look which passed between him and Brian was not lost of the rest of the company, especially Justin who then folded his arms in defiance. Ted almost laughed at the strong stance and mutinous expression etched across the young blond's face, but he realized that this was no laughing matter. He also understood Justin's reluctance to even consider such a move. "Justin, let me tell you a little story. I met Brian Kinney a long time ago. At first, I was jealous because I wasn't him. He was a man who could and did have everything and everyone that he wanted. It wasn't until a few years ago, that I really understood the private price he paid to be able to have it all. All I saw was the success but never the personal failures or the pressure that he was put under to help everyone around him. It was just easier to turn a blind eye and make assumptions based on what he presented to the world.

"It wasn't until he moved to New York that I really began to see Brian Kinney the man, not the myth. Believe it or not, I was a crystal meth addict for a little more than a year. How that came to be is another story but I always tell people that I was a late bloomer. What I didn't know is that while I was either too strung out to notice or care, when I was in rehab trying to get some semblance of order back into my life, Brian was the one taking care of me even though no one except maybe Emmett and Donovan knew. Brian made sure that my mortgage payments reached my lender on time and then when my insurance wouldn't pay for my stint in rehab, Brian took care of that. Not even Lindsay and Michael know but they always question my loyalty to him. When I couldn't find a decent job- I was working as a singing waiter... HEY Brian, stop laughing, I was very good..." Ted couldn't help but snicker himself as he remembered Brian teasing him about it. Clearing his throat, he looked back to Justin with a slight smirk still on his face. "Anyway, it was time for me to pay Brian back. He had landed his first major account under his own company and the old Accounting firm I used to work for had fucked up big time. He yanked me out of my AA meeting, dragged me back to his office and asked in the way only Brian could..."

"Oh, you mean he demanded," Justin interjected.

"All a matter of perspective, young lad," Ted said as he patted Justin on the shoulder. "Brian said something very important to me before I began to try to fix his problem and it has stuck with me ever since."

"What was it?" Justin was enthralled by this glimpse into Ted's life. He would have never figured the older gentleman for a Crystal Queen. From first meeting Ted Schmidt, Justin had pegged him as a reasonable, steady, self-assured man. It was humbling to find out that Ted was as human as he was.

Ted smiled, the action lighting his eyes. "He told me to live in the solution and NOT the problem. Up until that point, I had not realized that living inside of what I always thought was wrong with me was what led to my addiction. I didn't see value in myself- at least not the way Brian and Emmett did. To say that I was painfully shy and woefully uncomfortable in my own skin and abilities would be a vast understatement. Because of that simple statement which has become my mantra and my personal talisman against the ‘I Can't' syndrome, and because of Brian's faith in me, I have blossomed into the person that I really could have been years ago, had I really looked at life differently. It's why Brian is such a success and why he has overcome so much to be so."

"I just don't want him to feel obligated to save me Ted. This is my problem and although I'm grateful for all of your friendship, I can't accept an offer made with this kind of string attached and all for the sake of keeping me out of the clutches of Connor and Brandon."

"Justin you're not asking Brian to do something he doesn't want to do," Leda said from her place by the window. "I guess you can say that I have a unique perspective of all this since I know Brian personally and I know what it is that you have endured- again personally. I've heard the stories, Justin. And I've seen the bruises although you've hid them well. I saw the sheer panic in your eyes when you saw them and when they produced that fucked up piece of paper. Know this Justin, Brian Kinney never does anything he doesn't want to do and he never says anything he doesn't mean. Now, I can't tell you what to do; wouldn't dream of it even if I could. But honestly, if Brian is offering, what could it hurt?"

"If it helps your decision any, I will tell you both that you aren't that far away from a Domestic Partnership already," Donovan interjected. "You've already combined your business assets into Kinnetik Corporation."

"Yeah but this takes it further, Donovan...Much MUCH further. We wouldn't be able to get rid of each other EVER."

Brian laughed. "Do you want to get rid of me already?"

"That's not the point and you know it," Justin sighed, exasperated.

"I know it isn't, but would it really be so bad?" Brian asked low, moving closer to stand directly in front of Justin. Even from his vantage point, he could not only see the pulse at his jugular kick up a notch but he could see the fine sheen of sweat cover Justin's skin. He watched avidly as Justin's nostrils flared as he inhaled and smiled knowing that his nearness was affecting the young man in a most delicious way. Justin's refusal had nothing to do with him not being desired. It was something else entirely.

"I just...." Justin began but let the sentence cease even though his thought kept going within his own head. I don't want you to feel trapped.

It was as if he spoke the words aloud as Brian moved even closer to him, invading his personal space. Before he registered what would happen next, Justin felt Brian's hands cupping the sides of his face. He couldn't help but close his eyes at the soft contact nor the hitch in his breath when Brian's lips connected with his own. Justin's lips parted of their own volition, allowing Brian entry and full control, which Brian took full advantage of. The sensual action began slow and steady, Brian's tongue drawing and tasting every nook and cranny within the heated orifice. As it continued, Justin found himself anchored to Brian as the strong arms of the brunet wrapped around him. Wanting more, Justin leaned into the kiss even further. He wanted nothing more than to climb inside of the man holding him and stay there. Every thought beyond that was being wiped away with every swipe of Brian's tongue against his own. Justin trembled with his rising desire just as Brian snatched his mouth away.

"Marry me Justin and we'll work out everything else later."

"Brian..."

"Just say yes Justin," Brian's rasp voice said as he took Justin's lips in a deep but quick kiss.

When Brian released Justin's lips, the younger man couldn't help but stare into the earnest hazel eyes. What Brian was... demanding was more than Justin had ever thought he wanted. But... "I want some things put in writing," Justin said, still a little breathless from that quick but satisfying kiss. "And I want them non-negotiable Brian."

"What are they?" Donovan asked.

Justin pushed back out of Brian's arms. He couldn't think straight when he was within them and he needed his brain fully functional at this critical moment. "The first is that this.... agreement stays between those of us in this room. The only exceptions are Emmett and Daphne. My mother and sister will have to know but as for anyone else, it will just give them cause to squawk."

Brian smiled. "You mean Michael and Lindsay?"

"Yeah, among others. It's okay if we tell people we are officially Domestic Partners but the details are too salacious for them not to use to hurt us. Also I think Mel will need to know to some extent."

"Why?" Brian asked. "She will only tell Lindsay and that would be counterproductive to the goal."

"Not exactly. I don't know what we walked in on a few weeks ago between her and your best friends, but I think that since she defended you, she at least needs to be in on the particulars of this. If for no other reason, she is Gus's other mom and should be given the courtesy. As for Lindsay..." Justin inhaled deeply before finishing his statement. "I don't trust her not to betray our trust. If you have to, hire Melanie under attorney-client privilege which would make her liable for anything discussed. You don't have that kind of leverage with Lindsay."

Brian nodded, again in respect for what Justin was saying. He really was a brilliant strategist but then Justin would have had to be, even if he was young. Brian was still reeling from the fact that he'd asked Justin to marry him but he couldn't regret it. If he were honest with himself, though the thought entering his head and the words leaving his lips were even a surprise to himself, he felt that he had never spoken words that were so fucking right. It was boggling his mind but he was enjoying the sensation more than he had ever enjoyed anything else. One thing he was sure of was that life with Justin Taylor- Kinney would NEVER be boring.

"The second thing is that if at any time you want this...partnership dissolved, the same rules apply. But within the scope of the ‘marriage' for lack of a better term, we each leave with what we came in with. Anything we make outside of that will be split down the middle. You can still buy me out at any time since Kinnetik is your baby."

"I don't foresee that happening Justin," Brian argued.

"But nevertheless, I want it to be there."

Brian shook his head. "Okay. How about we compromise on it. If, let's say that we are still together after three years, this contract about assets will become null and void."

"But Brian..."

"No buts Justin. I am not looking at this the same way you are but I'm willing to compromise if it means that you become comfortable with the arrangement. I know that it is a lot to relinquish total control over this but you have to trust me."

"I do trust you but..."

"You have a butt, I have a butt, everyone else has a butt but there are NO buts to be had in this situation, Justin," Brian said smiling that he had finally gotten a slight snicker out of his partner.

"And the third thing is..."

"To be discussed at home," Brian said, nabbing the young man around the waist. "Look Justin, I know that you are worried. Stop it! We will be fine. This is between us and anyone who has a problem with it, the problem is theirs."

"You won't get any objections out of any of us," Cynthia assured him. "And I doubt that Jennifer and Molly will have any. Your mom and sister are learning to trust us. Aren't you?"

Justin looked at each of the faces gathered, leaving Brian's for last. He thought about all that they had gone through within the few short weeks since he had come to Pittsburgh. Without these people, Justin knew that he had even less of a chance at succeeding in keeping his freedom. He nodded while looking into Brian's eyes. "Yeah, I have and do, Cyn."

"Good then there shouldn't be any further objections," she stated. "Donovan can you have those papers drawn up by the morning?"

"Sure can. I just have to add these few stipulations into the current contract and change the wording a bit but it's nothing that can't be handled fast. Will there be a ceremony?"

Before Brian had a chance to answer, Justin did. "No. The element of surprise is all we have going for us right now and I don't want to lose it. I have a feeling that Connor and Brandon will try, if they haven't already, to get the bogus papers registered with or without Judge Russo."

"Besides if there is one, I will feel obligated to invite the ‘family.' Deb and Vic will understand but Lindsay and Michael won't," Brian stated while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"In fact, the two of them would make it a point to object and make spectacles of themselves, even if it is just a formality." Cynthia couldn't keep the growing contempt from her voice.

As far as she was concerned, Justin couldn't have picked a better time to show up in their lives. Brian's ‘best friends' had gotten away with far too much for far too long, no matter that Brian had been living in New York for the past five years. They always expected for him to drop whatever he was doing for whatever they deemed important and when he didn't there was always hell to pay. The silent treatment was an effective weapon, especially where Lindsay was concerned since she was the primary caregiver for Gus. It was the reason that Brian had started speaking with Melanie more than he had in previous years, which if you asked her, Cynthia would have said that it was about fucking time.

As for Michael, he had been prone to show up at the New York office, making an ass of himself and whining to the top of his lungs until Brian had no choice but to see him if he wanted to keep Kinnetik afloat. She was never happier than when they moved to the new building equipped with mean-ass security men who wouldn't- and didn't- hesitate to throw Michael out on his ass. But the real shock came when Debbie Novotny had called to speak with Brian. Ordinarily, Debbie would have reamed Brian out for treating her ‘baby' so callously, but Vic must have gotten into her ear. When she said that she would deal with Michael and for Brian to keep doing what he was doing; that it was time for Michael to grow up and live his own life, that had been the real shock for Cynthia. And she hoped that it would continue, now that Brian and Justin were to become partners in every sense of the word.

Leda had crossed over to her at that moment whispering in her ear. "Thank you," she said simply.

Cynthia shrugged it off. "I care about him too, you know? If not for Brian Kinney, I could have been him." When Leda looked at her strangely, Cynthia went on to explain what Stockwell and Gardner Vance were trying to do. "So you see, Justin and I have led very similar lives, but also were saved by the same man."

Leda nodded, understanding more than Cynthia could possibly know. "I've wanted to do something about Justin's situation for a long time. Now I understand why he wouldn't let me."

Cynthia laughed. "Yeah, I'm learning just how independent Justin is. I think that I'll just sit back and watch the fireworks happen between the happy couple. There are bound to be plenty since they're both control freaks."

"Clash of the Titans?"

"Worse. Clash of the Taylor-Kinneys." And Ted and Donovan who had joined them, laughed right along with Cynthia and Leda.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

For the first time in a very long time, Emmett felt like banging his head against the bar table. He would never know or understand what had possessed him to accept an invitation to Woody's from Michael, but he would never do it again without another member of the ‘gang.' All Michael seemed able to talk about was Brian. And Justin's interference in Brian's life. And how an intervention was needed so that Brian could reclaim his ‘Stud' status.

"I mean...since Justin is the ‘hired' help, it should allow for Brian to have more time to spend time with HIS friends. I mean if Justin was doing his JOB, there would have been no need for Brian to take off to Aruba," Michael whined yet again.

"Michael, if you spent half as much time worrying about your own business, the comic store wouldn't be on the brink of foreclosure," Emmett said, his voice tinged with annoyance at the shorter brunet.

Michael waved his comment away. "My store will be fine as soon as Brian gets back. I asked Ted for the money but he said that he wasn't going to authorize it without Brian's approval. HA! And here I was thinking that Ted was so fucking important to Brian's business."

"He is, Michael," Emmett had lost patience at that point. It was one thing to sit through all of Michael's complaints regarding Brian's supposed neglect of his friends but it was another thing to tear down the person who had been helping Michael pay his fucking rent. "For the record, Ted is the CFO of Kinnetik Corp. Do you know what that means, Michael? Of course you don't! It means that Ted could have signed a check over to you at any fucking time he wanted. The fact that he didn't was NOT because he had to wait for Brian's approval. It was because YOU are a bad credit risk. You do absolutely NOTHING with that store. Every single suggestion that Brian, Ted and I have made for you to grow your business, you have disregarded as if we don't know what we are talking about. Meanwhile the rest of us are successful, have doubled our initial investments and own a few other businesses in addition to the main one with our names attached to it. You, on the other hand, expect people to keep bailing you out. Both Ted AND Brian agreed that they wouldn't do it again after the last time. You spend your money on your fucking toys rather than paying your damn bills. Why should anyone want to help you out? So that you can get a new one? No! My advice is get your shit OUT of the store before you're left with NOTHING- no toys, no classic comics, zip. All you will be left with if you're lucky will be the clothes on your back and the Jockeys covering your ass. And you know what Michael, you'll deserve it. And before you go asking Deb and Vic for money that they don't have, they're not going to give you any either. Because of you, Brian had to bail them out too, although they had a legitimate reason. If they weren't so busy trying to save your ass, they could have saved their own."

Michael eyes welled up in that puppy-dog look that would have ordinarily had Emmett apologizing. But not tonight. "Why are you being so mean, Em? I haven't done anything to you."

Emmett shook his head, mumbling under his breath, And they call Brian Peter Pan? "Look Sweetie," Em softened his tone. "Sometimes a little tough love is needed and in your case, it was needed years ago. You have to learn that Brian's life doesn't revolve around your wants, needs and wishes."

"No, it revolves around Kinnetik and that fucking Justin Taylor," Michael exclaimed.

"Whether it does or not, is Brian's business NOT yours Michael. You need to get your own life." And with that, Emmett left, leaving Michael to absorb his words.

Michael dried the tears that he had been pressing out of his eyes hoping to get a different reaction from Emmett. Nothing was going as he planned. He had spoken to Debbie and Vic about Brian's defection and had been told the same thing- that he needed to find a life of his own and quit worrying about Brian. But how was that possible? His entire existence ran parallel to Brian's and had since they were fourteen years old. Brian was supposed to settle down with him when they were aging Queens living in Palm Springs. But that couldn't happen if Justin was allowed to get close to Brian and from the looks of it, that's exactly what the blond was doing.

"Buy you another drink?" the stranger who had been staring at Michael from across the room asked.

"Yeah. Sure,"As he waved the bartender over, Michael took a better look at the guy. He was attractive enough, although not as attractive as Brian. The man had glittering blue eyes which reminded him of a hero in one of his comic books. The wavy blond hair was shoulder-length which the guy wore in a ponytail at the back of his head. The tight-fitting t-shirt accentuated the muscles in his arms and hugged the man in all the places Michael eyes stuck to. He could also tell from the way the jeans sat, that the man was well-hung. He seemed familiar to Michael although he couldn't place where he had seen him. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The stranger laughed, the sound almost musical and deep. It sent a delicious shiver through Michael, one he hadn't felt since Brian had jerked him off many years ago. Michael smiled as he answered. "No, I'm not. Just taking care of a little business here in good old Pittsburgh. But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your friend."

Michael's smile faded in its intensity. "Oh that....well that's just Emmett for you."

The guy nodded in response. "Well it looked like you could use a friend. A real one."

"Em's a real friend but we're having a disagreement."

"You want to talk about it?"

Michael hesitated a little. He wasn't used to men being soliciting of him especially when Brian wasn't around. That was another thing. He always felt safe when the tall brunet was there. If there was someone that hit on Michael, Brian was always the first to whisper in his ear and tell him if the guy was okay. Although it hadn't happened with David, and Ben was in and out of Michael's life although he wanted to be more, Michael couldn't help but be pulled in by the strange man who was acting sort of like a therapist. And honestly, the attentive blue eyes were like a balm to Michael's wounded heart right now.

So without thought or filter, Michael began to unburden himself. He spoke of his history with Brian Kinney, the man's reputation and how he had somehow ended up living vicariously through him. The stranger ate up every single word, asking key questions about Michael's best friend which Michael answered as if he couldn't help himself. Michael talked about Brian's relationship with the entire family, including his son Gus who seemed to have grown to love Brian even if he was an absentee father. And then Michael spoke about the new addition to the Kinnetik staff and how he was jealous that the blond seemed to be taking up all of Brian's time and attention. It was too much for Michael to sit idly by and watch but what other choice did he have, since Brian wouldn't fire the boy. Even when Michael complained about the boy's mistreatment of him when Justin had hit him with a broomstick, Brian didn't defend Michael and fire the little shit.

When Michael had finally paused in his tale of woe, the stranger asked if there was anything he could do. Michael said, "No. I just have to remind Brian of WHO he is but I can't do that if Justin keeps hanging around him."

"Maybe I can help with that," the stranger offered, smiling. Extending his hand, Michael immediately shook it.

"I doubt it. But anyway, you've been nice listening to me go on and on. I didn't even ask you your name."

The stranger continued to smile, realizing that he may just have the ally he'd been looking for. "My name is Brandon James. You wanna get out of here? Maybe talk some more?" Connor had his way of dealing with Justin Taylor but listening to Michael Novotny may have afforded them another way entirely. He was definitely interested in hearing about Kinney's son. Although Connor was averse to using children as leverage, Brandon had no such compunction. It may be the only way to bring Justin under subjugation, and get him back where he belonged which was beneath him and Connor again.

"Sure," Michael said, smiling as if he was the only winner of the lottery.


	16. A CALL TO CHARM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning... this is a pretty angsty chapter. But then again, most of them are in this story. Also issuing another fair warning: Just because Brian and Justin are 'married' does NOT imply that they will be monogamous. Don't get it twisted. This is STILL a B and J fic after all which means that they are completely unpredictable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading and HUGS,
> 
> ~Nichelle

CHAPTER 16- A CALL TO CHARM

 

Lindsay had just put out hors d'oeuvres when the doorbell rang. She checked that all was in readiness, thankful that Gus had fallen asleep rather quickly after a full day, between pre-school and the park. She had called Brian earlier knowing that he was due back from Aruba today but unsure of the time. When the voicemail came on, she was pissed. If anything she had expected to deal with his insufferable assistant, or at the very least Ted, so that she could grill them for information. She had spoken with Michael and the only thing she was sure of was that Justin Taylor had gone with Brian to the island. She decided that she would a have a nice long talk with Brian so that he would see that his continued association with the blond was not only inappropriate, but interfering with his family time for her...Gus.

 

After the visit with Michael, Lindsay had spoken with Melanie to obtain a restraining order against Justin. Melanie, in full lawyer mode, had asked Lindsay on what grounds. When Lindsay brought up the fact that they didn't really know Justin, and he could be a mass murderer for all they knew, Melanie had laughed. She told Lindsay to watch herself because she could be sued for slander, defamation of character and risked jail time if she filed a false report with the police. Melanie had also warned her that she would act as Justin's attorney, pro bono, if Lindsay pursued the matter. From the tone of Melanie's voice, Lindsay knew that she was serious.

 

The doorbell sounded again, pulling Lindsay out of her reverie. She knew who was on the other side, and she couldn't help but be excited and unnerved by turns at the arrival of her visitor. At first, she wasn't even going to accept his offer of a meeting. The two of them had not spoken much in recent years except on New Year's Day which was also his birthday. Their interactions had become stilted during her college years when she announced her relationship with Melanie and even more so when she announced her son's birth. So it was with great surprise that when she answered the phone earlier this evening, it was a voice that she was only used to periodically hearing and then only when she herself had initiated the call.

 

Opening the door, she was taken back several years, to when their relationship had not been so strained; years in the past when she was his darling and everything he could have wanted in his offspring. Everything she had done was for his approval, from the grades she got to the people she associated with. And now looking at him, it almost felt as if all the years of accusations, guilt, micromanagement and finally silence had drifted away on the sea of forgetfulness.

 

"It's good to see you Daddy," she said as her eyes beheld the man responsible for all that she was.

 

"Hello Lindsay. I see that the years have been good to you. I trust you are well?"

 

"Yes. Well, as well as can be expected at the present moment. I'm just glad that you called and asked that we meet."

 

"About that... I hope you don't mind that I invited a couple of friends along." Motioning the men forward, Ron Peterson introduced the newcomers. "Lindsay, this is an old friend from college, Craig Taylor and the gentleman with him is..."

 

"Connor James. My, Daddy, I am impressed with the circles that you have reached. Mr. James, it's an honor to make your acquaintance. Please gentlemen, come in and make yourselves at home." Lindsay's WASP manners were on full-blast as she took Connor's arm leading him into the living room, with her father and Mr. Taylor following close behind. She offered them refreshments and coffee before settling into her own seat facing her assembled guests. "Now Daddy, what was so important that you requested this meeting?"

 

"Well Lindsay, I think that you, Craig, and Connor have more in common than you could possibly know or understand. There seems to be a certain man wreaking havoc in all of your lives at the present."

 

Lindsay's cool demeanor slipped momentarily, an action that she automatically tried to hide, but not before either of the men saw the dawn of recognition in her eyes. "I imagine that you need to get rid of said pest."

 

Craig cleared his throat. "Yes, my wayward son Justin has become a nuisance in many ways. He and this man...Brian Kinney, seem to have entered a partnership which has allowed them to take my company firmly out of my reach. Connor here is prepared to accept Justin back into his household, providing that we can get Justin away from Brian."

 

At the mention of Brian's name, Lindsay's ears perked up. This was quite possibly the opportunity she had been waiting for. "Mr. James, how do you fit into all of this."

 

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room, Lindsay- may I call you Lindsay?" At her nod in the affirmative and her assurance that their secrets would remain between the four of them, Connor regaled Lindsay with the tale of Justin Taylor, sex slave. Although he told her the circumstances in which Justin belonged to Connor, he made it sound as if the young man had traded himself willingly in order to save his family. Connor expressed regret that Justin thought that he didn't love him and decided to run away instead of giving him a chance to prove how much he cared. "So you see Ms. Peterson, it is of the utmost importance that I regain Justin. Not only does he know my secrets, but I love him."

 

Lindsay regarded the man with narrowed eyes. When she began to applaud, Connor looked at her as if she had lost every amount of her mind. Lindsay smiled when she spoke. "Bravo, Mr. James. Your act was worthy of a stage in London." At his appalled expression, she smiled even brighter. "Oh come on now... you didn't think that I would really buy that, did you? Let's just say I know a good liar when I see one, and I'm- for all intents and purposes- in a domestic situation with an attorney. One that I hope to change in the near future by becoming Mrs. Brian Kinney, so let's cut the crap and get down to business shall we?"

 

"What do you want in exchange for helping me to get Justin back?"

 

"In addition to Brian remaining unharmed and alive, I want three million dollars. Brian is wealthy in his own right, and I already live with a partner who basically uses money as a weapon against me. If I have that money, then no one can ever lord theirs over me again. Sure, Brian pays child support for his son of which I am the mother, but he and my partner have an arrangement between them that keeps me from asking for additional funds from the father of my child. Justin stands in my way in more ways than any of you know or realize."

 

It was Connor's turn to applaud. "I'm glad that you assessed the situation correctly, Ms. Lindsay. But there is something that you really don't know, Brian and Justin are fucking. And not just Brian fucking Justin, but the other way around."

 

"You're a liar," Lindsay sneered.

 

"I wish I was but in this case I can assure you that I am telling the truth. As someone who has been fucked repeatedly by Justin Taylor for many years, I can tell the look of a man who also has. I want my property back."

 

"And I want Brian. Now that we have established that, how do you suppose we go about it?"

 

Ron interrupted then by clearing his throat. "Lindsay, we have all given this some thought and we think that you need to be pregnant."

 

"What? I'm not carrying another man's child. It's Brian's or no one's," she stated adamantly. She moved out of her chair and began to pace. "Daddy, think of something else."

 

"There really is nothing else Lindsay. If you want to have the chance to strengthen your blood tie to your child's father regardless of if he fucks you again or not, then you need to trap him. Hell, that's how your mother got me and kept me with her all these years. Other than that, Nancy and I would have been divorced, but in my case, it's cheaper to keep her," he finished sardonically.

 

"Although I see your point, Daddy, how do I go about getting....wait, I think I have an idea." Lindsay looked at the wall clock. Racing over to the phone in the corner, Lindsay picked up the phone and dialed a number that she always kept in the back of her mind from the days before Gus. "Yes, hello. This is Lindsay Peterson. I'd like to know that if the donation attached to my name is available for immediate use. My child became ill a little while ago and it scared my husband and I. We decided to have another child with full DNA so that if anything happens we have a match for marrow. Yes. I can be there tomorrow. Thank you." She turned back into the living room, noticing the stares of all three men. "I always intended that Brian and I have another child and even recently suggested it. I had forgotten that during the initial insemination, we requested that the remainder of Brian's semen be put on ice in case the first round didn't take. Thankfully it only took one try, otherwise I wouldn't be getting inseminated within the week. Tomorrow's appointment is just to verify information and begin the standard testing to make sure that there will be no immediately risk to me getting pregnant again." 

 

"So you're really willing to go through with this?" Connor asked.

 

"You want Justin; I want Brian. If having another kid accomplishes both things, it's a win-win."

 

"You really are quite the cold bitch, Lindsay," Craig Taylor spoke his first words of the night having listened to all of the conversation in hope. "But how does this help me to get my company back?"

 

"Ever heard the term ‘Happy Wife, Happy Life?' Once I am Brian's wife, I will have the opportunity to dismember his new conglomerate right under his nose. I am determined that I come first in his life and a multi-billion dollar corporation takes entirely too much time to run. It's my plan for him to sell it and then we can spend the rest of the time travelling with the kids."

 

"And you think Brian Kinney will fall for that?" Craig wasn't so sure and suddenly it didn't look like it was a good idea to call his old friend Ron after Connor had come to him with this latest bullshit. "I don't think Mr. Kinney has made himself a success on the recommendations of others. Strangely, and I can't believe I'm about to give the little faggot credit for anything, but neither has Justin. I think you are seriously deluded if you think this plan will work, Lady."

 

Lindsay smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well then Mr. Taylor, you are free to take your chances somewhere else. But understand that siding with me, you lose nothing since you have nothing left already. However, supporting me on this could not only get your company back but possibly the rest of your family. Think about how heartbroken your former wife will be when after all her machinations you still end up with your family business. Isn't that worth the risk?"

 

Craig looked at the other men occupying the small living room. He would love nothing better than to rub it in Jennifer and Justin's face that he had won despite everything they tried to do. He deserved to have Taylor Electronics back. They didn't have any real business acumen between them, no matter how successful the company appeared on paper under Jennifer's leadership. It was a fluke. Joining with Lindsay Peterson was his best option to remove Kinney from Justin short of murdering the man. "Fine. But I expect to be kept in the loop on everything, including when the latest child takes root. I have my own plans to make then."

 

"For three million dollars, Mr. Taylor, you have yourself a deal." Lindsay extended her hand and shook both Connor's and Craig's but hugged her father.

 

"I always knew you were brilliant, Princess, even if your choice of mates was always questionable," Ron Peterson said.

 

"Well Daddy, consider that my error in judgement is now over." And she knew it was but first she had to get pregnant with Brian's baby.

 

*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Melanie snuck out of the house the same way she had entered. After a long day at work and deciding that she didn't want to have to play nice with Lindsay, she was on her way to her office when she heard a familiar voice...one that she would have loved to forgot existed. Ron Peterson was just as manipulative as his daughter. The trip of it all was that Lindsay failed to see just how much and still couldn't move past wanting his approval. Many times, she and Lindsay had argued about the blonde continuing to seek his approval, in spite of the fact that not only did they have a good life but a child as well. So it was hurtful as Melanie listened as plans for Brian and Justin were dished out over coffee that her money paid for, plans to hurt the man that bought and paid for their house.

 

The second voice introduced into the conversation sent a chill down Mel's spine. Unlike Lindsay, she knew just what devils were invading her house. Craig Taylor was the worst kind of snake in the grass known to man. Not too long ago, Leda had called her seeking some legal advice for one of her friends. At the time, Mel and Lindsay were arguing again, and although both Mel and Leda knew that their former relationship could only remain a memory, they were still friends and spoke often much to Lindsay's dismay. Hearing Justin's name, it just now dawned Melanie who Leda was asking legal advice for.

 

As they detailed their plan, Mel knew that she needed to full story to be able to help Brian. They may never be best friends, but she wouldn't want any harm to ever befall her son's father, no matter what she may have said in anger during their many heated arguments. She nearly screamed when she heard Lindsay on the phone to the fertility clinic they had used for Gus. It shocked and appalled her hearing it all, that she knew that the first thing she needed to do was get out of there.

 

Placing her briefcase gently by the stairs and removing her shoes, Melanie crept up to the second floor. She took great pains to avoid the stairs that she knew creaked when so much as Gus' weight stepped on them. Hurrying down the corridor, she stopped just before Gus' room. Shaking him gently, she was relieved when he awoke fairly easily. Lindsay had been known to give Gus a dose of Benadryl when she had plans that would require the little boy to remain asleep. Standing him up, she dressed him and told him not to make any noise. She had never been so grateful for the warmer weather than she was in that moment. Melanie raced across the hall stopping at the linen closet where they kept an extra set of bedding in case Gus wet the bed during the night. Taking the extra bedding and padding, Mel went back into Gus room, fixing the bed to look as if a body was laying in it. Satisfied with her handy work, she picked Gus up and moved back down the stairs as silently as she ascended them. Grabbing her briefcase, Melanie stopped to listen to Craig Taylor agree to the three million dollar price tag followed by Lindsay receiving his much sought after approval. Thinking over her session with Daphne earlier in the afternoon, Melanie decided that she was indeed making the right decision, but there was one more thing she had to factor in before putting her plans into action.

 

Getting Gus into the car was as simple as a breeze. She fielded his questions by saying that they were going on an adventure that couldn't wait until morning. She stopped short when he asked if Lindsay was coming with them them. She had answered no, but that the surprise she had for him would make him feel a whole lot better about leaving her behind this time. Pulling out of the driveway, Mel began to drive realizing that she had no idea where he was. Going through her phone, she put a call into Daphne asking that they meet at her office. She let the young psychiatrist know that Gus was with her and that she should make the necessary call to a very specific friend of hers to meet them there as well. Although she was talking fast and in riddles, she could tell that Daphne was quick to catch onto the one-sided conversation. Daphne advised that they would arrive in an hour. It was then that Mel realized that she was only about ten minutes away from the Kinnetik building and suggested that they meet there instead. Daphne huffed out a breath and told Melanie to park; that she would call her right back. Even though it felt like forever, marked only by Melanie's constant drumming on the steering wheel denoting her impatience, Daphne called her back within five minutes of the disconnected phone call. The psychiatrist had given Melanie instructions to meet her at Six Fuller on the corner of Tremont and that she had twenty minutes.

 

Mel made an illegal U-turn, hoping that tonight wouldn't be the night that she would get stopped by the cop she'd spotted at the end of the street giving parking tickets. Mel knew that she was short on time but more importantly, she had to get Gus somewhere safe before Lindsay discovered the young boy missing. While thinking about her next move beyond Gus' safety, the address of where they were headed began to ring in her mind. For some reason that she couldn't automatically place, that address sounded awfully familiar to her. She discarded the thoughts or reasons why as she headed into the Liberty Avenue district.

 

While stopped at a traffic light in the busy intersection, Melanie took a look at Woody's. She remembered the night before Brian's departure to New York five years ago when she and Brian had sat drinking, openly discussing every single thing they hated about each other. It was appalling and yet freeing to know just what Lindsay had meant when she often said that the two were alike. Melanie agreed with Brian that if she had been born with a dick, that her life might have turned out the way his was going. Brian had complimented her saying that she had the biggest balls of any person he knew besides himself. He made her promise that she wouldn't try to prove who had the bigger ones by excluding him from his kid's life. That request had made Melanie really understand just what Brian had given her when he had decided to leave his Liberty Avenue and resident Stud status behind. There wasn't a doubt in her mind from that point forward that Brian really loved their son.

 

Her eyes drifted to the left of the bar when she caught a tall man and another of medium height. She would have thought that they were Brian and Justin except that the taller one had blond hair and the shorter one looked like Michael. She took a closer look at the tall man again, going through her mental photo album of places, faces and notable people with warp speed when she hit her mark. Michael was leaving the bar hugged up with the model Brandon James. Melanie's mind reached back to focus in on the other two men in her living room with Lindsay. There was Ron Peterson.....the despicable ass Craig Taylor......"Holy Shit! Connor fucking James. Connor James was in my fucking living room with Lindsay. And his brother...Holy fuck!"

 

"Mama you can't say bad words," Gus piped up from the backseat. "If Mommy hears she's gonna wash your mouth out with soap. That's what she told me when I said it to Tommy Vilford last week at the park."

 

Melanie instantly felt contrite for forgetting, just for a few moments that she had an impressionable child in the backseat. Her mind was still trying to piece together all of the missing elements of the biggest puzzle she'd ever been a part of. "I'm sorry, honey. I was just caught off guard but your Mommy is right. Bad words are not supposed to be used unless it's by adults."

 

"But if they're bad why can adults use ‘em?"

 

"Gus..." Melanie had to think of a good way to explain this to him. "New rule: If you can't spell it, don't say it. Okay? Now repeat after me..." and she repeated the new rule lamenting that she would have to come up with another when he was in fact able to spell it.

Mel finally pulled up in front of the building with a sense of deja vu. There were many nights that both Lindsay and Melanie had come to the same place looking for Brian, and would find him in some of the most compromising positions imaginable. There were plenty of times that a trick was either just leaving or in many cases arriving at Brian's den of sin. But just as many times, Melanie and Lindsay had interrupted Brian mid-screw. She still wasn't certain that Lindsay hadn't coerced her into going into the loft purposely, hoping to catch a glimpse of Brian's nakedness. With what she now knows about her partner- make that soon to be ex-partner- Melanie no longer doubted the possibility.

 

She shook her mind clear of her reveries, concentrating instead on the present and all that needed to be done. As she alighted from the car and opened the backdoor to remove Gus from his booster seat, four cars sped by her, each parking in the garage next to the property.

 

Brian greeted his son and received a scream and a hug in return. Looking over to Mel, he said, "Park the car in the garage with the others and then we'll talk."

 

She nodded her head, noticing that Brian hadn't let go of Gus nor vice versa. She was glad that the miles apart hadn't diminished their bond. Even though Brian would have Gus out to New York several times a year, it still wasn't the same as being able to see each other everyday. She just hoped that with what she had to tell him, that things between Brian and his son would remain untarnished.

 

Mel greeted Ted, Daphne and Justin warmly and was then introduced to the newcomers into the group. Although she and Cynthia had talked on the phone on numerous occasions, it was nice to finally be able to put a face to the warm voice. Also Melanie was surprised to see Donovan there with them. Both of the attorneys had faced each other numerous times but she was glad they were on the same side this time. She had always found the Kinnetik Corporate attorney and Brian's personal wingman a worthy opponent. They were going to need him big time when dealing with Lindsay and her ilk. Justin's mother and sister finally made it back into Pittsburgh and had not been briefed on any new developments. Seeing the blond Taylors standing together was an experience that Melanie would never forget.

 

The motorcycle that pulled up to the side of them as the introductions were just finishing had her a little apprehensive at first. She didn't know if Lindsay had discovered Gus missing yet and didn't know what would happen if she did. Melanie knew that the only thing that would work in their favor going forward was the element of surprise. So it was with great relief and not a small amount of happiness when he saw the long dark hair fall free of the motorcycle helmet and the long limbs that she would know in her sleep, disengage from the Harley.

 

Staring at the one person she never expected to see, Melanie spoke the name softly. "Leda."

 

The tall brunette dropped her eyes, a killer smile on her lips. "I hope you don't mind me joining the party Mel."

 

"Not at all. I just realized why you asked me all of those legal questions a little more than a year ago. It was to help him, wasn't it?" Mel nodded her head in Justin's direction.

 

"You guessed it. I guess you need some explanations now, right?"

 

Melanie looked around, her eyes landing on Justin. "I think we all do."

 

Justin cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the close scrutiny. When he'd spoken to Daphne earlier, he had already resigned himself to repeating his story to Melanie. Daphne told him that he would need to ask her why she needed to know Justin's personal business but that he really needed to speak with her. Originally, he and Brian were headed out to Brian's place in Squirrel Hill. They were all about to leave the conference room at the airport when he'd received Daphne's frantic message. Based on the urgency and the questions he was about to endure again, he instinctively knew that Connor and Brandon must have found a way to continue making his life hell. He was glad that it was Melanie that he would be dealing with and not her partner. He didn't think that Lindsay Peterson would be an ally in this situation. Clearing his throat he said, "Well I think we all better get upstairs and have at it then."

 

The group walked over to the entrance. As Justin punched the security code, he felt Gus tugging at the leg of his pants. The small boy simply raised his arms, motioning for Justin to pick him up, which the blond complied with without hesitation. Justin felt Gus lean his head into the crook where his neck and shoulder met. He looked over at Brian, who just shrugged and mouthed the words, "Get used to it."

 

As the group filed inside the building, Justin hurried towards the elevator with his precious cargo who seemed to be falling asleep. He was grateful for that. It was much too late for Gus to be out and about, plus the subject matter that they would be discussing was much too intense for the youngster. Hell it was much too intense for him too, but if he was ever going to be free, Justin would endure what he had to. He always did.

 

After settling Gus into the guest room that his father used when he'd stayed over, Justin returned to the living room and poured himself a double shot of Beam. It was his way of bracing himself for the inevitable fallout from a past he never asked for. As soon as he finished that one, he poured another and gulped it down. He felt the strong hands gripping his shoulders from behind as he made to pour himself a third libation.

 

"That's enough Sunshine," Brian's voice sounded low in his ear.

 

"Is it Brian? I can tell you that it isn't. There isn't enough booze in the world to drown out what I am feeling right now."

 

"I get it, Justin. But I promised that you weren't in this by yourself anymore."

 

"And I'm just supposed to be grateful of the sacrifices everyone is making to keep me away from them? Is that it?"

 

Brian turned the younger man around to face him. "That's not it. They are doing what they want to do. Justin, you have to accept that it's their decision to help you."

 

"And you? What about you Brian? You've already done so much..."

 

"Because I wanted to. Don't you see that? Didn't you hear anything the others and I said to you while we were in that conference room at the airport? I made the decision, Justin, ME and you will not back out on it because of some misguided notion that you are ruining my life or some other such shit that you have taken into that blond head of yours. I'm doing what I have to do to protect the man I..."

 

"What? Go on, say it," Justin dared Brian angrily. He didn't need Brian's pity or anyone else's. This still remained his problem and he would find a way to fix it.

 

Brian had seen the emotions play on Justin's face- those ranging from anger to despair. But he'd also glimpsed a little something in Justin's eyes that he didn't think the younger man was even aware of. Brian saw a glimmer of hope and he would do all in his power to bring that emotion to the forefront of Justin's mind. Taking the lithe body into his arms, Brian let everything he was feeling in that moment pour itself into Justin's mouth. At first savoring and then deepening the kiss further, he kissed Justin with every ounce of skill he possessed until he felt the rigid body in his arms become pliant and the soft puffs of air mixed with bouts of defiance turn into whimpers of pleasure and compliance. He didn't know or understand what it was between them, but he did acknowledge mentally that Justin was his in more than name only.

 

Detaching himself from Justin's oh-so-tempting frame, Brian led him over to where everyone else was seated. To the average viewer, the assembly would have reminded them of a dinner party in which everyone was languid and full from a five star meal. But nothing could be further from the truth for each of the occupants of Justin's home. Justin began by telling Melanie exactly and in extreme details about his time with the James brothers, including, but not limited to his own father's culpability. Jennifer added to the tale advising how she, Molly, and Daphne had discovered Justin's whereabouts as well as the reasons why he was essentially kidnapped. Leda told Melanie of meeting Justin a couple of years after he had been placed in captivity and the tight leash that Connor and Brandon kept on the young blond. She also spoke of every bruise and broken bone that she had known of during that time. Justin picked the tale back up on detailing his rise to partnership in Kinnetik.

 

Mel sat there in stunned disbelief at what she was hearing. She had known Craig Taylor to be a bottom-feeder, but this was at an all-time low for the scumbag. She had to know... "Justin, you've mentioned a book several times since you've all began talking. What's in it?"

 

"It's an actual record of Brandon and Connor's role within the human trafficking. Some of their victims throughout the years have been murdered while others survived and went to new ‘masters.' All of that information is in there along with the people who tried to either save the victims or tried to go against Brandon and Connor. Jason Kemp and I are the last two entries within that cursed document."

 

Melanie nodded in understanding of his unwillingness to further speak about it. "I have to tell you that your tale is unbelievable except that I have my own proof that you are in real danger. My first inclination is to go to the police- I am an attorney after all- but honestly in this town, money talks more than justice. Craig and Connor were at my house tonight when I arrived home from work. Somehow, they convinced Ron Peterson to help them regain your person. Lindsay was all too happy to offer her own brand of assistance in the matter in exchange..."

 

"How much, Mel?" Brian asked, his anger at the entire situation just below the surface.

 

"Brian, it doesn't matter," she tried again.

 

"Like fuck it doesn't. How much is that bitch selling herself for now?"

 

Melanie was surprised by the venom in Brian's tone. Initially she had thought that he wouldn't believe her. They had endured a love/hate relationship throughout the years so it would have stood to reason that he would have a hard time trusting her motives.

 

Justin interrupted her thoughts. "Come on Mel. You have to tell us all of it. Based on the fact that not only you are here but you brought Gus with you, speaks of the fact that you no longer trust her yourself. If we have any chance- if I am willing to accept the help you all have offered- then you have to come clean. Please."

 

Mel looked into the crystal blue eyes knowing that Justin was right. She just hated that she was hurting him and Brian in any way. They didn't deserve it. Closing her eyes and bowing her head, Mel let the answer passed her lips. "Lindsay is getting three million dollars but that's not all."

 

"What the fuck else could there possibly be, Mel? She's not satisfied that she will be destroying someone's life and getting paid for it in the process? What the fuck else could she possibly want?" Brian exploded.

 

Melanie looked into the furious hazel eyes which looked more green than any emerald she had ever seen. "Brian you need to call the fertility clinic in the morning."

 

Mel's statement caused a collective gasp from everyone assembled except Brian. All it did was cause him more anger. He swallowed hard before speaking again. "Let me get this straight. Lindsay is willing to ruin my fiance's life in exchange for three million dollars, and has found another way to squeeze more money out of me. Let me guess. Daddy will be paying for the procedure."

 

"Yeah he'll pay for it Brian, and Lindsay gets the money as soon as she's pregnant. Of course her ultimate goal is that you will marry her after she hands Justin over to Craig and Connor. Oh before I forget... there's one more thing you should know."

 

"And that is?"

 

"Michael left Woody's with Brandon tonight," Mel said quietly.

 

Ted and Brian both screeched, "WHAT?!?!" Before Brian followed up with "How could he be so fucking stupid?"

 

"I don't know the details but I saw them hugged up when I was on my way here. It took me a minute to place his face but then I remembered the billboard that used to hang outside of Kinnetik PA before they replaced it with your newest ad for Remson. I think you need to call him and warn him about the madman intent on seduction," Mel finished.

 

"It's too late," Justin said, his voice monosyllabic to everyone in the room. "Brandon is not the type to waste time on pleasantries. All you can do is provide whatever relief and information you can tomorrow when no doubt he will arrive wherever he thinks that you might be." He couldn't stop the tears which began to cloud his eyes. He didn't like Michael but he would never wish the attentions of Brandon James on his worst enemy.

 

Ted changed the subject. "In the meantime Brian and Justin, you both need to be at the office early in the morning. You have the Domestic Partnership papers to sign so that we can rush having them filed and even then it may take awhile."

 

Donovan chimed in then. "Melanie, do you still have your contact down at the courthouse?"

"Yes, Marie Sutton is still working there. Why?"

 

"I'm going to run to my office now and draw up the forms. Do you think Marie will be willing to file these immediately. I will try to get the red tape removed on my end here in Pennsylvania, New York, and California so that they can be moved at the top of the list. With any luck, you guys will be technically married by morning and legally joined by the end of Friday. But we have to move quickly. Are you both still sure that this is what you want?"

 

Brian looked at Justin trying to gauge his reaction to the prospect. "It's once again your call Sunshine. Do you want to be Mrs. Brian Kinney by sunrise tomorrow?"

 

Justin laughed at the moniker Brian had placed on him already. "Fuck Mrs. Brian Kinney. I would just rather be Mr. Justin Cole Taylor...Kinney"

 

"Twat," Brian snickered as he pulled Justin in for a celebratory kiss.

 

Donovan left and returned a little over an hour later with the revised documents for their business ventures, adding in all joint property both present and future. As the sun rose over the horizon of the river facing Justin's loft which had belonged to Brian several years prior, both Brian and Justin signed the documents that would join them tighter than any ceremony of matrimony ever could. What belonged to Brian was now Justin's and vice versa. There were complete and total equals in their lives going forward...and Brian wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. A CALL TO CHARM Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special whoot, holler, shout and whistle goes out to Lorie and Sandra (aka Mamaduck). Lord knows that in a chapter this large my eyes, fingers...HELL my brain was bound to miss something!! I couldn't have done this without the two of you guarding my gift!! Love you both MUCH! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this in-depth look at the motivations of certain characters within the SLA verse. It may answer a lot of questions...or leave you with MORE of them!
> 
> Happy Reading and HUGS,
> 
> ~Nichelle

CHAPTER 17- A CALL TO CHARM PART 2

 

Ron's POV

 

After saying ‘goodnight' to Connor and Craig when we left Lindsay's, I placed a call to Jim asking what he wanted done next. Honestly, if Jim hadn't contacted me with a backup plan regarding Craig, I never would have reached out to that cold she-bitch known as my youngest daughter. Listening to her spout her plan tonight reminded me of all the reasons why.

 

Lindsay is Nancy's spawn in more ways than one can imagine. Not only is she manipulative and defiant but her penchant for extracurricular marital activities are just as legendary. There were many MANY times that I caught Nancy with a mouthful of pussy during our early years of marriage. Who knows? She may still muff-dive every once in awhile, I really don't give a damn as long as she is discreet and doesn't accept another dick inside her box. Lindsay is the opposite. I remember the day that she told me that she was involved with Melanie Marcus. My first thought was ‘Like Mother, Like Daughter' only in reverse. Every ten years or so, Lindsay gets an itch for dick and indiscriminately goes out and fucks one for twenty-four hours. I guess a dildo for her isn't as satisfying as the real thing.

 

Whereas Nancy was heartbroken and banned Lindsay from being part of the family until she changed her lesbian ways- pot meeting kettle if you ask me- I really didn't give a fuck about it. What bothered me was that I had arranged for Lindsay to become the second wife of Craig Taylor which would have indebted the imbecile to me. Once she popped out a kid, Craig and I would have been linked through blood and could have easily taken the Winston fortune away from Jennifer. But willful bitch that she is, she couldn't marry Craig's cock and keep that cunt lawyer on the side to lick whenever she got ready. No, as always, Lindsay had to go against the grain. Well she's suffering for it now, isn't she? Which brings me to why I'm helping Craig in the first place.

 

Brian Kinney....Brian fucking Kinney. A name that has been part of Lindsay's vocabulary for far too long and the reason why she wouldn't do as she was told and marry Craig Taylor. Granted he's done quite well for himself even though he was born on the wrong side of the tracks. It's what attracted Lindsay to him- that bad boy persona and stunning good looks- and that was fine as long as they just stayed friends. That changed the one and only night he fucked her. It took me awhile to get the real story of how that came about but Lindsay had confided in Lynette. It was a drugged up and drunken fuck after Lindsay had been dumped by a business major who was thought to be struggling with his own sexuality. I ran into him a few years later after Lynette's first divorce and it turned out that he just couldn't stand Lindsay's manipulative ways. He and Lynette hit it off and he was her second husband. He died a few years later but well, he left her his fortune so I guess it wasn't that bad for her. The crazy thing was that Brian knew he was gay. He was never shy about it or hid it in the closet like so many other young men. But he was also twenty years old and at that age a man can get a hard on simply because the wind was blowing too hard. Well Lindsay took it to mean something entirely different and ended up heartbroken. So she decided that she would date women from then on since she couldn't have Brian as anything other than a friend. When she and Melanie decided to have a kid, Lindsay told Melanie that it was going to be Brian's kid or no one's. Melanie relented eventually and admittedly, the little boy is adorable but I'm still pissed off at her. And I'm certainly pissed off at Kinney. If only he hadn't boned the bitch...

 

Listening to her scheme and plot against Brian, I am almost sympathetic to the man. If he has had to endure Lindsay's headtrips thus far, I can't imagine what he has been going through. Strangely, I also feel a little sorry for Melanie having been involved with that harridan. Jim wanted me to find out what the real situation with Justin Taylor was and I'm almost sorry that I did. Whether I agree with Justin's penchant for dick or not, he still didn't deserve what has happened to him nor what he is going through now. I still have to play along with this for now because as long as that book is out there, we are all in danger. For now, Justin holds all the cards but if I can somehow convince him to give me the evidence by promising to make Connor and Brandon James along with Craig Taylor disappear from all of our lives, then it is well worth the risk. Jim and I have talked at length about getting out of human trafficking for awhile now. It was never supposed to turn into this multi-million dollar web of flesh and lies. We were only supposed to share mistresses or misters between a selective few of us. The problem was that Craig wanted it to grow bigger and I can't lie, we've all reaped the benefits of the network. But it has long since been time to stop. When Connor and Brandon were introduced into the mix, things had become unpredictable at best. Now...now things are far out of the scope and we all run the risk of exposure. And that can't end well for any of us. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Justin's POV

 

Once the papers were signed, Mel and Donovan rushed back to their respective offices to get the process rolling on so many different agendas leading to the same objective: Stop the bullshit before it gets too far beyond control. The people joining forces to bring me to heel and free Brian were too many to speak of. Thankfully Gus was still asleep. The big changes to his life were already going to take a toll when he woke up. Brian and I are just relieved that he was resting as if being held by angels. No tossing, turning or heavy sighing; just a long leggy boy who had thrown off the covers and had the smallest smirk gracing the full lips so like his father's. Although I would never say unless asked, I was both happy and relieved to have Gus with us. There was no doubt that Lindsay would have used him to get information that she was too sneaky and childish to ask herself. The papers that would stop Lindsay in her tracks went out of the door with Mel. She promised that when she was ready to deliver the news to Lindsay, she would allow me to see that at least a little justice would be served.

 

For my part though, I'm still wasn't sure we did the right thing. What if, down the road, Brian decides that the last thing he wants is to be my ‘partner?.' I worried that in time Brian would begin to view me as a hairshirt or a millstone around his neck in matrimony, so to speak. But then there was the other part of me that relished the feeling of being tied to such an incredible man; the man I was allowing to kiss the breath out of me and exchange it with his own. I didn't know how Brian really felt, although I am beginning to really understand and respect that Brian never says or does things he didn't want to do... and that included becoming the Taylor-Kinney Corporation.

 

I sighed deeply as Brian dug his fingers into my scalp while still holding my lips captive. I could feel the tension draining from my body as Brian continued his sensual assault upon my lips. Brian's tongue danced along the seam of my closed mouth, coaxing it to open like a flower. I obediently and greedily allowed Brian inside of my oral cavity, twining my tongue around Brian's marauding one. The longer we stayed in that one spot, the more intense and possessive our kisses became.

 

I lead Brian to my- our- bedroom, I really have to get use to that. He's pulling at his clothes along the way. We broke apart momentarily to traverse the stairs but came back together in another heated exchange. Panting I detach from him to divest myself of my own clothes while he sheds the rest of his.

 

Not for the first time since meeting Brian, I find myself once again grateful that it was Brian Kinney that I bumped into that night at a masquerade ball that I wasn't even sure I wanted to attend. Here in this room once again we were just Aiden and Blue and that's when I knew that no matter what happened from now on, as long as we keep being who we are, everything would be just fine.

That thought finished for the moment, I realized that I suddenly knew exactly what I needed to do. This was more than a consummation of a relationship. It was a reclaiming, a redefining and a reinvention of Aiden and Blue. Some of what I must have been thinking showed on my face because the next thing he or I know, we are wrapped in each other's arms, kissing wildly and using our bodies to try to subdue the other. Of course I lost the standing wrestling match but I didn't mind. Brian tossed me onto the bed, following me down and pinning me to the mattress. I didn't mind though; I want this. I want to be taken, and filled, and....his! That's what I want, I want to be his. I choose this, whatever it is that we have between us, for as long as it lasts, without regret and no longer out of fear. My way is forward and I will not go back to being a shell of a person. For anyone.

 

It was my turn to have him where I want him. I grabbed his shoulders, wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled him beneath me, kissing him as if my next breath depended on it. Brian kissed me back, his hands tangling into my hair. I moved against and down his body wanting to imprint my scent all over him. I kissed and sucked on his neck, making sure to pay close attention to the spots that I knew made him wiggle and squirm. I stayed there until I could feel him pressing up into me, letting me know that he was ready for more from me. I lingered at his nipples and other erogenous zones on his well-defined torso. I nipped the rippling muscles in his shoulders, finding new hot spots that he didn't even know he had. I smiled against his warming skin, licking the little droplets of sweat forming faster as his arousal increased.

 

Finally reaching his treasure trail, I teased him with my tongue, pulling at the hairs with my teeth, causing him to raise his hips, trying to get me to pay attention to his straining cock. Bypassing his cock I ran my tongue along the inside of his spread thighs. He's ticklish there and I couldn't forbid my devious streak from having at least a little fun. Before he could protest, I stopped playing with him and instead devoured him.

There are few things I love more than the feel of Brian Kinney down my throat, the smell of his heightened arousal being one of them. Fortunately one activity leads to the other and then the sounds that come from deep within him add to the experience. His hands flex involuntarily as I keep pace with the fluid rhythm of his hips or change the rhythm altogether to keep him guessing and off balance. My fingers press against his perineum rubbing against his gland from the outside, demanding my tribute. Brian is begging for release and screaming for me to stop by turns and I know that he is so lost that his words are being stripped away from him with every swipe of my tongue. Finally I feel that telltale trembling of his legs and I know that he is close; that if I don't stop he is going to shoot soon.

 

I reached over and grabbed a condom from the bowl by the bed and rolled it down Brian's shaft. Then I took the lube and drizzled some on the tip. Using one hand to massage the lube onto the pre-lubed condom, Brian grabbed my other hand placing it against his open mouth. At the first touch of his tongue on the very tips of my fingers, I felt the sensation straight through my body, ending at my cock. He used some of the excess lube to prepare me while he kept up the ministrations with his mouth, taking the time to suck and lick each digit as his other hand opened me. My own reflexive actions had me squeezing and releasing Brian's cock within my hand as I pushed my ass into his fingers. When I couldn't take anymore of the foreplay, I lifted my body, slapped away his hand, and impaled myself on Brian's dick.

 

The slight pain before pleasure was always delicious with Brian. It was almost done without conscious thought from either of us, both moving together and gauging where each other is in achieving our ultimate pleasure. Our first ‘married' coupling was coming to an end, but it definitely ‘sealed the deal' for both of us, Brian raised his knees and grabbed my hips, using his knees for leverage I bounced on his steel hard cock as he kept me balanced. We came within seconds of each other, shouting each other's names.

 

Lying with Aiden in post-coital bliss was something that still amazed me. It wasn't something that I'd ever done with anyone before. Brian- or Aiden whenever we are alone- has represented so many ‘firsts' for me: the first time I didn't feel like a receptacle or that my mind had no value; knowing and being with him was the first time that I haven't felt alone and the first time I have felt truly alive. He always says that I would have been just fine had we never met, but I beg to differ. My life- for what it was- is so different from what others had planned for me. But with Brian by my side, we get to write our own destiny. It kind makes everything that I have gone through and everything that we will go through, worth it all in the end.

 

"Daddy and Jus, what are you still doing in bed?" Gus is standing at the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

 

I grab the covers and tell him, "Nothing. We're just about to get up."

 

"Good ‘cause I hungry. Can I have pancakes?," he says as he turns and moves towards the kitchen.

 

Brian smirks at me from his position on the other side of the bed, hands laced behind his head. "Are you sure he isn't your son?"

 

"What do you mean?" Gus looks and acts just like him in miniature form.

 

"Is appetite is just like yours. He's always hungry." And Brian lets out a huge laugh as my stomach picks just then to growl. "Just like a german train, it always comes in on time." 

 

I smacked him with a pillow and headed to the shower. No I have no more doubts that we made the right decision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Michael's POV

 

Oh my God, I am so fucking sore. But I'm happy. After I left the bar last night with the hottest guy I've ever seen next to Brian, we went back to his hotel room. I had never seen so much luxury in one place. He invited me into that tub thingy with all the bubbles- I think he called it a jacuzzi or something like that, and after getting comfortable we talked some more about Brian. I found out that he's known Justin Taylor a long time but wouldn't tell me how right away. I figured that it didn't matter because Brandon was there with me so Justin couldn't have been too important.

 

The major surprise of the night was when his brother came in. I was so fucking surprised to see Connor James standing right in front of me. I mean what the fuck was Connor James doing in Pittsburgh of all places. Brandon told him how we met and Connor had gotten a strange look in his eyes when Brian and Justin were mentioned for a moment...or at least I thought he did.

 

While he went to take a shower, Brandon and I started fooling around. Brandon was whispering all sorts of dirty things in my ear and I couldn't help but wish that it was Brian saying those things. But I didn't let the other man know that. Instead I let him keep seducing me, mumbling yes to every suggestive word, letting my horniness rule my brain. Once I had given the green light, he flipped me over and started drilling me. I didn't mind his roughness; I needed it. It was a for shit day and I needed to forget my problems stemming from a fucking blond asshole for a few moments. And that's when Connor came out of the bathroom and ordered me to blow him. I did my best even though Brandon was pounding into me mercilessly by then and I could barely catch my breath. It went on like that for many hours. At one point Connor even ordered me to fuck him but he complained that I wasn't Justin, and Brandon agreed on that. I wasn't sure what they meant until earlier this morning.

 

Right after my shower this morning, as I was staring at all of the scrapes and bruises; the bite marks and welts all over me, Brandon came up behind me. He told me that he and Connor had something that they wanted to talk to me about. I thought that maybe they would want to set another date or something, but I couldn't have been further from the truth. Brandon asked me what my most valuable fantasy was. He seemed really interested so I told him that I wanted to own my own comic book store again, to get rid of Justin and to have Brian notice me as more than his best friend; to give me a chance to be more. That's when I noticed the photo album that Connor had been flipping through while I was answering the question.

 

His fingers seemed to caress each page, stroking the picture and then remembering aloud what was happening that day. When he told me to come closer, I got a good look at the model in the picture. But it wasn't a model at all. It was Justin in various poses. His mouth was even covered with duct tape in some of them. Others had him looking like he was in pain but that couldn't be since I was in the same position in less than three hours ago and even though I was in a little pain, I was fine. The bruises reminded me of the ones on my own body but his looked a lot worse probably because of his fair skin.

 

Brandon spoke to me again then, explaining what Justin really was, which was their shared whore who they wanted back. I couldn't help but be relieved that I wasn't the only one who thought Justin Taylor was a fucking slut. I asked if Brian knew about their past with Justin and was told that they didn't know, but it shouldn't matter. Justin was their property, bought and paid for, and he is supposed to be with them under the terms of his contract. Well I couldn't see anything wrong with that so I asked them what they wanted me to do to help them. I mean if removing Justin Taylor would return Brian to his former glory and take me along for the ride with him then why the fuck wouldn't I help them? Justin has been nothing but fucking trouble ever since he arrived in Pittsburgh. First he fucked up my hand and then he started hogging all of Brian's attention. It was time that he got back in his place which apparently was with Connor and Brandon.

 

So now I'm sitting in the diner waiting for Brian to get here, while fumbling around with the really expensive parting gift that Connor and Brandon gave me as I was leaving this morning. Brandon told me to remember my time with them every time I look at it. I couldn't help but be touched by it. Anyway, it's Monday morning and it's usually the one day that we always met at the diner before going to work. Well...when I had a job anyway. Which is another thing I really need to speak to him about. I guess once I show him the photo album full of pictures of Justin the whore, Brian will toss his raggedy blond ass out of Kinnetik and his life. Then that should free Brian up to hang out with me and as a thank you he'll go ahead and tell Ted to write the check to pay off my store. Brian loves me. He wouldn't want me to be unemployed.

 

He's alone when he comes in the door and I can't help but wave madly, motioning for him them to join me in our favorite booth. I see him roll his eyes but it's such a classic Brian thing to do that I really don't pay it any mind.

 

"Hello Mikey. What's up?" he asks me. When I move to greet him in our usual way, he backs up from me and looks down at the table. I see him notice the book before he asks, "Are we suddenly in the mood to take a trip down memory lane, Mikey?"

 

He motioned for Mom to bring him coffee as I resume my seat. "First I want to tell you about the...hottest...SEX I had last night, Brian. You'll never guess who I met at Woody's last night."

 

"Some loser I'm sure," he says and I can't help but feel the scowl on my forehead.

I don't know what the fuck is with him today. When I used to say that about David, he would say the same thing. But then he and David never got along; he doesn't even know Brandon. He orders his coffee and his usual breakfast before making a move to open the book. I stop him just before he has a chance to crack it open. When he huffs a breath and asks what the fuck my problem is, I tell him to just hold off a minute. I want his full attention on me before Justin invades his mind again.

 

"I got the book from my date last night," I tell him and then proceed to tell him about meeting Brandon James. Of course I didn't tell him what our conversations were about since that would probably make Brian angry. And I don't want him mad, I want him grateful to me for saving him and his company from that fucking whore.

 

Just as I'm getting to a few more explanations, I see Justin come in, along with Mel, Gus, Ted, that fucking bitch Cynthia, Donovan, and a tall woman who looks familiar but I don't know where from. I know right then that my time is short, and that if Brian was ever going to listen to me about his boy toy, I had to make sure he did it right now. Reaching over the table, I flicked the book cover wide open to the very first page. Honestly, I didn't give a fuck about protecting Justin; that wasn't my aim. My only goal was to get Brian to see that Justin is a fucking skank and that he deserved better... deserved someone wholesome, like me.

 

I kept watching Brian's reaction as I flipped page after page before him. I heard the gasp coming from behind him and met the horrified gaze of shining blue eyes looking in shock at the same photo album. I couldn't resist the smirk I knew had to be on my own lips as I said, "Hey Boy Wonder."

 

Brian looked up at me then but I wasn't expecting to see those particular emotions in them. The first one was anger...but it wasn't directed at Justin where it should have been; it was pointed at me. Why? I'm not the one who's a slut. The second was rage but why? Justin isn't that fucking important. If anything Brian should be tossing Justin's ass out for lying to him about his past to secure a job at Kinnetik. Justin did that; I didn't.

 

I was surprised when I looked up and saw Melanie reaching down to snatch the photo album. I tried to move it out of her reach but she was quicker.

 

"Michael, you're an asshole," she sneered at me.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not the one with my asshole filled in those pictures. That would the sex slave right there."

 

"Michael don't say another fucking word," Brian said quietly to me. I still didn't understand.

 

"Why? Why is everyone defending the little fucker? Oh poor wittle Justin, got caught with his pants down, tied up and a dick in his ass and mouth. So the fuck what? I wouldn't be surprised if there were porn videos of him floating around somewhere. You know Brian, you should get rid of him. He's bad for business and your reputation. I mean if word got out that you have a whore working at Kinnetik, you could attract the wrong kind of clients or better yet, maybe you won't have any clients left." I think I made my point of how dangerous Justin Taylor really is to Brian Kinney.

 

"Where did you get this, Michael?" Melanie asks me.

 

"What the fuck does it matter? All that does matter is that I have exposed the little shit for what he really is." I answer, defiance in my voice. I make sure to pout, stomp my foot and fold my arms so that they know that I am serious and not budging on my position that the blond be removed from Kinnetik and the presence of decent people. He's had them all fooled for far too long and it's time that the blinders come off. "It's time you all see that Mr. Perfect is nothing but a fucking con artist," I scream at them.

 

Before Melanie can say anything back to me, Brian gets up from the table and wraps his strong arms around fucking Justin and holds him close while asking Leda and Cynthia to take Gus to the other side of the Diner. I had forgotten about all of them, especially Gus. Why weren't he and Mel with Lindsay where they belonged? And why is Ted looking at me like Emmett did last night, as if I'm the lowest of the low? Well you know what....I don't give a shit. I did what I was supposed to do to protect my investment in choosing Brian as my best friend and soon-to-be life partner. If Justin goes away or he dies from embarrassment for being a whore, which he really should be embarrassed about, then so be it! "OUCH!!! Ma, what the hell was that for." I scream and rub the back of my head. She really has to stop hitting me. I'm a grown man.

 

"You're such an asshole Michael and I'm so ashamed to call you my son right now."

 

I looked away from her to see Carl coming into the Diner along with Uncle Vic and Rodney. Behind them is Ben. What the fuck are they all doing here? My question must have shown on my face because Vic walks over to Brian and Justin and pats the two of them on the back.

 

"I hear congratulations are in order guys. I wish you both much success and happiness."

 

I scowled at the two of them. Looking closely, nothing looks different between Brian and Justin. "What the fuck is he talking about? What's going on?"

 

Donovan took great pride in saying, "We just left the courthouse this morning Michael. As of this morning, Brian and Justin entered a Legal Domestic Partnership relationship."

 

"What the fuck does that mean? You know what, it doesn't matter because Brian is about to fire Justin anyway." I shake my head. I don't understand what all that law talk implies but whatever it is, Brian can get out of it. Justin has no business here. "Justin needs to go back to Connor and Brandon James where he belongs."

 

Justin made a move towards me but Brian stopped him, kissing his temple and holding him closely again. He really needs to let go of Justin. Before I tell him to do that Melanie interrupts me again.

 

"Michael there are two things that you need to know. The first is that Brian and Justin are as good as married. In fact they are even more married than straight people. Their entire lives are joined, and no, they will not be dissolving anything for anyone. Secondly, the fact that you are in possession of this photo album makes you an accessory to human trafficking."

 

"What? An accessory to what?" I can't believe what she's saying. Brian and Justin are more married than married heteros? Like fuck they are!

 

"It means that you are knowingly encouraging the wrongful and unlawful detainment of Justin Taylor at the hands of both Connor James and Brandon James. Based on this evidence and a written account provided by Justin Taylor and detailed in Brandon James' handwriting which corroborates everything in this album, you can and will be charged if you don't spill your fucking guts right now. Now where did you get the book and all of the information you are spouting?"

 

It just dawned on me what she said and that I could be in real trouble. I looked at Justin who had his face hidden in Brian's neck. Now that I think about it, Brian didn't seem surprised at all about the story I was telling him that Brandon had told me. Neither did any of the rest of them. What the fuck was going on? "I spent the night with Connor and Brandon last night and they told me that Justin belonged to them. That they bought him from his former master. They also told me that once Justin was back with them where he belonged, that they would buy my comic store and give it to me as payment for returning Justin to their care. Brandon also said that Brian would be free and clear because when seeing the pictures live and in color, there was no way that Brian would want their sex slave to stay with him especially not with a young impressionable son named Gus."

 

"What the fuck?!" Brian exploded, scaring everyone within the Diner. "How the fuck do they know about Gus? Melanie you didn't tell me that Lindsay spoke Gus's name aloud to them. They will surely do some digging to find out your name as well."

 

"There's a good possibility that they will, but I didn't hear Lindsay mention Gus's name. In fact, most of the talk was only of the new baby she wants, the child support you already pay for your son and then the call to the clinic in which she lied about her son having taken ill some time ago, which resulted in her and her husband wanting another child, in case there's another problem with marrow or some shit. She definitely didn't mention his name when I was listening and I doubt that Ron Peterson even knows it. So Michael, I know how Connor knows about Gus but how does Brandon?"

 

I could feel all of their eyes burning into me with their accusations. I couldn't decide whether to just leave or to stand my ground against the fucking blond kid who has now officially ruined not only my life as it is now, but also my hopes and dreams for the future. My eyes stopped on each face but when they got to Ben, I was shocked to see not only anger but pity. Seeing it made me realize just what I've lost and I can't even blame Justin for it, although publicly I will. "I told him. I was talking to Brandon about Brian and Justin and how the fucking blond was trying to take my place. I was drinking and really it just felt good to unload on a perfect stranger. I tried to talk to Emmett about it but he wouldn't listen. Maybe if he had I wouldn't be in this mess. Oh why can't that skanky blond boy ass just disappear already?! He doesn't belong!"

 

Brian turned to me then. And I don't think I have ever seen him look so disappointed in me, or so furious. I know that I have done some fucked up things in the past, but he never looked at me like he wants to murder me before. When he spoke, I think I shivered from the coldness in his voice. It was almost as if he was talking to the wall instead of me, his best friend.

 

"No Michael. It's you who doesn't belong in my life anymore. This was low, even for you. Between you and Lindsay.... You know what. I'm fucking through with you." Brian commented, shaking his head.

 

"What? What do you mean you're through, Brian? With me? No! You should be finished with Justin! This is all his fault. If he had just stayed with the James brothers then this wouldn't even be a conversation right now. You can't be through with me Brian. No one knows you like I do. We have a history! We are forever! Remember Brian? Always have, always will. You can't get rid of me; I won't let you! Do you hear me Brian? Listen to me! Please Brian, don't let that blond piece of shit come between us, between years of friendship. You owe me that Brian. I worked for it and have been with you all this time." I plead and can't help it as I feel the tears crowding my eyes while Brian looks through me as if I'm no longer here.

 

He walked over to Ma and told her that he would be in touch. Then he shook hands with Vic and Ben, rounded up Gus, Leda and Cynthia and left with Justin without so much as a backwards glance in my direction. I dried my face as Carl came over to me and told me that I was damned lucky that Brian and Justin are well off and don't need money. He said that Justin had every single right to file a lawsuit for defamation of character against me. He told me that although what I said may have been true to a degree, the fact that I was spreading rumors and drawing conclusions about a situation I knew nothing about was libelous and that I'm lucky that neither Brian or Justin felt like punching me in the fucking mouth. Then he cuffed me. It was painful and I told him to watch it. My arms are still hurting from being tied up.

 

I was surprised that I was being arrested and asked him why. All I did was show a couple of dirty pictures of the ‘golden boy' to Brian, which is not a crime. When Carl told me that Brandon and Connor said that I had stolen the watch from them which cost about fifteen grand, I nearly passed out. At first I argued but since I was in possession of the watch in question, I guess he was required by law not to listen to me. He read me my rights, saying that anything I say could be used against me. He told me that I have the right to an attorney and to have one present during questioning. I asked Mel and Donovan if they could represent me and they both said no since it would be a conflict of interest. Melanie is Justin's personal lawyer and Donovan is both Brian's and Kinnetik's. Fucking Justin. This is all his fault! But I couldn't say that.

 

Instead I looked over at Ma pleadingly. Surely she would help me. No matter what I ever did, Brian and Ma always forgave me or at the very least helped me when I was in a jam. Although her eyes are sad, she hasn't made a move to help me or stop her husband from doing his job. Then I look at Ben who turns away from me and I think I really know what it feels like to be alone now. And I don't like the feeling at all.

 

Ethan's POV

 

I have been in Pittsburgh for two weeks, staying in a no-tell motel, still trying to catch up with Justin Taylor. At first, when I asked around about him, no one seemed to be able to tell me anything about him. He was a mystery. Sure people have seen him here or there, but not for any significant amount of time. I found out where he lives and decided to stake out the place. The odd thing was that no one, except a cleaning lady, which I'm pretty sure that Justin can not afford, was coming in or out of the building. I found that strange since he lives on a semi-busy street in the heart of the Liberty District.

 

While I was at a bar called Woody's last night, my luck changed. There was this dark-haired little man ranting and raving about Justin Taylor keeping company with Brian Kinney. The tall man with the complaining one at first looked bored, and then grew angry. I almost couldn't blame him; the man's voice was extremely annoying and he seemed prone to blame any and everything on Justin, when it was really Brian whom he should be blaming. God I really hate that man! I could have pointed out the many downfalls of Brian Kinney to the petulant pain in the ass with the whiny voice, but hey, if his own friend wasn't getting through to him, why should I have tried.

 

There was a blond watching the scene as avidly as I was, eating up every single word the brunet said. I didn't know why he seemed so interested, but whatever. As I was just about to approach the short man, I think his name was Michael, the tall blond did. I hovered and was able to catch bits and pieces of the conversation, including the fact that Kinney actually has a kid named Gus. Who the fuck would have a kid with that whore? I wonder if Jonas knew about it. Anyway, the complaints kept coming and the drinks kept flowing between the two men. The blond....for some reason he looks familiar. Familiar like I have masturbated to his picture in various ways or something. So when he said his name, I was excited that the voice was as sexy as the man himself but pissed off that the little disgruntled fuck was leaving with him.

 

Once Brandon and Michael left the bar, I noticed that I was being cruised. I mean seriously cruised, but then again that shouldn't be too much of a surprise since I'm famous and hot after all. I allowed the guy to approach me.

 

"Hey, aren't you Ethan Gold?" he asks.

 

I turn on my most dashing smile. Apparently this groupie has good taste. I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks. It's been ages since I've had sex and well... even though I would rather it be Justin, until such time as it is, anyone will do. "Why yes I am. And who might you be?"

 

"My name is William Wainwright. I believe that we both attended the Institute together although you were a music major. How's that going, by the way?"

 

How's that going? Is he serious? As if he didn't know. "I've released a few albums and just came back from tour not too long ago. But surely you know that."

 

"Actually no, I didn't. I've never really been into full orchestra-inspired classical music. I'm more of a piano fan. I find that helps me focus while painting. So what are you doing in Pittsburgh?"

 

I try to hold back my anger at him discounting who I am and give him a once over. Well, he seems cultured and well-groomed, even in this dingy place full of sweaty men. This was never my scene, but I figured that it was the best source of information since gay men love to gossip. But then most people- gay or straight- do, which is what Jonas used to give as the reason he couldn't be seen with me while he was dating Brian. I always suspected it was more than that, but I'll never know since he's dead now. Ah...anyway... "I came to Pittsburgh to renew an old acquaintance. Perhaps you've heard of him. His name is Justin Taylor."

 

If I wasn't looking carefully, I might have missed the single flash of recognition followed closely by the look of loathing which entered William's eyes. There was something definitely wrong between him and Justin. Perhaps this was my chance to find out.

 

"Yeah I know the fucker better than I care to."

 

"Scorned lover?" I asked. I just have to know.

 

"Not hardly and never likely. He's an asshole. Sadly though, he is also my boss, who I hope to replace very soon both in the company and his other position, beneath Brian Kinney."

 

Now it was my turn to have a moment of anger although I don't think my companion noticed. He appeared lost in his memories for a moment before I brought him back from his dark thoughts. Feigning nonchalance, I asked William, "What makes you so sure they are seeing each other?" I need to have more information so that I know how to proceed.

 

"You should see them together and then you wouldn't doubt what I'm saying. Sure Justin is hot, but I'm hotter and would make a more challenging bedmate for Brian. Justin's frigid ass probably just lays there like a dead thing while Brian humps him."

 

I really didn't need to hear or visualize that happening. So I asked, "What are you getting into tonight?"

 

He looked at me, really looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time. I couldn't tell whether he was a top or a bottom. It's so hard to tell these days. I mean take Jonas for example. I would have never known that he was anything else but a top until I saw him with Brian. There is no one getting into Brian's tight ass unless they have the jaws of life ready at their fingertips. Justin has this amazing ass but I remember seeing him in the men's room on campus once and his cock had to be at least a solid 9 inches. As for me, I'm a definite bottom. There's nothing I like more than a stiff prick up my butt...well unless it's my violin Mischa. I had to shake my thoughts clear of the residual memory of Justin's dick to pay attention to William again.

 

"I'm actually here with a few friends and we're heading to Babylon. You want to come?"

 

"It's not really my scene, but hey, I have an idea. Why don't we meet for breakfast in the morning at about 10? That should at least give you enough time to shower and change before breakfast and a growing boy has to eat right?"

 

He smiled at me and I have to admit, it's a really attractive smile. He's cute in a blond, boy next store sort of way. But Justin Taylor is sexy in that world-weary, been-there-done-that-seen-it-all kind of way. It doesn't hurt that he is incredibly talented and has money, which makes him worthy of me. And I will be happy to spend my time making him see that, while he opens his wallet to support me while I make his life comfortable. Living with Jonas taught me that there is a lot to be said about not having to cruise for tricks after work, especially when there is a tight ass waiting to be filled at home.

 

"Sure. I think I can drag myself out of bed long enough to eat. Is the Liberty Diner okay to meet?"

 

"No problem," I tell him. "I've been meaning to see if I can catch up with Justin there. Everyone says that he eats there sometimes." There's that ‘look' again but what does it mean? I want to ask but again it's gone and I don't want to make an enemy of a technical new friend.

 

"Yeah he does. His plane should be landing soon if it hasn't already."

 

"Oh? Where did he go?"

 

"Brian and Justin went to Aruba. I was supposed to go too but there was an issue with my passport being expired and a new one wouldn't have gotten here in time."

 

"So you've been running the office?" This guy must be pretty high up for Brian to leave his business open while he's out of the country.

 

"No, Brian shut down the office for the week. I had the option to work in the New York office or the one in Chicago for the week but didn't want to so he gave me the time off. Technically I got paid for doing nothing."

 

I laughed. "While the people who went to Aruba got paid to work AND have a vacation at the same time. I think you and I have a lot to talk about. I'll see you in the morning."

 

We parted ways and now I am sitting in this diner waiting on him. I can't lie, I went home and jerked off to the visual of Brandon James again. But this time in the middle of my fantasy it was Brandon, Justin and William. Needless to say the orgasm was fucking amazing.

 

I saw the little whiny man from last night at the bar, he came storming in like a man on a mission. He raced passed me with a pretty big book in his hand. I couldn't help but be curious and wanted to ask him about it. As soon as I made up my mind about approaching him and starting up a conversation leading to the object, William came up. I looked to where the short brunet had seated himself and headed in that direction. We ended up sitting two booths away from him because some other queers kept us from getting the booth closest to him. I mentally shrugged thinking that if I could hear a wrong note in a 300 member orchestra, then surely I could attune my ear passed all conversation to what was being said at his table.

 

William was regaling me about what a fun time I missed last night at Babylon. I heard but wasn't really listening to what he was saying. It seemed that as long as I made the appropriate remarks, snickered or laughed when his statement amused him, he was happy to continue talking. Brian walked in all casual, and like he owned the place. I put my head down hoping that he wouldn't notice me. The last thing I need is for everyone in the place to know our past history and that I am in reality, broke. He orders and ‘Mikey' as Brian called him, begins to tell Brian about his night with Brandon James. Apparently William has as much vested in their conversation as I do, although I don't know what for. I didn't really bother to ask. As the conversation behind us gets heated, I notice that William has taken out his cell phone. I ask him what he is doing but he shushes me and tells me to listen. I move over to the same side of the booth he's on and almost bump right into Justin and a little boy. There were also several other people in tow but I really didn't notice them. My eyes were riveted on Justin's ass encased in the most enticing pair of cargo pants. I could tell from the way they hugged his ass that they were tailored and my palms itched to touch it. The collective gasp from the other patrons including William brought me out of my reverie.

 

It seems that Justin and Brian have basically tied the knot and the whiny little man is none too happy about it. Fuck! I'm not too fond of the idea either and by the looks of it, neither is William. Justin was supposed to be my meal ticket and my ultimate revenge against Brian Kinney. But as I hear the conversation progress, I find myself understanding so much more about the artist and how distant he always seemed. They are speaking about Justin's past with the James brothers which is not only appalling but heartbreaking as well. I'm dying to know the full story but Michael is stopped from saying anything else by the lesbian and another guy. Apparently they are attorneys for both Brian and Justin and have told Michael that what he is in possession of is some sort of evidence. This can't be good for anyone. Another man walks in and kisses the waitress before approaching Michael who at this point is screeching at the top of his lungs because Brian has told him that their friendship is over. Brian approaches the same waitress and whispers to her that he will be in touch. His arm is still around Justin and his other hand has his son's hand firmly in it. The little boy is looking up at his father adoringly and I can't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy that Brian has everything that I don't; everything that I didn't know I wanted until this moment. He stops by and whispers, asking the blonde woman and a tall brunette to come with them while Melanie, Donovan and Ted do what they must do regarding Michael. He said he didn't want his son and husband to witness it.

 

I didn't know what he was speaking of until the screeching from Michael died down and his mother's husband started speaking. Unfortunately for Michael, he is being arrested on grounds of grand larceny. The watch which he said that Brandon gave him this morning as payment for showing the photo album to Brian, was reported stolen by Brandon and his brother Connor. I look over at William who is still recording all of this even though he is as shocked as I am.

 

When Michael was finally ushered out of the Diner in handcuffs, still protesting his innocence to his step-father, I turn back to William to ask what he intends to do. He explains to me what he knows of Connor and Brandon James in conjunction with Justin Taylor. He did some digging while his bosses were away following one of Justin's ‘ex-clients' coming in for a meeting with Kinnetik. William had heard Justin being threatened but couldn't understand why at the time, at least not all of it. I think that William is just as shocked to learn that Justin didn't whore himself out willingly, but to save his family, as I am to learn that Brian Kinney is a father.

 

I asked William what he intends to do with the recording and he said that he wasn't sure yet. I know that he can do one of two things: either he can blackmail Justin although finding out that Brian and Justin are married now could pose a bigger problem now that they are filthy fucking rich. Or he could try his luck and blackmail the James brothers. Whereas Brandon is out and really doesn't give a fuck what anyone thinks about it, Connor is not. In fact there are rumors that he is going to propose to some actress soon. This could either make William rich or get William killed. But what if I help him?

 

I know that I'm not exactly popular, but the fact is that I have been in the public eye. Furthermore, I need money. I don't have any marketable skills outside of my music and that's very limiting. With people like Justin and William, their gifts make room for them to work in a number of mediums and still live comfortably. I could become a music teacher at both the elementary and college level but that would mean taking education courses to get certified. Who the fuck has time or money for that? Not me! I'm too busy worrying about where the fuck I'm going to live. And now that my only option is married to someone else, I don't have too many other options to speak of and none that immediately come to mind.

 

So I put the idea out there to see if William will take the bait. I weigh all the pros and cons out for him, watching as the idea begins to take root in his head. We could put a price of two million dollars on it so that both of us make good on this deal and Connor gets to keep his reputation; basically everyone walks away happy. William tells me that he will think it over and let me know tonight. He has to get to the office even though he isn't sure if Brian and Justin will be there. It was then that I noticed that he is dressed in a suit. I ask him if he minds the company since I need to speak with Brian about some personal business. I then explain my history with Mr. Kinney and he looks at me with newfound respect. Perhaps there won't be a need to blackmail anyone once I finish with Brian.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lindsay's POV

 

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and accomplished, ready to begin my day. I noticed that Mel didn't sleep next to me but that isn't exactly unusual. If she has been working late, she usually sleeps in the guest room or in her office so that she doesn't wake me. Gus isn't up yet, so I'm taking this opportunity to have a cup of coffee in peace. A rare and momentous occasion indeed.

 

I can't help but think back to last night. All of my hopes and dreams for my future are coming together rather nicely. It was a joy to see Daddy after all this time. Perhaps after Brian and I get married, he and I can spend time together the way we used to when I was younger. Last night made me realize how much I miss being Daddy's protege.

 

Speaking of Brian, I am really looking forward to getting to the clinic. I was so happy to find out that they still have the sample Brian had originally given to Mel and I in case Gus didn't take the first time. But what can I say... Gus has both mine and Brian's DNA, he was bound and determined to be a little overachiever. I can't help but feel pride in that. Sometimes I wonder if Mel had a dick and was able to get me pregnant would Gus be as perfect or more perfect than he is now. But then I discard the notion because whereas Mel is successful, she will never be Brian.

 

That thought sticks with me as I take my shower and get dressed before going inside Gus's room to wake him. I still find it a little odd that he hasn't woken up yet. He's usually up with the birds or if he sleeps late, he at least comes down when he smells coffee. He is his father's son after all. I call him and there isn't an answer. The covers are over his head but that's how he sleeps. I walk over to the bed, still calling him softly and joking about the tickle monster which usually gets him giggling and wiggling even though he's still pretending to be asleep. I begin at the foot of the bed, giving warnings that the tickle monster is going to get his little toes. I don't hear any movement. So I go straight for his sides and get a handful of pillow. I pulled back the covers and notice that all the pillows and quilts have been strategically placed. Automatically I know that Gus is with Mel. I look in the guest room and notice that the bed hasn't been slept in. It is exactly the same way that I remade the bed the night before last. Mel can't make the bed like I can so it's easy to tell my work from hers.

 

I'm not going to lie. I want to know what the fuck is going on. Even if Mel was going to take him out and let me sleep, she would have left a note. When I check Gus' room, the kitchen, her office, and our bedroom, there isn't one. I call her cell phone which just goes straight to voicemail. Understand that I know that she wouldn't let anything happen to Gus, but I'm still his mother and deserve to be notified when MY child is being taken somewhere. When I call Mel's office, I'm told that she hasn't been in yet and that she may not be in until mid-afternoon. I ask if she is out on assignment and the secretary laughed and told me that I could say that but didn't elaborate. I call Brian to find out if he knows what's going on but I get his voicemail too. When I call Kinnetik, that bitch's voice comes over the receiver telling us that the offices are still closed but will reopen at ten this morning. I guess with Brian just coming back from Aruba, he would demand a late start. Ted should be in New York so I don't bother with him.

 

I look at the clock and realize that I have to get to my appointment. So I leave a note for Mel telling her that I want to speak with her when I get back and that she and Gus better be here. For my dealings with Mel lately, I'm beginning to understand why my mother ruled her house with an iron fist. Nothing went on within the Peterson household without Nancy Peterson knowing about it. Perhaps that's the problem between Mel and I. I've allowed her too much freedom. Perhaps it's time to adopt the WASP methods of household management. I can certainly micromanage better than that old bat.

 

Arriving at the clinic, I am delighted to be taken in right away. I guess they may have had a look at my chart from the last time when I faked a panic attack in front of people to be taken in the back faster. Hell, even Melanie had been fooled. I never told her differently but on my visits after that, I was always taken in right away. Amazing what can happen when you're a blonde and people mistake you for being weak.

 

Dr. Emory comes in and performs the usual perfunctory exam. He feels my breasts checking for lumps and I get another good look of how attractive he is. I can't help my body's natural reaction to the way he smells and the way his green eyes sparkle when he asks me questions about my last pregnancy. As he palpates my uterus, I can't help but feel like I want his hands to go lower. He isn't looking into my eyes anymore but at my vag which I know is dripping wet by now. He looks like he is tempted to do the dirty with me but suddenly recalls that he is my doctor and there is such a thing called medical ethics. He turns away from me and begins to write up his report as he asks me questions about my medical history. It was then that I realize that I am long overdue for my twenty-four hour dick-a-thon but it will have to wait. Right now I'm too focused on making sure that I get pregnant with Brian's baby.

 

After I get dressed and leave the inner offices, I head up to the front to make my next appointment. I hear a familiar voice at the front desk asking if I had been inseminated yet. What the fuck?! No one should know about that except Daddy, Craig, and Connor, and I don't believe that any of them would tell on me. The nurse asks for verification of who the visitor is and Melanie pulls out her license and information. I had forgotten to take her off my records as my medical proxy, a situation that will be rectified immediately.

 

I tell the nurse that Mel is no longer allowed access to my records as I stand beside my irate partner. Mel sneers at me and asks if the procedure occurred yet. I remind her that she should know better than anyone that I have to go through a round of tests before it can happen, but by this time on Friday, the process will officially start. When she chuckled and told me to think again, I wanted to slap her, but it was a good thing that I didn't, because out of the corner of my eye I noticed Brian's lawyer with her. I asked what he was doing there, but before he could answer, Justin Taylor walked in and said that he was making sure that his husband's sperm wasn't going to enter my twat. He produced a signed affidavit which he walked over and handed to the nurse at the desk. Reading it, she asked if he was sure. When I asked what she meant, Justin took great pleasure in telling me that Brian had ordered his sample destroyed, and that Melanie, who was his attorney, and Donovan, who was Brian's, were there to make sure it happened.

 

Dr. Emory came out of his office to ask about the commotion. I explained that the three of them were trying to make trouble for me and my husband to have another child. I took pride in the way Justin bristled at my statement but it didn't last long. Both Donovan and Melanie told me that Brian and Justin had signed the Legal Domestic Partnership papers earlier this morning and by the time I was supposed to be inseminated, they would basically be legally tied together until death do they part. Melanie and I hadn't even made that kind of commitment to each other, and yet Brian has? With Justin? I couldn't get my head around the fact that my own wife had betrayed me.

 

Before I could protest further, Justin handed me copies of all the documentation in case I wanted to ask my own attorney about it, and also a restraining order preventing me from contacting Brian and Gus. It was signed by the new Chief of Police and looked to be ironclad. Melanie told me that while I was busy here, she had taken the liberty of hiring movers. Since most of what I owned was bought and paid for by either Melanie or Brian, she advised them of what possessions of mine to pack and that they would be waiting for me after my bus ride home. Since the car and everything else was in her name, she made it impossible for me to claim anything.

 

I ran out of the doctor's office feeling at my lowest, but also vengeful. I went inside the bank, determined to withdraw every last cent out of the account. Imagine my surprise when I was told that my fucking card no longer worked, and that I had been taken off of the accounts as of this morning. It turns out that Mel was within her rights to do that as well. Don't I have any fucking rights? For almost ten years I have been with the bitch and pushed her to become who she is today, but this is the thanks I get? I will not take this shit lying down. I pulled out my cell phone intent on calling my father only to hear the fucking pleasant automated voice tell me that my phone was only operable to call 911 if this was an emergency. FUCK YES! This is an emergency but I couldn't use 911 for that. What the fuck am I supposed to do?

 

I looked down at the papers in my hands. According to the restraining order, I am not to be within 50 feet of Brian, Justin, Gus or Melanie at any given time nor their places of residence or businesses. If I approach them, I can be immediately arrested. On Gus' paperwork Brian had cited ‘Endangerment of a Minor Child.' What the fuck was he talking about? If anyone had endangered Gus it was him and Melanie, having let him in the presence of a known prostitute named Justin Taylor. It doesn't matter what he is now, it's who and what he STILL is as far as I'm concerned dammit! They also included a copy of the child support order and highlighted that as long as Gus was in the home, support would be paid, but since he was no longer with me, all payments ceased. The final kick in my ass though was the last document stating that Mel had signed her rights back over to Brian. What the fuck?! How could she do that without talking to me? There must be some law that wouldn't allow it to be so simple but if there was....fuck that BITCH! She is going to pay. They ALL are going to pay!!! But first I have to find a way to get rid of that fucking Justin Taylor. If I can't have Brian, that fucking blond won't either!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

William's POV

Mr. Ethan Gold, does think that I don't know what he is doing. He's using me for connections and information about Brian and Justin. I saw his face when Justin's lawyer said that for all intents and purposes Brian and Justin are married. Was I a little disappointed? Sure. It means that I can't hit on Brian anymore without Justin being able to stick his unwanted opinion into it. There are boundaries, that although they didn't get me anywhere the first time I tried, I definitely can't cross them now. If there was any doubts about how Brian feels about Justin, there certainly aren't now. He was possessive and attentive even as the man known as Brian's former best friend verbally assassinated Justin's character inside the Diner. Brian cares more for the little blond than either of them realize.

 

While Ethan and I were walking to Kinnetik and I was detailing my options to him, I looked up just what a Legal Domestic Partnership meant. In short, it means that Brian and Justin are forever. In long list of legal terms paraphrased, it means that everything Brian owns is now Justin's and vice versa. They are like their own corporation and the only way to get out of it is to pretty much liquidate everything and start from scratch. Since they were already super rich on their own- yeah I investigated Justin's assets so what?- together they are now uber-rich. If Ethan thinks that he can still win Justin away from Brian with his corny prose and pretensions, he should rethink that theory quick, fast and in a hurry. Even if he was the most charming motherfucker on the planet, I doubt that Justin Taylor would consider Ethan Gold as anything more than a bump on the road to his continuing success. Fuck, I'd have more of a chance, even though Justin and I can't stand each other. At least he would know I'm honest; Ethan isn't.

 

Which leads me to my current dilemma. As I Ieft Ethan in the lobby with Brian's super-sassy secretary Cynthia, I have to admit that I am giving serious thought to the options he laid out. I already know that I can't overtly threaten Justin with exposure. At this point his money will allow him to do whatever the hell he wants short of murder- and it might even cover that too. The most Justin has to lose is his reputation, and let's face it, Brian Kinney, along with the help of his staff, buys those every single day for products. Putting the man's genius with Justin's talent will only make them more successful. Therefore the only two options that are really left to me are blackmailing Connor James, or selling the story and footage to Entertainment Tonight, Star Magazine or that new show called Xtra on NBC. If the innuendo is out there, that is guaranteed money.

 

Most people would wonder why I would do such a thing. My answer is simple. I'm fucking greedy. Hey, I know my moral limitations, but this kind of greed was not forged overnight. Most would never know that Brian and I had similar pasts. He's worked hard to achieve everything he has; I can respect that. But me... well I just don't have that kind of time. I want to write my own destiny right now. I've earned it, having to grow up with crackhead parents. In fact I've already worked my fucking heart out earning a scholarship to the Institute. Consequently, the professors were harder on me than the paying students, thinking that I was just a fucking charity case that they let in because the Administration had a moral conscience. I'll give it to Justin...he's fucking brilliant at what he does. But I've felt like I've been chasing him all this time to no avail. Having money will allow me to do what I want to do for a change. I've earned that. If selling this story or blackmailing a celebrity is the fastest way to do that then so be it.

 

I feel eyes watching me from the doorway of the Art Department and I know who is there without even turning around.

 

"You and I need to get something straight Wainwright,"Justin tells me, before advancing further into the room.

 

"Look Taylor...I'm not sure this is the proper time or place to ‘get things straight' as you call it. I'm trying to prepare for work before the others get here." There I said what needed to be said. Now I wish he would just go and leave me to my thoughts.

 

"It's precisely why I want to speak to you before the others get here. Although we had fun in Aruba, there was and still is a lot of work to be done on these campaigns. We didn't just acquire one division of Renaissance Hotels. We now have the whole kit and caboodle. That said, I need to know that you are on board. There's no place for anything other than work here, so if you have a gripe with me, let's hash that out now while we're alone."

 

Okay... So I can respect the fact that he is willing to clear the air between us before the other staff arrives but... "What's there to talk about?"

 

He dropped his eyes before he said softly, "I saw you in the Diner this morning. I need to know if you are going to try to hold that situation against me."

 

So that's what he is worried about. "And if I do? What then?" I know it's not nice or prudent to poke the beast but I just gotta know how far he is willing to go to defend himself.

 

"Then nothing. I just need to know so that I can protect myself from the emotional fallout. There are many pieces to this puzzle that you haven't heard about or understand. So much more than what that idiot Michael spouted. He was only parroting what he'd been told and even that wasn't all the way accurate. It was so much..."

 

He turned away from me before turning back and looking at me square in the eye. And I knew in that moment that no matter what I had been through, Justin Taylor had been through and is going through much worse even now. "You won't have any problems out of me in terms of my work Justin."

 

"That's good to know. And in terms of everything else?" There was no need to voice what it was he was really concerned about.

 

Perhaps it was the look in his eyes that made me want to tell him what my plans are- I'll never know- but I outlined my plan to him, watching his eyes get bigger and bigger. When Justin speaks he is damn near begging me not to do it. He says that he may not like me but would rather dislike me while I'm breathing. I asked him what he meant by that. He made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone and when I did, he told me of a friend of his that had tried to save him and where he ended up which was dead. I was amazed, although I shouldn't be, that Justin still carries the guilt of Jason Kemp's death with him. He also told me that with luck this situation would be made public within the scope of the law and that Connor's exposure could taint the evidence of what he and Brandon did. My parents are now serving time for a double homicide which they almost got away with because of a technicality, so I understand what he means. I told him that I would think seriously about what he has said and then we leave it at that for now. But I know just like I'm sitting here, this is not the end of the conversation. Not by a long shot.

 

The others began to drift in and it's time for me to listen to all they have seen and heard during their work-cation. Based on their tone with me, I have a lot of fences to mend. But I'll do it if for no other reason than I could have been Justin Taylor, had I not gotten out from under my own parents. It's ironic how now that I know the truth about him, I can see that he really isn't all that bad of a person even if he is an arrogant and bossy little fucker. Well that just means that we'll bump heads often and work will never be boring. I guess there are some advantages to not being born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Justin's life is proof of that.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian's POV

 

It has already been the morning from hell and it isn't even eleven yet. I thought when Justin and I signed the papers and fucked, that we would get at least a few hours to take a deep breath and absorb it all. I mean, fuck, we are as married as two people can get. We became our own corporation... Taylor-Kinney Corp. I'll admit it has a nice ring to it. This is something that I never even considered, even with Jonas, especially with Jonas. But despite what Justin may think or feel, I don't regret any of it. I've known pretty much from the beginning that Justin was special, and hearing the truth just proved how much. I've known abuse, physically, mentally and emotionally but I don't know if I could have survived what he has and still come out of it both determined and sane. Which brings me to the subject of rationally insane Lindsay.

 

Ever met someone who has completely reasonable concepts, but a warped way of achieving them? No? Well neither did I until Mel spelled out Lindsay's ‘plan' for my life. Ordinarily, I would say Lindsay is on the crazy train to Nowhere-ville fast and yet she is completely in her right mind. She isn't delusional, even mildly so, like Michael is, unwilling or unable to see the changes that I have undergone since leaving for New York five years ago. No... Lindsay is cold and calculating in ways that I would have never perceived her capable of, and yet faced with the evidence of her perfidy, I can't disregard it anymore. I told Mel that I want Lindsay as far away from me and Gus as possible and Mel came up with this idea. 

 

Mel told me that she was going to request a meeting with her mentor, who had become a judge just after I left for New York. She wants to restore my parental rights and actually has for a long time. Melanie officially became Daphne's patient a few weeks ago, around the time that I met Justin, and the younger told Melanie that if there was something in her life that was keeping her from being the best her that she could be, then it was time to drop the weight. Ironically Mel had been to the doctor earlier that week and was told that she was slowly being poisoned. Her blood work showed traces of arsenic, that were slowly being increased over time. That was a shock to hear, but Mel had an ulterior motive for telling me. Melanie doesn't want Gus anywhere near Lindsay except for supervised visitation at the most. Any woman who would use her child consistently as a bargaining chip was not looking out for the child's best interests. Nor was someone who is intentionally trying to off her partner. I asked Mel how much her life insurance policy was worth and nearly keeled over from the figure that Mel gave me. If Lindsay had been able to succeed in killing Melanie, she would have been seven million dollars richer. Part of that money is from Mel rolling over her dad's policy into her own which was initially 3.5 million. Lindsay's behavior had always walked a fine line between bitchy and unstable, which I could handle. But this is something that just can't be ignored anymore. Her greed rules everything and comes before everything, including our son and it is far from healthy. But either way, I'm glad that Mel is restoring my rights to Gus, even if I'm not particularly happy for the reason.

 

We had all decided to meet up at the Diner after Mel and Donovan took care of things at the courthouse this morning. I decided to go in a little earlier. I really wanted to speak with Deb and make sure that she was brought up to speed on everything before the gay grapevine had a chance to buzz with the news. Unfortunately for me, Michael was there too. I remembered what Mel had told me and whose company Michael had spent the night in. I knew, seeing the subtle dark circles under his eyes and bruises around his neck but glee in his eyes, that whatever Michael had to endure for whatever was causing the joy in his eyes, did not bode well for Justin or me.

 

I greeted him with the same ‘Hey Mikey' of many years passed and I swear the man looked like a puppy about to pee on himself. When he moved to kiss me, I turned my head allowing his lips, which I'm sure had been all over Brandon's dick and possibly Connor's too, to rest briefly on my cheek before pushing him back to his side of the booth. Had I been thinking at the moment, I would have told him to switch sides but I just wanted to get the impromptu meeting out of the way. I did not need Michael spouting his bullshit in Justin's presence, especially not the details of his time with the James brothers. Michael told me everything that happened in graphic detail and I wondered where Michael Novotny, my childhood friend, had gone. I tuned out most of the acts he was describing so that I wouldn't get sick to my stomach. I had mastered the art of looking like I was hearing Michael but not listening to him long ago and he had never been able to tell the difference. It wasn't until I registered the bell on the door behind me, the words Justin and property in the same sentence, and the photo album suddenly being flipped open at my fingertips, that my attention was fully engaged once again.

 

With every word Michael spoke and every image which assaulted my sight, I felt like choking the bile out of Michael. I remembered reading the written account of other names, and descriptions of the vilest sexual depravity imaginable when Justin let me view Connor and Brandon's journal but to see the images in graphic detail not only made my stomach turn and my heart ache but it conjured up every feeling of rage within the cells of my body. I wanted nothing more than to become the violence that I felt welling inside of me and destroy everything in my path, beginning with my so-called ‘best friend' and ending with the maniacs who started all this. I wondered if I could get away with the Temporary Insanity defense and vowed to ask Melanie about it later. The gasps behind me brought me out of my murderous reverie.

 

Suddenly all my focus was on Justin. I watched as his normally pale skin drained of all color as Michael kept loudly declaring what he had been told. I have to give Justin credit though. He hadn't fainted or faltered, just stood there stoically as Michael categorized his ‘supposed' faults as if they were gospel, and spewed incriminations loud enough for all in the Diner to hear. It wasn't until Michael told him that he belonged to Brandon and Connor that Justin moved. I think that if I hadn't been there, Michael wouldn't have survived the encounter. I listened to Mel explain to Michael what Justin and I had done that morning and listened to his denials and bleating about me ousting Justin from my life. It hurt, but after hearing about Lindsay and being faced with Michael's treachery, I was done. These are not the type of people I want in my life- the kind where I always have to watch my actions and words that can be misinterpreted. Who wants to live always wondering what the people who supposedly know you best are thinking and what motivates them? I don't...not any longer .

 

Justin is coming back in the office, followed by Cynthia. I know that Ethan Gold is here but I decided that I didn't want to see the fucker without my husband- God will I ever get used to that?- present. Gold is NOT to be trusted under any circumstances. And something tells me that it's especially true in lieu of how today has already started.

 

Justin moved to settle into the chair in front of my desk but I motioned him to sit on my lap. I asked him how it went with William in the art department. Justin filled me in on the decision William is trying to make about what to do with the video he made at the Diner. Justin is scared for Wainwright and knowing what I know now, I can't say that I blame him. I can't quite figure out what motivates the little fucker, other than his obvious greed. His unpredictability is scary but Justin says that's what makes his art good. I still don't understand the rivalry between them- must be some sensitive artist bullshit- but if it keeps Kinnetik lucrative and they can put aside their problems, then I won't step in and fire William Wainwright.

 

Once Justin is sitting comfortably, I tell Cynthia to let that idiot waiting for me into the office. Justin moves his ass tightly against my crotch and I can't help the little moan that escapes me. There is nothing in the world like Justin's ass. It's plump and so fucking squeezable. When I'm inside of him I feel like I want to spend and then fall asleep inside the softest place on earth. Yeah, I'm a fucking lesbian- where the fuck did my balls just disappear to? Justin moves again and I'm reminded just how my balls work and how they feel in the palm of his talented hands; in his mouth. I bite my lip to calm myself, adding a little pain to bring me back into focus. Justin sees it and presses his plush lips against mine. Just as he's about to deepen the kiss, we're interrupted by loud throat clearing. I turn my attention to the object of disgust while keeping Justin perched right where his is.

 

"Well Eck, to what do I owe this displeasure?" I let the contempt I feel for him lace my voice with venom. I will never understand what Jonas saw in it...I mean him.

 

"Surely you can speak with a civilized tongue in your head Brian. But that just goes to show that what I've been saying is true. Money can't buy class."

 

"And yet Eck, that is EXACTLY why you are here. Because you want what will never be yours."

 

His eyes widened at me. "What are you talking about? All I want is what Jonas promised me."

 

Does he really take me for a fool? He licks his lips every time he looks at Justin. It's time that I show him that I'm not blind nor generous. "Let's not play asshole Eck. You aren't smart enough and idiocy doesn't cultivate patience with me. Let me be clear here. You want Justin...too fucking bad, he's taken and he's mine. You want what Jonas supposedly promised you? Too fucking bad, it's mine. He had no right to promise you anything that belonged to me, and that includes the condo which your stuff- such as it is- is in danger of finding a new home on the curb. You have wasted your time in coming here. So I would suggest that you take yourself back to New York and begin looking for a new place to live. But to show you that I am a somewhat charitable human being, I'll extend your deadline by two days. Keep in mind that I don't owe you any courtesy and haven't from the beginning."

 

I watched as Eck sputtered while I was speaking. It took everything in me not to laugh at his imitation of a drenched cat. He was twitching and stuttering about the unfairness of it all. But his last words still hung in the air by the time I was through.

 

"You'll be sorry Brian. You will live to regret this!"

 

"I highly doubt that but I'm curious to know how." He looked at Justin again and I suddenly knew what he was planning. "Do it and it will be your funeral Igor. Trust me on this, this isn't a game that you want to play."

 

He pulled himself up to his full height and stuck out his chin. "For the last fucking time Brian, call me by my name. Ethan...Ethan...ETHAN!! And I'll decide what games I want to play, NOT YOU!"

 

I wanted to reason with him, not for my sake or even Justin's, but for his own. I think Justin really made some headway talking to Wainwright man-to-man and laying it all out on the line for him to make an informed decision. I decide to try to do the same with this scuzzbucket. "What you are about to do is so much bigger than just the two main stars, E...Ethan... There are some really dangerous people in some very high places that you are about to fuck with. Take my advice and leave it alone."

 

"Or?" That fucking defiance again.

 

I shake my head. "Or make sure that your medical insurance is paid up and you pick a funeral home. The least you can do is have your arrangements already made in case someone actually finds you." Perhaps my last statement hit its mark because I actually see the flash of fear enter his eyes just before it disintegrates into hate again.

 

"I'll take my chances," he tells me and leaves my office.

 

I look at Justin who in turn is looking at me with wide eyes. He is as in shock as I am of how nonchalantly Ethan took the warning I gave him. We decide to call Mel and tell her that there is a shitstorm about to hit our case...and his name is Ethan Gold.


	18. SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEF

CHAPTER 18- Suspension of Disbelief  
One month later...  
William Wainwright was in trouble and all because he had originally sought fame and fortune through nefarious means. He couldn’t understand how his life had gone from very bearable to hell-in-a-handbasket in the span of a sixty-second spot of one of the most prominent magazine shows on television. What was worse is that he hadn’t done what they had accused him of doing, but he was powerless to dispute the truth. His name was out there. Not only that but he was being hounded by the media. Just this morning he had to sneak down the fire escape at the back of the company apartment complex so that he could avoid the vultures camped out in front.  
How had this happened? Why had this happened? Ever since he and Justin Taylor had come to an understanding within the confines of the empty art department, things had been looking up for him. He and Justin still bumped heads a lot but it was because they were both passionate about their jobs. William gave Justin the respect he was due as his boss and Justin in turn gave him mutual respect as a fellow artist. So why would someone deliberately try to sabotage him?  
Sure, William could definitely own up to the fact that he’d made a lot of enemies on his way to the top, some even within the walls of where he lived and worked. But in his mind, he hadn’t caused enough harm to warrant this type of retribution. Toilet papering his car? Maybe. A gut-punch or an uppercut? Well yeah...those too, but never something that would take away his livelihood. Except now the thing that he had ‘supposedly’ done was looming over him. It was not to be borne!  
Arriving at the office a half an hour earlier, William decided that the first thing he would do was to level with his bosses and proclaim his innocence. He didn’t know who had set him up, but he didn’t do it. Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney were usually fair-minded, unless one of them was threatened. He had seen it firsthand within the Diner that fateful morning. They protected each other. With this thing looming over him, he was sure to be the one left unguarded.  
“William? What are you doing here this early?”  
William had been pacing and didn’t hear the soft-footed approach of Kinnetik’s Chief of Operations. “There’s trouble coming for Brian and Justin, Cynthia. And I promise I had nothing to do with it.”  
“What are you… you know what, I think you’d better tell me everything and start at the beginning.”  
“I can’t! I promised Justin that what he disclosed would remain between him and I when we declared our truce. I won’t break faith with him!”  
Cynthia rolled her eyes. Whereas she appreciated that the normally-contentious artist had finally begun to see reason regarding sowing discord amongst the staff, if there was anything that was a bonafide threat to their bosses and the future of the company, it was her duty to know. Brian and Justin could not walk into whatever was troubling William blind. “Listen to me Wainwright, if it’s as bad as you say, I may be the only one who can save your job. So you WILL tell me what the fuck is going on unless you would rather keep your secrets while you collect unemployment and no hope for a career.”  
“You would ruin me that way?”  
“You bet your ass I will. Brian and Justin are my bosses but they are also very dear friends of mine- more family to me than my own. I protect what’s mine and that includes the Taylor-Kinneys. So start talking.”  
William released the pent-up breath he wasn’t aware he held during Cynthia’s speech, acknowledging that if he had a shot of having a life, he would rather take it with the owners of Kinnetik than be out there on his own. “Alright, I’ll tell you Cynthia, but you have to understand that this is NOT my fault.”  
“How about you just tell me the situation and then we’ll determine just who’s at fault here. I’ll keep an open mind but you better be honest with me William. I’m not fucking kidding around.”  
“I know you aren’t.” William inhaled and exhaled again as he settled into the comfortable chair within Cynthia’s office. “Remember that huge shitstorm that happened at the Diner last month?”  
“Yeah, what of it?”  
“Well it’s all stemming from there…” For the next half hour William spilled everything from his original plan to blackmail Justin, to his potential deal with Ethan Gold, to the truce and truth-telling between him and Justin and finally the news report this morning. “I swear to you Cynthia. I didn’t divulge anything about Justin. In fact, the following morning, I erased the entire video off my cell phone. The only person who could have leaked the video was Ethan who had spent the night over, the same night Justin and I cleared the air between us. I remember telling him that I wasn’t going to go through with it and that he should just forget about trying to get between Brian and Justin since they had formed the LDP. I went to bed thinking everything was fine and settled but when I woke up the next morning, he was gone. He left a note thanking me for a wonderful couple of days during his visit and said that next time he was in town he would call me. We haven’t had contact since.”  
“Fuck William. This shit… this is… Well come on!”  
“Wait...where are we going?”  
“To see Brian and Justin before they get here. Like I said, they shouldn’t walk into this blind. The only good thing right now is that no one knows where they are at the moment except Ted, Mel, Donovan, and me. If you’re as innocent as you say you are, then you should have no problem relaying all of this information firsthand. And be warned Wainwright… I have an excellent memory for detail. Your story better not change one fucking bit or you won’t have to worry about them; I’ll kill you right where you stand my damn self.” She regarded him with steady eyes, gratified when he swallowed hard.  
“I swear Cynthia, it’s the absolute truth.”  
She relaxed her stance a bit but not enough for him to feel completely at ease. “For what it’s worth, I believe you. Ethan Gold has a much bigger axe to grind against the Taylor-Kinneys than you could imagine. The goal now is to protect them first and then Kinnetik Corp. As for what they will do about you… I have to leave that up to them since you were the one who recorded the contretemps in the first place.”  
William bowed his head in shame, knowing that she was right. If he hadn’t been so blind in his own revenge against Justin- a gripe that wasn’t even the man’s fault- this wouldn’t be happening. But William had never been a coward and he wouldn’t start being one now, no matter how scared he really was. Squaring his shoulders, he followed Cynthia out of her office in search of the only two men in creation that might give a fuck enough to save him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Allegheny County Jail  
Michael sat there in the interrogation room, waiting to be questioned once again. During the arraignment a few weeks ago, he had pled ‘Not Guilty’ to the list of charges against him. Due to the nature of the case, Michael was remanded to the jailhouse to await his trial. His mother had come to see him only once and it had not gone well.  
“How could you do that to Brian and Justin, Michael? There are so many things about their situation that you don’t understand and yet you take the word of a stranger who was clearly using you to get to them?” Debbie railed at him. “I didn’t raise you to be this vindictive or stupid! Do you not realize you could have been killed?”  
“Over that good-for-nothing piece of blond boy ass? Oh please Ma! Justin has all of you fooled. He’s a trashy whore who enjoyed every fucking minute of what Brandon and Connor did to him.”  
“Why would you think that? Is it because you apparently enjoyed it? Let me remind you that you are the one sitting in jail, accused of theft because of your newfound friends.”  
“This is all just a misunderstanding. Brandon will clear up the matter once he’s returned, you’ll see.”  
“I really can’t believe that you are this blind. They don’t want you. They want to own another human being who didn’t choose that life.”  
“You’re a goddamn liar Ma! They want me! They told me that when I did what I needed to do to Justin and he came back, they were going to come back for me and give me the life I was meant to have! You don’t know anything!”  
“I know that the son I raised would never have betrayed his best friend for a bit of romp and tickle. The son I raised would have been happy to see Brian happy. Instead, the asshole sitting before me now, is nothing but a jealous fool who is going down for a crime he didn’t commit, but is willing to sacrifice himself for. Michael, I really don’t know what the hell is wrong with you except that you need psychological help!”  
“I’m not the one who needs help; you do! You all do! You need to take your head out of Justin’s ample overused ass and realize that he’s playing you. I can’t believe this. My own mother is sitting here defending that whore while her own son is stuck in jail. If you can’t get me the fuck out of here, what good are you? You know what… go be with Brian- he’s the son you’ve always wanted anyway. As far as I’m concerned, you don’t exist anymore. Go be with Brian and his fucked up whore of a husband. And when I get out of here, forget that you ever knew me. You’re such a bitch! And a user! Go, since you can’t be happy that I’ve found someone who actually cares for me. Instead of telling me that you will try to contact Brandon and Connor, instead of supporting me, YOUR SON, you’re sitting here berating me for helping them to get Justin back after telling the truth about the little blond. Well FUCK YOU!! I NEVER want to see your face again, you traitor!”  
That had been the last time he had seen her, and although he meant most of what he’d said to her, he was still sorry that she wasn’t going to visit him anymore. He was lonely and he couldn’t even contact Brian. No one came to see him except the police detective that his mother was dating, and that was only because he was working the case. Whenever he tried to ask about her or his friends, he was meant with stony silence, before the questions turned back to the investigation. To top it all off, life was not pleasant for him behind bars. Michael had been in several altercations but they weren’t his fault. He only spoke the truth regarding what he knew about Justin. How was he to know that some of the prisoners knew the kid personally or were the supposed victims of Brandon and Connor James, and who escaped from them, but ended up in jail because they had nothing when they did get away and ended up stealing to survive on the streets? When Michael told them that they deserved prison time for what they did but he didn’t because the situation wasn’t the same, he was beaten for his opinion. After the last one, Michael learned to keep his head down and his mouth shut.  
The door opened to admit Detective Horvath and his court-appointed attorney, Clarence Stevenson. That was another thing he learned. No matter how much the ‘court-appointed lawyer’ was supposed to work for the client, their main goal was to bargain for how much jail time the client actually served and not to find them innocent. In Michael’s case, because he was in possession of property that was reported ‘stolen,’ Stevenson treated his case as a simple formality instead of a trial to prove him innocent.  
“So Mr. Novotny, are you ready to recant your statement?” he asked in a nasally voice that grated on Michael’s nerves. He would be surprised to know that they both actually sounded similar in tone and pitch to Carl, who also cringed when Michael answered.  
“There’s nothing to recant. I told the fucking truth. How many times do I have to tell you both that?”  
‘Be that as it may Mr. Novotny, there is nothing to corroborate your story other than the fact that you were with Connor and Brandon James the night before you stole the watch…”  
“I didn’t steal it! How many times do I have to tell you that it was given to me as payment for exposing Justin Taylor?” Fuck… I didn’t mean to say that!  
“So now we’re getting to the actual truth Michael,” Carl said. “Before you said that it was given to you as a gift. Why would you say now that it was ‘payment’?”  
Michael took a deep breath, understanding that whatever the motive for receiving the watch was in his mind, it obviously wasn’t the case anymore. “Look, according to Brandon, Justin belonged to them. They bought him from his father and his term of whoredom- I mean service- wasn’t up. So I agreed to help them force Justin to go back to them.”  
“Did you know what that service entailed, in detail?”  
“Of course. They even demonstrated what services Justin provided for them. I didn’t see any harm in what they did; I even enjoyed it.”  
Carl closed his eyes at the idiot his girlfriend had birthed. Granted he didn’t engage in the BDSM lifestyle, but he understood that there was a difference between the acts committed in that realm and the atrocious abuse Justin Taylor-Kinney had suffered at the hands of these men. After investigating this case for over a month, he was surprised to know that Justin wasn’t the only one- man or woman- and that the case was so much larger than they could have ever imagined. Which brought about his next question.  
“Michael, did either Brandon or Connor James receive or make any calls while you were… engaged?”  
Michael furrowed his thick eyebrow, trying to recall anything he might have heard outside of the pleasurable moans and screams he was making while being fucked. Carl could tell when Michael had finally come out of whatever disgusting fantasy that had put that dreamy look on his face. Carl didn’t even want to contemplate that, already knowing that if brain bleach was marketable, he’d need to drink an entire bottle to cleanse his mind of the images.  
“Come to think of it, the morning before I left their hotel room, he spoke to Lindsay.”  
“Lindsay? As in Lindsay Peterson? And who spoke to her?”  
“Connor. He was telling her not to worry about getting Brian’s sperm, but then he yelled out at whatever she said next. Knowing what I know now, it probably would have been at the news that Brian and Justin are now Legal Domestic Partners, which I still can’t believe. In fact the idea still makes me want to hurl!”  
“Kindly save that for when you are back in your cell,” Carl encouraged before asking his next question. “So what was it about Connor’s part of the conversation that stuck out the most?”  
“Something about a clinic and a baby, and then he laughed and told her not to worry.”  
“What happened next?”  
“Connor said that it was time for me to get a parting gift. And after they each took their turn with me again, Brandon sat me down and explained the book to me, and what I was supposed to do with it. Then he told me that when I’d finished, I could trade the watch in at a pawn shop because although he would like to pay me, they didn’t have cash on them or a check. I asked if I could see him later and he said, he would find me.” Michael shrugged as if what he’d just said was no big deal.  
“Okay Michael… that’s all the questions we have for now,” Stevenson said. “But we’ll be visiting again soon, to determine your defense. I will be honest with you, it’s not a matter of jail time- that’s a given- but a matter of how much.”  
“What the fuck do you mean ‘how much?’ I thought your job was to get me out of here.”  
“It would have been if you hadn’t committed another crime.”  
“What crime?”  
“Conspiracy to kidnap, unlawfully detain, and a host of other infractions that your involvement with Brandon and Connor James has surfaced. In the meantime, Stevenson, I’m going to ask that you postpone Michael’s trial until the investigation is finished. You may have to request that he be put in solitary for his own safety. This is part of a human trafficking network with some pretty high-powered people and they will do anything to shut the person up with information that could incriminate them. If Michael has been true to form, which based on the bruises he’s sporting, he has been, Michael is in immediate danger although we aren’t exactly sure from whom.”  
“Now wait just a damn minute…” Michael began to protest before being cut off.  
“No Michael, you wait… You and Lindsay have no fucking idea what you have done, involving yourselves with these people in your quest to keep Brian Kinney under your thumb. He has his own life to live, with whomever he chose to live it with. And instead of respecting his choice and being true friends, you’ve led the people who mean him and Justin the most harm right to them. Regardless of how this turns out, you deserve every bit of punishment you get. Be it at the hands of the law or by some nefarious asshole. Hopefully you’ll be kept alive so that the law can punish you because it will be more humane.  
Carl arose from his chair along with Stevenson. Issuing last minute orders to the guard and on their way to see the Warden, they looked back to see a blank-faced Michael. But it was his eyes that spoke of the fear he should feel. Carl knew that despite everything, he had to warn Deb, that her son- the same one who denounced her- may not make it out of prison alive. And all because he couldn’t let go of his childhood fantasy; a dream that never had a chance in hell of happening, but one that would bring Michael Charles Novotny the worse reality imaginable.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been one of the most peaceful months in Brian’s life that he could remember. He hadn’t heard from Lindsay or Michael in all that time. But then again, he’d changed his personal phone numbers so that he wouldn’t, although Kinnetik’s number stayed the same. Mel said that beyond the first week after he and Justin became Domestic Partners, she hadn’t heard from the harridan from hell either. At first, Justin was worried about the fact that they hadn’t. He knew that Brandon and Connor had left town after Michael had been arrested, but he still couldn’t rest easy. Brian would have to console him at the oddest times, especially at night when the nightmares would still plague the young blond. It had become so bad that Brian had sought the counsel of long-time friend and former fuckbuddy, Alex Wilder for advice, and to ease his own conscience or feelings of helplessness, knowing that this was something that Justin would continue to go through until the situation was resolved in its totality.  
As for family life itself, Brian was so surprised to find that he had taken to it as a fish to water. He and Justin balanced having Gus with them well. It helped that when they had to work, they had a mountain of family willing to keep Gus until one or both of them could get off. During the day, Gus was at Summer Camp which he enjoyed immensely. Melanie had decided to move into one of the loft units within the Squirrel Hill building that Brian had bought within a month of being back from New York. On the nights when the little family stayed in Squirrel Hill, Melanie would come for dinner and then take Gus for the night. It was an easy arrangement and agreeable to all of them. What surprised them the most was that Gus didn’t miss or ask about Lindsay. After the initial explanation of why Lindsay left, Gus was fine, saying that it was Mama Mel who always took care of things for him anyway, where Mommy Lindsay just followed through with the plans. Whatever time he spent with Justin was spent cooking or drawing and that was just fine with him. It seemed that everything was working out better than any of them could have hoped for, being able to co-parent without all of the conflict that Lindsay constantly caused between Brian and Melanie.  
As was his habit, Brian turned on the television without the sound as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He needed the visual stimulation but not the noise first thing. He always left Justin in bed to have a little bit more sleep after their initial morning fuck. After coffee, Brian hit the treadmill, the whir and steady sound of his workout the only sound in the otherwise silent house. It was the time of day that Brian generally set his achievable goals and impossible dreams in order, reminding him of what he worked for and the things he had yet to do. He nearly laughed aloud as thoughts of Gus and his obsession with Dory the Fish singing ‘Just Keep Swimming’, invaded his thoughts as he continued his morning routine. Just as Brian was about to hit his stride, he noticed that Justin had awoken and was standing stock still, staring at the television in horror.  
Moving his eyes to focus on what had captivated Justin so, Brian turned off the treadmill and began to move closer to the screen. There were no words to describe his thoughts on seeing pictures of himself and Justin standing in the middle of the diner, being confronted by Michael Novotny. Part of Brian felt absolutely murderous at having their personal business displayed so prominently and impersonally across the screen. Justin reached out to turn up the sound before Brian had a chance to grab the remote from the young man. Both of them stood in shock as every derogatory accusation flew fast and furious from Michael’s mouth, screeching out Brandon and Connor James’ names in his quest to embarrass Justin into retreating from Brian’s life.  
Brian was saved from having to do or say anything mundane to Justin by the buzzer and his cell phone ringing. He knew that there wasn’t much that he could speak in that moment which would set the young man at peace, especially having just seen and heard his deepest, darkest secret exposed by a person who hated him.  
“WHAT?!” Brian barked into the phone, keeping a close eye on Justin, watching helplessly as he shut down again. Why couldn’t they just catch a fucking break?  
“Brian, let us up. I have Wainwright with me. I think he has something to say that you really need to hear,” Cynthia says, her tone walking the fine line between being compassionate and belligerent. It was a tone she had perfected when dealing with Brian many years ago.  
“Does his explanation have anything to do with Justin and I watching us being betrayed publically right now?”  
“Brian, he didn’t betray you. In fact, if you’ll listen to what actually happened, I think you will have confirmation of who is really responsible. That said, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”  
Brian heard the buzzer being pressed before he had a chance to respond to Cynthia. When he looked over to Justin, he was already on his phone in conversation with Melanie and Donovan on three-way.  
“Donovan I want you and Ted on a fucking plane within the next hour. If the plane leaves, drive into Newark and catch the fucking plane from there. I won’t tolerate any excuses… and Brian won’t either. Get your asses here immediately! Melanie, Gus needs to go to Debbie for a bit today. I need you to explain to her what’s happening but not in front of him...please?” Brian could hear the slight tremble in Justin’s voice and moved over to wrap his arms around him. There was no doubt that there were few men stronger than Justin Taylor-Kinney.  
“No problem Justin. In the meantime, I will work on getting some gag orders and injunctions together for the news stations. Whoever is responsible for this, isn’t getting away with the shit! What do you want to do about Ron Peterson’s offer.”  
“What offer?” Brian demanded, just as Cynthia and William arrived into the condo.  
“I didn’t have a chance to tell you about it Brian, not that it matters now.” Justin answered.  
“How about you tell me and we can decide what the fuck matters. Fucking hell Justin, were you alone with that fucker? He’s just as depraved as his daughter!”  
“No Brian. He showed up at the office while you were in the conference room. He asked for the journal in exchange for protection from Brandon and Connor, as well as the other fuckers involved.”  
“Well what did you tell him?”  
“I told him that I would think about it. There’s no way I would trust that fucker easily, knowing that he’s cut from the same cloth as Craig. I wanted to know what his motive was, so I’ve had Donovan and Ted doing some digging which is why I demanded they bring their asses to the Pitts ASAP.”  
“So basically with the exception of the gags and injunctions, no action towards the network yet, Justin?” Melanie asked.  
“That journal is my only bargaining chip for now Mel; I can’t lose it. In the meantime, we need to know where your bitch of an ex is. I doubt that the tramp is as far removed from this as she would like us all to believe, including her cohorts Brandon and Connor.”  
“If she’s at the bottom of this, they are going to fucking kill her,” Mel gasped.  
“Yeah well… sorry but it’s no more than she deserves, same as Michael,” Cynthia growled.  
“Where do you fit into this Wainwright?”  
“My name is being slandered, since I didn’t do this shit!” he answered, a slight tremble in his voice as Brian and Justin’s angry stares reached him.  
“Well if you didn’t, who did?” Justin asked.  
“Ethan. He must have sent the video to his phone or email from my phone before I had a chance to erase it the next day.”  
“That’s a mighty convenient story…” Brian narrowed his eyes on the squirming young man before him.  
“But it’s no less true! Hell guys, if I had any intent on harming you- either one of you- I’ve had several opportunities to do so over the last month. But I haven’t betrayed your trust, not one fucking confidence! Don’t second guess me or my motives now! Please?” he finished his impassioned entreaty piteously.  
Looking at William’s posture and knowing his arrogant little ass a whole lot better than Brian, Justin took note that Wainwright was practically begging them to believe him. Like himself, William Wainwright would rather suffer than ask for help in any way, shape or form. It came from being the products of their environments with unreliable adults all around them. Although Brian knew what that was like with his parents, he still had Debbie and Vic. And whereas Justin had Jennifer, he hadn’t when Craig had sold him to the James’ Brothers for his own personal gain. Having two murdering parents serving life in prison hadn’t exactly made William trusting of adults meant to take care of him either.  
“So you think Ethan did this?”  
“I know he did,” William answered vehemently.  
“The easiest way to prove it is by way of your email,” Brian told him.  
William asked if he could use their computer. After getting permission, he logged into his account, amazed to see that he had a new email from someone he didn’t recognize. Going to his sent folder, it showed that he just sent an email to the unrecognizable person a few moments ago.  
“This is impossible. I’ve been with you the entire time Cynthia, I couldn’t have sent this email! And who the fuck is BKBMG86187JTK@gmail.com I don’t know who the fuck that is! What the hell is happening?”  
“The easy answer is that your account is being hacked while you are being set up,” Justin said, moving Wainwright out of the way of the chair. “The harder answer is to find out who is doing it and how.”  
“Wait a minute…” Melanie said, walking through the door of the condo.  
“Where’s Gus?”  
“Leda stayed over last night so he’s with her. At Brian’s raised eyebrow, she smiled briefly and promised, “Later. In the meantime, I think I can solve the mystery of the email… or rather Leda did.”  
“And?”  
“Brian Kinney’s Baby Mama Gus- 86 187 Justin Taylor-Kinney. Any of that ringing a bell?”  
“Fucking Lindsay? She’s behind this?!!” Brian asked, incredulous at the thought of what 86 187 JTK meant.  
“I think it’s safe to say that the bitch wants to murder me and that she’s in LA,” Justin said, his tone matter of fact about what he just voiced.  
“How do you know that? And furthermore, how do you know where she is?” Brian asked.  
“Easy Brian, and I’m shocked you don’t know this after living in New York for the last five years. 86 is kind of the universal code for cut, demolish, or destroy. It’s used a whole lot in New York for a various amount of reasons. But 187 is the California Penal Code for Homicide. There is only one place that Lindsay could be in California and that’s at Brandon and Connor’s home in the Hollywood Hills. Care to take any guess who she’s talking to, since William is standing right here?”  
“Well then it’s time to shine the light back on the shadows intent on staying hidden. And it should start with the bitch that has fed the chin-rat the information to release to the press. Justin you need to call Ron Peterson. I have a feeling that there is something to this puzzle that we’re missing and it’s time he comes clean with what it is.” Brian ordered. He was fucking tired of he and Justin being played with. This time the gloves are coming the fuck off. Actually it was past time….


End file.
